trinity haunted
by WHITE WOLF 678
Summary: 3 grupos de amigos, de distintos universos, se encuentran atrapados en una extraña mansion, donde ninguno esperaba, ni el encontrarse entre si, ni mucho menos encontrarse contra un enemigo que no pueden dañar, su carrera por su supervivencia esta mas arriba de lo que ellos tenian en mente al ir a aquella mansio...
1. capitulo uno: motivos

_-se escuchan pasos… _-se decía a si mismo mientras corría desesperado- _no… no puedo, no debo voltear… _*se le veía corriendo sin parar por un pasillo un tanto oscuro* _porque…. Porque paso esto? _ *tropieza, cae al suelo y rueda unos cuantos metros* haaa… no... no podre… -decía en voz baja mientras grandes lagrimas le recorrían el rostro- nunca saldré de aquí… lo… haaa… lo siento… *se comienzan a escuchar unos ruidos extraños acercándosele* _n-no… por favor…. Que todo acabe ya… _ NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MAS!

…

_Esa tarde, horas antes de que todo comenzara…_

-HEEE, VENTUS! –gritaba un pegaso, de color azul celeste, cola y melena negras con blanco, y por cutiemark, llevaba un corazón, atravesado por una espada de empuñadura dorada y un ala de ángel, mientras corría hacia un grupo de ponis ahí cercanos-  
-huh? *Voltea uno de ellos, un pegaso de pelaje rojo con melena dorada, y su cola era de dos colores, dorada por fuera, y roja por dentro, portando un chaleco color negro y una cutiemark de un corazón cubierto por 2 espadas con formas de llaves antiguas* heee, Wolf, hola –le dice con una voz tranquila mientras miraba al otro pony detenerse frente a el-  
Wolf: haaa, alfin te… uff… haaa *jadeaba cansado intentando tranquilizarse*  
-oye, tranquilo, siéntate y relájate antes de hablar si?  
Wolf: *Se sienta y comienza a respirar un poco mas tranquilo* haaa, lo siento, uff…  
-ya?... mejor?  
Wolf: si, ya estoy mejor ventus, gracias  
ventus: bien, ahora si dime, que ocurre?  
Wolf: bueno… veras, recuerdas aquella…  
-HEEE HOLA CHICOS –les dice un pony alicornio, de tamaño de un pony normal mientras se acercaba con ellos, este tenia pelaje totalmente negro, con melena y cola blancas, portando como cutiemark, un cráneo- que hacen? –les pregunta tranquilo-  
ventus: haaa, berser hola, bueno, Wolf iba a decirme algo  
berser: si?... y que es? –le pregunta curioso-  
Wolf: bueno veras, lo que pasa es que… HAAAA! –grito aquel pegaso al ser tacleado y arrastrado un par de metros- haaa… mi cabeza, siento como si me hubieran golpeado con una roca –decia adolorido mientras se sobaba la cabeza estando aun de espaldas en el suelo-  
-no fue una roca infeliz… fue mi cara –decia el otro pony que se encontraba junto a el, este era un unicornio, de pelaje totalmente blanco, con melena y cola color negro, y llevando puesto un chaleco color negro y unas mancuernas y pulseras color negro y en su posesión, una cutiemark de un cráneo con dos huesos-  
-es casi lo mismo a final de cuentas no? –dice una voz sarcástica mientras se les hacercaba-  
ventus: huh? *voltea a donde vino la voz* heee dante, hola  
dante: hola ventus –le dice aquel pony, de raza terrea, de pelaje rojo, melena y cola blancas, cubriendo su cuerpo con una gabardina color rojo con la cual se ocultaba su cutiemark-  
-jaja, mira quien lo dice –le replica molesto aquel unicornio aun en el suelo-  
dante: anda hylian, que, acaso ya vas a llorar?  
hylian: haaa, deja de fastidiar *se pone de pie y voltea a los lados*  
ventus: ocurre algo hylian? –le pregunta curioso, arqueando una ceja y sin dejar de ver al unicornio-  
hylian: si… twilight me ha estado persiguiendo todo el maldito dia  
Wolf: persiguiéndote? –le pregunta curioso mientras se ponía de pie-  
hylian: si, según ella yo tengo un libro suyo  
berser: y porque no se lo regresas?  
hylian: *ve extrañado a berser*  
berser: que?  
hylian: voy a repetirlo una vez mas, ella CREE que yo tengo un libro suyo  
dante: entonces ya no lo tienes?  
hylian: celestia dame paciencia… -dijo molesto mientras se llevaba un casco a la cara-  
-se refiere a que el no tiene nada –dice una voz sobre ellos-  
-huh? *dijeron todos al unisono mientras volteaban al origen de dicha voz*  
-twilight esta confundida, hylian no tiene ningún libro –les dice un pegaso, de pelaje azul oscuro, con melena y cola de colores negro y una tonalidad azul mas fuerte, y trayendo una cutiemark, de lo que parecía la cabeza de un raton con unas orejas de apariencia como si fuesen rayos y una gran bola en lo que podría ser la mejilla-  
hylian: haaa, gracias Aaron  
Aaron: denada hylian, ya puedes bajar el bate  
berser: _bate? _-se dijo a si mismo mientras volteaba a ver a hylian y se sorprendio al verlo cargando un bate de baseball y a punto de golpearle- WOW TRANQUILO! –grito un tanto asustad-  
hylian: meh, descuida  
ventus: bueno, que era lo que querias decirme Wolf?  
Wolf: bueno, quería decirte que…  
-HYLIAN! –se escuchaba una voz furiosa hacercandose-  
hylian: hay no.. ahí viene otra vez!  
ventus: ok, mejor lo dejamos para otra!  
dante: CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! –grito desesperado a la vez que salía corriendo junto a todos-

_Quien iba a decir, que una idea podía causar tanto…_

_…_

_Mientras tanto, en un mundo distinto…_

_-_y que fue lo que dices que perdiste?  
-el amuleto de papa, no puedo perderlo  
-se podría saber para que lo llevaste?  
-bueno, el dice que es para alejar malos espiritus  
-y eso que?  
-bueno bueno ya, me acompañaran o no? –dice molesto un gato, de cuerpo antropomorfo con mas similitud animal que humana, de pelaje negro, con pecho y boca color grises y un collar grande con un cascabel-  
-no lo se max… no debiste haber llevado eso en primer lugar…  
max: anda peanut, ayúdame porfavor  
peanut: no lo se –le contesta un perro, de cuerpo de igual manera mas similar a un perro que a un humano, de pelaje color café claro con, con hocico, pecho y estomago color crema y orejas de color café oscuro, trayendo puesto un collar con un colgante de un hueso- ami realmente me dan miedo esas cosas –le dice un tanto nervioso-  
max: porfavor, se los pediré de rodillas si asi quieren…  
-pero crei que no le tenias miedo a esa mansión max –le dice junto a el una gata con un cuerpo similar, pero de pelaje color purpura, con estomago, pecho y boca color blancos y un collar con un lije de un pescado- de hecho, habias sido tu quien reto a Marvin aquel dia no?  
max: si grape, yo se que yo lo había retado… pero hoy si me da miedo ir solo a esa mansión…  
-porque?  
max: bueno fido, realmente no se como explicarlo, todo fue tan.. rápido…  
fido: bueno –replico otro perro, de pelaje marron, con una mancha café oscura en un ojo al igual que sus orejas, trayendo puesto un collar con una placa con la letra F, unas gafas de sol redondas y pequeñás, y sobre su cabeza, un pequeño raton gris- porque no intentas explicarlo tal cual es?  
-como seria eso Einstein? –le pregunta el raton sobre su cabeza-  
fido: seria decirnos lo que paso sin intentar explicar nada, spo, solo relatar lo que paso en el momento  
spo: haaaa  
max: bueno, pues, yo solo mire cosas extrañás, y pues, me asuste  
fido: que clase de cosas?  
-haaaa, seguro miro su propia sombra y se desoriento por eso –menciona otro perro, pero de cuerpo mas pequeño, con el color blanco cubriéndole el antebrazo, las piernas por el lado de adentro, estomago, pecho, boca y orejas también, un color café pasándole por la mitad de sus brazos y piernas solo por la parte de afuera y la parte baja delas orejas, y terminando con un color gris oscuro cubriéndole completamente la espalda, trayendo puesto un collar grande con una placa dorada y un colgante de una cerradura blanca-  
max: si King… como no, ni que fuera tu –le contesta molesto-  
fido: heee, no se peleen –les dice a ambos molesto mientras se quitaba y limpiaba sus gafas de sol-  
King: sabes, ami no me importa nada de esto, nisiquiera se porque me trajeron –les dice molesto recargándose de espalda en una pared-  
fido: bueno King… recuerda que me debes una por ayudarte a conseguir ese reloj tuyo que tenia bino  
King: eso no me explica para que me llamaste ami y no al tonto de bino  
fido: bueno, o era el o eras tu, y preferí tu porque almenos se que si encuentras lo que buscamos nos lo entregaras  
spo: si es que no desaparece con eso  
fido: spo… no me ayudes tanto –dice un tanto avergonzado llevándose una pata a la cara-  
spo: ok como quieras  
max: bueno díganme, cuando me podrían acompañar?  
fido: pues, yo puedo a cualquier hora sin problema  
King: yo también  
grape: …  
max: *ve a grape* ocurre algo grape?  
grape: si… veras.. no creo que podamos ir nosotros  
max: pero… porque?  
peanut: bueno, vendrán unos familiares de mama a casa y quieren que estemos ahí, no podremos salir en todo el dia –le dice un tanto apenado-  
fido: creen que puedan ir mañana?  
grape: estarán toda la semana, no podremos salir mientras ellos estén en casa  
max: y, no podrían esta noche? –le pregunta un tanto nervioso-  
fido: vamos max, no creo que no puedas esperar unos días  
max: no tienes idea fido, papa se volverá loco si se entera que le perdi ese amuleto –le dice con una voz apretada mientras se jalaba ambas orejas-  
peanut: pues, yo si creo poder salir de mi cuarto en la noche  
grape: no lo se peanut, mama y papa podrían enojarse  
peanut: anda, será divertido, y solo serán unas horas en lo que lo encontramos  
grape: …  
max: porfavor grape, enserio necesito encontrar ese amuleto  
grape: esta bien, iremos, espero encontremos ese amuleto rápido para que papa no se entere  
spo: decidido, esta noche en la mansión embrujada  
fido: solo espero no te hagas del baño por el miedo spo… -le dice molesto poniéndose de vuelta sus gafas y cruzándose de brazos-  
spo: porque?  
fido: porque siempre estas en mi cabeza, por eso  
-jajajaja –comenzaron a reírse todos los presentes, la cita estaba hecha y tenían una misión… solo faltaba que la noche llegara-

_Mientras tanto, en un universo distinto, sentados en una mesa en medio de unos arboles en un parque…_

-HAAAA!  
-ESO, NO TE RINDAS!  
-grrrrr...  
-jeje, nunca le ganara  
-no estes tan seguro  
-tu no estes tan seguro  
-no tu  
-no tu  
-HAAAA YA BASTA! –grita furioso a la vez que azotaba su mano contra la mesa un joven humano, de unos 27 años aproximadamente, con una piel de un color rojo bastante inusual, ojos azules y pelo largo y color dorado, trayendo puesto unos jeans azules y un chaleco negro, con un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo de un corazón, cubierto por dos espadas cruzadas con apariencia de llave antigua-  
-HAA! –grita de dolor otro joven, cuya mano se encontraba apretada por el primero al jugar vencidas, este era de tés blanca, de aproximadamente unos 22 años, con el pelo blanco y largo alcanzándole hasta la cintura, trayendo puesto unos jeans negros con las rodillas desgarradas, una camisa blanca un tanto arañada y una capa un tanto rota, la cual, traía impresa un cráneo de perfil- cuidado ventus.. haaa –decia aun adolorido mientras se sobaba la muñeca- casi me arrancas la mano animal  
ventus: lo siento alex, pero es que.. haaa, White, encerio, no puedes callarte solo unos minutos en lo que nosotros jugamos vencidas? –le dice molesto dirigiéndose a un chico que se encontraba sentado detrás de el-  
White: anda, solo estaba apoyándote –le contesto un joven, de unos 19 años aproximadamente, este, era distinto a los otros dos, porque el tenia un pelaje corto de color azul celeste cubriéndole el cuerpo, tenia también orejas y cola de caballo, su pelo, estaba peinado hacia atrás viéndose como las puas de un erizo, de color negro con mechones blancos al igual que su cola, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con un estampado de una cruz dorada con rojo, unos jeans negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra, y, saliendo por la chaqueta, dos grandes alas, con largas plumas del mismo color que el pelaje que le cubria, y colgándole del cuello, un collar de un corazón atravesado por una espada y, un ala de un angel- o acaso no te gustan mis apoyos?  
ventus: me gusta que me apoyen, pero no me gusta que me grites en el oído –le replica con un tono un tanto molesto-  
White: pero, yo no te grite  
ventus: si lo hiciste  
White: haa si? Cuando?  
-en el mismo momento en que comenzaste a saltar apoyándolo –contesta otro joven de la misma edad que wolf que se encontraba acostado detrás de alex, este tenia una apariencia mas similar a White, pero con las diferencias de que su pelaje era negro con unas marcas azules similares a colmillos en distintas áreas de su cuerpo, mas visiblemente en el rostro, su peinado y su cola eran negros con mechones azules, llevaba puestos unos jeans azules con las rodillas y los tobillos rotos, botas negras, una camisa negra con un cráneo bordado, una chaqueta de tela gris oscura con las mangas arrancadas y unos guantes de motociclista negros, colgándole del cuello, llevaba un collar similar al de White, pero la espada de este estaba pintada simulandole sangre, y el ala, en lugar de ser blanca y emplumada como la de un angel, esta era escamosa, rasgada y de color café oscuro, mas similar a la de un demonio-  
ventus: en eso si estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano White  
White: haaa.. tu que sabras de dar apoyos amargado?  
-yo se que se apoya mas a alguien dejándolo concentrarse que gritando cada segundo –le vuelve a decir molesto mientras se sentaba viéndolo-  
White: yo no creo que eso sea bueno, una buena porra es siempre con mucho ruido  
-_y yo no creo que sea buena idea discutir con alguien sin cerebro…_ -se decia a si mismo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara molesto-  
alex: tranquilo ovilbion, sabes que el tiene su forma propia de hacer las cosas  
oviblion: yo lo se, pero… haaaa… me desespera tanto  
White: no tanto como tu me desesperas ami  
oviblion: te juro que si nuestros padres fueran mas distraídos… el ya no existiría –dice molesto mientras se agarraba la frente con la mano-  
alex: je, tranquilo asesino –le dice burlon-  
oviblion: haaa como sea *Se vuelve a acostar* díganme, ya se les ocurrio algo interesante que hacer esta noche o seguirán ustedes dos jugando vencidas? –les dice con un tono fastidiado-  
White: pues, yo si tengo una idea de algo que podríamos hacer…  
ventus: no me digas que ir a jugar carreras porque hoy no pienso prestarte mi auto –le dice molesto mientras se estiraba de estar sentado-  
White: claro que no, de hecho, es algo que podría ser hasta divertido  
alex: y que es White?  
White: je… recuerdan la casa del anciano jerkings?  
oviblion: la que esta en la cima de la colina no?  
White: si  
ventus: la que quedo abandonada despues de que el anciano murió?  
White: si esa mera  
-no la conocemos –dicen ventus, alex y oviblion al unisono-  
White: graciosos –les dice molesto-  
ventus: ya White, cual es la idea?  
White: bueno, no estaría mal ver como es la casa por dentro…  
oviblion: eso es todo lo contrario a ''divertido'' que he escuchado  
White: je, y que me dices si vamos de noche hee?  
alex: cual es la diferencia de dia a de noche?  
White: la casa lleva abandonada 5 años, quizá encontremos algo interesante, si no encontramos nada, minimo tendremos la emoción de que la casa se desmorona sola y almenos nos dara algunos ruidos para de vez en cuando  
ventus: podría ser buena idea…  
oviblion: ami me suena como una estúpida idea –dice fastidiado sin levantarse-  
ventus: anda oviblion, vamos  
oviblion: no, yo paso  
alex: anda, porque no quieres ir?  
oviblion: haaaa *se pone de pie* simplemente no quiero, se me hace algo idiota eso –dice fastidiado mientras comienza a caminar alejándose- adiós, White, recuerda que debes volver temprano o papa se pondrá a arrojarte cosas como el otro dia  
White: meh, yo no soy como tu, gallina –le dice en tono burlon-  
alex: hay no… *se lleva una mano a la cara*  
ventus: bueno, una simple visita a una casa abandonada ahora será un maldito reto… genial –dice un tanto desilusionado mientras bajaba la cabeza-  
-AMI NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR GALLINA!  
-huh? –ventus y alex voltean al origen de aquel grito, y se sorprendieron al ver a oviblion con una navaja en la mano y a White en el suelo, asustad por la amenaza-  
alex: WHOA OVIBLION NO! –le grita asustado sujetándolo de los brazos intentando separarlos-  
oviblion: SUELTAME! *le grito furioso a la vez que lo lanzaba hacia atrás liberándose y volviéndose con White* AMI NO…  
ventus: BASTA! *por la espalda, agarra a oviblion del cuello, y leventandole con un brazo, lo azota de espaldas contra el suelo*  
oviblion: haaa… auch… huuu.. –solo balbuceaba por el dolor que sentía por el golpe*  
ventus: *toma el cuchillo, lo lanza y este se clava en la parte mas alta de un árbol cercano* no me importa que tanto te afecte una palabra, tu bien sabes que enfrente de mi no vas a amenazar a nadie! –le dice furioso parado frente a el  
oviblion: haa…  
ventus: *suspira y camina con White a ayudarle* estas bien? –le dice tranquilo a la vez que le da la mano-  
White: si… si lo estoy -le contesta mas calmado poniéndose de pie-  
ventus: bien…  
alex: haber amigo *le da la mano a oviblion*  
oviblion: *toma la mano de alex y se pone de pie, se le ve respirando con dificultad*  
alex: estas bien? –le pregunta un poco preocupado  
oviblion: si… haa… es solo… por el golpe…  
alex: seguro?  
oviblion: si… haaa *comienza a respirar mas calmado*  
ventus: bien, lamentablemente no te lastime tanto como quería –dice burlon-  
oviblion: jaja… _idiota  
_ventus: que dijiste?  
oviblion: haaa.. nada, ya díganme, a que hora iremos o que? –dice fastidiado mientras camina hacia el árbol- _maldición, esa cosa no fue tan barata como para perderla ahora _–se dijo a si mismo molesto mientras se ponía a escalar el árbol-  
ventus: porque no dejas esa cosa ahí? –le dice molesto, cruzándose de brazos y sin quitarle la vista de encima a oviblion-  
oviblion: porque no salio tan barata como para dejarla aquí *agarra su navaja clavada en el árbol con su mano derecha, apoya sus pies en el árbol, y, dando un gran salto, saca la navaja del árbol y abre sus alas comenzando a planear, aterrizando frente a ventus y White* yo trabaje por ella, respeta mis pertencias –le dice molesto mientras guardaba la navaja en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta-  
ventus: respetare tus pertencias, cuando no apuntes esa cosa contra tu hermano o contra alguien inocente  
oviblion: mmm… como sea, entonces diran una hora o no?  
white: pues, podríamos ir de una vez, no?  
alex: yo digo que mejor vallamos en la noche –se escucha que lo dice de manera queriéndolos asustar-  
ventus: en la noche suena bien, pero no cambies la voz no vas a asustarme –dice con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro seguido de buscar el origen de la voz- huh? Alex? *comienza a voltear alrededor*  
-hum? *white y oviblion también comienzan a buscarlo*  
berser: *saca la cabeza de arriba de un árbol detrás de ellos, sujetándose de una rama usando sus piernas* _jejeje haaaa… *agarra aire* _SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS! –les grita a los otros 3 que se encontraban buscándole-  
-HAAA! *gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo mientras saltaban unos sobre otros*  
alex: JAJAJAJAJA!  
-OYE! –gritaron oviblion y wolf al mismo tiempo-  
alex: dios… jajajjaa, deberían ver sus caras –decia aun sin parar de reírse sujetándose el estomago-  
ventus: haaa, gracioso… *toma a alex de la camisa*  
alex: huh?.. HEE ESPERA NO!  
ventus: *jala a alex de la camisa tirándolo del árbol*  
alex: auch… -dice atarantado en el suelo-  
ventus: eso te pasa por gracioso  
alex: que… amargado –dice dolido, mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba la cabeza-  
ventus: en realidad yo soy muy comico, pero bueno, entonces, la cita esta hecha?  
-si! –contestaron los demás-  
ventus: entonces… nos vemos esta noche?  
alex: dalo por hecho *pone su mano al aire frente a los demás*  
white: alfin otra locura nuestra *pone su mano sobre la de alex*  
ventus: perfecto *pone su mano sobre la de white y alex*  
oviblion: …  
white: anda, únete amargado –le dice y todos voltean a ver a oviblion-  
oviblion: haaa, esta bien *pone su mano sobre la de todos* je, veamos quien es el cobarde que sale corriendo primero  
-ya lo veremos –dicen todos al unisono-

_-esa noche, un grupo de ponys, en equestria, se encontraban caminando por entre un espeso bosque, de camino a una antigua mansión que ahí se encontraba…_

Wolf: alfin, ya casi llegamos –decia alegre mientras apresuraba el paso el pegaso celeste-  
ventus: ya era hora  
dante: si, ya me estoy cansando de caminar  
berser: HEEEE, CAMINAR?! –exclama molesto deteniéndose, se ve a dante sentado sobre su lomo-  
dante: si, caminar…  
berser: grrrrr *comienza a saltar multiples veces haciendo intentando quitarse a dante de encima* BAJATE!  
dante: YEEHAAA ARRE PONY! –decia emocionado mientras se sujetaba de berser sin caerse-  
berser: HAAAA *se tira al suelo de lado azotándose de costado y azotando a dante de cara al suelo* _auch_…  
dante: en la cara no que soy actor –decia en el suelo sobándose la cara-  
Wolf: heee dejen de pelear y caminen, ya casi estamos –les dice molesto llamando su atención-  
-esta bien –dicen al unisono dante y berser, seguido de ponerse a caminar de nuevo-

_al igual que los ponys en equestria, en un universo paralelo, un pequeño grupo de perros y gatos se dirigía a una mansión abandonada al final de la cuadra donde vivian…_

grape: enserio creo que es mala idea hacer esto… -decia nerviosa mientras cargaba su mochila-  
max: anda grape, ya hemos venido aquí anteriormente recuerdas?  
grape: si, pero no a escondidas de mama y papa  
max: buen punto…  
King: podrían darse prisa? Entre mas pronto lleguemos mas pronto regresaremos –les dice molesto sin voltearlos a ver, solo manteniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y caminando en línea recta-  
peanut: yo ya quiero llegar! –decia entusiasmado brincando un poco-  
fido: es verdad.. que es todo eso que traes peanut?  
peanut: que cosa?  
fido: todo eso –señala una extraña mochila que peanut llevaba en la espalda, esta tenia varios tubos y conectores y una larga manquera de aspiradora saliéndole, y al extremo de esta, traía una como pistola con igual varios cables-  
peanut: haa esto?, es mi proton pack oficial de los cazafantasmas, lo compre en una venta de garaje a unas cuadras de aquí –le contesta alegre-  
fido: haaa, eso lo explica  
grape: y da gracias que no trajo también el atuendo de los cazafantasmas –dice un tanto molesta llevándose una mano a la cara-  
peanut: jejeje  
max: listo… *se detiene*  
-huh? –se detienen todos detrás de max-  
King: esta es la supuesta mansión embrujada?  
max: asi es…  
King: haaaa, se ve como otra casa mas abandonada… -dice molesto mientras se golpea la frente con su pata-  
fido: pues si, solo esperemos que no se rompa el piso mientras buscamos el amuleto del papa de max –dice un tanto indiferente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la mansión-  
grape: si, acabemos con esto antes de que papa se entere que no estamos  
peanut: estoy listo –dice con una sonrisa de confianza levantando la pistola que llevaba-  
King: ya que…

_todos estaban listos para entrar a buscar el amuleto que max perdió, al igual que en cuanto a los humanos, todos ya se encontraban frente a la casa…_

oviblion: …  
white: que ocurre hermano? –le decía curioso viendo a oviblion quieto, solo observando una ventana de la casa-  
oviblion: tengo un mal presentimiento…  
ventus: pamplinas, todo esta bien  
oviblion: como puedes estar tan seguro ventus?  
ventus: porque yo vengo con ustedes  
alex: je, presumido  
ventus: que?... por nada voy al gimnasio a tener estos nenes *levanta ambos brazos haciendo fuerza mostrando gran fuerza- además *baja los brazos* tu traes tu navaja, Wolf sus puño americano y alex trae… emmm  
alex: je, *Se quita una mochila negra de la espalda, saca unas pequeñas esferas negras* yo traigo bombas de humo en caso de que a alguien mas se le ocurra entrar  
ventus: si, eso.. estaremos bien –dice confiado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta  
white: anda, camina… o seras gallina? –le dice burlon mientras caminaba atrás de ventus-  
alex: anda oviblion, vamos será divertido –dice un tanto entusiasmado, parándose junto a el- anda, vamos *lo empuja un poco seguido de comenzar a correr detrás de white y ventus*  
oviblion: mmmm… _ espero tengas razón ventus, enserio tengo un muy mal presentimiento… _-se dijo a si mismo mientras levantaba su mochila del suelo y caminaba hacia ellos-

_una aventura para un grupo de ponys, una misión de búsqueda para un grupo de perros y gatos parlantes y un juego para 4 humanos, ninguno de ellos espero que se hiba a convertir en la aventura mas grande que pudieron imaginar… nunca se hubieran imaginado lo que iban a ver en esa mansión, mucho menos, a quien ahí dentro, iban a conocer…_


	2. capitulo dos: el encuentro

wolf: alfin llegamos –dice alegre el pegaso celeste mientras se detenia-  
hylian: aquí?  
Wolf: sipi, aquí  
hylian: *observa la casa, esta es una casa de apariencia antigua, bastante extendida hacia los lados, a simple vista, con solo ver las ventanas, se podía notar que tenia varias habitaciones, al frente de la casa se observaban doce ventanas en la parte de arriba, y abajo se miraba la puerta, y dos grandes ventanas a los lados tapadas por dentro por dos cortinas negras bastante deterioradas por el tiempo, por un lado de la casa se podía divisar algo asi como un pequeño camino hacia un sotano, el tejado de la casa era de un estilo antiguo, como del siglo XIX, pero se miraba muy deteriorado, con multiples agujeros en este y algunas tejas caídas, las dos ventanas inferiores se miraban en buen estado, empolvadas, pero en buen estado, a diferencia de las doce ventanas superiores, las cuales algunas se miraban que estaban rotas* podrias recordarme que hacemos aquí? –le pregunta un tanto confundido observando una de las ventanas superiores-  
Wolf: fácil, venimos a investigar  
berser: *se para frente a una de las ventanas y acerca el rostro para ver*que se supone vamos a investigar? –le pregunta confundido-  
Wolf: bueno, hace mucho tiempo se dice la leyenda que un gran pintor vivía en esta casa, la construyo aquí a la mitad del bosque porque aquí esta lleno de hermosas cosas que pintar…  
dante: y acaso eso es algo interesante?  
Wolf: a eso voy, lo que pasa, es que llego un dia en que ese pintor perdió la cabeza –comenzó a decir con un tono un tanto sombrio-  
ventus: a que te refieres con "perdió la cabeza" –le pregunta curioso-  
white: bueno *Camina hacia la casa* cuentan las historias de que ese pintor, un dia creo su ultimo cuadro… se hizo una herida en el brazo, y mezclo su sangre con sus pinturas, dibujo, un cuadro de esta misma casa, pero se dibujo a si mismo, muerto, colgado de aquel árbol –dice con un tono frio y viendo de manera tenebrosa a los demás mientras señalaba un árbol junto a la casa-  
Aaron: interesante tu historia –dice un tanto agotado por todo el caminar que dieron- le faltaron los aliens, pero muy interesante  
berser: realmente, sigo sin entender que es lo que investigaremos  
white: bueno berser, las historias también dicen que despues de que ese pintor creara ese cuadro, el lo oculto y luego se suicido, se dice que ese cuadro esta dentro de esta casa…  
dante: haaaa, un cuadro, sabes, la pintura clásica no es de mi interés –dijo molesto mientras se daba la vuelta- yo me largo, no quiero estar como ñoño buscando un cuadro idiota  
Wolf: je, también, hay una recompensa por ese cuadro… -dice tranquilo dando una sonrisa de confianza total-  
dante: *Se detiene* recompensa?  
Wolf: asi es, ese cuadro es uno de los 8 objetos de mayor valor en todo equestria, encontrarlo, nos volveria ricos en segundos  
hylian: eso me interesa, de cuanto estamos hablando?  
Wolf: pues….  
ventus: haber, espera, dices que profanaremos propiedad privada y el lugar donde reside un alma en pena por unos cuantos bits?, ESTAS LOCO?! –le comenta molesto-  
Wolf: son, 12 millones de bits ventus… -al decir tales palabras, todos los demás presentes abrieron boca y ojos a mas no poder, sorprendidos por la cantidad que escuchaban, esa gran sorpresa genero un gran silencio, hasta que alguien decidio romperlo…-  
hylian: si ese es el caso, que diablos hacemos aquí afuera?, ANDEN VAMOS! –grito emocionado mientras corria a la casa y se para frente a la puerta- huh?  
berser: ocurre algo?  
hylian: *se queda un tanto sorprendido al ver que la puerta se comenzó a abrir poco a poco por si sola* _pero que… _

_mientras tanto en el mundo de los humanos…_

ventus: *se le ve abriendo la puerta lentamente, y al abrirla, saca una pequeña lámpara para iluminar dentro* mmmm  
White: ocurre algo ventus? –le pregunta curioso-  
ventus: no, parece que todo esta bien… *termina de abrir la puerta y entra alumbrando distintas áreas de la casa con su lámpara* wow, realmente esta oscuro aquí dentro –dice mientras da unos pasos dentro de la casa apuntando con la lámpara frente a el- mmmm…  
white: ocurre algo? –pregunta mientras camina detrás de ventus- haaa diablos…  
alex: que pasa?  
white: no veo nada…  
ventus: *se voltea y apunta la lámpara hacia el rostro de white* y que tal ahora?  
white: haaa… *se cubre de la luz con su brazo* oye no hagas eso!  
ventus: no haga que? *apaga la lámpara*  
white: haaa *baja el brazo*aluzarme la cara con tu lámpara  
oviblion: que?, la luz te lastima?  
ventus: si, que tiene de malo? *enciende la lámpara aluzando el rostro de white*  
white: haaa y dale! *se vuelve a cubrir el rostro*  
ventus: *apaga la lámpara*  
white: *baja el brazo*  
ventus: JA TE PILLE *enciende la lámpara*  
peanut: HAAA! *Se cubre el rostro con su brazo* apaga eso o me dejas ciego! –le comento furioso-  
ventus: HAAA! –grita asustado dejando caer la lámpara, esta se apaga al golpear el suelo-  
oviblion: haa que pasa?! –dice asustado mientras voltea a ver donde estaba ventus-  
alex: maldita oscuridad! *se escucha que la puerta se azota quedando todo en oscuridad total*  
white: que fue eso?!  
alex: la puerta  
oviblion: naaa, neta alex?  
alex: cállate oviblion y ya abrela  
oviblion: yo no la cerre  
ventus: cierren la boca y ayúdenme a buscar mi lámpara! -les dice furioso-  
white: porque no mejor encendemos la luz?  
oviblion: si genio, como si esta mancion tuviera electricidad  
white: podríamos intentar *se escucha un golpe* _auchi…_  
alex: que fue eso?!  
white: mi cara en la pared!, haber… *se escucha que encienden un interruptor, el lugar donde se encuentran se ilumina al instante* heee miren, funciono!  
ventus: no puede ser…  
white: vamos, se que es raro, pero el que este abandonada no significa que se tenga que quedar sin luz obligatoriamente  
-de hecho… si una casa se queda sin dueño, los suministros a esta son cortados lo mas pronto posible  
white: que importa hay energía no? –dice cruzado de brazos sin prestar atención a la voz- heee.. un segundo… *gira la cabeza volteando junto a el con un tanto de miedo*  
hylian: pues, la casa no tiene luz deja te digo –dice el unicornio blanco un tanto indiferente viendo a white, se ve su cuerno brillando emitiendo la luz que ilumina el area-  
white: HAAAAAA! –grita asustado a la vez que salta hacia aun lado quedando colgado del cuello de alguien-  
Wolf: HEEEE YO NO SOY NINGUN CARGADOR! –le grita furioso el pegaso celeste a la vez que lo tira al suelo-  
ventus: *ve a Wolf* WHOA! *salta hacia atrás tropesandose con alguien y callendo de espaldas* gaah!  
King: haaa, HEE CUIDADO CON DONDE PISAS –le grita furioso a la vez que le comienza a gruñir*  
hylian: *ve a ventus* WHAT THE!  
grape: haaa cuanto ruido! –dice furiosa jalándose las orejas-  
oviblion: *Voltea a su derecha y mira a grape* HAAA UN GATO QUE HABLA!  
alex: porfavor oviblion, tu y tu hermano son un accidente de laboratorio, no debería serte raro–dice molesto llevándose la mano a la cara-  
fido: heee eso fue grosero!  
alex: huh? *voltea detrás de el y ve a fido* HAA UN PERRO QUE HABLA!  
max: no sere perro, pero eso si se fue un golpe bajo  
spo: HAAAA UN GATO QUE HABLA! –grita alarmado jalando las orejas de fido-  
fido: oye tu ya sabes de el!  
spo: solo quería formar parte de esto –dice desilucionado- huh? *Voltea hacia adelante, se ven white, oviblion, Wolf y peanut corriendo en distintas direcciones, ventus escapando de que King no lo muerda mientras que hylian se veía sentado en una silla viéndolos, grape viendo un tanto curiosa a dos ponys cercas de el, uno azul oscuro y el otro rojo con gabardina* emmm… oye –le dice calmado jalándole una oreja a fido, el cual estaba discutiendo con alex-  
fido: huh?, que pasa spo?  
spo: esto es muy raro  
alex: dimelo ami, nunca había visto un animal hablando –dice un tanto nervioso y apenado con una mano detrás de la cabeza-  
fido: pues, para nosotros un humano no es extraño  
alex: no?  
max: no, nosotros somos mascotas, tenemos dueños humanos, pero… nunca había visto algo como ellos *señala a oviblion y white*  
alex: si ellos, verán… ellos eran humanos normales como nosotros, bueno, uno de ellos…  
fido: que quieres decir?  
alex: bueno…  
white: HAAA! *choca contra alex arrastrándolo unos pasos, terminando golpeando contra ventus, el cual cae sobre oviblion y este a su vez cae sobre peanut y king, acabando todos en el suelo*  
fido: auch  
spo: crees que les haya dolido?  
max: yo creo que si…  
ventus: haaaa, que me golpeo… -decia aun en el suelo intentando levantarse sin lograrlo- HEE QUITATE DE ENCIMA! –le grita furioso al pegaso celeste que estaba sobre el-  
Wolf: heee, me quitaría si este se quitara *señala a oviblion*  
-ueee… no se.. quehen… -dice una voz dolida debajo de todos-  
-huh? –exclamaron todos al unisono-  
King: *saca su cabeza de debajo de todos*QUITENSEEE!  
-heee, que tanto ocurre? –dice una voz seria a unos metros de ellos-  
Wolf: *Se logra poner de pie* haaa, nada ventus, nada –le dice a al pony de plaje rojo y melena dorada que se hacercaba a ellos-  
ventus: como que nada?! ME APLASTASTE! –le contesta el joven humano-  
ventus: wow wow wow –dice el pony- te llamas… ventus? –le pregunta confundido-  
ventus: emmm.. si, ventus fast, porque?  
Wolf: emmm… porque…emmm…  
ventus: yo también  
oviblion: *se sienta en el suelo* osea que, si yo digo ''ventus'' ambos me responderán?  
-posiblemente –dicen tanto pony como humano al mismo tiempo-  
ventus: ok, eso fue raro –dice el humano rascándose la nuca-  
ventus: ni que lo digas… -termina el pony tallándose un casco con el otro-  
alex: *ve a ambos* ok, se que deberíamos investigar si estamos bajo algún tipo de droga en el ambiente, pero creo que es mejor que busquemos la manera de identificarlos a ustedes dos  
berser: opino lo mismo –dice a la vez que salía de detrás de alex-  
alex: WHOA! *salta aun lado por el susto*  
berser: lo siento si te asuste  
Wolf: saben, si seria una buena idea llamarlos distinto  
ventus: pues, tu sabes como me puedes llamar… -dice el pony-  
ventus: como? –pregunta el humano-  
dante: spyro  
ventus: spyro?  
spyro: sip, es mi saga de videojuegos favorita, varios me llaman por el nombre del dragon que ahí sale  
ventus: si se que juego me hablas, yo también lo juego mucho en casa cuando tengo tiempo libre  
spyro: ok, eso es casualidad  
wolf: mas que casualidad –dice con una voz un tanto perdida viendo al humano-  
ventus: que ocurre?, porque me vez tanto? –pregunta un tanto nervioso-  
wolf: bueno… spyro, creo que querras ver esto *señala el tatuaje en el brazo de ventus, este al notarlo se gira un poco dejando que spyro también lo vea* ok, ESO.. si que da miedo.. y mucho –dice ya bastante nervioso comenzando a caminar hacia los lados-  
ventus: porque?, que tiene de malo mi tatuaje?  
white: creo que ya se que es…  
ventus: que? *voltea con white*  
white: bueno… *agarra a spyro manteniéndolo quieto, dejando ver en su costado el mismo tatuaje de ventus, pero esta siendo su cutiemark*  
ventus: ok, si, eso es muy extraño  
berser: emm… no es lo único –dice un tanto nervioso sin quitarle la vista de encima a la capa que llevaba puesta alex-  
alex: que tanto me vez?  
berser: bueno, ese cráneo de tu capa… que significa para ti? –le pregunta nervioso-  
alex: no se, solo me gusto el logo como lo dibuje una vez y ya, porque?  
berser: bueno… *toma la capa dejando ver el cráneo de perfil que este traía grabado, se gira un poco dejando ver en su costado el mismo cráneo de perfil*  
alex: wow, tu como te lo dibujaste?  
berser: yo no me lo dibuje, es mi cutiemark, es mi destino traerla  
grape: destino?  
wolf: *Se hacerca y queda viendo a white*  
spyro: si, nuestras cutiemarks nos dicen cual es nuestro destino  
white: emm, hola? –le pregunta un tanto nervioso- ocurre algo?  
wolf: si… bonito collar…  
white: huh? Haa pues, gracias, yo mismo lo hice  
wolf: y curioso diseño…  
white: emmm.. gracias?  
wolf: es igual a mi cutiemark  
white: QUE!?  
wolf: si!... *Se da la vuelta dejando ver su cutiemark de un corazón atravezado por la espada y el ala de angel*  
white: wow *levanta su collar para comprarlo* es… exacto…  
oviblion: muy bien, muy bien… alto… podrían, no se, explicarme un poco el porke nos asustamos mas por cosas que se parecen.. Y NO POR EL HECHO DE QUE TENEMOS MALDITOS ANIMALES PARLANTES AQUÍ!? –grita desesperado señalando a hylian-  
hylian: HEEEE, aquí los raros son ustedes –dice tranquilo mientras come una palomitas- y gracias por serlo, son el primer show de fenómenos al que entro sin pagar –dice a la vez que come mas palomitas-  
ventus: heee a quien le llamas fenómeno, fenómeno!  
dante: supongo que ati y tus raros amigos  
alex: oye!, nosotros no somos los raros ponys idiotas que hablan  
Aaron: HEEE BAJALE CON ESO!  
oviblion: *Saca su navaja y la pone en el cuello de Aaron* tu bajale con tu boca animal!.. –le dice amenazante- huh? *voltea aun lado y se sorprende al ver junto a el, una pistola color plateada apuntándole en la cabeza* PERO QUE DEMONIOS!  
dante: será mejor que tu te tranquilices, si no quieres tener una bala atravezandote el cráneo –le dice serio amenazándole igual-  
oviblion: grrrr..  
ventus: YA BASTA! -grita furioso- BAJA ESO EN ESTE INSTANTE!  
oviblion: porque he de escucharte si ami también me están amenazando idiota?!  
spyro: dante… baja tu arma…  
dante: pero…  
spyro: dante, porfavor  
dante: … *baja su arma y la guarda debajo de su gabardina* esta bien…  
ventus: bien, el ya bajo la suya, es tu turno oviblion  
wolf: _QUEEE, COMO LO LLAMO?! –_se dijo a si mismo sorprendido el pegaso celeste-  
oviblion: bien… *guarda su navaja en una funda que colgaba de su cinturón*  
hylian: awww, yo quería ver una pelea –dice un tanto desilucionado-  
peanut: ni que lo digas, esto se ponía bueno… -dice igual desilucionado, sentado junto a hylian y tomándole unas palomitas-  
hylian: HEEE QUIEN TE…. Haaa.. olvídalo  
peanut: oo lo siento.. mucho gusto, mi nombre es peanut *le extiende su pata a hylian*  
hylian: un gusto, mi nombre es hylian*pone su casco en la pata de peanut*  
white: bueno… no se ustedes, pero creo que esto es demasiado extraño…  
wolf: porque lo dices?  
white: bueno… ustedes son animales parlantes de quien sabe donde *Señala a hylian y a peanut juntos* eso no es normal  
grape: a diferencia de nosotros… -dice mas tranquila mientras se acerca a Aaron y comienza a moverle las alas- nosotros si estamos acostumbrado a animales parlantes y conocemos a los humanos… pero no creía que los pegasos existieran.. *voltea a ver a oviblion* ni los humanos con apariencia animal  
oviblion: oye, nosotros no éramos  
max: entonces como explicas tu cola, orejas y alas?  
white: bueno… fue un accidente  
spyro: accidente?  
oviblion: haaaa *da un largo suspiro* odio recordar ese dia… -dice un tanto molesto y triste a la vez que se llevaba su mano a la cara-  
white: si, papa es un gran científico, tiene su laboratorio y todo eso y ha estado estudiando lo que es el ADN…  
oviblion: lamentablemente, un accidente con sus estudios genero una explosión en casa…  
white: mama murió…  
oviblion: y nosotros quedamos asi.. y papa con cola de zorro…  
wolf: hoo.. lamento escuchar eso….  
white: papa lo lamenta mas… pero bueno, que se le va a hacer  
wolf: si… de hecho… una duda, oye ventus…  
-si? –dicen al unisono tanto pony como humano-  
wolf: emmm… el extraño que no se que sea  
ventus: soy un humano ok?  
wolf: ok eso… dime, como fue que lo llamaste?  
ventus: llamar.. a quien?  
wolf: a el *Señala a oviblion*  
ventus: por su nombre, oviblion  
wolf: ookeeeyy…. Spyro…  
spyro: si?  
wolf: ya me da miedo estar aquí, nos podemos ir?  
spyro: porque te da miedo?... porque el tiene de collar tu cutiemark *señala a white* o porque el tiene mi cutiemark y mi nombre *Señala a ventus* o porque la capa de el tiene la cutiemark de berser *Señala a alex*  
wolf: de hecho, ya me había olvidado de todo eso… pero es mas por que el se llama oviblion *señala al chico de tal nombre* tiene un collar con la cutiemark de oviblion y aparte el *señala a white* tiene un collar con mi cutiemark… además de ke son hermanos ellos dos *señala a white y a oviblion*  
hylian: en eso tienes razón wolf, eso si esta algo raro  
white: heee espera… te llamas wolf? *le pregunta el hermano de oviblion al pegaso celeste*  
wolf: sep… wolf, white wolf es mi nombre –dice un tanto orgulloso tomando una pose como si fuera alguien importante-  
oviblion: vale, esto es una locura…  
white: tu lo has dicho hermano…  
Aaron: porque lo dicen?  
white: porque ese mismo nombre que tiene el *señala a wolf junto a el* es mi mismo nombre –dice un tanto nervioso señalándose-  
grape: emm.. chicos podrían venir un segundo? –dice un tanto nerviosa hablándole a sus amigos- peanut, eso también te incluye –le dice un tanto molesta al perro café que se encontraba jugando con su DS junto a hylian-  
peanut: heee ok *guarda el DS y va con ella*  
ventus: ok, white, oviblion, alex… vengan un momento porfavor, debemos hablar algo… -dice tranquilo mientras caminaba hacia otro lado de la habitación  
-si –dijeron los mencionados al unisono mientras caminaban detrás de el-  
wolf: bueno… esto es raro… *ve a ambos grupos*  
spyro: tu crees? –le dice sarcástico-  
hylian: meh, esto es normal para mi… -dice tranquilo sentado en el suelo junto a Aaron-  
berser: como diablos puede ser normal para ti?  
hylian: pues.. soy amigo de ustedes, asi que las cosas raras son parte de mi vida  
berser: si como no, nunca hemos hecho algo tan raro como esto –dice un tanto molesto girando la cabeza en otra dirección ofendido-  
hylian: ok, debo recordarte la vez que usaste esta cosa *agarra y agita el cuerno de berser* para volver a dante en una yegua?  
dante: HEEE, HABIAMOS QUEDADO EN NO HABLAR DE ESO DE NUEVO! –le grita molesto, todos los demás voltean a verlos- _ups… _  
berser: tuche…  
hylian: vez, las raresas abundan en mi vida, asi que ya nada podría sorprenderme… *todo se vuelve oscuro de nuevo* haaa genial, bien, de todos los presentes.. quien es el bastardo que me esta agarrando el cuerno?! … mejor póngase a agarrarme otra cosa si tanto quiere andar agarrando cosas ajenas! –dice molesto al no ver nada y sentir una mano sobre si- HEEE WHOA ALTO!  
wolf: hee , que pasa hylian? *todo se ilumina de vuelta, se escucha un fuerte golpe lejos de todos y se ve a hylian en el suelo* HYLIAN! *corre hacia el*  
dante: HEE QUIEN HIZO ESO! –pregunta molesta a los demás, los cuales se encontraban con una gran cara de asombro y terror- huh?  
wolf: estas bien? *lo ayuda a levantarse*  
hylian: haa si, estoy bien, haaa que fue eso? *levanta la mirada, se ve la habitación donde estaban totalmente cambiada, los sillones donde estaban sentados no se encontraban en su lugar, sino en otra área, había un gran reloj de péndulo del lado derecho de la habitación, y una gran armadura de caballero con distintas armas en cada esquina, inmediatamente, todos los presentes comenzaron a alejarse de las paredes y a observar todo, estaban aterrados por los cambios que percibían* PERO QUE DEMONIOS! –exclama asustado por los cambios-  
Aaron: ok berser, ya deja esto, pon todo como estaba porfavor  
berser: emm… yo no fui  
wolf: porfavor berser, tu y hylian son los únicos con la capacidad de hacer magia, deja de estarte de bromas! –le grita molesto desde donde se encontraba-  
berser: te juro que yo no fui!  
King: entonces, mágicamente todo cambio no? –pregunta sarcástico-  
spo: oye, estas hablando con un caballo con alas y cuerno, asi que la magia no queda fuera de esta posibilidad  
King: tuche spo –dice un tanto fastidiando golpeándose la frente-  
ventus: *Se para en el centro* bueno… *voltea a los lados viendo todo, comienza a señalar los cambios mas visibles* _las armaduras, el reloj, los sillones y los cuadros… esto es raro… _  
spyro: que haces?  
ventus: veo aquí, estoy viendo que tanto cambio esto, no es mucho que digamos, aunque… bueno, yo cuando entre mire esos cuadros *señala unos cuadros colgados en la pared*  
grape: *Se acerca a ventus pues, nosotros cuando venimos anteriormente, estaban las armaduras, pero nada mas…  
hylian: *Se acerca donde ventus y grape* yo cuando entre recuerdo haber visto los sillones y el reloj.. pero no en donde están ahora…  
ventus: esto es bastante extraño…  
-yep! –contesta el resto al unisono, seguido de ponerse a reir un poco-  
peanut: haaa, jajaja, bueno… díganme.. que hacen aquí ustedes? –le pregunta a hylian-  
hylian: bueno, wolf nos trajo, dice que esta casa estaba maldita y hay un cuadro muy valioso aquí dentro y venimos a buscarlo, y ustedes?  
grape: nosotros venimos porque max perdió un amuleto de su papa *Señala al gato negro con el collar de cascabel* y ustedes? –le pregunta a ventus-  
ventus: nada, solo por diversión, creíamos que estaría abandonada la casa, pero veo que no  
white: eso es lo mas raro… ESTABA ABANDONADA!  
max: de hecho, si lo estaba, yo y otros habíamos venido anteriormente y si estaba abandonada  
wolf: bitches please, es una casa en medio del bosque, como no estaría abandonada?  
fido: hee espera, en medio del bosque?, pero si se encontraba a dos calles de babylon garden, en medio de un gran lote valdio –le dice un tanto extrañado-  
alex: un lote valdio?, pero si se encuentra en la cima de una pequeña colina cercas de nuestra casa miren *se acerca a la puerta, la abre y se ven muchos arboles fuera, al igual que una gran tormenta eléctrica* ok, las noticias no habían pronosticado lluvia, seguro mi hermano se a de estar muriendo porke se le arruino su cita por la lluvia –dice un tanto extrañado y molesto-  
oviblion: *le da un zape a alex*  
alex: HEEE!  
oviblion: olvida la lluvia idiota, no estamos en el mismo lugar! –le grita molesto-  
alex: huh? *observa los arboles* haa es verdad!

*Se comienza a escuchar como algunas maderas del segundo piso comienzan a tronar, como si alguien estuviera caminando*

dante: heee, escuchan algo?  
ventus: talvez…  
Aaron: será mejor ir a investigar… -dice un tranquilo mientras sacaba una lámpara de sus alforjas y comenzaba a alumbrar caminar-  
wolf: seria buena idea… *saca también una lámpara de sus alforjas y camina detrás de Aaron*  
-heee esperen! –comenzaron a decir los demás a la vez que caminaban detrás de ellos-

_Subieron las escaleras, caminaron unos momentos por el gran pasillo con habitaciones sin encontrar a nadie, media hora despues, regresaron a la sala principal, se sentaron todos en el suelo y comenzaron a presentarse de uno por uno.  
los mas impactados al presentarse, fueron berser y spyro por parte de los ponies y por parte de los humanos fueron alex, ventus, white y oviblion… por razones bastantes simples…  
el nombre de berser, era Berserker Alexander, y era el nombre completo de alex,  
spyro fue porque tanto el como ventus, tenían el mismo nombre, ambos se esforzaban por estar en buena forma, tenían los mismos gustos y el mismo deseo de formar parte de un escuadron de elite de rescate  
mientras tanto, white y oviblion se sorprendieron cuando wolf les conto de el y su hermano, King Oviblion, se sorprendieron por la descripción que wolf les dio, su carácter y todo, todos quedaron un tanto impactados por lo que fue la vida de ellos… era la misma historia, pero difiriendo un poco, la madre de wolf había sido asesinada, mientras que la madre de white había muerto en un accidente en su cas.  
todos ellos estaban sumamente nerviosos por todo lo que ahí decían, pero su nerviosismo se volvió una sensación de terror inmensa, cuando al terminar de presentarse, decidieron salir… solo para notar que ya no estaban en aquella mansión donde todos habían entrado… en cambio…_

Hylian: bueno, yo se que dije que mi vida estaba llena de raresas.. pero esto… esto es ridículo… -decía sorprendido y con miedo, al notar que la mansión a donde habían entrado, ya no estaba, en su lugar, al salir por la puerta a investigar, se vieron saliendo de un gran castillo antiguo, bastante deteriorado, los ponies sabían que este no era el castillo de las hermanas nobles este era mas amplio, pero pasados unos instantes… tuvieron que verse obligados a dejar de ''admirar'' el castillo, para correr de nuevo dentro de este, al escuchar a la lejanía, a un monton de lobos corriendo hacia ellos con claras intenciones, y al verse todos dentro del castillo, solo una cosa les corrió en la mente a todos, pero solo uno, lo dijo en voz alta-_  
_spo: fue una terrible idea venir aquí –decia asustado aferrado a la oreja de fido-  
fido: tu lo has dicho compañero –decia intentando recobrar el aliendo despues de su corrida-  
ventus: haa, me gustaría saber.. como es que paso todo esto, nosotros entramos a una casa abandonada y ya! –exclamo preocupado y desesperado-  
spyro: no lo se, pero hay una cosa de la que podemos estar seguros…  
-que?! –exclamaron todos al unisono-  
spyro: eso… no es normal… *dice con miedo apuntando al final de la habitación, señalando con su casco una armadura, la cual no estaba en su estante, tenia los brazos abajo sujetando su espada, y, momentos despues de que todos la vieron con sumo terror, esta levanto la mirada y comenzó a observarles, para luego, comenzar a caminar hacia ellos, generando que estos rápidamente corrieran hacia las escaleras asustados*

_Ninguno de nosotros sabe como es que todo esto paso… pero haya pasado por como haya pasado… desearía que solo fuera un sueño, esto…. Haaa.. esto es peor que una pesadilla! –_pensaban todos ellos a la vez que corrian por el gran pasillo del segundo piso, corriendo entre la oscuridad sin saber un rumbo fijo, sin saber a donde iban… lo único que ellos sabían, era que algo los comenzó a seguir dentro de esa mansión abandonada, la cual ahora, era un castillo maldito-


	3. capitulo tres: separacion

_Pasaron un rato corriendo, comenzaban a cansarse y aquel pasillo parecía no tener fin.  
Al sentirse seguros, todos decidieron detenerse, a intentar meditar lo que habían visto, pero no pudieron pensarlo tan tranquilamente, al notar unas ligeras ausencias…_

Ventus: haaa, *comienza a jadear* están, ufff, todos bien? –dice cansado tratando de recobrar el aliento-  
Fido: si, eso creo, y tu Spo?  
Spo: si, si lo estoy, me sujete bien de tu oreja  
Fido: si lo note, sentí tus dientes clavados en ella  
Spo: lo siento, tuve miedo  
Berser: bueno Hylian, este tipo de rarezas pasan con nosotros cercas? –le pregunta de manera sarcástica al unicornio blanco junto a el-  
Hylian: sigo en lo mismo, ni aunque salga un asesino violador con tentáculos por brazos lograra superar la ocasión en que convertiste a dante en Daniela!  
dante: QUE YA PARES CON ESO!  
Hylian: *le da una sonrisa burlona a dante* que quieres que te diga, eso fue un trauma directo  
dante: no me digas nada, solo deja de recordármelo por favor –le dice molesto mientras se golpeaba la frente con su casco-  
White: heee… oigan… -dice un tanto nervioso volteando a los lados-  
Oviblion: que pasa –contesta aun intentando recobrar el aliento recargado en una de las paredes del pasillo ese-  
White: heeee, donde están Peanut y los gatos?  
Fido: emm, venían atrás de nosotros no? *voltea hacia atrás y nota la ausencia de estos* _hay no… -_se dice a si mismo preocupado cubriéndose la boca con su pata-  
King: *llega corriendo detrás de ellos* haaa, no corran tan rápido, uffff, soy de… haaa.. Patas cortas –decía cansado, seguido de tirarse al suelo-  
Fido: lo siento, no me acordaba –le dice un tanto apenado mientras se hincaba junto a King-  
Oviblion: oye, porque te quedaste atrás! –le dice molesto a King-  
Fido: hee cálmate, él no puede correr tan rápido como nosotros  
Oviblion: tú no te metas, si el corre lento y nos alcanza le daría nuestra ubicación a aquella cosa! –le grita molesto a Fido mientras lo empujaba-  
Fido: whaa, HEY NO ME VUELVAS A EMPUJAR! -le grita molesto a la vez que lo empuja hacia atrás de vuelta-  
Oviblion: AMI NO…  
Ventus: hee tranquilo! – le dice molesto mientras lo agarraba del brazo-  
Oviblion: no… *Se suelta de Ventus* no entiendes?, si él se queda atrás es más fácil que aquella cosa lo siga, y si lo metemos donde nosotros aquella cosa podría vernos!  
Ventus: y eso que?  
Oviblion: grrrr…  
Ventus: DEJA DE GRUÑIRME Y DIME!  
Oviblion: *empuja a Ventus hacia atrás y comienza a caminar*  
King: *se levanta un tanto agotado y voltea a ver a Oviblion* a dónde vas? –le pregunta igual de cansado haciendo que este se detuviera-  
Fido: relájate King.. *Se hinca junto a el* descansa un poco… -le dice tranquilo mientras le acaricia la cabeza-  
Oviblion: yo…  
-huh? –exclaman todos al unísono seguido de voltear a ver a Oviblion-  
Oviblion: yo no pienso morir por un inútil, que ni correr bien puede… -dice molesto, sin voltearles a ver y comenzando a caminar de vuelta siguiendo el pasillo-  
King: _i… inútil?.. El me llamo… -_comenzó a decirse el mismo, tratando de contenerse, más el mismo no sabía si se contenía de atacarlo, o si se contenía las lágrimas al sentirse ofendido-  
Fido: OYE, NO SEAS ASI! –le grita furioso sacando a King de su mente-  
Oviblion: huh? –voltea la mirada donde Fido, observa que todos le están viendo-  
Fido: él no puede correr como nosotros, no porque él no sepa, sino porque su cuerpo no se lo permite.. Sus patas son cortas, Y DA GRACIAS QUE ESTA CON VIDA INFELIZ!  
Oviblion: daré gracias cuando, cuando logremos salir de aquí sin que él nos estorbe –dice molesto comenzando a caminar de nuevo-  
White: heeee, Oviblion espérame! –le grito un tanto asustado corriendo detrás de el-  
Ventus: WHITE! … haaa  
Fido: ya King, tranquilo, respira  
King: NO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILO MALDITA SEA! –le grita desesperado sorprendiendo a todos los demás- GAAH! –agarra a Fido de su collar y lo jala hacia el- ME ACABA DE INSULTAR UN IMBECIL QUE NI SABE PORQUE TARDE, TU TAMBIEN ME INSULTASTE AL LLAMARME LENTO Y APARTE DE QUE ARRIESGE MI MALDITA VIDA POR INTENTAR AYUDAR A PEANUT, GRAPE Y MAX! –le grita furioso a la vez que lo lanza hacia atrás-  
Fido: haaaa *cae de espaldas contra una pared* oye, lo siento, es que nunca me ha tocado correr contigo  
Hylian: heee alto, olvidémonos de los insultos y de la velocidad si?, dime… como que intentar ayudar a Peanut, Grape y Max? –le dice un tanto preocupado asustando a los demás-  
King: ellos, corrieron en otra dirección  
-QUE!?, COMO QUE CORRIERON EN OTRA DIRECCION!? –gritaron todos al unísono asustados-  
King: aquella cosa los persiguió a ellos, es de movimientos lentos, seguro la dejaron atrás, pero aun así, van solos, no pude hacerlos dar la vuelta…  
Spyro: cuando dijiste que arriesgaste tu vida… porque fue? –le dice un tanto más tranquilo sentándose junto a el-  
King: cuando comencé a correr hacia acá, él estaba en mi camino… -comenzó a decirles mientras recordaba- no sabía qué hacer, si seguir con ellos y venir por ustedes, lo bueno, es eso de que es de movimientos lentos, cuando quiso cortarme con su espada, alcance a deslizarme por debajo de sus piernas y correr hacia acá, escuche unos ruidos de él, y me detuve para verlo, y mire que no podía sacar su espada del piso –les dijo más calmado saliendo de sus recuerdos- por lo que creo que además de lento, quizá sea fácil el engañarlo  
Spyro: quizá… pero aun así… no podemos arriesgarnos a intentar engañarlo  
King: lo sé, lo se…  
Alex: aunque en realidad, podría ser algo muy útil esa información –dice calmado, con su mano en la barbilla y viendo el suelo- quizá, si nos lo llegamos a topar en algún momento de nuevo, nos sirva eso de engañarle para poder escapar de el  
Hylian: y como se supone que lo engañaríamos?, ni siquiera sabemos que es esa cosa!  
Alex: yo sé, yo se… pero podríamos hacer que nos ataque, y cuando se esté preparando para ello escapar  
Ventus: Alex, de todas las ideas que has tenido desde que nos conozco, esta es la más estúpida hasta ahora  
Alex: heee, porque?  
Ventus: imagina que lo que vio King no sea más que un engaño!  
Alex: …  
Ventus: puede que sea real, o puede que sea falso ese movimiento lento  
Wolf: en eso estoy de acuerdo, no podemos arriesgarnos a intentar algo como… *se escucha un fuerte grito desesperado a la distancia por aquel pasillo donde se encontraban*hee, que fue eso?! –pregunto asustado-  
dante: no sé, pero no me gusto como sonó!  
-NOOOO! –se volvió a escuchar aquel grito desesperado-  
Hylian: que importa como suene, no suena bien para él, VAMOS! –les dijo comenzando a desesperarse a la vez que comenzaba a correr alumbrando el camino-  
-HEE ESPERA! –gritaron los demás comenzando a seguirlos-  
Ventus: huh? *Se detiene y voltea hacia atrás*  
Alex: que pasa Ventus, debemos correr!  
Ventus: *mira a King acostado jadeando y Fido hincado junto a el* ustedes no vendrán?  
King: estoy, muy cansado, solo déjenme relajarme un poco, fue mucho lo que corrí –decía sin parar de jadear-  
Ventus: quieres que te cargue? –le pregunta un tanto nervioso-  
King: no, ni lo pienses –le contesta molesto-  
Fido: estaremos bien Ventus, tranquilo, solo deja que King descanse –le dice más calmado-  
Ventus: bien, ahorita volveremos por ustedes –le contesta a la vez que volvía a correr junto con Alex en la dirección a la que todos se fueron-

_Estábamos corriendo con un gran temor, aquellos gritos de miedo, comenzaron a volverse llantos y gritos desesperados, todos estábamos sumamente aterrados por como sonaban, pero, no lo estuvimos tanto, hasta que llegamos con White, quien era aquel que estaba gritando…_

Aaron: pero qué demonios es lo que pasa aquí!? –pregunto desesperado mientras se detenía- _hay no… _ -pensó al ver a White hincado en el suelo, con Oviblion recostado en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre-  
Dante: *se acerca donde White y observa a Oviblion, este tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña línea de sangre saliéndole por la boca* _qué fue lo que… -_se preguntó a sí mismo- huh?! –exclamo sorprendido, al ver en el estómago de Oviblion, una gran herida tan profunda, que se podía observar el suelo a través de ella- p-p-pero… qué demonios paso aquí?! –le pregunto asustado a White-  
White: no lo sé! –contesto sin parar de llorar mientras abrazaba por el cuello el cuerpo sin vida de Oviblion- yo, haaa, yo lo estaba buscando…. Escuche unos ruidos en una habitación y quise entrar, pero estaba cerrada, luego escuche un fuerte golpe.. y vine… y-y-… -paro de contarle debido al llanto, el no pudo aguantarlo más, bajo cabeza poniéndola junto a la de Oviblion y comenzó a llorar ahí

_su alma estaba destruida al igual que su corazón, todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza, algunos comenzaron a llorar_, algunos estaban aterrados por lo que veían venir, había un asesino ahí, y no sabían dónde se encontraba… en cambio otros estaban como White, con el alma destruida, al ver a un joven, llorando junto al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, ninguno lo mostraba, pero todos tenían el mismo pensamiento en la mente…

_Debían escapar, a como de lugar…_

Mientras tanto, corriendo en dirección opuesta…

Peanut: HAAA! –gritaba aterrado mientras corría con desequilibrado-  
Grape: PEANUT CUIDADO! –le grito asustada al verlo inclinándose, mas no pudo hacer más, al ver a Peanut caer de cara al suelo-  
Peanut: _auchh…_  
Grape: *Se detiene junto a el* hey, estas bien? –le pregunta un tanto preocupada mientras se hincaba-  
Peanut: haa, sí, eso creo… -le contesto un tanto dolido mientras se levantaba-  
Max: oigan apúrense, esa cosa podría estar detrás de nosotros –les dice desesperado-  
Grape: cállate un segundo Max! –le contesta molesta, seguido de cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a mover las orejas- parece que ya no nos sigue… -abre los ojos- o si nos sigue, debe estar muy lejos… porque no lo escucho…  
Max: cómo puedes estar tan segura?!  
Grape: porque a diferencia de ti, yo si me detengo a escuchar a mi alrededor –le vuelve a contestar en el mismo tono molesto-  
Peanut: *se pone de pie* haaa, quizá haber traido mi proton pack haya sido mala idea… -dice apenado bajando la cabeza-  
Max: que no esa cosa es para atrapar fantasmas y todo eso?!  
Peanut: hee, es verdad! -levanta la pistola que estaba conectada a su mochila- ya vera ese fantasma lo que le espera –dice seguro mientras se giraba para ver hacia atrás-  
Grape: NO HAGAS NADA TONTO! –le grita furiosa mientras le jalaba la mochila y la tiraba-  
Peanut: HEEE, PORQUE HACES ESO?!  
Grape: *Agarra a Peanut del hocico y le da la vuelta* tu bien sabes que eso no es mas que un jugete, recuerda que en la misma mochila dice ''este no es un verdadero proton pack'' –le dice furiosa asustando a Peanut y a Max-  
Peanut: pero…  
Grape: PERO NADA!  
Peanut: *baja la cabeza*  
Grape: *da un ligero suspiro* miren chicos, no se ustedes, pero yo ya me estoy arrepintiendo mucho de haber venido aquí… desde el momento en que encontramos a todos aquello chicos…. *vuelve a dar otro suspiro mas largo, seguido de cubrirse el rostro con sus manos* dios… esto esta muy mal…  
Max: oigan… lamento haberlos metido en esto –dice un tanto apenado y triste mientras se acerca un poco a ellos- no sabia que todo esto pasaría…  
Grape: no te disculpes, nosotros también fuimos quienes decidimos el venir a ayudarte… -dice con un tono cansado mientras bajaba un brazo y se sentaba recargándose en una pared  
Max: yo se, pero ustedes no hubieran venido si no les hubiera dicho  
Peanut: tranquilo Max, a final de cuentas, por algo somos amigos no?... para apoyarte aunque nos cueste la vida –dice alegre dándole una sonrisa-  
Grape: Peanut, sabes que acabas de decir? –le pregunta molesta-  
Peanut: no tengo idea, lo mire en una película –le contesta con la misma sonrisa-  
Grape: haaa… huh? *se quita la mano de la cara y voltea hacia su derecha, viendo hacia otro pasillo que cruzaba por el que corrian*  
Peanut: *ve a Grape* hee, te ocurre algo?  
Grape: shh…  
Max: oye Grape que…  
Grape: cállate! –le dice en voz baja sin quitar la vista a aquel pasillo iluminado por la luz tenue de la luna que lograba pasar entre las nubes de tormenta- … *Comienza a correr en aquella dirección donde observaba*  
Max: GRAPE, ESPERA! -le dice asustado mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de ella-  
Peanut: HEE NO SE… huh? *gira la cabeza en dirección opuesta a donde corrieron Grape y Max* _que es ese ruido? –_se dijo a si mismo mientras daba unos pasos en esa dirección por el pasillo oscuro- _esa voz… *_se escucha un fuerte golpe por el pasillo en el que originalmente iban corriendo haciendo que este girara todo su cuerpo en esa dirección sacándolo de su mente* _es verdad, debo alcanzar a Grape y Max…_ -se dice a si mismo con cierto temor apretando el puño- _espero no haberme alejado demasiado…_ -se dijo a si mismo a la vez que comenzaba a correr, pero debido a aquel golpe que lo hizo girar, Peanut se desoriento, terminando corriendo por el mismo pasillo por el cual estaban corriendo originalmente, Peanut corría a ciegas en ese momento…

_Estaba solo…_

_Mientras tanto, corriendo por el pasillo de la luna…_

Grape: *Se le ve corriendo por el gran pasillo, jadeando, y detrás de ella se ve Max intentando alcanzarla, despues de unos momentos, esta tropieza cayendo al suelo de cara* haaa!  
Max: *Se detiene junto a ella y la ayuda a levantarse*oye, Grape, porque te pusiste a correr así? –le pregunta preocupado mientras la levanta-  
Grape: haaaa, escuche alguien pidiendo ayuda… -le dijo cansada sobándose la cabeza-  
Max: aun así, no debemos separarnos así, podría ser peligroso  
Grape: pero..  
Max: pero nada… anda vamos a buscar a los demás, vamos Peanut… huh? *voltea hacia atrás* hay no… DONDE ESTA PEANUT! –grito asustado poniéndose las manos en la cabeza-  
Grape: de que hablas? *voltea hacia atrás buscando a Peanut* PEANUT! –grito igual asustada volteando en todas direcciones-  
Max: HEE MIRA! –le dice sorprendido viendo por la gran ventana del lado izquierdo del corredor, observando con cierto terror el cielo nocturno-  
Grape: huh?.. *se acerca donde Max y observa a el cielo* PERO QUE DEMONIOS! –grito aterrada, al ver de entre las nubes, como aquella hermosa luna llena que iluminaba le corredor donde se encontraban, lentamente comenzaba a teñirse de color rojo, volviendo la iluminación mas tenue, dificultándoles mas la visión en aquel corredor- que, diablos le esta pasando a la luna?! –le pregunta aterrada-  
Max: n-n-no lo se… n-n-nunca había visto algo como e-e-eso!  
Grape: Max… que esta… CUIDADO! –grito alarmada al voltear a ver a Max-  
Max: huh?! *voltea con Grape, he inmediatamente un gran brazo golpea a Max en la cabeza, lanzándolo por aquella ventana y haciéndolo caer al patio*  
Grape: MAX! –grito aterrada al verlo salir volando por la ventana y su terror aumento, al ver parado en el lugar de Max, a aquella armadura que habían visto previamente, pero ahora en lugar de cargar una espada, traía en la mano un gran mazo medieval, levantando el brazo listo para atacar la armadura, Grape solo se quedo observándolo con terror… no podía moverse y su respiración comenzó a entorpecerse, ella ya no sentía que podría salir de esa…  
-CUIDADO! –grito una voz a la vez que alguien agarraba a Grape de la cintura y la empujaba lejos a la vez que el gran mazo de la armadura azotaba en el suelo de madera, rompiéndolo completamente-  
Grape: _haaaa…._ –dice mareada mientras intenta ponerse de pie, reaccionando a la situación-  
-estas bien? –le pregunta voz amigable mientras una mano se ponía frente a ella-  
Grape: huh? *levanta la mirada y ve a Alex frente a ella estirando su mano para ayudarla, y detrás de el, aquella armadura desatorando el mazo del suelo*  
Alex: anda, no podemos quedarnos a jugar… *agarra la mano de Grape*  
Grape: pero… MAX! –grita nuevamente intentando acercarse a la ventana-  
Alex: NO HAY TIEMPO! *le agarra la mano y comienza a correr jalándola, alejándose de aquella armadura*  
Grape: pero, Max se quedo atrás! –dice intentando resistirse, y al voltear hacia atrás solo ve que aquella armadura solo se queda quieta observándoles, seguido de caerse en pedazos- _pero… que demonios?..._

_Pasaron un rato corriendo, llegaron al pasillo donde se habían separado Max y Grape de Peanut, se detuvieron a respirar un momento y finalmente Alex le dijo_

Alex: dime, estas bien? –le pregunto un tanto preocupado respirando con dificultad-  
Grape: no, no lo estoy… -le contesta tristemente-  
Alex: estas herida?  
Grape: no…  
Alex: entonces?  
Grape: … Max… lo golpeo esa cosa en la cabeza… -comenzó a decirle cada vez mas triste- el... salió volando por la ventana frente a mi… -comenzó a decirle ya con lágrimas en el rostro- y Peanut.. el… e-el… -ella no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que el llanto que ella intentaba retener era demasiado grande, solo se lanzo contra Alex abrazándolo y comenzó a llorar en el-  
Alex: wow, vamos… tranquila *la abraza* ya, desahógate… -le comenzó a decirle tratando de tranquilizarla- shhh… ya…

_Duraron ahí unos minutos, Grape estaba totalmente destruida, no sabia que hacer… Alex se mantuvo calmado e intentando calmarla a ella, cuando finalmente Grape se logro tranquilizar, el la comenzó a guiar por los corredores cubriéndola, hasta que finalmente llegaron donde el resto del grupo, Grape no pudo evitar notar la ausencia de algunos, así como tampoco pudo evitar notar la mancha de sangre en la ropa de White, por lo que pregunto…_

Grape: di-diganme.. –dijo con la voz aun cortada secándose unas lagrimas que aun tenia en el rostro- no esta Peanut con ustedes? –les pregunto con el temor de una respuesta negativa, la respuesta que ella no quería escuchar, fue la que todos dieron notar, al momento en que simultáneamente todos bajaron la cabeza-  
Spyro: actualmente, nuestra situación no es nada buena Grape… -le dijo serio volteando a ver el suelo-  
hylian: así es –le contesto un tanto triste  
Grape: que tan, haa.. que tan mala es?  
Ventus: bueno, Oviblion esta… pues… *voltea a ver a White, este se encontraba sentado en uno de los lados del pasillo donde estaban, sujetando sus rodillas con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en estos* bueno… supongo que lo puedes deducir…  
Grape: ya veo…  
Aaron: luego están también Fido, King y spo…  
Grape: que paso con ellos?! –le pregunto alarmada-  
Aaron: bueno… escuchamos un grito a la distancia, y fuimos a investigar…  
Ventus: King estaba cansado y no quiso que le ayudara… se habían quedado aquí…  
Grape: donde?  
Ventus: *se hace aun lado, dejando ver detrás de el una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo*  
Grape: _dios no… -_se dijo a si misma aterrada mientras se cubria la boca con su pata-  
Ventus: ellos estaban aquí… cuando volvimos por ellos, ya no estaban, y en su lugar, solo encontramos esto que puedes ver… -dijo bastante serio, pero notándose la preocupación-  
Grape: no saben nada de ellos?  
Dante: nada, desaparecieron totalmente  
Hylian: díganme, pero ustedes que?, donde están Peanut y Maxwell?  
Grape: Max… fue golpeado por aquella armadura, salio volando por una ventana y cayo en el patio central… pero no se que mas paso con el, Alex me alejo del lugar… en cambio Peanut, nos separamos de el por error, no se donde esta… -decia bastante triste agarrándose su brazo derecho-  
Hylian: esperemos que estén bien…  
Grape: yo también lo espero… díganme… *voltea a ver a todos los presentes* donde esta Wolf?  
Spyro: haaa *se pone un casco debajo de su nuca* no sabemos donde esta, creemos que su oído lo engaño, y comenzó a correr en otra dirección diciendo que alguien pedia ayuda, no pudimos seguirle  
Grape: …  
Spyro: nuestra situación se va deteriorando rápidamente  
Grape: lo veo…

_Acertadamente, la situación se deterioraba rápidamente, Wolf, King, Spo, Fido y Peanut se encontraban perdidos, Oviblion había muerto, la situación de Maxwell era desconocida, White estaba en una crisis depresiva, y al resto del equipo se les acababan las alternativas, debian encontrar a sus amigos, pero no sabían como… no podían separarse mas, sentían miedo, tenían una preocupación enorme_

_Sentían la muerte sobre ellos…_

_Mientras tanto, Peanut…_

Peanut: haaa, GRAPE… MAX! –gritaba desesperado mientras seguía corriendo por el corredor oscuro-GRA…HAAA! *choca de frente contra algo y cae rodando varios metros adelante* QU-QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?! –pregunto asustado-  
-haaaa.. mi cara infeliz… -decia una voz dolida a unos metros de el-  
Peanut: quien eres?!  
Wolf: *se escucha que algo se rompe, he inmediatamente una luz verde se encendio, dejándose ver al pegaso celeste con una barra brillante en el cuello y con un casco en el rostro* soy yo, Wolf… haaaa, con que me golpeaste?  
Peanut: heee, lo siento, no miraba nada *Se pone de pie y se acerca a el* estas bien? –le dice un tanto preocupado mientras le levantaba la cara-  
Wolf: si *aparta a Peanut con su casco* estoy bien –dice un tanto molesto mientras bajaba su casco y se dejaba ver una línea de sangre corriéndole por el rostro, partiendo desde una herida que tenia en la ceja del ojo derecho-  
Peanut: como que estas bien?, ESTAS SANGRANDO!  
Wolf: estoy sangrando genio, porque tu me golpeaste en la cara con, haaa *Se soba la frente nuevamente* creo que fue tu rodilla…  
Peanut: lo siento…  
Wolf: haaa no importa, dime, porque estas corriendo en la oscuridad?  
Peanut: me separe de Grape y Max, y trato de encontrarlos, según recuerdo ellos corrieron por este camino –le dice un tanto preocupado volteando alrededor- _diablos, no veo nada… -_se dijo a si mismo nervioso mordiéndose un dedo de su mano-  
Wolf: pues, deberías minimo traer una lámpara… ten *se gira y saca de sus alforjas un tubo transparente con un liquido dentro* toma *Se lo entrega*  
Peanut: huh? *lo agarra* que es esto?  
Wolf: es una lámpara para exploraciones, solo quiébrala para que se encienda  
Peanut: pero, si la quiebro seria romperla, nada roto funciona  
Wolf: estas no son así, tienen un vidrio dentro que separa unos químicos, debes romper ese vidrio para que se encienda  
Peanut: a bueno… *agarra aquel tubo por una cuerda que traía y se lo cuelga en el cuello* y dime, tu porque estabas corriendo en la oscuridad? –le pregunta un tanto curioso mientras volvia a caminar-  
Wolf: yo no corría en la oscuridad, traía una de estas lámparas, pero se apago, fue cuando chocamos –le dijo mas tranquilo mientras caminaba junto a el-  
Peanut: haaaa, y porque estabas corriendo?  
Wolf: no se, escuchaba unos gritos de ayuda y estaba buscando el origen… pero ya no los escucho…  
Peanut: dime, era Grape!? –le pregunta preocupado-  
Wolf: no, no se quien era  
Peanut: bueno.. al menos no era ella –dice un poco mas tranquilo-  
Wolf: si… aunque, si se separaron, es mejor que los encontremos pronto…  
Peanut: tu lo has dicho… huh? Heee mira, LUZ! –dice alegre mientras corría al final del pasillo, donde se miraba una gran ventana y por esta se miraba que entraba luz-  
Wolf: alfin, ya mis ojos necesitan descanzar de tanta oscuridad –dice de igual manera mientras corría detrás de Peanut-  
Peanut: *Se detiene junto a la ventana, esta era muy extensa he iba en paralelo con otra ventana larga a lo largo de todo un corredor, este ya estaba iluminado por la aquella luna rojiza, la ventana del lado izquierdo estaba empapada por la lluvia, y en la ventana derecha se podía observar un extenso bosque* enserio… *se recarga en el barandal junto a la ventana observando el bosque* en donde estamos?  
Wolf: *Se sienta junto a Peanut* no lo se… este no es el mismo bosque por donde mis amigos y yo llegamos…  
Peanut: *da un largo suspriro* solo espero encontrar a Grape pronto, para lograr irnos lo mas pronto que pueda de aquí *Se da la vuelta comenzando a caminar por aquel pasillo entre ventanas*  
HAA! –grito alarmado a la vez que caia de cara al suelo  
Wolf: huh?! *voltea a ver a Peanut* estas bien?  
Peanut: haaa.. si *Se levanta y observa en el suelo un hilo muy delgado que fue con el que se tropeso* huh? Que es eso?  
Wolf: que es… PEANUT!, CUIDADO! –le grito alarmado-  
Peanut: huh? Que ocu… *Se escucha que un vidrio se rompe, he inmediatamente por el lado izquierdo del corredor, un tronco cortado de un árbol entra por la ventana sujetado con unas cuerdas, golpeando a Peanut del lado derecho de su cuerpo, haciéndolo que este rompiera la ventana y saliera volando varios metros hacia el bosque, perdiéndose a la vista entre una gran cantidad de arboles*  
Wolf: PEANUT! –grito alarmado al ver lo que ocurrio- _hay no, Peanut no… por celestia que hago?! _–se decía a si mismo alarmado sin poder reaccionar a lo que ocurria- _haaa, debo encontrar a los demás_ –se volvió a decir a si mismo mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo por ese pasillo-

_La situación empeoro, ahora la situación de Maxwell y Peanut era critica, no se sabia sobre ellos, Wolf, Fido, Spo y king seguían perdidos, el resto, preocupados, bajaron al primer piso de la casa a buscar alguna pista de lo que ocurre, Grape temblaba de miedo y preocupación, en cambio White, el caminaba a muy duras penas, con una crisis emocional por lo que le toco vivir, con su ropa manchada de la sangre de su hermano y sin haber vuelto a pronunciar una palabra despues de la gran pena que libero junto al cuerpo de Oviblion, Ventus caminaba junto a White, apoyándole, pero White no salía de esa situación, estaba encerrado en su mente y no pretendía salir de ella, o al menos, no mostraba el querer salir de esta…_


	4. capitulo cuatro: desesperacion

_Pasaron los minutos, el gran grupo que se encontraba en el primer piso estaba tenso, con White sollozando, los animos del resto del grupo se diminuian gradualmente, la lluvia azotaba en las ventanas, los rayos iluminaban poco su caminar, y unos extraños ruidos provenientes del sotano les hacia dudar de su decisión de investigar…  
_

Aaron: estás seguro de que esto fue buena idea? –le pregunta a Ventus que iba caminando junto a el-  
Ventus: pues, si nos quedamos en un solo lugar, jamas encontraremos ni a tu amigo ni a los amigos de Grape –le responde serio mientras camina ayudando a White-  
Aaron: pero… que pasaría si nos encontramos a esa cosa?  
White: …  
Ventus: por favor Aaron, no eches la sal!  
White: _si nos lo llegamos a encontrar… _-comento susurrando provocando que todos se detuvieran al instante-  
Ventus: haa, White, alfin reaccionas, ya era…  
White: si lo llego a encotrar… -vuelve a decir, pero esta vez mas fuerte y con una voz distinta a la que todos estaban acostumbrados a escuchar- si lo encuentro…  
Ventus: oye… calmate… -le comienza a decir al notarlo que comenzaba a respirar agitado-  
White: haaa…..  
Ventus: *lo sujeta del brazo y lo sienta en el suelo recargado en una pared, se pone hinca junto a el* anda, respira… tranquilízate…  
White: … *comienza a respirar mas relajado mientras se ponía ambas manos en el rostro*  
Spyro: oigan –les dice calmado mientras se acerca a ellos junto con Berser, Hylian y Dante-  
Ventus: que pasa?  
Dante: queríamos decirles que nos esperen aquí…  
Ventus: QUE?! –dice sorprendido-  
Hylian: bueno, nuestro amigo esta perdido, debemos ir a buscarlo  
Alex: oye… no podemos separarnos, es peligroso  
Dante: peligroso, JA, pamplinas… *levanta su gabardina mostrando sus pistolas* si nos encontramos algo, lo llenare de plomo antes que pueda reaccionar –le dice mostrando una sonrisa de confianza-  
Spyro: si, además, si nos llegamos a encontrar en problemas, tenemos a hylian y a berser  
Grape: y que podrán hacer ellos?  
Spyro: bueno, le muestran chicos?  
-si! –dijeron al unisono unicornio y alicornio al mismo tiempo que ambos hacían brillar sus cuernos, seguido de que Hylian comenzara a alejarse-  
Ventus: heee a donde vas?! –le habla preocupado-  
Berser: tu tranquilo…  
Hylian: YO NERVIOSO! –grita a la distancia, seguido de que en un resplandor, vuelve a reaparecer junto a Berser abrazando un gran jarrón antiguo-  
Ventus: PERO QUE DEMON….  
Berser: je, teletransportacion por atracción… puedo aparecer junto a mi a cualquier unicornio con quien sincronize mi magia  
Ventus: y funciona, a cualquier distancia?  
Hylian: pues… esto es del comedor… no se que tanto sea lo que nos podemos alejar –dice un tanto emocionado y nervioso mientras abrazaba aquel jarrón- que tanto se puede señor nigga? –dice burlon volteando a ver a Berser-  
Berser: que dejes de llamarme nigga –le contesta molesto-  
Dante: si Hylian, deja al cubano tranquilo –le dice igual de burlon-  
Berser: por primera estoy de acuerdo con… OYE! –le grita molesto-  
- JAJAJAJA… -se comenzaron a reir a la vez-  
Berser: haaa *da un largo suspiro a la vez que se golpeaba la frente con su casco* volviendo al tema!... el hechizo no tiene un alcanze establecido, pero si yo me desconcentro y pierdo la sincronización, no podre retomarla hasta que me encuentre de nuevo junto con aquel unicornio con quien me sincronize  
Ventus: en otras palabras? –pregunta confundido mientras giraba su mano y arqueaba una ceja-  
Hylian: significa que si nosotros nos alejamos, y el se desconcentra…  
Dante: estaremos jodidos a mas no poder  
Hylian: exacto –afirma con una sonrisa en el rostro-  
Alex: y no les preocupa que se distraiga?  
Grape: dejen la distracción un momento, como sabrá el *Señala a Berser* cuando necesite traerlo a el *Señala a Hylian* de regreso?  
Berser: eso es fácil, mira, lo que pasa, es que cuando yo me sincronizo con otro unicornio, lo que hago es sincronizar nuestros corazones, si su corazón comienza a palpitar mas rápido que el mio, significa que esta teniendo un problema, y lo traería de regreso conmigo al intante  
Grape: pero seria solo a el?  
Hylian: seria ami y todo aquello que yo este agarrando, que en este caso seria a Dante y Ventus  
-ejem! –dicen tanto humano como pony al unisono-  
Hylian: emmm… quise decir, a Dante y Spyro  
Spyro: mucho mejor  
Aaron: están seguros de esto? –les pregunta un tanto timido a la distancia-  
Dante: si seguros  
Hylian: yo estoy obligado al ser el único unicornio  
Spyro: y yo no pienso dejar que le pase algo a mi hermano –dice decidido mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la sala principal-  
Ventus: tu…. Hermano?  
Spyro: *Se detiene junto a una vuelta de un cruce de un pasillo, Hylian y Dante pasan junto a el y se alejan* no es mi familia, pero es algo mas que un amigo para mi… -le dice con voz baja y viendo el suelo, seguido de comenzar a trotar por donde fueron Hylian y dante-  
Ventus: _entonces, tu si eres yo en otra dimensión… _-se decía a si mismo sorprendido mientras que se ponía de pie y observaba a White- _el tampoco es de mi familia… pero también lo quiero como tal… espero tu no pases por lo que yo ahora paso Spyro… encuéntralo pronto…_ -se dijo a si mismo preocupado mientras miraba el camino por donde iban-  
Grape: saben… yo también necesito ir –dijo un tanto desalentada mientras comenzaba a caminar-  
Alex: hee espera *la agarra de la muñeca* no puedes ir, podría ser peligro…  
Grape: SUELTAME! –le grita furiosa y desesperada a la vez que, con sus garras, le daba una bofetada a Alex arañándole la mejilla- …  
Alex: …  
Ventus: _dios…_  
Grape: hay no, Alex yo… -comenzó a decirle sollozando al reaccionar a lo que hizo-  
Alex: tranquila no…  
Grape: enserio no quería, es que…  
Alex: NADA! –le grito furioso apartándola-  
Grape: …  
Aaron: oye Alex, talvez…  
Alex: cállate Aaron…  
Aaron: pero yo…..  
Alex: CALLATE!  
Aaron: …  
Alex: *Agarra a Grape de la muñeca de nuevo* si iras, debes entender que no iras sola! –le dice molesto-  
Grape: pero…  
Alex: PERO NADA!  
Grape: …  
Alex: vamos a buscar a tus amigos… -le dice con un tono mas preocupado mientras la jalaba-  
Aaron: oigan no deberían ir solo…  
Alex: huh? *se detiene y voltea a ver a Aaron* a que te refieres?  
Aaron: bueno… Grape dijo que Max salio de este lugar…  
Alex: y?  
Aaron: bueno, afuera es peligroso salir a pie, quizá, en caso de necesitar salir pueda ayudarles –les dice un tanto nervioso-  
Berser: en ese caso mejor voy yo…  
Aaron: no, tu debes permanecer con ellos en caso de que ellos necesiten volver, mejor quédate aquí con ellos –le señala a Ventus y White con la mirada-  
Alex: en eso tiene razón…  
Ventus: pero ustedes no, en estos momentos no debemos separarnos –les dice serio a Aaron y Alex- no debemos separarnos para nada  
Grape: no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados Ventus, tengo que ir a buscar a Peanut y a Max –le contesta decidida-  
Alex: tranquilo hermano *mete su mano en una bolsa de su mochila y saca una de las bombas de humo* cualquier cosa… tenemos como escapar  
Ventus: bien, cuídense mucho por favor *voltea a ver a White* nisiquiera se como le explicaremos lo de Oviblion a su padre… si es que salmos –dijo en un tono triste, muy decepcionado a la vez que bajaba la mirada-  
Alex: descuida, pensaremos en algo –le contesto a la vez que comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo por donde fueron Dante y los otros-  
Ventus: _tengan mucho cuidado, por favor…_

_Así es como nuevos ''equipos'' se formaron  
Spyro, Hylian y Dante fueron en busca de su amigo perdido, Wolf, mientras que Grape, Alex y Aaron se encaminaron para encontrar a Peanut y Max, mientras que Berser, Ventus y White se quedaron en el primer piso, un tiempo sentados para que White se relajara, para despues seguir caminando en busca de respuestas, o bien, en busca del paradero de Fido, King y Spo  
todos los equipos buscaban algo, todos tenían una misma mentalidad al momento de separarse… pero ninguno hubiera esperado lo que se encontró cada quien mas adelante en su camino…_

Ventus: *Se ve caminando frente Hylian y Dante, Hylian usaba su cuerno para iluminar el camino y Dante observaba en todas las direcciones en busca de alguna pista* ninguno ha visto nada? –pregunta un tanto intrigado por la respuesta-  
Dante: meh, no he visto nada  
Hylian: yo solo veo que estamos regresando por donde encontramos a Oviblion… -dice un tanto confundido volteando a los lados-  
Ventus: pues, esa es la idea, Wolf se separo de nosotros cuando fuimos a buscar a Oviblion y White…  
Dante: si, pero si recordáramos donde nos separamos…. Este lugar es muy extenso…  
Ventus: en eso tienes razón *se detiene repentinamente haciendo que Hylian y Dante chocaran contra el*  
Hylian: auch oye! –le dice molesto sobándose la cara- porque te detienes así? –le pregunta molesto mientras le intentaba ver el rostro- oye… estas bien?  
Dante: anda Ventus mueve… Ventus?! –exclama asustado al ver la cara de Ventus, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos, reflejando un terror inmenso, tanto Hylian como Dante, voltearon hacia donde Ventus observaban, quedaron con el mismo terror, al ver en el suelo una gran mancha de sangre, que parecía que aquello que sangraba, fue arrastrado por el pasillo a su derecha- PERO QUE DEMONIOS HA PASADO AQUÍ?! –grita aterrado-  
Hylian: ooo diablos… *gira la cabeza siguiendo la mancha*carajo… -dice a la que que comienza a observar que la mancha de sangre no solo corría por el suelo, sino que también se levantaba en por las paredes, así como también habían manchas que se extendían mas, como si aquello sangrante hubiera sido azotado contra el suelo, el trio, con miedo, comenzó a caminar un poco por aquel pasillo ensangrentado, para pocos pasos despues, detenerse por la impresión que tuvieron, asl escuchar mas al fondo del pasillo, un fuerte golpe, como si algo hubiera sido fuertemente golpeado contra una pared, con el corazón a punto de salírseles del pecho, ellos comenzaron a caminar, adentrándose en el ''pasillo rojo'' del castilo maldito…

_Mientras tanto, en una habitación en oscuridad total…_

-enserio no tenían porque venir… -se escucha su voz bastante apenado-  
- pamplinas, era necesario, no te íbamos a abandonar  
-se los agradesco, pero…  
- pero nada, no te íbamos a abandonar…  
-para eso están los amigos no?  
-en realidad… yo nunca los había visto a ustedes como, pues… mis amigos…  
-huh? Porque?  
-si porque?  
-bueno… nunca crei que realmente ustedes se fueran a preocupar por mi…  
-nunca pienses eso… eres nuestro amigo aunque tu no nos veas así, así que si nos preocupamos por ti –le dice confiado-  
-je, gracias…  
-no hay de que *se escucha un fuerte relámpago y se oye que este golpeo cercas* HAAA! –grito asustado-  
-oye tranquilo, relájate fue solo un rayo  
- lo siento  
-je, descuida, ami tampoco me gustan los rayos…  
-je mira, almenos no eres el único  
-almenos… 

_Mientras tanto… un par de kilómetros lejos del castillo, perdido a la mitad del bosque…_

Peanut: _haaaa…_ -dice un tanto mareado mientras se intentaba levantar- _donde…donde estoy –_se dice a si mismo mientras se apoyaba en un árbol_- _ _haaaa, que paso?... *_voltea a su alrededor* _estoy… fuera del castillo?...haaa… todo me da vueltas –_decia aun atarantado volteando a los alrededores- haaaa… *se sienta en el suelo recargado en el árbol* donde… se supone que estoy?... *voltea nuevamente a los lados* en que dirección será de donde parti? *se pone de pie y comienza a observar todos los arboles* _según recuerdo… Sali volando de aquel castillo y si aprendi algo del avatar, es que si algo sale volando, algún árbol se daña… así que… *_ve un árbol con varias ramas dañadas* AJA DE AHÍ VENGO! –grita algre, pero su alegría se detuvo al escuchar un crujir de una rama detrás de el- hee… *voltea con algo de miedo* hay alguien… HAAA! –grita asustado, al ver una jauría de lobos detrás de el, viéndole con claras intensiones- heee, porfavor… tran-tranquilos, no…no quiero pelear –les dice temeroso retrocediendo poco a poco, a lo que los lobos solo le seguían lento gruñéndole- p-p-porfavor… n-n-no quiero c-causar pro-problemas… -decia sumamente aterrado mientras caminaba lento, uno de los lobos comenzó a gruñirle fuertemente, seguido de comenzar a correr hacia el- HAAAA, AUXILIOOOOO! –comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría en dirección a donde el pensaba estaban los demás- 

_La carrera por su supervivencia había comenzado… Peanut tenia grandes ventajas, no muy impresionantes, pero tenia… mas sin embargo, no importaba que ventajas tuviera, en un bosque desconocido, no hay ventajas, solo desventajas, y su deventaja mas notoria, que era su velocidad, se veía aun mas pequeña en comparación de los lobos, los cuales parecían ir a una velocidad mucho mayor a la de Peanut…  
_Peanut: AUUUXILIOOOOO! -dio un gran grito que se retumbo por todo el bosque, el deseaba que alguien lo escuchara…- 

_Mientras tanto, caminando por el castillo, en el pasillo de la luna…  
_

Alex: entonces, es aquí donde se separaron? –le pregunta nervioso mientras observaba el cristal roto y ensangrentado por donde fue arrojado Max-  
Grape: así es…  
Aaron: y Peanut? –le pregunta confundida viendo alrededor-  
Grape: no lo se, de el… nos separamos minutos antes, yo escuchaba gritos de auxilio por este pasillo, y corrí a investigar…  
Alex: Max te siguió… pero Peanut no, verdad?  
Grape: así es…  
Alex: demonios… *Se acerca al cristal y mira hacia abajo* _huh?  
_Aaron: que ocurre? –le pregunta curioso parándose junto a el-  
Alex: bueno… Max no esta…  
Grape: QUE!? –le pregunta asustada-  
Alex: no esta mira –le dice un tanto sorprendido mientras la jalaba para que observara-  
Grape: *se asoma por el cristal* pero… pero!...  
Alex: bueno, hay buenas y malas noticias de eso  
Aaron: las malas es que no sabemos donde esta...  
Grape: …  
Alex: así es…  
Aaron: y las buenas…  
Grape: _es que sigue vivo…_ -dice en voz baja, susurrando-  
Aaron: que dijiste?  
Grape: SIGUE VIVO! –grita emocionada mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo por el pasillo de regreso-  
Alex: GRAPE, ESPERA, VUELVE! –le grita preocupado mientras comienza a correr detrás de ella-  
Aaron: OIGAN, ESPEREN… HAA! –grita preocupado, pero luego un pedazo de piso frente a el se abre haciéndolo caer-  
Alex: AARON! *gira preocupado viendo el hoyo en el suelo, seguido de voltear a donde Grape mas sin poderse mover de su lugar* _que hago, Grape o Aaron, dios ayúdame!..._ –se dice preocupado a si mismo mientras se quedaba volteando a ambos lados-

_Mientras tanto, en el pasillo rojo…_

Dante: enserio… esto no creo que sea buena idea…  
Spyro: debemos encontrar el cuerpo de Oviblion, no sea que este vivo y nos este buscando  
Dante: si como no, como si un muerto caminara  
Hylian: creo que por algo dijo ''no sea que este vivo…'' genio  
Dante: haaa cállate mejor Hylian  
Hylian: heee tu cállate  
Dante: no tu cállate! –comenzó a contestarle cada vez mas molesto mientras ambos se detenían y se miraban fijamente a los ojos molestos-  
Spyro: YA CALLENSE! –les grito a ambos separándolos- no tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos encontrar a Oviblion o a Wolf!  
Dante: en eso tienes razón… -dice mas calmado mientras caminaba hacia la pared junto a Hylian- _pero esta sangre…_ -se dice a si mismo mientras con su casco tocaba la pared ensangrentada, y esta comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño- huh? *acerca su cabeza a la pared para escuchar* que es ese… *inmediatamente y sin previo aviso, la pared se da un giro repentino, desapareciendo a Dante frente a los ojos de Hylian y Spyro, dejando a estos últimos dos, paralizados por la sorpresa, hasta que unos pasos, los sacaron de su parálisis*  
Spyro: Dante! –grito preocupado mientras corría a la pared y se apoyaba en esta para investigarla- DANTE RESPONDE!  
Hylian: huh? *Voltea hacia atrás al escuchar unos pasos*_ pero que demonios? _–se pregunto a su mismo avanzando un par de pasos, después de alejarse unos metros y dejar de escuchar los pasos, con un cierto miedo, enciende su cuerno para iluminar un poco, y cuando este se encendio, su mente quedo paralizada, debido al gran terror que sintió al tener frente a el, aquella armadura que todos vieron al inicio en el lobby, portando con la mano izquierda, aquella gran espada, y sujetando con la mano derecha, el brazo arrancado de Oviblion- _haa.. pero…haaa… -_se decía a si mismo aterrado sin poderse mover de donde estaba-  
Spyro: _huh? *_voltea donde Hylian y observa como la armadura levanta su brazo izquierdo preparándose para cortar a Hylian* HYLIAN MUEVETE! –le grita desesperado, para segundos despues, paralizarse de miedo al ver la gran espada de la armadura, azotar en el suelo rompiendo el piso- HYLIAN! –vuelve a gritar totalmente aterrado, mas su grito, lo silencio al instante, al notar como la armadura comenzó a levantar aquella espada de nuevo, pero esta vez, manchada de sangre- 

_Spyro se encontraba viviendo su peor pesadilla, sus miedo se volvieron realidad al ver correr por aquella espada una gran línea de sangre, mas sin embargo, con el miedo a todo lo que da, Spyro comenzó a correr por el pasillo, en total oscuridad, intentando alejarse de aquella armadura, la cual, el podía escuchar a la distancia los fuertes pasos que daba, y escuchaba_ como el piso se iba partiendo con su espada, su miedo era inmenso, su pesadilla era real, y su muerte… era inminente…

_Mientras tanto, en el pasillo al comedor, en el primer piso…  
_

Berser: HAAA! *su cuerno da un gran destello de luz e inmediatamente, junto a el, Hylian aparece* HEEE OREJUDO! –le dice alegre-  
Hylian: HAAA QUE?! *voltea a los lados rápidamente y observa a berser, White y Ventus* PERO QUE HAS HECHO INFELIZ!? –le grita desesperado-  
Berser: traerte animal!, donde esta Spyro? Huh? *observa bien a Hylian y le ve una gran herida a lo largo de su cuerpo, una herida poco profunda, pero muy larga* pero..que.. OYE! –le grita preocupado mientras lo ve que este sale corriendo-  
Ventus: OYE VUELVE!  
Hylian: _no, Spyro, anda resiste ya voy! –_se dijo a si mismo mientras corría de regreso a toda velocidad-

_Los grupos que se formaron quedaron desechos, ahora habían mas desaparecidos y la situación se deterioraba mas a prisa, Spyro se encontraba corriendo a ciegas, Dante , Aaron, Wolf, Max, Peanut, King, Spo y Fido estaban extraviados, Grape se encontraba corriendo por los distintos pasillos buscando una salida para ir a donde había caído Max, Hylian se encontraba corriendo desesperado y solo de vuelta a donde miro por ultima vez a Spyro, Berser, Ventus y White estaban aterrados por como estaba Hylian, y Alex, estaba en crisis al no haber podido salvar Aaron, y al haber perdido de vista a Grape, la cual, ya bastante lejos, algo llamo su atención…  
_

Grape: _huh?_ *Se detiene* _que… que es eso?_ –se pregunta a si misma al escuchar algo-  
- _auxilio! _–se escuchaban unos gritos a la lejanía por un pasillo cercano a Grape-  
Grape: *comienza a correr por ese pasillo por donde venían los gritos hasta llegar a un pasillo, que tenia grandes cristales por paredes a ambos lados, y viéndose ambos totalmente rotos* _esa voz… _-se volvió a comentar a si misma mientras se apoyaba en el cristal roto y observaba el bosque-  
- AUXILIOOO! –se volvió a escuchar aquella voz desesperada-  
Grape: PEANUT! –grito preocupada y alegre al reconocer la voz, mas sin embargo, la alegría de su rostro se comenzó a degradar rápidamente, al escuchar junto a los gritos de Peanut multiples ladridos- PEANUT! –volvio a gritar a la vez que salto por el cristal roto, cayendo de golpe desde ese segundo piso hasta el suelo lastimándose ambas piernas- HAAA! –grito por el dolor- PEANUT… YA VOY! –grito con todas sus fuerzas, llorando, mientras comenzaba a caminar con las piernas adoloridas y con raspones en el cuerpo por la caída, siguiendo la pared del castillo, notando mas, lo tan extenso que este era, tan distinto a la antigua mansión abandonada, a la que habían entrado originalmente..-


	5. capitulo cinco: temores

- haaa *se le escucha jadeando fuerte* debo... debo encontrarlos.. _–_se decía a si mismo mientras daba la vuelta en un pasillo iluminado por unas antorchas con una llama azul* _huh? _*se detiene y ve las antorchas* _como he llegado aquí? –_se pregunta a si mismo mientras sigue el pasillo con antorchas hasta llegar al pie de unas escaleras- escaleras? *voltea hacia arriba* _escaleras de caracol... habre llegado a algún tipo de torre? _–se pregunto a si mismo mientras ponía un casco en el primer peldaño de la escalera, el cual, al instante, genera un fuerte sonido como si se activara alguna especie de mecanismo- huh?!... QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?! –grita asustado volteando detrás de el sin ver a nadie- _uff... seguro fue mi imaginación... será mejor investigar, quizá el resto este arriba..._ –se dijo decidido mientras comenzaba a correr por las escaleras subiéndolas, y notando que en las paredes junto a esas escaleras, se encontraban las mismas antorchas azules siguiéndolas, pero hubo una, que le llamo la atención...- _huh? _*se detiene frente a una antorcha apagada*_es extraño... hay cientos de antorchas encendidas... porque solo una apagada... me perturba?... –_se decía a si mismo intrigado mientras se acercaba a esta- _haaa, no tengo tiempo para esto!_ –se dijo a si mismo molesto mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo por las escaleras, sin notar como aquella antorcha apagada, comenzó a dejar caer algunas gotas de sangre, una vez llegado al final de las escaleras, da un brinco saltando los últimos dos escalones he irrumpiendo con fuerzas a una antigua habitación, llena de telarañas- donde estoy? –se cuestiono en voz alta mientras caminaba un poco ahí dentro y se acercaba a una ventana seguido de asomarse por esta- PERO QUE DEMONIOS! -grito sorprendido, al ver muy por debajo de si el bosque, notando la gran altura a la que estaba- ok... nota mental, cuando corro no me doy cuenta de lo que hago *saca mas la cabeza para ver el suelo* wow, si cloudsdale volara por aquí seguro se le rompen las calles–comento burlon- bueno... creo que aquí no hay nada interesante *Se da la vuelta pero algo le llama su atención* _huh? Eso... eso es... –_comenzó a balbucearse a si mismo al ver frente a el, un lienzo para una pintura, cubierto por una sabana y, colgando de una esquina de este, un collar con un antiguo medallón plateado- _haaaa_ ALFIN LO ENCONTRE! –grito entusiasmado a la vez que corría hacia la sabana con el medallón- haaa, alfin te encontré –sigue diciendo en voz alta mientras tomaba la sabana y la levantaba, dejando ver una pintura un tanto aterradora, la imagen era la mansión original donde habían entrado, totalmente negra y con unos detalles rojos brillantes, como si aun estuviera fresca la pintura, junto a la casa habían unos arboles grandes y colgando de uno de estos, la figura de un hombre, pintado con un color rojo mas oscuro y un tanto borrado, como si quien lo pinto hubiese tirado de la brocha manchando la pintura, en el cielo de la imagen, se veía la luna en una combinación de colores roja con negro, dando una vista a la imagen, un poco mas tétrica de lo habitual- okey, es mas... emm... aterradora de lo que creía pero, bueno... *agarra el collar* _bueno, tengo ambas cosas que estábamos buscando, si vuelvo ahora con los demás... quizá podamos irnos ya _–se dijo a si mismo serio, mas su serenidad acabo cuando escucho detrás suyo dos extraños sonidos metálicos- GAHH! *voltea lentamente hacia atrás de el* HAAA, OTRA VEZ TU?! –grita aterrado al ver detrás de el a aquella armadura que había visto en el lobby, pero ahora, la armadura estaba cubierta totalmente de sangre y cargando en cada mano una daga ensangrentada- _d-d-demonios... como esta cosa me encontró?! _ *la armadura comienza a acercársele lento* _haaaa, no importa, debo largarme ahora... –_se dijo decidido a la vez que tomaba la pintura y el amuleto y corría de nuevo a la puerta, pasando junto a la armadura la cual le intento clavar una de las dagas, fallando, pero causándole una herida en un costado, el, ignorando la herida, corre a la puerta y trata de bajar, pero al tocar el primer peldaño, las escaleras al instante se aplanan, generando una inclinación continua causando que el termine resbalándose- HAAAA! PERO QUE DIABLOS LE PASO A LAS ESCALERAS! –grito aterrado mientras se resbalaba sin soltar ni el cuadro ni el amuleto, mas su grito no duro, al notar mas adelante, como un pedazo de la gran resbaladero por el que iba estaba faltando- _mierda... una trampa... debo... *_intenta apoyar un casco para impulsarse causando que se de la vuelta completamente* _GAH MALA IDEA MALA IDEA! *_llega al pedazo faltante y brinca una parte, pero la mitad de su cuerpo golpea contra la orilla quedando la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del hoyo y la otra mitad fuera de este y lanzando la pintura con el amuleto por el resto del resbaladero* GAAAAHHH! _Haaaa..._ *cae inconciente dentro del hoyo, desapareciendo en la sombra*

_Mal momento para ponerse a investigar, rondando solo entre los pasillos con aquella entidad siguiéndolos fue su peor idea, fue su perdición... mientras que caía por la trampa, inconciente, sus recuerdos comenzaron a trabajar, y comenzó a darse cuenta, como por un simple deseo avaro, lo llevo a estar solo, y poniendo en peligro la vida de sus amigos…_

_Mientras tanto, corriendo entre los arboles del bosque..._

Peanut: HAAA! *toma una rama jalándola y luego la suelta golpeando a un lobo* ooo cielos... esto no puede ser real, no puede no puede! – decia en voz alta desesperado mientras corría girando entre varios arboles- _haaa hacia donde estoy corriendo?... haaa no lo se pero... debo escapar... –_se decia a si mismo deseperado, corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, hasta que finalmente, una luz mas adelante, le animo completamente- HAAA... ALFIN! *voltea hacia atrás y no ve ya nada detrás de el*_huh? _*regresa la mirada al frente, salta unos arbustos y cae finalmente en un claro, viendo de frente una entrada al gran castillo* HAAAA ALFIN! –grito emocionado a la vez que corría hacia la puerta- haa, alfin a salvo... *toma la perilla de la puerta, gira de esta y la abre* gg...haaa...

_Es una gran pena, salir de un problema, para toparte en uno mayor, cuando Peanut abrió la puerta, solo logro observar que detrás de esta, solo había una gran y profunda oscuridad… y en cuestión de segundos, de esta, una gran lanza salio atravesándole el cuello a Peanut... y estando este sorprendido y sin posibilidades, con pocas fuerzas toma la lanza he intenta quitársela, mas sus efuerzos fueron en vano al momento en que varias navajas salidas de esa misma oscuridad, salen volando clavandosele en el pecho y piernas, así como también otras lanzas salen de la misma y se le clavan en cada extremidad, dejándolo completamente inmóvil, gravemente herido, pero aun vivo..._

Peanut: _ha-haaa... de-demonios... n-no... puede... pasarme... e-e-esto... _–decia débilmente mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto-  
-_Peanut... Peanut! –_se escuchaban unos gritos a la lejanía acercándosele-  
Peanut: esa... esa voz... –dijo con una voz casi apagada y con dos líneas de sangre corriéndole por el hocico, así como también grandes cantidades de sangre corriéndole por cada herida- y... yo la conozco... *gira la mirada viendo a aquello que se acercaba*  
-PEANUT! –volvio a gritar aquella voz mientras se miraba que comenzaba a correr un poco mas rápido-  
Peanut: g-g-Grape?... je, *regresa la mirada al frente suyo y observa de nuevo la oscuridad de detrás de aquella puerta, notando directamente al frente suyo, un par de ojos de color rojo fosforescente viéndolo fijamente* haaa... gracias a ti *tose salpicando sangre en el suelo* haa... nunca... podre decirle... cuanto realmente la amo…

_Como sus ultimas palabras... Peanut finalmente cerro los ojos, dándose por derrotado ahí mismo, mas aquella entidad que lo sostenia, no decidio dejarlo así...  
pasados unos segundos y con Grape ya distinguiendo lo que pasaba a la distancia, aquella entidad jalo en distintas direcciones las lanzas, arrancando del cuerpo de Peanut sus piernas, brazos y cabeza y dejando que todas estas caigan al suelo en un charco de sangre, para luego, las lanzas se vuelvan a meter dentro de aquella oscuridad, seguido de que la puerta se cerrara y ahí mismo, desapareciera_

Grape: PEANUT! -grito aterrada al ver el cuerpo de Peanut caer en partes- NOOO! *Se tira incandose sobre el gran charco de sangre donde yacía Peanut en partes* NOO, PEANUT! NOOO –decia llorando junto al cuerpo, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que mas pensar...-

_Ella, con el alma destrozada, no le quedo nada mas que hacer, mas que el estar ahí hincada junto a el, descargando esa gran pena que sentía, al ver a aquel chico con quien compartio su vida, yacer en el suelo, muerto y cortado en partes  
pasaron los minutos y ella continuo llorando, con un gran terror y un profundo sentimiento de tristesa, ella había recogido la cabeza de Peanut y comenzó a abrazarla mientras lloraba, diciéndole cuanto lo quería, diciéndole todo aquello, que el hubiese querido escuchar cuando estaba con vida, arrepintiéndose ella por las veces en que lo había tratado mal..._

Grape: tu... gaah... tu siempre me despertabas cuando yo... haaa... cuando yo intentaba dormir, porfavor... no quiero que te vallas... quiero que sigas haciéndolo... porfavor Peanut... no me dejes! –le continuaba diciendo aun llorando ahí, aunque, debido a su llanto, ella no se entero de que algo la estaba observando a unos metros- porfavor Peanut... no... no me dejes! NO ME DEJES! –grito totalmente desesperada, levantando la cabeza... llorando al aire, dejando que sobre ella, las nubes lloraran a su sonar-

_una ligera lluvia se comezo en ese momento, de entre las nubes negras y unos ligeros truenos, se alcanzo a notar la luna momentáneamente, un lapso de tiempo corto, pero que Grape no desperdicio, ella al sentir ese pequeño rayo de luz de luna sobre ella, inmediatamente abrió los ojos, y con lagrimas en estos, pudo observar la luna, la cual, la hizo llorar aun mas, pero no de alegría, sino de terror y tristesa, al ver como la luna, ya roja, se tornaba a un rojo un poco mas oscuro, viéndose como si la sangre de Peanut, fuera la que la oscurecia  
con el corazón roto, y el alma en pedazos, Grape volvió a bajar la cabeza, volvió a observar entre sus brazos la cabeza de Peanut, volvió a observar su rostro, ahora mostrando una relajación que nunca antes el había dejado ver, ella, tratando de calmarse, solo levanto un poco mas la cabeza de el, y le dio un tierno beso en la nariz_

Grape: siempre... haaa... siempre te ame Peanut... gahh... como... no tienes una idea! –le volvió a decir, soltándose en llanto nuevamente, llanto que fue pronto cortado, por una intromisión peligrosa..-  
-HAAAA! –se escucha un grito junto a ella, seguido de un gran golpe que saca de su llanto a Grape-  
Grape: HAA QUE?! *voltea hacia aun lado y observa a un lobo tirado en el suelo herido, al igual que al fondo varios lobos mas acercandosele lentamente, y parado junto a ella, un gato negro muy conocido* m-m-Max? ... e-eres tu?! –le pregunta sorprendida-  
Max: je... *voltea la mirada sobre el hombro para ver a Grape, dejando ver en su ojo izquierdo una gran cortada sangrante* hola Grape... gusto en verte de nuevo... *baja la mirada viendo la cabeza de Peanut* yo... lamento todo esto –le dice apenado bajando la mirada-  
Grape: huh?  
Max: de no ser por mi... no estaríamos metidos en esto...  
Grape: ...  
Max: porfavor Grape... *levanta la gran lanza con la que había golpeado al lobo* déjame redimir mi error... vete de aquí  
Grape: QUE!? –le grita sorprendida-  
Max: porfavor... Peanut murió por haber venido aquí a ayudarme... no... no dejare que tu pases ese mismo destino... porfavor, vete –le volvió a replicar con la voz baja, arrepentido-  
Grape: no te pienso dejar aquí... *un lobo salta hacia donde Grape, a lo que Max gira y lo regresa de un golpe con el palo de la lanza*  
Max: AHORA GRAPE VETE! –le grito preocupado mientras comenzaba a golpear otros lobos que comenzaban a saltarles-  
Grape: NO MAX, NO TE... *algo la agarra del brazo* huh?!  
-: anda Grape, no podemos quedarnos, es peligroso!  
Grape: King... yo... –le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-  
-: *le agarra la otra mano a Grape* no es por apurarte, pero enserio tenemos que irnos de aquí! –le dijo desesperado-  
Grape: _Fido..._  
King: vamos! –dijo desesperado jalando de Grape-  
Grape: haa!  
Fido: haber *agarra a Grape por la espalda y de las piernas y la levanta* vámonos, ANDANDO! –grito desesperado mientras se comenzaba a alejar corriendo-  
King: MAX ESTAMOS LISTOS VAMONOS!  
Max: VALLANZE USTEDES, YO LOS CUBRO!  
King: haa... pero...  
Max: VETE, YA! –le grito molesto mientras seguida atacando a los lobos-  
King: haa... esta bien... *Se da la vuelta y corre detrás de Fido*

_La escena no fue nada buena para ninguno de los presentes, mas sin embargo, para nadie fue tan cruel, como lo fue para Grape, quien despues de haber tenido a su mejor amigo, a su pareja perfecta, muerto frente a ella, también miro como otro de sus amigos, Maxwell, su actual novio, se sacrifico por protegerlos, defendiéndolos de los lobos, mas sin embargo, terminando siendo vencido, despues de recibir una fuerte mordida por la espalda, derribándolo, dejándolo en el suelo con todos esos lobos furiosos sobre el mordiéndolo y el tratando de liberarse, gritando y pataleando  
ese momento, Grape nunca se lo podría sacar de la cabeza, en especial el instante en que uno de los lobos, metio su cabeza entre los demás, seguido de sacarla fuerte mente salpicando una gran cantidad de sangre, y causando, que el cuerpo de Maxwell, dejara de moverse, haciendo que los gritos cesaran, y acabando con la vida de Max en ese mismo instante, los lobos en ese momento, tomaron el cuerpo de Max y se lo llevaron arrastrando de nuevo al bosque, y otros, recogieron las partes del cuerpo de Peanut, llevándoselo igual, pero dejando ahí tirada en el suelo, su cabeza, mojándose con la lluvia, y con la luna, tiñéndose nuevamente a un tono mas oscuro, con el viento yéndose las almas de Peanut y Max, y con la lluvia, escurriéndose de sus cuerpos, las esperanzas de Fido, King, Grape y Spo..._

_Dos muertes, que marcaron la vida de individuos, y desgarraron por siempre el alma de uno, solo fueron el comienzo de la peor pesadilla, que los tres grupos de amigos, iban a comenzar a tener... _

_Mientras tanto, corriendo en el pasillo rojo..._

Hylian: *jadeando* _debo... encontrarlo... resiste Spyro... Dante... voy por ustedes! –_se decia a si mismo agitado mientras corría por todo el pasillo sin encontrar ni a Spyro ni a Dante, pero topándose con otra cosa...- GAAHH *Cae al suelo* auchi... *se levanta y mira detrás de el* _huh?!... un cordon?..._HAA *salta a un lado y una gran roca cae en su posición* _haaa… una trampa, eso estuvo... *_se apoya en el suelo y un pedazo de este se hunde* haaa demonios! *voltea a la ventana y observa como un gran tronco se dirige hacia el* diablos diablos diablos! *sale corriendo evadiendo el tronco a la vez que otras trampas mas comenzaban a accionarse, entrando por la ventana flechas, troncos y caian del techo grandes rocas, mientras corría, su desesperación aumentaba, pero llego un momento, en que su carrera por su propia existencia, tenia que finalizar...* GAH!

_El, al dar la vuelta al final del pasillo, no se dio cuenta de una trampa de caza que ahí se encontraba, por lo tanto, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la trampa al instante, al accionarse, lanzo una gran carcasa con púas grandes, clavando se en el costado de Hylian, y clavando a este a una pared por la mitad trasera de su cuerpo_

Hylian: GAH! *tose una gran cantidad de sangre al frente suyo * haa... mi... mi... haaa... *se comienzan a escuchar unas pisadasmetálicas acercándosele* _ese... ese maldito sonido..._ *levanta la mirada observando al frente suyo, viendo solo oscuridad por ese camino* _maldita... sea, no... no puedo quedarme, haaa... no..._ –se decia a si mismo mientras intentaba moverse- HAAA! DUELE! *levanta nuevamente la mirada, un fuerte rayo ilumina un poco el pasillo donde estaban, dejando ver a aquella armadura caminando nuevamente hacia Hylian, con el protector de ojos levantado, dejando ver un par de ojos rojos brillantes, y estos, no demostraban nada de amabilidad...* tu... maldita cosa... –le decia a la armadura débilmente- quien diablos...haaa *sus piernas delanteras ya no soportaron y se doblaron, dejándolo con la cabeza en el suelo, dejando que la sangre de sus heridas corriera por su cuerpo hasta su rostro* _haaa... no siento... mis patas... aaa_ *la armadura lo toma por la parte posterior del cuello, levantándolo con una mano* haaa... que diablos eres tu? –le dijo débilmente, a punto de desmayarse-

Hylian: quien... eres?

_Sin decir nada y sin demostrar mucha fuerza, la armadura tiro del cuerpo de Hylian, separando ambas mitades, dejando una mitad clavada en la trampa, y quedándose en la mano la mitad superior de Hylian, pero, no sin antes, dar un aterrador mensaje a los que se encontraban cercas...hylian, con su ultimo aliento y por el dolor que sintió, como reflejo de eso que le hizo la armadura, dejo salir un fuerte grito de desesperación y dolor grito tal, que a la lejanía se alcanzo a escuchar..._

Spyro: *se detiene y voltea a los lados aterrado* _ese... ese fue Hylian!... no... donde... donde! –_se decia a si mismo desesperado volteando en todas direcciones, encontrándose en un cruce de cuatro pasillo- HYLIAN RESISTE! –grita aterrado a la vez que comenzaba a correr por uno de los pasillos, perdiéndose nuevamente en la oscuridad-

_Mientras tanto, corriendo por fuera del gran castillo en busca de la entrada_

King: haaa, ha,ha,ha *jadeando* donde estará una puerta! -dice desesperado mientras corría-  
Fido: no lo se... este lugar cada vez parece mas grande! –dice igual mientras llevaba a Grape en brazos-  
Spo: *salta sobre el pecho de Grape mientras ella solo se mantenía observando sus patas ensangrentadas frente a ella* oye Grape...  
Grape: ...  
Spo: oye, estas bien? –le dice tratando de tranquilizarla, acariciándole una de sus patas-  
Grape: *jala sus manos alejándolas de Spo y dejando notar unas ligeras lagrimas corriéndoles por el rostro*  
Spo: oye, tranquila porfavor... relájate...  
Grape: ...  
Spo: mira... se que acabas de pasar por algo realmente horrible, lo se, yo he perdido a muchos de mi familia... –le dice un tanto apenado bajando la mirada-  
Grape: *levanta un poco la vista viendo Spo*  
Spo: usualmente, los de mi familia, los pierdo cuando intentamos buscar alimento... aun recuerdo, que en una ocasión, llego a nuestra familia que uno de mis hermanos mayores, murió intentando defender nuestros derechos en una casa...  
Grape: _huh?! *_en ese momento, las palabras de Spo le hicieron recordar, a aquella ocasión en que Peanut la despertó para avisarle que habían unos ratones agresivos* _lo...lo siento Spo_ –le dice con voz baja y dolida-  
Spo: huh? *voltea a verla* tu no tienes porque sentirlo, tu no hiciste nada  
Grape: de hecho... yo fui quien... haaa... quien se comio a tu hermano –le dice triste mientras tomaba a Spo con sus manos y lo acercaba a ella-  
Spo: que?.. como que...  
Grape: lo siento, ellos... –comenzó a decir con lagrimas inundándole los ojos nuevamente- ellos, molestaron a Peanut, le amenazaron y amenazaron nuestra casa... el era... el... haa... el parecía ser bueno en cuanto a política... pero... se excedió... yo... yo...  
Spo: tranquila... -le dice calmado mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Grape-  
Grape: huh?!  
Spo: tu solo hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, es... tu trabajo despues de todo el cuidar tu casa de intrusos como los de mi especie... –le dice intentando tranquilizarla-  
Grape: pero... pero...  
Spo: mira... tu no te preocupes Grape, todo esta bien, por ahora debemos preocuparnos por salir vivos de esta  
Grape: haa... si Spo  
Spo: je  
King: ALFIN!  
-huh? –dicen Grape y Spo a la vez que volteaban adelante y miraban a King sujetando una puerta abierta-  
Fido: JA, alfin! –dijo mas alegre mientras entraba corriendo por la puerta-  
King: haaa! –se escucha su grito desesperado-  
-KING! - ellos al unisono, al ver por la puerta que había un lobo sujetando a King por el cuello-  
King: GAAHHH!  
Fido: HAAA KING! –grito desesperado a la vez que corría a uno de los estantes y tomaba una gran hacha- HAAAA ALEJATE DE EL! –le grito furioso al lobo a la vez que lo golpeaba en la cabeza con el hacha, clavándosela en la cabeza y lanzandolo unos metros hacia un lado-  
Grape: KING! *se hinca junto a el* King... estas bien?! –le dice asustada al ver a king cubierto de sangre- King porfavor… estas bien?... di algo! –le comenzó a decir con lagrimas en los ojos-  
Fido: *se acerca de nuevo al lobo, toma el hacha y se la arranca de la cabeza*  
Grape: KING CONTESTAME!  
King: haaa, tranquila... je –le dijo un tanto agotado-  
Grape: haaa King que bueno que estas bien! –le dice alegre, llorando mientras lo abrazaba-  
King: je, tranquila... porfavor... haaaa  
Grape: *lo suelta*  
King: *se levanta quedando sentado* haaa, eso estuvo cercas... –dice cansado sujetándose la cabeza a la vez que su collar se caia en pedazos en sus piernas-  
Grape: heee, tu collar!  
King: no importa...  
Fido: tienes suerte de usar un collar tan grueso –le dice mas relajado caminando hacia ellos cargando la gran hacha-  
King: así es, almenos... ya tengo algo porque agradecerle a mi antiguo dueño  
Grape: pero entonces dime... que es toda la sangre que tienes en el cuerpo? Y porque se fueron de donde se quedaron? Y de que era aquella sangre que vi?! –le dice curiosa y preocupada-  
King: haa eso... veras...  
Spo: lo que pasa es que cuando estábamos esperando a que King dejara de jadear –le dice desde arriba de la cabeza de Grape sujetándose de su oreja- comenzó a caernos del techo varias gotas de sangre  
King: que es esto que vez en mi pelaje –dice mas calmado señalando su pelaje manchado-  
Fido: fue un momento muy aterrador, y luego comenzamos a escuchar el caminar de aquella armadura, así que, pues, decidimos salir corriendo por ese pasillo junto a nosotros  
King: terminamos perdidos, solos y a oscuras en una habitación  
Spo: así es, y realmente no teníamos pensado salir, hasta que escuchamos los gritos de alguien desesperado  
Grape: alguien?  
Fido: *le extiende su pata a King ayudándolo a levantarse* era Max...  
King: *agarra la pata de Fido y se pone de pie* lo miramos golpeado y muy asustado, así que lo estuvimos acompañándolo, hasta que finalmente escuchamos algo nuevamente...  
Grape: que era?  
Spo: tu gritando...  
Grape: yo?! –les pregunta sorprendida-  
Fido: si, Max fue el primero en escucharte, y el nos guio ati  
Grape: ...  
King: se podría saber que hacias fuera del ahí?  
Grape: escuche a Peanut gritando auxilio, y fui a ayudarle... pero...  
Fido: no lo lograste...  
Grape: así es...  
King: pues no te pongas así, hay que ser fuertes  
Grape: de que sirve ser fuertes... si ni Peanut ni Max están con nosotros –les dijo comenzando a sollozar-  
Fido: servirá, para que puedas salir de aquí y le des una despedida digna a Peanut... y para que el sacrificio de Max no haya sido en vano...  
Spo: *salta a Fido y sube a su cabeza* mejor nos apuramos a encontrar a los demás, seguro nos están buscando...  
Fido: así es... así que vamos, hay que reunirnos con los otros! –les dice decidido mientras corría a la puerta  
-SI! –dijeron todos al unisono los demás mientras corrian dentro de la casa-

_Hubieron mas muertes en ese momento, la desesperación del grupo conformado por King, Spo, Grape y Fido se iba incrementando mientras corrian entre los oscuros pasillos, mientras que la desesperación de otros se incrementaba por lo que comenzaban a vivir..._

_Mientras tanto, en el sotano del castillo  
_

-_haaa, donde, donde estoy? –_se preguntaba así mismo mientras intentaba tocarse la cabeza- huh?! HAAA ESTOY... ESTOY... –comenzó a decir desesperado mientras intentaba liberarse de unos grilletes que lo sujetaban-  
-TRANQUILISATE! –le grita una voz a la distancia-  
-huh?.. esa... esa voz –dice mas calmado buscando alrededor, hasta observar la poca luz de luna que entraba por una pequeña ventana he iluminaba una mesa, dejando ver una cola blanca en ella- d-d... DANTE... ERES TU?! –grito desesperado al reconocer la cola-  
Dante: je... hola Wolf, te estábamos buscando... –dice con una voz un cansada-  
Wolf: Dante... donde... donde estamos?!  
Dante: je... no lo se…  
Wolf: haaa... siento un gran frio...  
Dante: je… yo también *una tenue luz se enciende, dejando ver las paredes manchadas de sangre completamente, dejando ver también varias maquinas de tortura, dejando ver a Dante encadenado a una mesa, y a Wolf colgado con unos grilletes del techo, mas no solamente se encntraban atados...*  
Wolf: GAAH, DANTE!... –grito sorprendido al ver a Dante en aquella mesa, con multiples cortadas en el cuerpo y multiples dagas y navagas clavadas en sus cuatro patas y en su pecho y estomago-  
Dante: je, tranquilo... yo ya se... que tengo esto... –dice cansado, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por el hocico hacia la mesa- pero tu... tus… haaa...  
Wolf: que?! *Voltea hacia abajo* PERO QUE DEMONIOS! –grito sorprendido y con gran terror, al notar como le faltaban ambas piernas, mas estas no parecían como si ubieran sido cortadas solamente, habían sido arrancadas dejándole pedazos de carne y piel aun colgando- GAAHHH QUE PASO! –grito desesperado-  
Dante: haya pasado como haya pasado... no creo que importe ahora...  
Wolf: COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!... DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ! –grito desesperado, mas sin embargo, dejo de gritar al escuchar a la distancia, un sonido de unos engranes, seguido de ver un largo tubo creciendo sobre la mesa donde se encontraba Dante y quedando detenido en la pared a unos metros detrás de Wolf y quedando a unos centímetros de distancia de este mismo-  
Dante: que... crees que sea eso? –le vuelve a decir con la misma voz cansada-  
Wolf: no lo se… no me importa... pero debemo... –comenzó a decirle, mas se quedo callado al escuchar como algo se comenzaba a mover a gran velocidad, ese algo, momentos despues se vio que era una gran cuchilla, la cual paso rápidamente por donde se encontraban y clavándose metros atrás en la pared, y con su paso, manchando de sangre de Dante, el cuerpo y rostro de Wolf, así como también marcando con dolor y sufrimiento su mente- DANTEEEE!  
Dante: GAAH! *la mesa donde Dante se encontraba se parte a la mitad, separando también a Dante en sus dos mitades, aun con vida* GAAHH... NOO... HAAA! –gritaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenia mientras se retorsia de dolor en el suelo-  
Wolf: DANTEE! –le grito desesperado al verlo en tal situación- _huh?! _*su grito seso, al ver como junto a Dante, de entre las sombras, salía aquella armadura, apareciendo como si se materializara desde la pared, parándose junto a Dante y poniendo su pie de metal en la mandibula de Dante, manteniendo con este su hocico abierto* NOOO ALEJATE DE EL! –le grito furioso y desesperado, mas su grito no importo, ya que aquella armadura solo bajo su pie con fuerzas, partiendo la cabeza de Dante en otras dos mitades, matándolo ahí mismo y en ese instante, seguido, de voltear a ver a Wolf con planes claros- _la casa esa tenia fama de estar maldita... pero... fuimos nosotros quienes lo terminamos descubriendo y sufriendo... solo... por avaricia... –_pensaba el pegaso, viendo sus últimos momentos acercándose-

_Mientras tanto… en el camino hacia el comedor se escuchan unos desesperados gritos, llamando la atención de otros..._

Berser: _huh?!_ *voltea hacia donde escucho los gritos*  
Ventus: que pasa?  
Berser: creo que.. escuche algo...  
Ventus: como que crees?  
Berser: ire a investigar –dijo decidido mientras comenzaba a caminar-  
Ventus: HEE ESPERA!  
Berser: que pasa?  
Ventus: entiende, no podemos separarnos...  
Berser: pero...  
White:_ debemos investigar... _–dice en voz baja a la vez que se ponía de pie-  
-huh?! –exclamaron Berser y Ventus al unisono-  
White: tenemos que encontrar a nuestros amigos... –dijo en un tono sombrio sin levantar la mirada-  
Ventus: bueno... tenemos que encontrarlos... pero eso no significa que debamos separarnos  
White: entonces vamos todos... tenemos mas esperanzas de sobrevivir si estamos juntos... –dijo en el mismo tono sombrio mientras comenzaba a caminar-  
Ventus: haaa... esta bien... *comienza a caminar detrás de el*  
Berser: espero encontremos a todos nuestros amigos...  
Ventus: yo también lo... *voltea a la ventana* PERO QUE DEMONIOS! –exclamo asustado viendo hacia fuera de esta-  
Berser: que pasa?! –le pregunta preocupado mientras se ponía junto a el-  
Ventus: la...la...la luna! –dijo aterrado mientras señalaba la luna, la cual comenzava a tomar otro tono mas oscuro, dejando la casa casi en oscuridad total-  
Berser: haaa genial, no veo nada!  
White: *rompe una lámpara de campamento* cállense, y caminen... entre mas rápido los encontremos... mejor –continuo hablando en el mismo tono sombrio-

_La voz de White no era la misma, ahora parecía desinteresado en su existencia, mantuvo preocupado a Ventus un largo tiempo... y a Berser lo mantuvo con la guardia en alto, el sentía algo raro en White, no era el mismo, y pronto… lo iban a descubrir..._


	6. capitulo seis: pena

_La noche era mas larga de lo habitual, todos tenian el presentimiento de que lo que vivian ,estaba fuera de lo comun, muy lejos de su propio entendimiento, Berser sentía una extraña presencia en White, y debido a ello, se estaba encargando de mantener a Ventus separado de el.  
Fido y King, quienes lograron salvar a Grape, se dieron un respiro momentáneo, Fido, que cargaba la gran hacha con que salvo a King, rompió una puerta de la habitación donde se habían escondido previamente, entraron revisando que todo fuera seguro, para despues meter a Grape y recostarla sobre la cama, para que se relajara un poco por lo que había sufrido.  
Mientras tanto, Ventus, seguía corriendo a ciegas por los pasillos oscuros del segundo piso, buscando a Dante y ''huyendo'' de aquella armadura que según el, le estaba persiguiendo.  
En cambio, Alex, se encontraba revisando por todo el ''pasillo de la luna'' buscando la manera de abrir la compuerta por la cual cayo Aaron, sin resultado alguno..._

_Mientras tanto..._

_Aaron: _haaa... donde... donde estoy? –decia dolido mientras se ponía un casco sobándose la cabeza- haaa... *abre los ojos apartando su casco de su vista* haaa, mas oscuridad... –dice molesto mientras se ponía de pie- haaa, me pregunto si... AUCH! -exclamo dolido al golpearse la cabeza contra algo sobre el- _pero que demonios?! _ *gira la cabeza hacia arriba golpeándose la nariz* HAAA COÑO DUELE! –grito furioso mientras se sobaba la nariz-  
-HEEY... AARON... ME ESCUCHAS?! –le grito una voz a lo lejos sobre el-  
Aaron: huh?! HEY, QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?!  
Alex: SOY YO, ALEX –le volvió a gritar desde la parte de arriba- ESTAS... WHOA! *se escucha un fuerte golpe*  
Aaron: HEY, ALEX... ESTAS BIEN?!...  
Alex: ... *se escucha otro fuerte golpe sobre el, seguido de escucharse un vidrio romperse*  
Aaron: ALEXANDER! –volvio a gritar preocupado, seguido de comenzar a sentir como le caian unas gotas de algún liquido por el rostro- _que... que es esto?! –_se pregunto preocupado mientras se limpiaba con el casco y se lo ponía frente a el- _por celestia... QUE ES ESTO?! _–se pregunto desesperado al no poder ver su propio casco frente a el- haaa... no puedo quedarme... HAAA! –vuelve a gritar desesperado por golpearse de nuevo la cabeza- _gaaah, tengo que encontrar una salida pronto y encontrar a Alex, antes de que algo peor venga pasando -_se dijo a si mismo decidido mientras comenzaba a caminar- haaa, como ODIO... los lugares tan estrecho! –comenzó a decir molesto mientras se agachaba mas- _en donde se supone que estoy?... y porque todo se vuelve tan apretado?.. _huh? *ve al fondo un ligero rayo de luz* HAA, LA SALIDA! –grito emocionado mientras comenzaba a avanzar mas rápido a como podía hacia aquel rayo de luz- haa... ya casi... yaaaa! *extiende su casco fuera* SIII! *mira bien* HAAA DEMONIOS! –exclamo molesto al ver solo la mitad de su casco fuera- haaaa genial... no quepo! *trata de meter su casco de vuelta* _haaa, lo que me faltaba! Huh? *_cierra los ojos y comienza a escuchar a alguien acercándose_*_HAAA MI SALVADOR_ –_le grita a aquel que se hacerca- OYE... HECHAME UNA MANO PORFAVOR! *escucha como se detienen afuera y luego siente que algo agarra su casco* haaa, alfin una mano amig... hee... espera alto!... no tan... HAA!_ –_comenzo a gritar de dolor, en el momento en que aquello que sujeto su casco, comenzó a apretárselo al punto de romperle el hueso de su pata-

_Dolor en su cuerpo y terror en su mente, era lo único que Aaron podía sentir en el momento en que aquello que lo sujeto, le apretó con sus fuerzas haciéndole polvo el hueso del antebrazo, para momentos despues, ya con lagrimas corriendo el rostro de Aaron, aquella entidad le doblara el brazo a Aaron hacia el borde de arriba de donde se encontraba, doblándole la rodilla en aquella dirección donde no debería apuntar.  
ya con Aaron gritando clemencia, llorando a ríos por el dolor, aquella entidad volvió a torcer el brazo de Aaron, ahora en dirección al borde inferior, rompiéndole lo que era el codo con el movimiento y, dando un fuerte tiron, le disloca el hombro a aron, dejándole totalmente inservible ese brazo, y dejando a Aaron en una desesperación y pánico total, con el inmenso dolor que le recorria el cuerpo, con cada fibra de su ser sintiendo cada movimiento que aquello le hacia, hasta que finalmente, el movimiento seso, mas no para bien...  
el lugar por donde entraba la luz, se expandio en las 4 direcciones, dándole mas espacio a Aaron, suficiente para salir, y suficiente para dejarle ver que aquello a lo que le extendió la mano, no era mas que aquella armadura que tanto los acosaba, pero esta, era de color negro casi en su totalidad, con unos detallados en oro, y algunas partes manchadas en sangre.  
Aaron, abriendo lo mas que pudo, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de terror, quedo petrificado observando a aquella armadura a la cabeza, sin poderse mover... sin poder decir una sola palabra, he incluso con dificultad para respirar, mas sus dificultades para respirar, eran el menor de sus problemas.  
aquella armadura tomo lo que le restaba de brazo a Aaron, y este, por miedo y reflejo, intento alejar a la armadura con su brazo sano, a lo cual, esta se lo estrujo de nuevo con fuerzas, causando que Aaron volviera a gritar por el dolor, mas su grito fue pronto silenciado, al momento en que aquella armadura, sin piedad y mostrando un odio sin igual, sujeto con ambas manos el brazo de Aaron, levantándolo en el aire y azotándolo contra el suelo, quitándole el aliento, callandole su grito, para despues, tener el pie de aquella cosa en el pecho, sofocándolo._

Aaron: _por... porque… -_le dijo totalmente derrotado con el poco aliento que tenia_-  
-..._

_La armadura, sin contestar nada, apretó nuevamente el brazo con el que lo levanto y, de un único movimiento, se lo arranco de cuajo, manchando paredes y piso con sangre, causando un grito de pánico y dolor total por parte de Aaron.  
Con la armadura cargando el brazo desmembrado de Aaron, este, con miedo y dolor, intentaba alejarse usando sus únicas patas buenas y sus alas, desesperado, arrastrándose a como podía, he intento acelerar su paso, al ver que aquella armadura comenzaba a desenvainar una gran espada de hoja color negro, la cual, pronto fue clavada en el suelo cercano a Aaron, haciéndole entrar en pánico y motivándolo a darse la vuelta para correr usando sus patas y alas, mas sin embargo, al dar el primer aleteo, aquella entidad le agarro una de las alas y tiro de ella, tirando a Aaron al suelo de golpe, mas sin soltarle nunca el ala.  
Aaron, tirado en el suelo, llorando, con sangre saliéndole por nariz y boca por los golpes y saliéndole grandes cantidades de sangre por su brazo faltante, solo comenzó a esperar a que aquella entidad le matara, para que el dejara de sufrir, mas esa entidad, no pensaba lo mismo.  
Tomando el ala de Aaron con una mano, y poniéndole un pie en el rostro, la armadura pateo a Aaron contra la pared, estrellándole la cabeza fuertemente contra esta y arrancándole el ala en el acto, seguido de caminar hacia el, tomarle de su ala restante y poner su pie sobre la espalda de Aaron y, sujetándosela de la base de esta, casi agarrando su espalda, se la arranca completamente, jalando con ella también parte de la piel y carne de su lomo, ya con Aaron en el suelo, sangrando a montones, convulsionándose y gritando por el dolor, la armadura le asienta un golpe en el hocico, haciendo que la nuca de Aaron golpee y agriete un poco el suelo, callandolo nuevamente, para finalmente y sin demorar, tomar sus cascos traseros y, con un movimiento rápido, tirar de estos directo hacia su espada clavada en el suelo, partiendo a la mitad el cuerpo de Aaron quedando con una mitad de su cuerpo en cada mano, acabando con su vida y su dolor en ese mismo instante, pero no sin dejar antes en dudas, a un pegaso que por ahí se encontraba corriendo..._

Spyro: *se le ve corriendo por el pasillo donde estuvo por ultima vez Alex, jadeando y totalmente desesperado* _anda Aaron... donde estas?!..._ AARON!... ALEXANDER! –comenzó a gritar a la vez que corría- huh?! *exclamo sorprendido, al ver frente a el, el suelo totalmente destruido, como si algo grande lo hubiese golpeado, dos cristales rotos con una poca de sangre en ellos, y tal cual su mente le advertia, una de esas armaduras parado frente a el, con la punta de la espada en el suelo, con ambas manos sobre la empuñadura de esta y la cabeza baja, como si fuera un adorno mas* ummm... *se acerca a la ventana rota, a unos metros de la armadura* ... _espéralo... espéralo... _*la armadura levanta ambos brazos cargando la espada y da un fuerte corte contra el suelo destruyéndolo* AJA *exclamo victorio el pegaso, el cual había saltado segundos antes de ser cortado y que se mantenía volando con sus alas* no a mi estúpida hojalata! –le dijo orgulloso a la vez que le pateaba la cabeza a la armadura, mas sin hacerle daño alguno- _pero que demon..._ –se comenzó a decir a si mismo, mas sin poder terminar debido a un golpe que recibe por la espalda, lanzandolo de nuevo por donde originalmente llego- _gaah... que... diablos son estas cosas... tienen, mucha fuerza.. _ –se decia a si mismo cansado mientras seguía su curso dado por el golpe, hasta que en un momento, otra de esas armaduras le golpe en la espalda, lanzandol frente a las otras dos, las cuales, solo se encontraban con la espada al piso y volteando hacia abajo- gaah... *se pone de pie* ustedes... QUE SON!? *le grita a a las armaduras manteniendo pose defensiva sin recibir respuesta* huh? *Se escucha la 3er armadura acercándose a el* HAAA NO, NO LO HARAS! –grito a la vez que se daba la vuelta viendo a la otra armadura- _huh?_ –se quedo confuso, cuando al voltear, miro la 3er armadura, en la misma pose ke las otras dos detrás de el- _pero... que diablos pasa aquí?_ Huh?!... GAHH! *Se agacha rápidamente dejando pasar sobre el, la espada de la primer armadura* _haa, eso estuvo cercas!..._ WHOAA! *usando sus alas, se impulsa hacia atrás evadiendo el corte de la segunda armadura* _haaa... *_las observa* _primero una, se queda quieta y luego la otra... ok... entonces... *_salta de nuevo hacia aun lado dejando caer junto a el la espada de la 3er armadura* JA, SOLO PUEDE UNO A LA VEZ! –grita emocionado mientras corría un poco detrás de la 3er armadura- _bien... tengo ventaja, si seremos uno contra uno... igual el no... PERO QUE DIABLOS?!_ –se dijo a si mismo sorprendido a la vez que observaba como las 3 armaduras comenzaban a moverse hacia el- _ok... no tengo ventaja... mejor me... _*se da la vuelta y choca de frente contra otra armadura, pero esta de color rojo*

_Con Ventus sin nada que poder decir, encontrándose frente a frente con otra armadura y estando totalmente encerrado, lo único que su mente podía pensar era el intentar escapar a como pudiese, mas su situación no se la permitia.  
encontrándose de espaldas contra una pared, y con las 4 armaduras caminando hacia el, spyro no logro hacer nada, el solo bajo la cabeza y las orejas, con grandes lagrimas corriéndole el rostro, dejándose ver vencido... mas no aceptando una derrota._

Spyro: GAAAAHH! -grito furioso a la vez que saltaba contra aquellas armaduras-

_Spyro en ese momento poseía una buena ventaja, al igual que el raton acorralado por el gato, Spyro mostro un momento de fuerza he ira ciegas, saltando contra la armadura mas próxima y pateándola con fuerzas hacia tras, fuerzas tales, que arrojo a aquella armadura varios metros hacia atrás, pero dejándose vulnerable y recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el lomo, provocando que este se estrellara contra el suelo agrietandolo, y por la potencia del golpe, terminando con la columna hecha añicos..._

Spyro: _gaah... no... puedo... mover...me... –_decia sin alientos intentando mover cualquiera de sus patas sin resultado alguno-_Wolf… berser... Dante… Hylian... _*la armadura roja lo toma de uno de los cascos traseros levantándolo, dejando caer de una de las bolsas de su chaleco una caja blanca y de esta, al caer al suelo, sale rodando un precioso brazalete de oro, con un grabado en plata de dos conejos tocando sus narices, para luego Spyro voltear a verlo* flu...fluttershy... haaa... creo ke... ya no podre... haaa...

_mientras tanto, en el jardín interior, junto al pasillo de la luna.._

Alex: _haaa... eso... duele..._ –decia cansado, yaciendo semiconsciente en el suelo, con la fuerte lluvia sobre el y el sin dejar de ver el cielo y la luz roja emitida por aquella luna ensangrentada- _solo... seria una noche, todo estará bien... que idiota fuiste White..._ *tose fuertemente salpicando una gran cantidad de sangre* gaahh... huh?! –exclama asustado, en el momento en que escucha un fuerte grito y varios golpes en el pasillo por el cual había el salido volando- haa... *se pone de pie lentamente* que... es todo ese alboroto? *voltea hacia arriba viendo los cristales, seguido de aterrarse al ver como uno de estos, se comienza a bañar de sangre, cubriéndolo totalmente* PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! –grito aterrado, mas su miedo incremento, al ver como aquel vidrio ensangrentado explotaba en pedazos, y de esa explosión, salía el cuerpo de un pegaso salir volando- _a-aron?! _ _no... es.. GAAH! _*su mente se paralizo totalmente, al ver a aquel pegaso iluminado por un rayo que cayo en ese momento, viendo claramente su pelaje rojo y su chaqueta negra* SPYRO! –le grito aterrado al verlo volando por el aire-  
Spyro: ...  
Alex: SPYROOOOO! -volvio a gritarle mas desesperado-

_Alex se encontraba con un revoltijo de sentimientos, estaba preocupado por Aaron y Grape, se encontraba alegre de ver a Spyro, pero también se encontraba aterrado despues de haberlo visto salir volando por aquella ventana, mas su terror se incremento, al momento en que noto que Spyro giro el cuello para verle, verle con unos ojos grises, sin vida, dándole una ligera sonrisa acompañado también, de que Alex comenzara a verlo como en el aire, su cuerpo comenzaba a dejar ver largas líneas de sangre, recorriéndole cabeza, pecho, lomo, patas... todo, hasta finalmente, comenzar a separarse en partes.  
la escena parecía no tener fin... Alex miraba con sumo terror como Spyro se hacia pedazos sobre el, dejando su sangre volar en todas direcciones mezclándose con la lluvia, manchando paredes, piso, su mente y su cordura.  
finalmente, cuando Alex reacciono, observo el cuerpo de Spyro, ya hecho trizas, estrellarse contra el suelo en distintas partes, mas su mente se olvido de Spyro, al escuchar un fuerte golpe del lado opuesto, el cual, al momento de voltear, observa caminando hacia a aquella entidad de armadura negra, acercándosele lentamente, con movimientos mas fluidos que los demás, teniendo su espada en su vaina, y cargando en una de sus manos, la mitad del cuerpo de Aaron.  
Alex, con todo lo que miro, fue mas que suficiente para sacarle de su juicio, y hacerlo mostrar el estatus social que realmente tenia... el apodo por el que lo llamaban algunos...  
_

Alex: MALDITO MALNACIDO! –le grito furioso a la armadura-

Alex: TE MATARE ESTUPIDA CHATARRA! –le volvió a gritar furioso a la vez que lanzaba su mochila al suelo y sacaba algunas bombas de humo- GAAAAHH! –comenzó a gritar mientras corría a la armadura-

_Durante la carrera de alex, la armadura solto el cuerpo de Aaron, y tomo el mango de su espada, lista para atacar, pero cuando este estaba frente a el, tiro una bomba de humo en el suelo, explotándola y desapareciendo en el aire, para luego, aparecer detrás de esta dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda, pero sin lograr hacerle nada.  
así estuvo unos minutos Alex, desapareciendo en el aire usando la velocidad que se gano durante las huidas que daba diariamente del colegio, usando una habilidad sin igual y una velocidad impresionante, mezclado con las bombas de humo que cargaba, Alex aparecia y desaparecia del cambo visual de la armadura, atacándola siempre por la espalda a base de patadas, con un seguimiento continuo, Alex parecía tener ventaja en esa pelea, pero su ventaja, tubo que llegar a su fin...  
con la armadura distraída, Alex intento golpearla en el casco, intentando darle un golpe directo por su espalda, lo cual, al ultimo segundo no resulto, debido a que aquella armadura, sin moverse mucho, sujeto el pie de Alex, seguido de soltar su espada para agarrar con ambas manos su pierna, para pronto, azotarle con fuerzas en el suelo, pero sin embargo, una vez con Alex en el suelo, la armadura no detuvo su movimiento, terminando rompiéndole la pierna, seguido de arrancársela, de la rodilla hacia abajo, Alex, en ese momento dio un potente grito de desesperación y dolor, fue ese el momento en que el recobro la conciencia y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, por lo cual, intento huir.  
faltándole una pierna, Alex comenzó a lanzarle a la armadura sus bombas de humo mientras se arrastraba alejándose, pero estas, no le hacían nada a esa potente armadura, esa entidad, seguía avanzando sin importar el humo, y Alex, seguía desesperándose mas.  
Llego el momento, la entidad aquella alcanzo a Alex y, dándole una potente patada en el estomago, levando sin problemas a Alex del suelo, levantándolo como si fuera una pelota, y estando en el aire, tomándolo del pie y lanzandolo de nuevo hacia donde estaba su espada, estrellándolo de cara contra el suelo._

Alex: _gaah... ven...tus... __White… haaa…. Oviblion, hermano…. *grandes lagrimas comenzaron a correrle por el rostro*_ no... no quiero morir... no aun –comenzó a decir sollozando apoyando ambas manos en el suelo- quiero ver a mis amigos de nuevo...

Alex: *miro el pie de la armadura ponerse junto a el, a lo que rápidamente volteo hacia arriba y salto hacia atrás* ALEJATE DE MI! –le grito desesperado- ALEJATE!  
-... *toma la espada y camina hacia el*  
Alex: NOOO!...

_Alex, dando su ultimo grito, recibió un fuerte golpe en la barbilla que lo levanta en el aire, haciendo que mantenga la vista en el cielo, la vista en las oscuras nubes de tormenta y, mientras que en su mente corría su vida frente a el, la armadura tomaba nuevamente el pie restante de Alex, jalándolo y clavándole su espada en el estomago, manteniéndolo en el aire sin dificultad alguna.  
quedándose en esa posición, la armadura se quedo quieta completamente, con Alex empalado en su espada, quedando ambos totalmente inmóviles en el centro del patio interior, con la lluvia mojándolos a ambos, mas demostrándose ahora, que ninguno de los dos poseía ya vida alguna..._

_Mientras tanto, en el pasillo rojo..._

King: *se para en la puerta de la habitación, quedándose parado junto a Fido que solo estaba observando la ventana del frente* oye... –le dice nervioso-  
Fido: si? -le dice con una voz indiferente-  
king: estas bien?  
Fido: no... no lo estoy –le vuelve a decir con la misma voz-  
king: que te pasa?  
Fido: acabo de matar a un lobo, es de mi misma especie...  
king: pero... que no se supone que eso hacen los policías?  
Fido: tu lo has dicho... los policías, no el escuadron K-9  
king: ...  
Fido: *suspira, con su mano, saca de su chaleco del escuadron K-9 una cajita, color blanca*  
king: que es eso? –le pregunta curioso-  
Fido: pues... *abre la caja, se ve un anillo de compromiso en el* tenia pensado mañana, salir de aquí y pedirle su pata en matrimonio a Sabrina... –le dice con voz tenue-  
king: Sabrina?.. la gata esa amiga de tarot?  
Fido: si... ella...  
king: wow, eso es.. emmmm  
Fido: raro.. lo se... pero no me importa, yo quiero casarme con ella –le contesta firme en su palabra, cerrando la cajita y guardándola-  
king: pues, je... no eres el único –le dice un tanto alegre a la vez que saca una caja de color negro-  
Fido: huh?  
Spo: que es eso? –le pregunta desde arriba de Fido-  
king: *abre la caja dejando ver un anillo con brillantes* yo... tengo planeado casarme también...  
Fido: quien es la afortunada?  
king: Bailey es su nombre... es una husky  
Fido: pues... *Voltea a ver a Grape* para poderlo hacer, debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí... –dice confiado mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo hacia adelante-  
king: como lo aremos?... no podemos hacer nada, nisiquiera tenemos armas o algo!  
Fido: no... pero tengo esto –le dice alegre a la vez que levantaba la gran hacha ensangrentada-  
king: haa.. claro... eso...  
Fido: tranquilo... saldremos de esta... *se escucha un fuerte ruido detrás de el*  
-HUH?! –exclamaron king, Fido y spo al unisono a la vez que volteaban a ver rápidamente- PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! –gritaron nuevamente los tres-

_La noche era muy larga, pero su tiempo... se agotaba rápidamente... _


	7. capitulo siete: ira

La paz y la tranquilidad que poseían en ese momento Grape, King, Fido y Spo... fue prontamente interrumpida por un fuerte y aterrador sonido...

Fido: PERO QUE DEMONIOS! –grito alarmado cuando volteo a ver hacia el origen del ruido-  
King: hay no... *se cubre la boca*  
Grape: emm... yo lo arreglo –dijo nerviosa recogiendo unos pedazos de un antiguo jarrón recientemente roto-  
Fido: haa Grape... ES UN JARRON CARISIMO! –le grita entre desesperado y furioso-  
Grape: lo se, lo se… es solo que no lo vi  
Fido: haber… *se hinca frente a ella y comienza a recoger los pedazos*  
Grape: enserio lo siento, no fue mi intención... –dijo apenada-  
Fido: haa descuida... almenos despertaste y ya estas bien, es lo que importa  
King: *recoge uno de los pedazos del jarrón* wow...  
Fido: que pasa?  
King: esto... es muy antiguo  
Fido: crees que no lo se?... es un jarrón antiguo, muy valioso, una simple imitiacion de estos valdría mas que yo y bino juntos si papa nos vende  
King: JA... cuanto podría valer bino –le dice burlon cruzándose de brazos-  
Fido: ... *Se detiene serio un momento*  
King: heee, lo siento mal...  
Fido: shhh  
King: OYE AMI NO ME..  
Fido: *le agarra el hocico con su pata*  
King: _MMMPHGPPM_  
Grape: que ocurre? –le dice preocupada-  
Fido: *suelta a King* pronto, debemos irnos ya –dice serio y decidido mientras volvia a agarrar el hacha ensangrentada-  
King: espera QUE?!, COMO QUE IRNOS?! –le pregunta preocupado y un tanto aterrado-  
Fido: *se para junto a la puerta* ooo diablos, APURENSE! -les grita mas preocupado al ver dos armaduras acercándoseles: una azul clara como el cielo, y la otra azul oscura como la noche- TENEMOS QUE IRNOS, YA! –les replica-  
King: diablos, esto no parece una broma *Agarra a Grape de la mano* anda VAMONOS! –le dice aterrado jalándola-  
Grape: haa si! *se levanta y corre detrás de King*  
Fido: apúrense!

_Cuando King y Grape corrieron por detrás de Fido, las armaduras comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, cuando estuvieron mas cercas, y cuando Fido finalmente reacciono, comenzó a correr igual, quedándose un tanto separado de ellos y corriendo un tanto desequilibrado por la gran hacha mas sin caer, a diferencia... del otro can de menor tamaño... King  
_

King: WHAA! *tropieza y cae al suelo* haaa  
Grape: *Se detiene unos metros mas adelante* VAMOS KING CORRE! –le grita aterrada-  
king: ya voy! –le contesta alarmado poniéndose de pie-

_Un solo segundo fue necesario para que un equipo completo, sea dividido en su totalidad...  
solo un segundo, fue necesario, para que la pared de trampa por donde había caído Dante, se volviera a abrir, pero esta ocasión, explotando en escombros, y saliendo entre estos, una armadura roja, golpeando a King en el rostro y lanzándolo por el gran cristal por donde entraba la poca luz que les brindaba la luna, para despues, quedarse esa armadura parada entre Fido y Grape, quedándose cada quien en un área: Fido y Spo en medio de las tres armaduras, Grape con camino libre para huir, y King, herido a la mitad del patio interior, callendo junto a un pie metalico..._

Grape: KING! –le grito aterrada al verlo sin moverse- KING!  
Fido: GRAPE HUYE! –le dice desesperado parado detrás de la armadura que los separa-  
Grape: pero... y King?! *la armadura roja voltea a ver a Grape*  
Fido: EL ESTARA BIEN... VETE! *le grita desesperado a la vez que le clava el hacha en la espalda a la armadura haciéndola que se voltee con el* VETE, AHORA  
Grape: *Ve a Fido retomando el hacha de la espalda de la armadura y retrocediendo unos pasos* _Fido... –_se dijo a si misma viendo como todas las armaduras comenzaban a caminar hacia el- _lo... lo siento –_se repitió a si misma, con lagrimas corriéndole el rostro mientras comenzaba a correr alejándose del lugar-  
Fido: Spo... –le dice con voz fría mientras se detenía entre las 3 armaduras-  
Spo: que pasa? Huh? Fido... estas... –le pregunta intrigado, al bajar la mirada y ver como una lagrima comenzaba a recorrer las mejillas de Fido-  
Fido: por favor Spo... vete… -le dijo con voz cortada apretando su puño con el que sujetaba el hacha-  
Spo: que... pero... yo... –le decia sorprendido y temblando-  
Fido: por favor Spo... vete, no quiero que te pase nada –le volvió a decir con la misma voz cortada, pero resaltándosele la tristesa que sentía-  
Spo: no –le dice con voz indiferente-  
Fido: que?!  
Spo: no te dejare Fido *se agarra fuerte de la oreja de Fido* no te voy a abandonar... he vivido mucho junto a ti y me has ayudado en muchas cosas... ahora... yo no pienso abandonarte –le dice firme en su palabra mientras se daba la vuelta, volteando a las espaldas de Fido para observar a las otras dos armaduras que se encontraban ahí ahora caminando hacia ellos-  
Fido: pues... esta no creo que puedas ayudarme Spo... por eso te pido que te retires ahora que puedes por favor  
Spo: no estes tan seguro...  
Fido: huh?! *levanta la cabeza sorprendido al escucharlo decir eso*  
Spo: mira  
Fido: *gira la cabeza hacia atrás mientras retrocedia lentamente*  
Spo: vez la armadura celeste?  
Fido: si...  
Spo: trae un hacha doble con un mango mas corto, te serviría mas que la que traes –le dice tranquilo-  
Fido: mmm *voltea la vista al frente suyo de nuevo seguido de ver el hacha que cargaba, un hacha larga con una sola hoja triangular* cual es tu plan?  
Spo: arrojala...  
Fido: QUE?!  
Spo: escucha... arrojasela a la armadura celeste, con todas tus fuerzas para derribarla, así podremos correr pasando junto a ella, incluso corriendo son lentas, en esa situación no podría tocarnos  
Fido: pero... esta hacha es lo único con lo que nos podemos defender... –le dice nervioso mientras la apretaba con fuerzas-  
Spo: por favor Fido... confía en mi –le dice serio abrazando la oreja de Fido-

_Dicho eso... Fido, estando sumamente nervioso, giro rápidamente su cuerpo levantando el hacha que cargaba y lanzandolo fuertemente hacia la armadura celeste, la cual solo levanto el brazo derecho con el que cargaba el hacha doble para cubrirse, mas sin lograr nada, al recibir fuertemente el hacha de Fido en el antebrazo, cortándoselo, y terminando con el hacha clavada en el pecho derribándole.  
cuando Fido noto el éxito de el plan, corrió rápidamente hacia la armadura derribada, evadiendo un corte con la espada de la armadura azul oscura, y terminando tomando el hacha doble del piso y el hacha larga del pecho de la armadura._

Fido: JA, FUNCIONO! –dijo alegre, mas su alegría se desaparecio, al ver como aquella armadura celeste se ponía de pie nuevamente y comenzaba a caminar junto a las otras 2 hacia el- haaa, diablos  
Spo: hey, cambio de planes, que bueno que agarraste tu antigua hacha! –le dice alterado viendo hacia la ventana-  
Fido: que pasa –le dijo asustado mientras retrocedia cargando con la mano izquierda el hacha larga y con la derecha el hacha doble-  
Spo: King necesitara el hacha chica...  
Fido: que?!

_Y así era, mientras Fido y Spo se las arreglaban en el pasillo rojo en el segundo piso, afuera, debajo de ellos, King ya había despertado de la inconciencia en que lo había dejado el golpe, pero para su desgracia, cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que había caído junto a una armadura de color negro, la cual, se encontraba con la mano izquierda en la cintura, el brazo derecho levantado cargando su espada, y clavado en esta, Alex sin vida.  
cuando King reacciono a lo que miraba, solo comenzó a retroceder un poco atemorizado... pero tanto su ser, como el de Fido y spo que lo observaban, se llenaron de terror total, en el momento en que aquella armadura rápidamente se giro y tomo a King de la cabeza, sujetándolo fuertemente..._

King: GAAH, SUELTAME! –gritaba desesperado mientras golpeaba el brazo de la armadura intentando liberarse- QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO!  
-... *aprieta mas fuerte a King y lo levanta cargándolo solo de la cabeza*  
King: HAAAAA! –gritaba fuertemente, mientras por su rostro comenzaban a correrle lagrimas de desesperación y terror, mezcladas con las líneas de sangre de las heridas que se le comenzaban a generar en la frente y cabeza por la presión que le aplicaba aquella armadura-  
Fido: KIIING! –grito aterrado al escuchar los gritos de King-  
Spo: DEJA DE GRITARLE Y AYUDALE!  
Fido: cierto *levanta su mano derecha y le lanza rápidamente el hacha doble contra la armadura, la cual, simplemente solto a King, para atrapar el hacha* oo diablos... KING!... CORRE!  
King: haaa *se levanta del suelo y observa la armadura volteando a verlo* _oo diablos! –_se dijo a si mismo asustado mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a correr-  
Fido: KIING!  
Spo: CUIDADO!  
Fido: GAH! *salta hacia atrás dejando caer frente a el la gran espada de la armadura azul oscuro* ok, hora de correr! –dijo aterrado mientras tomaba el mango del hacha larga y comenzaba a correr por el pasillo- _King, Grape... por favor, tengan cuidado, are todo lo posible por encontrarles –_se decia a si mismo con lagrimas en el rostro mientras corría_-_

_Mientras tanto, en el patio interior..._

King: GAAHH! *salta aun lado dejando caer junto a el la gran espada de aquella armadura negra* OYE ENSERIO, NO PODRIAMOS RAZO... HAAA! *salta nuevamente y cae en su lugar el hacha doble* creo que no!... _haaa diablos... que hago... que hago?! Que... _HAAA! –volvio a gritar fuertemente a la vez que caia de cara al suelo al tropezarse con algo- _haaa... mi cara..._-se dijo a si mismo mientras se sobaba el rostro- pero que diablo fue… WHOA! –exclamo aterrado, al notar que aquello con lo que tropezó, era la mitad del cuerpo de Aaron que la armadura cargaba, cuerpo ya vacio, seguido por una gran línea de sangre y órganos por el suelo- _gaaah _ *se cubre la nariz y boca* dios... esto es... haaaa –dijo aun aterrado volteando la cabeza a otro lado, buscando la armadura que lo perseguia- gah... *ve de nuevo el cuerpo cortado de Aaron, seguido de ver la espada en el suelo con Alex empalado en ella* _esto ya definitivamente no pinta bien... debo salir de aquí_ _ahora?! –_se dijo a si mismo desesperado mientras se daba la vuelta para correr, pero siendo detenido al chocar de frente contra aquella armadura negra , que se encontraba solo ahí parado detrás de el-

_Nuevamente, por el miedo, King quedo totalmente paralizado al ver esa armadura frente a el, viéndole y sujetando el hacha doble con la mano, King solo esperaba ese corte pronto, para no sufrir mas, pero al igual que con Aaron, la armadura no tenia el mismo pensamiento...  
a la distancia, Grape alcanzo a escuchar un fuerte grito, dejándola paralizada de terror, igual que como le paso a Spo, y como le debio de pasar a Fido, mas este ultimo, incluso con miedo, no paro de correr.  
el grito que se había escuchado y aterro a ellos tres, venia nada mas y nada menos de King, el cual, se encontraba en el suelo, con unas líneas de sangre corriéndole por la boca, debido a un fuerte golpe que aquella armadura le propino en el estomago, sofocandole._

King: gaah... *se doblaba de color en el suelo sujetándose el estomago* _mal... maldita cosa... por..._ WHOA! *aquella entidad toma el brazo de King dándole la vuelta y soltándole otro fuerte golpe en el estomago y pecho, quebrándole las costillas, haciéndole toser una gran cantidad de sangre* _aaahhh..._

_Lamentablemente, el sufrir de King no paro ahí, ya que aquella armadura le tomo de una de sus patas para levantarle, para despues caminar un par de metros hasta quedar frente a una antigua  
fuente de piedra, para luego poner a King semiconsciente en ella, dejándolo sentado sobre el segundo aro de esta, y recargado en la columna que une esos 3 aros por donde cae el agua .  
cuando King abrió los ojos lento para poder observar lo que ocurria, solo pudo observar como el puño de esa armadura se acercaba a el, golpeándolo de nuevo en el pecho, terminando de romperle las pocas costillas que le quedaban ''sanas'' y haciéndole toser una gran cantidad de sangre sobre el brazo de la armadura, para luego, King encorvarse y agarrarse del antebrazo de la armadura, totalmente adolorido, dejando ver como el pilar de la fuente detrás de el, estaba totalmente agrietado, dejando caer unos pedazos de piedra de este, y dejando ver el lomo de King sangrando.  
ya el tiempo que le quedaba a King de vida estaba contado, el ultimo golpe que le había dado aquella armadura en el pecho causo que las costillas de King se dieran la vuelta y se le clavaran en algunos órganos.  
despues de unos instantes en esa posición, la armadura jalo su brazo separándose de King, y este, por inercia, se volvió a recargar en la columna de la fuente, dejando ver ya su mirada perdida, sin animos de vida, sin posibilidad de sobrevivir.  
la armadura, como demostró con Aaron y Alex, tampoco demostró piedad con King, golpeándole nuevamente en el pecho con tal fuerza, que las costillas de este literalmente, salieron por su espalda, clavándose en la fuente, la cual, al instante, comenzó a trabajar, pero no era agua lo que salía de esta, en cambio, lo que salía era sangre a montones, derramándose por todos los lados de la fuente, bañando a King con ella, y este, sintiendo como si su dolor no pudiera ser aun mas grande, aun estando con vida, solo se puso a sentir la sangre correrle el cuerpo, bañándole el cuerpo completamente, para luego, levantar la cabeza y observar, como esa entidad estaba lista para golpearle nuevamente.  
King, derrotado, solo cerro los ojos, dejando correr unas grandes lagrimas por su rostro, esperando ese golpe final que miro acercarse... mas ese golpe, nunca llego..._

King: gaa... *abre los ojos nuevamente y mira como la armadura ya no se encontraba frente a el* _a...donde.. diablos... se fue..._ –dijo débilmente al no ver a aquella entidad- _me habrá dejado aquí... para morir por mi… _WHOA!

_King en ese instante comenzó a creer que tendría una muerte mas lenta por causa de su pasado, pero en realidad, su pasado no tubo nada que ver...  
aquella armadura, en el momento en que King cerro los ojos se movio hacia atrás de King, para tomarle ambos brazos y comenzar adoblarselos hacia atrás con fuerzas, rompiéndole poco a poco los huesos, dislocándole ambos hombros.  
parecía que a esa entidad, le gustaba oir gritar y llorar a sus victimas, ya que tanto King, como Aaron y como Alex, les rompió alguna parte del cuerpo, y se tomo tiempo antes de matarlos usando su espada.  
despues de dislocarle los brazos a King, la armadura tiro con fuerzas cada uno de ellos, arrancándoselos completamente, causando que King gritara lo mas posible, gritos acompañados de un fuerte llanto que retumbaba por los pasillos de todo ese castillo donde se encontraban, hasta que finalmente esa entidad se aburrió de el...  
poniéndose nuevamente frente a King, la armadura extiende su brazo hacia King, tomándole de la frente y poniendo sus dedos por arriba de su cabeza, sujetándolo firmemente.  
en ese momento, King ya no reaccionaba, sentía que lo tocaban, seguía vivo... pero su mente ya no trabajaba, ya no procesaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor y lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo, y eso se debía, a que el mismo ya quería morir... simplemente, solo pensaba en eso, solo deseaba su muerte...  
mientras que la armadura se ''divertia'' con King, alguien a la distancia observaba con sumo terror aquello que le pasaba... despues de que Fido se encargara de las armaduras para que pudiera escapar, Grape decidio volver a donde se habían separado, esperando ver a King a salvo, pero sus ojos solo lo miraron en esa fuente, derrotado y a punto de ser ejecutado..._

Grape: _King... no... _–dijo en voz baja aterrada y con el corazón roto al ver tal escena-  
King: *gira la cabeza un poco hacia donde esta Grape, observándola a los ojos, con sus ojos ya grises, sin vida* _adiós... amiga... –_dijo ya sin alientos-  
Grape: KING NOOO!

_Ese instante, otro de los peores para Grape, fue el ultimo en el que pudo ver a King, ya que este al verla, le dio una ligera sonrisa cansada, seguido de comenzar a gritar con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas debido a que esa armadura comenzaba a apretarle el cráneo nuevamente, para después y sin piedad, comenzar a estrellar la cabeza de King contra el pilar de esa fuente, una y otra vez sin cesar.  
Grape, totalmente aterrada por lo que veía, se puso a golpear el vidrio gritando el nombre de King desesperada, llorando a ríos sobre ese vidrio, el cual parecía no pasarle nada, ya que de lo fuerte que ella lo golpeaba, se comenzaba a herir la mano, haciéndose una gran herida, terminando manchando ese cristal con lagrimas y sangre hasta que finalmente lo vio...  
la armadura, ya con el pilar de la fuente casi destruid, pero aun de pie, tomo una pose distinta frente a la fuente, sujetando mejor la cara de King y de un solo movimiento, lo estrella con fuerzas inhumanas contra ese pilar, reventándole completamente la cabeza a King, rompiendo por completo ese pilar, y dejando caer el aro superior de la fuente sobre King, aplastándolo completamente..._

_Mientras tanto, observando desde el piso superior..._

Grape: KIIINGG! –gritaba aun y golpeando el cristal- KING NOOO! -seguia gritando, pero ya hincada en el suelo, llorando a ríos y con esa gran herida en su mano, en su mente y en su corazón-  
-NO ESPERA! –se escucharon dos voces detrás de ella llamando su atención-  
- GAAAAHH!

_El vidrio en ese instante se literalmente, exploto, y pasando sobre ella, una gran ala azul celeste, con sus plumas acariciándole su cabeza por un breve periodo de tiempo, callándola al instante, pero a la vez, aterrándola mas, al ver que por ese cristal, salió disparado White, y en el aire abrió sus alas, planeando y aterrizando unos metros mas adelante de donde se encontraba la armadura parada, la cual, al instante volteo a verle, sujetando el hacha doble que cargaba, y White, sacando de su chaqueta dos nudilleras, pero no cualquieras, las de White tenían una larga navaja apuntando lejos de el, para darle un mejor ataque, y volverlas mas letales si es pelea por su supervivencia.  
el momento se marco, desde el segundo piso donde estaban Grape, Berser y Ventus se podía ver que el color rojo de los ojos de White se había cambiado, sus ojos, rojos como la sangre que derramo su hermano, dejaban ver a la distancia que el se encontraba cegado por la ira, deseando la venganza por su hermano caído sin importarle su propia vida, pero no fue White quien a Grape le llamo la atención..._

Grape: *ve a Ventus con una cortada en el estomago* Ventus... que fue lo que te paso? –le pregunto intrigada limpiándose las lagrimas-  
Ventus: no es nada... *ve la mano sangrante de Grape* a ti que te paso?  
Grape: creo que... golpee muy fuerte el vidrio...  
Ventus: *se apoya en el vidrio*  
Berser: hey no! –le dice alarmado sujetándole de la chaqueta-  
Ventus: SUELTAME!  
Berser: NO!... tu ya viste como esta el, mejor déjalo!  
Ventus: el es como mi hermano, no lo voy a abandonar!  
Berser: *jala a Ventus tirándolo de espaldas junto a Grape* EL NO ES TU HERMANO YA! –le grita furioso parándose frente a el-  
Ventus: ...  
Grape: que fue lo que paso?  
Ventus: *se agarra la herida en el estomago manchándose la mano* esta herida... me la hizo el...  
Grape: QUE?!  
Ventus: cuando nos separamos... escuchamos unos gritos provenientes el sotano… cuando llegamos miramos sangre en todas las paredes, a Dante... haaa, partido a la mitad en el suelo y con la cabeza reventada, y a Wolf... gahh... *se cubre la cara* dios... fue horrible...  
Grape: gah... *se cubre la boca* que fue lo que le paso al pegaso ese?  
Berser: estaba... la mitad de su cuerpo... haa... metido en una maquina rara...  
Ventus: era un molino de carne... estaba vivo... pero ya no podía salir de ahí... el... haaa... *se pone de pie* la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba atorada en ese molino... solo lo miramos gritando de dolor intentando escapar  
Grape: hoo dios no...  
Berser: mis amigos... –comenzó a decir con la voz cortada y dejando escapársele unas lagrimas por el rostro-  
Ventus: lo que mas me dolio de ver eso... es que Wolf pidió que lo ayudaramos... pero White... el no lo pensó dos veces...  
Grape: que fue lo que hizo?  
Berser: le clavo su nudillera en la cabeza... solo nos distrajimos un segundo.. y al siguiente solo vimos eso...  
Ventus: haa White... esta mansión lo cambio completamente  
Grape: porque lo dices?  
Ventus: *se recarga de nuevo en la ventana, viendo hacia abajo con ojos tristes* el nunca pelea... menos de esa forma...  
Grape: que? *se acerca a la ventana para observar por ella, y Ventus tenia razón... ese no se parecía en nada al White que conocieron al principio...*

_La pelea ya estaba comenzada, White traía puestas sus nudilleras y se encontraba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra esa armadura, en ese momento, todo iba bien…  
la armadura, de movimientos fuertes y lentos, no podía compararse a White, que se encontraba dando potentes golpes en zonas frajiles de esa armadura y a gran velocidad, usaba sus alas para impulsarse hacia los lados rápidamente para evadir ataques de la armadura y poderle acertar patadas o puñetazos en las rodillas de esa entidad, causándole que cayera al suelo de espaldas, cosa que White, aprovecho para intentar darle un golpe ''final'' directo a la cabeza de la armadura, pero esta, no se dejo tan fácilmente...  
esa entidad, levanto el pie pateando a White en el estomago, clavándole el pie, para luego en un solo movimiento estrellar a White en el suelo, quedando esa armadura sobre White, aplastándole el pecho con todo su peso, manteniéndolo sometido, y dejando en intriga total al trio que les observaba...  
en ese momento, Ventus ya no iba a dudar en saltar, pero esta ocasión no fue detenido por Berser... sino por la aparición de otras dos armaduras, las cuales, comenzaron a atacarlos, produciendo que Berser se teletransportara sin saber a donde, que Grape cayera en una trampa del suelo desapareciendo, y dejando a Ventus corriendo por las escaleras, separándolos a los 3.  
mientras Berser y Ventus corrian y Grape se encontraba perdida nuevamente, White por otro lado intentaba liberarse de la presión que le causaba el pie de esa armadura, cada vez enfureciéndose mas, hasta que la armadura, finalmente y con movimientos mas rapidos de lo habitual, le quita el pie de encima a White, y le arroja el hacha al pecho, dejándolo clavado en el suelo, sangrando y gritando entre dolor y rabia, para luego, caminar hacia su espada, sacándola del cuerpo de Alex, seguido de regresar con White poniéndole la espada en el cuello amenazándole, pero este, no mostro miedo en ningún momento, al contrario, comenzó a retar a la armadura, parecía que su tiempo no llegaba a pesar de tener esa hacha en el pecho.  
la armadura, extrañada de que White no demostrara miedo ni desesperación, no busco un motivo para disfrutar su muerte por lo cual, solo le clavo lentamente la espada en el cuello, atravesándoselo completamente hasta terminar clavando la espada en el suelo, mas White, seguía aferrado en su vida, seguía aferrado a vivir por esa ira que traía.  
sin saber que hacer, decepcionada de no escuchar a White sufrir, la armadura le arranco a White del pecho el hacha, y se la clavo en la pierna, para luego girarla sacándole el hueso de esta, esperando ese dolor que ella disfrutaba, mas White, a pesar de tener grandes lagrimas en el rostro, nunca le mostro un solo deseo de pedir misericordia, al contrario, le retaba por mas.  
ya sin nada que hacer, la armadura solo tomo el hacha y con un fuerte y despiadado movimiento, corto a White por la mitad, clavándole inicialmente el hacha en la entrepierna, pasárselo por todo el cuerpo hasta que finalmente le partio a la mitad la cabeza, dejando solo ver una línea de sangre por todo su cuerpo, para luego, solo quitarle la espada del cuello, dejando que White solo cayera en sus dos mitades, terminando ahí muerto, a unos metros de Alex y de King..._

_Con White muerto, los únicos que quedaban vivos, eran Ventus corriendo nuevamente en el primer piso, Berser corriendo hacia el pasillo que daba vista al bosque, Grape que corría por un pasillo oscuro hacia un área que ella aun desconocia, y Fido, que junto con Spo, lograron escapar de las armaduras y refugiarse en la torre.  
la situación de ninguno era fácil, todos ya sabían que el resto de los suyos estaban muertos, pero ninguno sabia quienes exactamente estaban vivos, en esos instantes, es cuando ya ninguno dejo de pensar en los demás... ahora era cada quien para si mismo _


	8. capitulo ocho: valor

_Corriendo por los oscuros pasillos, iluminando su camino con la magia que podía manejar, Berser se encontraba corriendo desesperado por el pasillo de los grandes cristales por donde Peanut había salido golpeado, usaba su magia para tele transportarse cada que una trampa se activaba y amenazaba con su vida, gastando sus energías rápidamente, hasta el momento en que llego al final del pasillo y viro a la derecha para entrar rápidamente a una puerta dorada que ahí se encontraba, quedando a oscuras totalmente..._

Berser: haaa genial... mas oscuridad *se ilumina un poco mas la habitación* haaa... *todo vuelve a oscuridad de nuevo* genial... estoy totalmente cansado, ya no puedo usar magia por hoy... espero poder *Se escucha un fuerte golpe* HAAA MI PATA! *se escucha otro fuerte golpe y como algo sale volando*  
- AUCH!  
Berser: WHAT THE FUCK! –grita alarmado al escuchar esa voz en medio de toda la oscuridad, seguido de ponerse a buscar alguna manera de hacer luz- AJA!... espero esto sea... *ocurre una pequeña explosión, dejando ver a Berser cargando una bengala roja frente a el* ahora si! *se da la vuelta* quien esta ahí?! –comienza a preguntar sin recibir respuesta- Fido?!... eres tu?!

Berser: enserio... no es gracioso... .quien eres?  
- creía que... tu podías hacer magia con esa cosa en tu frente –volvio a decir aquella voz, pero esta vez mas tenue y dolida-  
Berser: puedo... y te destruiré con esa magia si no me dices quien eres -replico agresivo poniéndose en posición de ataque-  
- je... tranquilo, no puedo pelear ahora... estoy... muy cansado...  
Berser: _huh?! *_levanta la bengala apuntando a una esquina de la habitación, notando una larga cola color negro con azul saliendo de detrás de un mueble* o-o... e-eres...  
Oviblion: *saca la cabeza de detrás del mueble* hola de nuevo... Alex pony  
Berser: n-no puede ser! –dijo alarmado mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba- Oviblion, enserio eres tu?! -le dijo sorprendido -  
Oviblion: je... hola, gusto en verte... haa... de nuevo –le dice cansado mientras que con su mano izquierda se agarraba el brazo derecho- haaa...  
Berser: estas bien? *baja la bengala logrando ver el brazo amputado de Oviblion* HAA PERO QUE TE...  
Oviblion: *le tapa la boca* shhh... cállate... –le dice en voz baja- solo... haaa... cállate... cállate... –comenzó a repetirle mientras se recargaba en el mueble- llevo, un rato aquí, no quiero que me encuentren...  
Berser: *Se quita la mano de Oviblion del hocico* pero... como llegaste aquí... nosotros te vimos... estabas...  
Oviblion: muerto?  
Berser: ...  
Oviblion: je... así es...  
Berser: que?!  
Oviblion: estaba muerto... si algo como yo pudiera... denominársele muerto...  
Berser: a que te refieres?  
Oviblion: recuerdas... el motivo del por que Wolf y yo tenemos cuerpos... haa… distintos a Ventus y Alex?  
Berser: si... en tu casa, hubo un accidente de laboratorio... eso altero su genética y...  
Oviblion: y es mentira…  
Berser: que?! –exclamo sorprendido- COMO QU...  
Oviblion: *le agarra el hocico nuevamente* shhh... *lo suelta*  
Berser: lo siento... como que mentira?! –le dice sorprendido y de cierta manera aterrado-  
Oviblion: si... es mentira... pero... tanto papa como yo nos prometimos tener esa historia de ese modo por White...  
Berser: entonces… cual es la verdad?  
Oviblion: yo nunca naci... –dice triste bajando la cabeza-  
Berser: que?!  
Oviblion: papa... si es un excelente científico, si estudia el ADN... todo lo demás... es falso  
Berser: que quieres decir?  
Oviblion: la madre de White... la señorita ditzy... fue asesina, frente a White y su padre hace ya muchos años... cuando White tenia 7 años creo...  
Berser: se parece... al pasado de nuestro amigo Wolf...  
Oviblion: es... posible que compartamos el mismo destino... pero... no creo que esto también lo tenga el... veras... haaa  
Berser: tranquilo... espera... *enciende su cuerno con la poca magia restante que tiene, cerrando las heridas de Oviblion*  
Oviblion: haa.. gracias, bueno... cuando su madre murió, White entro en un estado de rabia pura... según me conto su padre  
Berser: como que rabia pura?  
Oviblion: dejo de ser el... totalmente, el asesino ese dia... se volvió la victima minutos después...  
Berser: ...  
Oviblion: con el paso de los años, Wolf comenzó a desarrollar una especie de esquizofrenia... a la vez que una enfermedad en el también se desarrollaba...  
Berser: que enfermedad?  
Oviblion: a los 13 años... sus músculos ya no respondían, eso lo volvia inestable, sentimentalmente hablando...  
Berser: ...  
Oviblion: su padre... comenzó a investigar la genética y el ADN para ver si conseguia revertir los efectos de esa enfermedad.. y poder sacar de ese problema a White, a la vez que miraba si podía deshacerse de ese problema de personalidad doble que poseía...  
Berser: y que fue lo que paso?  
Oviblion: bueno... ocurrio, ese accidente...  
Berser: cual?  
Oviblion: en el laboratorio... White se encontraba revisando todo, siempre fue muy curioso, incluso en esa silla de ruedas donde se mantenía, pero papa estaba cansado... sus investigaciones eran de dia y noche, y se quedo dormido...  
Berser: ...  
Oviblion: cuando el cayo al suelo, varios químicos se mezclaron, generando esa explosión de la que les hablamos... pero dando resultados distintos, papa, si esta vivo... la enfermedad de White se curo al mezclarse su ADN con el diversos animales que se encontraban en las investigaciones, ganando el ADN del águila y del caballo, fusionándose en el y ayudándolo a recuperarse... estuvo en cama 3 meses inconsciente, y cuando despertó, su problema de personalidad doble también despertó con el...  
Berser: porque lo dices?  
Oviblion: cuando el y su padre salieron del hospital, los asaltaron, y White perdió la cabeza nuevamente aterrando a su padre, matando nuevamente al pobre ladron... je, papa aun tiene pesadillas con eso, y White tiene cargos legales gracias a eso...  
Berser: je...  
Oviblion: bueno... 2 años después, papa decidió seguir su investigación para el mal de personalidades de White... logrando como resultado, el poder visualizar una forma de ayudar a su hijo, para que no tuviera esa múltiple personalidad...  
Berser: ahí naciste tu...  
Oviblion: así es... papa logro crear un cuerpo, similar al de White para que pareciera su hermano, es este que me vez... y sacándole a White esa personalidad agresiva de su cerebro, metiéndola en ese cuerpo...  
Berser: dando como resultado... lo que tu eres...  
Oviblion: así es... un ser creado paralelo a uno real... guardando esa personalidad agresiva de White, pero sabiéndome controlar…  
Berser: entonces..  
Oviblion: papa se dio cuenta que era yo quien había hecho esos dos asesinatos, me quizo asesinar cuando yo apenas estaba reaccionando... pero no pudo, porque mis signos cerebrales ya mostraban grandes avances, así que... me dejo vivir y yo le agradecí calmándome...  
Berser: eres... igual que el Oviblion que yo conozco...  
Oviblion: porque?  
Berser: el Oviblion que yo conozco... nacio del odio y del rencor que tenia oculto el corazón de Wolf cuando era potrillo, y como era sumamente agresivo... sus padres lo llevaron con las princesas para que le ayudaran, separándolos a ambos… quedando igual que ustedes, Wolf siendo el hermano bueno... y Oviblion siendo el hermano malo, también, siendo su naturaleza suprimida  
Oviblion: su historia es menos trágica que la nuestra...  
Berser: pero también cabe aclarar, que ese odio y rencor de Wolf, era porque también miro morir a su madre  
Oviblion: ...  
Berser: el destino es tan extraño Oviblion... no tienes una idea...  
Oviblion: ya lo creo...  
Berser: oye por sierto...  
Oviblion: si?  
Berser: aun no me explicas... nosotros te vimos en el suelo, muerto... como es que estas...  
Oviblion: vivo?  
Berser: ... si... vivo  
Oviblion: je... bueno... cuando me encontré esa cosa, que me clavo la espada en el pecho... yo sabia que se iba a quedar conmigo hasta verme muerto... así que, fingí mi muerte  
Berser: como que fingiste tu muerte?!  
Oviblion: je, soy un experimento de laboratorio, puedo hacer muchas cosas... y en ese momento, lo que hice fue detener mi corazón, morir por un momento...  
Berser: tu momento fue muy largo...  
Oviblion: talvez... pero almenos aun estoy vivo... perdi un brazo en el camino de haya a encontrarlos para terminar encerrado aquí... pero estoy vivo  
Berser: almenos... pero tuviste muy preocupado a tu hermano!  
Oviblion: hablando de el... donde esta?  
Berser: pues...

_Un par de palabras, fueron necesarias para llamar la atención de aquella armadura negra que se encontraba pasando por los pasillos, buscando a Berser, para momentos después, salir volando junto con la puerta_, y de esta, salir Oviblion caminando furioso, cargando en el brazo restante una espada cromada que en esa habitación se encontraba, estaba decidido a hacer pagar a todo aquello que en ese castillo se movia, al enterarse que White ya había muerto...  
con la armadura apenas incorporándose de nuevo, Oviblion no tardo en golpearla en el pecho con la espada, levandandola en el aire y levantando lo mas que podía la espada, dejando notar sus ojos del mismo modo que los de White, rojos en su totalidad.  
con la sangre hirviendo a mas no poder, con la misma furia y agresividad en que actuo White frente a Ventus, Grape y Berser, Oviblion enterró con todas sus fuerzas la espada contra el suelo, dejando empalada a esa armadura, para después, tomar el hacha que esta cargaba, y cortarle ambos brazos, para evitar que esta se quitara la espada, dejándola ahí ya sin poder hacer nada, pero aun moviéndose fuertemente por intentar librarse, mientras Oviblion, caminaba de manera agresiva nuevamente hacia los corredores, con una respiración fuerte y sin decir una palabra...

Berser: OYE OVIBLION ESPERA! –le grito asustado mientras salía de la habitación donde se encontraba y deteniéndose junto a la armadura- _es... igual de agresivo que el Oviblion que conozco ... *_voltea a verlo* HEE ESPERA! –le vuelve a gritar a la vez que corría hacia el, pasando por un pasillo y sin notar que de este salía otra de esas armaduras- OVIBLION VUELVE!  
Oviblion: huh? *voltea hacia atrás* GAAHH! –grita furioso a la vez que lanzaba el hacha contra Berser, pasando por este y terminando arrojando a aquella armadura plateada metros atrás lanzándola por la ventana- aléjense... de mi... –dijo con una voz ronca, irreconocible, poniéndose a caminar de nuevo, dejando a Berser atrás-

_Oviblion, padeciendo la misma ira que sufrio White momentos antes, no sintió ningún resentimiento por lo que hizo, ya que cuando comenzó a caminar de nuevo, del rostro y cuerpo de Berser comenzó a brotar una larga línea de sangre recorriéndole el cuerpo entero de la punta de su nariz hasta el final de su cola, para luego, caer al suelo partido por la mitad.  
cuando Oviblion arrojo su hacha y lanzo a la armadura por la ventana, en el transcurso, también asesino a Berser a sangre fría, clavandosele uno de los lados del hacha en la nariz, y a gran velocidad, pasar rebanandole el cuerpo entero, quedando su cuerpo unido y dejándolo vivo, solo para observar como Oviblion se alejaba de ese lugar, caminando entre la oscuridad, desapareciendo en esos pasillos infernales..._

_Mientras tanto, corriendo en la planta baja... _

Ventus: _haaa diablos, diablos, diablos!_ –se repetia a si mismo en lamente- _primero Wolf en esa maquina... luego White con esa actitud y ahora perdi completamente a todos... _–seguia diciéndose mientras daba la vuelta por otro pasillo- haaa... haaa... ufff... *comienza a respirar relajándose a la vez que se agarraba la herida en el estomago* _ese momento... haaa... –_se dijo a si mismo recordando lo que le paso antes... -

_Ese momento... cuando los encontramos a Wolf y Dante... haaa... dios... como pudiste White..._

Ventus: PORQUE LO HICISTE WHITE! –le grito a White furioso-  
White: el igual ya estaba muerto –le contesto con una voz fría a la vez que arrancaba su nudillera del cráneo de Wolf-  
Ventus: EL ESTABA VIVO ANIMAL, PUDIMOS HABERLO SALVADO! –le volvió a gritar furioso- HAAA!  
White: NO HUBIERA SERVIDO DE NADA EL SALVARLO! –le grito de misma forma acercándose a el- EL ESTA METIDO, EN UN MALDITO MOLEDOR DE CARNE... NO IMPORTABA SI LO SACABAMOS, EL YA ESTABA MUERTO!  
Berser: pero aun podíamos, yo puedo hacer magia... yo podía sacarlo y curarlo... –decia con voz tenue, llorando frente a Wolf que ya se encontraba con el sobrante de cuerpo colgando de la maquina- NO TENIAS POR QUE MATARLO! –le grito furioso-  
White: YA CALLATE! –le grita furioso pateando a berser, tirándolo junto a donde se encontraban las piernas de Dante-  
Ventus: YA CALMATE WHITE! –le contesta igual dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro obligándole a sentarse- REACCIONA TIENES QUE... ggg...  
Berser: VENTUS! –grito alarmado, al ver a White, con el puño pegado al estomago de Ventus, clavándole su nudillera, sujetándolo de la chaqueta y jalándolo hacia el-  
White: ami... no me vuelvas a tocar infeliz! –le dijo en tono amenazante- huh? *se voltea hacia atrás y le quita su nudillera del estomago a Ventus* ...  
Ventus: GAAH! *se arrodilla sujetándose el estomago* porque... haaa...  
Berser: VENTUS! *corre hacia el y comienza a usar su magia para curarlo*  
White: hu? *voltea a ver a Berser y Ventus, dejando ver la iris de sus ojos de un tono azulado mas oscurdo*  
Berser: MALDITO PSICOPATA! –le grita molesto después parar el sangrado de Ventus- PORQUE LO... *Se escucha un fuerte grito a la distancia* _pero que demonios?! _–se pregunto a si mismo sorprendido, al ver como la iris de White en ese momento, durante ese grito, se cambio inmediatamente de ese color azul tenue a un rojo brillante al mismo tiempo que su pupila se volvía mas delgada y larga-  
White: GAAHH! *se dio la vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a correr por el camino por el cual llegaron*  
Ventus: WHITE ESPERA! –le grito alarmado a la vez que corría detrás de el-  
Berser: OIGAN NO ME DEJEN! –grito igual de alarmado a la vez que corría detrás de ellos-

_Porque White... _

Ventus: PORQUE MALDITO IMBECIL! –grito molesto golpeando un jarrón junto a el saliendo finalmente de sus recuerdos- _huh?_

_El tiempo parecio moverse mas lento en ese instante, Ventus había golpeado un jarrón arrojándolo al aire, dándole a el tiempo para respirar y relajarse, pero al caer, el sonido del jarrón reventándose en pedazos le llamo la atención, produciendo que Ventus volteara, y observando como el jarrón había caído frente a los pies de una de esas armaduras, esta era de un color rojo oscuro, sin brillo, portando una espada larga en una vaina blanca, y cargando en las manos una ballesta antigua con una flecha, la cual, segundos después es lanzada al rostro de Ventus_

Ventus: *atrapa la flecha* anda... se que tienes algo mejor que eso –le dice en tono desafiante mientras se ponía en posición de pelea a lo que aquella entidad respondio tomando su espada preparándose para matarle- je, espero te guste bailar... porque no me importa quien o que seas... por lo que has hecho... are una linda melodía con tus huesos –le dice desafiante nuevamente esperando el momento perfecto-

_Una nueva pelea se comenzó, dos feroces seres se dejaron ver en ese momento, Oviblion, quien se encontraba perdido en su furia buscando todo aquello desconocido para acabar con el, y Ventus, que se encontraba frente a frente con una de esas armaduras, también dispuesto a dejar de huir, y enfrentarse a aquello que los había separado.  
el momento llego, la armadura se fue contra Ventus levantando su espada para darle un corte certero, pero este, nunca dio en el blanco, Ventus, usando cierta agilidad que gano mientras se juntaba con Alex, evade rápidamente la espada de la armadura, seguido de evadir un golpe que esta le intenta dar, para luego el, agarrar la pechera de la armadura por arriba y por abajo, para luego levantarla y arrojarla unos metros hacia adelante, dándose cuenta del peso de esa entidad, notando que iba a pelear contra algo casi 5 veces su propio peso, mas el enterarse de eso, no fue motivo de rendición.  
Ventus aprovecho el que la armadura estuviera distraída incorporándose nuevamente para poder tomar la espada que dejo clavada, para así, arrancándola del suelo, correr hacia la armadura partiéndola por la mitad, notando como esta se encontraba totalmente vacia.  
con Ventus sin poder creer lo que miraba, solo se quedo parado ahí observándola, cargando la espada con una de sus manos, sin darse cuenta que detrás de el, una de las armaduras que en ese pasillo posaban como antigüedades, comenzaba a moverse y caminar hacia el, cargando una gran hacha, con la cual, ataco feroz mente a Ventus, el cual, logrando saltar a tiempo, se salvo del corte, pero terminando con una gran herida en la espalda y con la chaqueta y camisa destruidas, obligándolo a quitárselas para que no le estorbaran.  
el estaba listo para luchar, estaba confiado en poder ganar, pero esa confianza se desvaneció en el momento en que las otras armaduras de decoración, comenzaban a moverse de una en una, caminando hacia el con sus distintas armas, aterrándole y obligándole a huir, huida que, fue pronto interceptada por una gran sombra que se encontraba saliendo de la armadura.  
Ventus no creía lo que veía, realmente frente a el tenia lo que conocían como ''fantasma'' y no sabia como reaccionar... en cambio, ese espectro si supo como reaccionar, su movimiento fue extender un largo brazo hacia Ventus clavándoselo en el pecho, mas sin generarle ninguna herida.  
el terror en Ventus crecia, su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado, no podía moverse para nada, todas las armaduras le rodearon y el podía sentirlas a todas detrás de el, ese era su momento, su muerte estaba ahí, había llegado ya.  
cada armadura dio un rápido corte a Ventus en distintas direcciones, dando un total de 12 cortes, dejando el cuerpo de Ventus quieto totalmente, poniéndose todas las armaduras en una misma posición, con sus armas hacia el suelo, una mano sobre el mango y la otra sobre la anterior y con la cabeza baja, el momento se congelo unos instantes, y luego, eso paso.  
del cuerpo de Ventus, largas líneas de sangre comenzaron a brotar, dejando ver todas las direcciones en que fue cortado, para luego, poco a poco comenzar a caer pedazos de carne al suelo, cayendo poco a poco cada pieza de Ventus, hasta que finalmente, sus piernas, ya sin cuerpo, cayeron en distintas direcciones al suelo, desvaneciendo totalmente la esencia de Ventus de ese castillo, eliminándolo totalmente del reino de los vivos._

_Mientras tanto, en la torre del castillo…_

Spo: enserio, es muy mala idea quedarnos aquí –decia alarmado caminando por todo el piso-  
Fido: porfavor Spo... relájate –le decia nervioso, sentado con la espalda recargada junto a la puerta-  
Spo: como puedes decir que me relaje Fido!... estamos perdidos, PERDIDOS!  
Fido: *Agarra a Spo, lo pone en su hombro y se pone de pie* mira Spo... vez estas escaleras? –le dice mas calmado enseñándole las escaleras frente a la puerta-  
Spo: si... que tienen?  
Fido: bueno... *voltea a las escaleras, se ve una armadura blanca subiendo* por ellas no se puede subir... –dice relajado mientras con su pie pisaba el primer escalón, haciendo que todos los demás se aplanaran, causando que esa armadura cayera por esa gran resbaladilla que se formo- estaremos seguros aquí... *quita el pie de la escalera y camina a la ventana observando la luna* estaremos bien... solo... es cuestión de esperar...  
Spo: esperar que?  
Fido: minimo... ver el amanecer de nuevo...  
Spo: para que?  
Fido: para si morimos Spo... llevarnos un ultimo bello recuerdo –le dijo con voz cortada, dejando caer por su rostro unas largas lagrimas-  
Spo: Fido...  
Fido: cualquier cosa Spo... si las cosas se ponen feas... porfavor... vete –le dice con voz dolida secándose las lagrimas-  
spo: no te abandonare, ya te lo dije  
Fido: no será para abandonarme... *saca la caja con el anillo para Sabrina* quiero que... si algo me pasa... tu se lo entreges a Sabrina  
Spo: pero... Fido yo...  
Fido: porfavor Spo... *pone el anillo y a Spo en la ventana, seguido de hincarse en el suelo quedando ambos de frente* prométeme... que si algo me pasa... tu le entregaras este anillo a Sabrina Spo... porfavor –le replico con grandes lagrimas en los ojos-  
Spo: bueno... *suspira* esta bien... *Abraza la nariz de Fido* te prometo que si algo llega a pasar... y logro escapar... te prometo que le entregare ese anillo a Sabrina  
Fido: gaah...  
Spo: huh?  
Fido: *se da la vuelta, sentándose en el suelo, con la cabeza pegada a sus rodillas y con ambos brazos cubriéndose el rostro*  
Spo: _Fido... –_se dijo a si mismo triste al ver a Fido así-

_Fido, al encontrarse en tal situación, no pudo contener sus sentimientos, liberándolos ahí mismo, tirándose en el suelo de esa torre a llorar, aterrado por que a pesar de sus palabras para tranquilizar a Spo, Fido sabia que era imposible ya salir de ese castillo, o al menos, era imposible salir de ese castillo, para alguien como el_

_Mientras tanto, perdida en un área aun desconocida del castillo..._

Grape:_ haaa, mi cabeza_ –se decia a si misma adolorida- _donde... donde estoy?_ –se decia a si misma mareada volteando alrededor- ... _pero que demonios?!... –_comenzaba a abrir grande la boca intentando gritar-_ porque no puedo gritar?!... porque no puedo hablar?! _ -se decia a si misma desesperada- _dios, que le pasa a mi garganta?! *_intenta mover una mano para tocarse el cuello, notando unos grandes grilletes sujetándola* _dios no que pasa?!... _ *comienza a jalar fuertemente brazos y piernas dejándola notar que se encontraba encadenada a una mesa* ... _ayudaaaa!... _ –gritaba en su mente aterrada, mientras que fuera de esta, ella solo movia los labios sin emitir sonido alguno- _no... no quiero morir aun... no... porfavor _–comeno a rogarse a si misma, con el alma destruida, dejando correr por su rostro hacia la mesa unas largas lagrimas de desesperación-

_..._


	9. capitulo nueve: angel de la muerte

Grape: _haaaa, donde estoy!? _–continuaba diciéndose a si misma desesperada-  
- je... je...JA! *Se comenzó a escuchar una especie de risa saliendo de entre la oscuridad, seguido de escucharse fuertes golpes de metal*  
Grape: _q-q-quien estará ahí?! –_se dijo a si misma tensa, girando la cabeza con sumo terror para poder observar, como de entre las sombras comenzaba a observarse algo acercándose- _que... es eso? WHOA! *_agacha la cabeza permitiendo que algo que se dirigía a ella chocara contra la pared sin golpearla, y por el miedo, ella cierra los ojos* _es...esta frio... _–comenzó a pensar nerviosa mientras abria los ojos, viendo como eso que fue estrellado contra la pared callo en su pecho, y con miedo pensó- _p-p-Peanut... *_grandes lagrimas de terror comenzaron a correrle el rostro al ver en su pecho la cabeza golpeada de Peanut, con el hocico destruido a causa del fuerte impacto contra la pared * _no... maldición NO!... quien te hizo eso Peanut... no!  
-... *_se para junto a ella una de las armaduras, cargando una gran espada en manos*  
Grape: *ve con horror a la armadura_*maldita cosa... porque?!... –_se dijo a si misma aun aterrada, girando la cabeza sin verla y cerrando los ojos con miedo-  
-porque ustedes irrumpieron en mi hogar... –dijo una voz fría y gruesa, arrastrando detrás de si un constante eco- 

_Al escuchas esa voz, Grape no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, dejando correr por su rostro esas lagrimas de terror, dejando ver en su rostro una expresión de miedo sin igual.  
a pesar de todo ese miedo que ella traía en su corazon, giro la cabeza en busca de esa voz, y lo que miro, le causo mas terror que la muerte de King, al tener frente a el una gran sombra negra, viéndola fijamente, y Grape, viéndola fijamente también.  
en la mente de Grape solo corrian algunas preguntas, como que era eso, porque les hacia daño, y que planeaba hacer con ella, mas solo esa ultima respuesta, se le seria contestada...  
Grape en ese momento, comenzó a recordar que fue lo que paso, logro recordar que mientras caia en la trama, del segundo piso al primero, se encontró con aquella armadura que ahora veía sin vida, y esta, sin dejarla escapar, la golpeo fuertemente en la garganta durante la caída, estrellándola fuertemente contra el suelo, dejándola semiconciente, para luego tomarla y arrastrarla por los pasillos, pasillos por los cuales su mente callo, quedando finalmente inconciente.  
mientras ella recordaba eso, con terror logro observar como aquel espectro levantaba lo que parecia una mano, para luego chasquear los dedos y dejar salir de entre las sombras una jauría de lobos, los mismos lobos que ella vio que mataron a Max, y lo sabia, porque el lobo que le arranco el cuello a Max, estaba entre ellos, dejándose notar fácilmente por una gran mancha de sangre en el hocico y todos esos lobos, pronto comenzar a caminar directo hacia ella.  
con grape encadenada, sin poder moverse ni gritar, solo podía ver con terror aquellos lobos acercándose, mostrando grandes y filosos dientes, caminando con intenciones claras y acelerando cada vez más el palpitar del corazón de grape.  
Mientras los lobos se acercaban a la mesa, el espectro aquel poso lo que parecía una garra sobre el pecho de grape, comenzando a bajarla hasta su estómago creándole una larga herida, produciendo que ella se moviera intentando gritar.  
Cuando los lobos finalmente llegaron con ella, no les tomo mucho tiempo saltar hacia la mesa, parándose alrededor de grape, saboreándola con solo mirarla, listos para cenar.  
grape, ya no podía mas con las lágrimas y el terror, paro de moverse ya para solo esperar su momento y su muerte, resignada a encontrarse nuevamente con Peanut, Max y King, esperando a que fuera rápida para acabar con su sufrir, una lástima, no fue así.  
Cuando el último de los lobos finalmente se acomodó alrededor de grape, dando un total de 13 lobos, todos, simultáneamente la atacaron, mordiéndola en distintas áreas del cuerpo, mordiéndole piernas, costillas brazos y cuello, todos al mismo tiempo tirando en diferentes direcciones, causándole dolor tal, que el latir de su corazón hacia parecer que este se le fuera a salir volando del pecho.  
uno de los lobos, el que mordía su pierna, finalmente tiro con fuerzas, arrancándole gran parte de la carne de la pierna, para luego, ponerse a un lado para comenzar a masticarla, para finalmente tragar ese pedazo de carne.  
mientras cada lobo arrancaba pedazos del cuerpo de grape, esta solo yacía recostada aun en esa mesa, llorando en silencio debido a su garganta destruida, sin poder gritar para pedir socorro, sin tener esperanzas de ser salvada de ninguna manera, ni por error del destino.  
poco a poco, cada lobo iba arrancándole mas y más carne a grape, acabándola lentamente, cada uno disfrutando la carne de esta, saboreando cada gota de sangre que probaban, lo disfrutaban tanto como el festín que se habían dado previamente con los cuerpos de Max y Peanut...  
cuando finalmente varios lobos se acabaron la pierna derecha de grape, uno de estos mordió con ira el hueso de esta, y con feroces tirones, se lo arranco, quedándoselo el para masticarlo, dejando a los otros lobos junto a el aun hambrientos, pero uno, teniendo aun frente a si carne para saborear.  
estando grape aterrada y dolida por lo que estaba sufriendo, se le fue imposible notar un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, el cual descendía lento hasta aquella zona sensible de ella, mas no era, un momento que ella podría disfrutar...  
aquel lobo que jugo con el tacto de grape, pronto cambio su juego, para darle una feroz mordida en aquella zona intima de grape, para luego, con gran fuerza, clavarle todos sus dientes, para acto seguido, tirar con fuerzas esa zona débil de ella, arrancándosela junto con gran parte de la piel del vientre, generándole un dolor imposible de describir.  
Al tener ella la terrible herida en el vientre generada por esa mordida, los otros lobos que peleaban por el hueso tuvieron la oportunidad de oler el agradable aroma de la sangre de grape, para, al momento de voltear, inmediatamente caminar hacia ella.  
al principio, grape creyó que la herida que aquel espectro le hizo fue solo para atemorizarla, pero después, se dio cuenta que ese espectro lo que hizo, fue sellar la vida de grape en ese cuerpo, para que ella no pudiera morir hasta que su cuerpo dejara de existir.  
Grape, teniendo ya eso en mente, sabiendo que significaba la herida en su cuerpo, comenzó a sentir que algo dentro de ella se movía, así que, levantando lentamente la cabeza con la fuerza que le quedaba, logro observar como uno de esos lobos tenía la cabeza dentro de ella, para momentos después, salir, con la cabeza totalmente ensangrentada, y cargando en su hocico el estómago de ella.  
Al ver eso, la mente de grape cayo totalmente en pedazos, su propio terror se incrementó al ver como frente a ella, ese lobo comenzó a masticar su estómago, y ella, en silencio, lo sentía.  
su mente ya no trabajaba, Grape solo tiro su cabeza contra la mesa, con los ojos abiertos y sin parpadear, estaba muerta en vida, ya no sentía el dolor, solo sentía como tiraban de ella esos lobos arrancándole cada centímetro de su cuerpo, comiéndosela lentamente, tanto por fuera, como uno de ellos comiéndosela por dentro.  
Los lobos estuvieron así por horas, mordiéndola, quitándole todo, hasta que solamente quedo sobre la mesa, una cabeza con una cara paralizada de terror, unida por un par de arterias hacia un corazón, aun palpitante.  
Los lobos acabaron con todo su cuerpo, incluso los huesos fueron triturados y tragados, lo que era Grape, ahora solo era una cabeza y un corazón, ambos aun trabajando, aun pensando, aun sintiendo... hasta que finalmente, uno de esos lobos mostro un poco más de ''piedad''.  
Uno de ellos, se acercó a la cabeza que era Grape, a lo que esta volteo a verle, el lobo, con el hocico ensangrentado, lamio la mejilla de Grape, seguido de bajar más la cabeza, tomando el corazón en su hocico y apretándolo, hasta explotando, liberando finalmente a esa gata de su sufrir, dando los últimos detalles a la luna, los cuales, no eran más que la apariencia sangrante de esta..._

_Mientras tanto, caminando por los pasillos del segundo piso..._

Oviblion: vengan aquí malditas porquerías... VENGAN! –gritaba furioso mientras cargaba en su mano una lanza larga-  
-... *pasos metálicos comenzaron a escucharse*  
Oviblion: alfin malditas porkeria! *arroja la lanza con fuerzas hacia un pasillo oscuro delante de el, se escucha un golpe entre metales* VAMOS CREIA QUE ERAN MAS FUERTES! ... _huh?!_ WHOA! *se lanza aun lado, y junto a el se clava aquella lanza que el había arrojado* je... alfin alguien con quien divertirme... VEN AQUÍ! –volvio a decir furioso mientras quitaba la lanza del suelo- VEN MALDITA ESCORIA

_Oviblion se encontraba fuera de si, pero había hecho algo que ninguno otro había logrado, en su camino desde que se reunio nuevamente con Berser y llegaba al punto donde se encontraba ahora, había ya eliminado 5 armaduras, todas las clavaba en el suelo con algo o las tiraba por la ventana de una forma u otra.  
mostrando un valor impresionante y una ira descontrolada, Oviblion en cuanto logro observar con poca luz aquella armadura que se acercaba, corrió hacia ella, y, mostrando una resistencia y fuerza inhumana, la tacleo tirándola al suelo, para luego con su único brazo, comenzar a golpearla en el casco, doblándolo, pero también abriéndose heridas grandes en su puño y rompiéndose poco a poco los dedos, pero sin embargo, nunca detuvo su ataque.  
mientras Oviblion se encontraba con esa armadura, otra intento golpearlo por la espalda con un hacha, pero Oviblion, nunca se distrajo, al contrario, lo esperaba... tomando con sus piernas a la armadura que tacleo, Oviblion se dio la vuelta poniéndose el espalda al suelo y manteniendo a esa armadura frente a el, recibiendo el hacha en la espalda para luego Oviblion patearla hacia atrás, empujando a la otra.  
mientras ambas armaduras se incorporaban nuevamente, Oviblion rápidamente se puso de pie, dio un salto impulsado por sus alas hacia arriba, y, acomodándose finamente, apoyo sus pies en el techo, para saltar con fuerzas hacia ambas armaduras, manteniendo sus alas siempre abiertas para manejarse correctamente, y así lograr un impacto directo contra ambas armaduras, derribándolas nuevamente.  
ya en el suelo, Oviblion volvió a saltar separándose de ellas, tomando nuevamente la lanza que dejo caer al momento de taclear por primera vez, la toma con ira y la arroja nuevamente contra las armaduras, pero estas, nuevamente no se dejaron, la tomaron rápidamente, y como si no existiera un mañana, se la regresaron a Oviblion.  
Oviblion, al ver la lanza ir contra el, salta hacia atrás, dejándola clavarse frente a el, para luego tomarla y correr contra aquellas entidades, las cuales, ya se encontraban de pie, mas no solas, ahora, ya habian llegado otras 3 armaduras mas, cada una de colores distintos, y cada cual con su arma distintiva.  
durante su carrera, Oviblion saltaba o se agachaba para evitar lo que le arrojaban, evadió una flecha de una ballesta, un hacha corta que le fue arrojada, cuando estuvo cercas evadió una espada con la que lo intentaron cortar y luego esquivo un golpe de marro, para finalmente y contra la armadura del fondo, clavar la lanza en el suelo, usándola de apoyo y azotando su pie con fuerzas contra esta, pateándola varios metros atrás y terminando aterrizando sobre ella.  
ya cansado y sangrando por las heridas que se hizo en la mano, Oviblion comenzó a mostrar fuertes signos de fatiga, comenzaba a jadear y a entre cerrar los ojos, nublándosele poco la visión, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a todas las armaduras que caminaban hacia el..._

Oviblion: _gaah... carajo... _huh? *salta hacia atrás al sentir que la armadura que pisaba comenzaba a moverse* _estas mierdas parece que no quieren morir, je... me agradan_... GAH! –exclamo con fuerzas, al sentir en el hombro una mano grande, estrugandoselo* GAH SUELTAME! –grito furioso a la vez que intentaba quitárselo- SUELTAM... HAAAA! –comenzó a gritar fuertemente cuando esa mano comenzó a apretarle el hombro, al punto de comenzar a romperle el hueso-

_La suerte y agilidad de Oviblion cayo totalmente en ese momento, la armadura detrás de el, de un color rojo intenso, le rompió completamente el hombro a Oviblion, para después levantarlo con fuerzas, seguido de golpearlo en el estomago y estrellarlo contra el suelo, rompiéndole las alas y haciendo que este escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre.  
Oviblion, estando herido en el suelo, con un brazo cortado y el otro inutilizable totalmente, no tenia ni siquiera una manera de ponerse de pie, así que solo comenzó a patalear alejándose, ya comenzando a mostrar mas terror al estar indefenso en su totalidad, y comenzando a sentir mas terror, al ver que detrás de esa armadura que le rompió el hombro, comenzaron a salir mas armaduras aun.  
cualquiera diría, que una pelea de uno contra dos era una injusticia, y en esta ocacion, decir ''una injusticia'' si era valido, ya que era Oviblion, sin ningún brazo utilizable, contra las 5 primeras armaduras a las que se enfrento, mas otras 5 que comenzaron a salir de detrás de la que le rompió el hombro, forma de escapar no había, un pasillo cerrado, ambos lados cubiertos, y se escuchaba a la distancia que mas se estaban acercando, las posibilidades de salir vivo de Oviblion eran escasas, si no es que nulas.  
finalmente, Oviblion pudo ponerse de pie, apoyándose contra una pared, y viendo de ambos lados las armaduras acercándose, el ya noto que escapatoria no tenia, así que, dejo de tener miedo, y lo intento nuevamente.  
decidido y sin esperanzas de vida, Oviblion corrió rápidamente hacia la armadura que le inutilizo el brazo, y al estar cercas, salto dispuesto a darle una patada, una patada, que jamas dio...  
la armadura, sin moverse de su lugar, solo levanto el brazo izquierdo para sujetar la pierna de Oviblion, y luego con su mano derecha le dio un potente golpe en la entre pierna, seguido de lanzarlo al aire y patearle en el estomago con fuerzas, lanzandolo al aire en dirección a las otras armaduras que caminaban del otro lado, de las cuales, la mas próxima, lo recibió, pero no de una manera amable.  
cuando Oviblion llego con esas armaduras, la mas próxima lo que hizo fue golpearlo en el rostro con el puño, lanzandolo con gran fuerza de regreso, quebrándole el cráneo a Oviblion pero sin lograr matarlo, Oviblion tenia una resistencia mayor, mas sin embargo, tales golpes eran demasiado para el...  
nuevamente, cuando Oviblion se encontraba cercas de las otras armaduras, por las que había sido golpeado primero, dos de estas actuaron de manera inusual, una se puso de frente y en posición de carrera, mientras otra se ponía detrás de la primera, y la sujetaba de la cintura, para cuando Oviblion estuvo al alcanze, la segunda armadura levanto a la primera, dejando que esta le diera un fuerte golpe a Oviblion en el estomago, mas no alejándolo, al contrario, jalándolo con el.  
con gran fuerza, la armadura que estaba firme al suelo, arrojo contra este a la otra que traía a Oviblion el pie, pero no para dañarla, sino, para herir aun mas a Oviblion, dejando a Oviblion con la espalda en el suelo, y atravesándole el estomago, el pie de la armadura que fue azotada.  
en ese momento, la vida de Oviblion comenzaba a alejarse de el lentamente, poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, desmayándose lentamente, ya finalmente muriendo, pero, siendo detenido por una presencia distinta...  
de una de las armaduras que ahí se encontraban alrededor de Oviblion, salió una extraña garra, la cual comenzó a cortar el pecho de Oviblion, y, al igual que con Grape, evitándole la muerte.  
cuando la garra esa finalmente desaparecio, pronto las armaduras comenzaron a tomar a Oviblion de diferentes partes del cuerpo, alas, piernas, brazos... inclusive la cola, y este, con pocas fuerzas se comenzó a resisitr, pero sin tener resultado alguno, lo único que ganaba con resistirse, era un terror y una muerte mayor.  
una vez todas las armaduras preparadas, una a una comenzó a tirar con fuerzas las partes del cuerpo de Oviblion, primero rompiéndoselas y luego arrancándoselas, comenzando con las piernas, luego los brazos, para luego, entre fuertes gritos y llantos de su parte, Oviblion es sujetado del torso, para que las otras armaduras le arrancaran las alas, una a una, y al final, arrancarle la cola, jalándola con fuerzas, y arrancandosela con todo y la espina vertebral.  
estando ya Oviblion en ese estado, siendo solo el torso y la cabeza, las armaduras decidieron disfrutar un poco mas su juego, cortando por la mitad el torso de Oviblion para así, poder tomar la cabeza de Oviblion, separarla del torso, pero no separando los órganos, en cambio, quedándose con la cabeza de Oviblion en la mano, y de esta, colgando cada órgano.  
las armaduras no pararon su juego, y clavando una hoz en la pared, pusieron la cabeza de Oviblion sobre esta, para luego sujetarlo, clavándole en las orejas dos dagas, manteniéndolo sujetado a la pared, y dejando colgando debajo de el, todos sus órganos, dejando ver su corazon aun palpitando, y su cabeza, abriendo los ojos lentamente, para solo observarlas alejarse, dejándole ahí._

_Mientras tanto, en la torre..._

Spo: oye Fido.. Fido... -comenzó a decirle mientras le jalaba una oreja-_  
_Fido: huh?! *levanta la cabeza despertando* haa, que... que pasa? –dice con voz cansada, seguido de comenzar a bostezar-  
Spo: oye... hace un rato que estoy escuchando gritos...  
Fido: ...  
Spo: muy lejos de aquí...  
Fido: huh?!  
Spo: y no he escuchado ningún ruido en todo este tiempo aquí cercas... que tal... si intentamos escapar?  
Fido: ...  
Spo: quizá es peligroso o tonto... pero... tenemos oportunidad... no?  
Fido: tenemos mas oportunidad aquí, la única entrada existente a esta zona, es esa puerta –le dice tranquilo señalando la puerta frente a el-  
Spo: aun así... creo que es mejor buscar la manera de salir de aquí –le dice preocupado mientras se subia a la ventana-  
Fido: porque? –le dice intranquilo mientras se acercaba con el- PERO QUE DEMONIOS! –exclamo aterrado, al ver como en la luna, se podia divisar perfectamente gran cantidad de sangre corriendo, y con esta, viéndose como distintas zonas oscuras, divisándose un graneo a la perfeccion, viéndose cada detalle de este-

_En todo el mundo se conocía, el cráneo que Fido y Spo estaban viendo no era solo un cráneo dramático, era el rostro de la misma muerte, y este, a pesar de parecer falso, Fido y Spo vieron a la perfeccion como comenzaba a mover la boca, y solo Fido, con el cuerpo paralizado de miedo, y con el corazon a punto de salírsele del pecho, estaba escuchando las palabras que aquella imagen en la luna decia _

_-_sus almas, ahora me pertenecen


	10. capitulo diez: bienvenido a la coleccion

Spo: estas seguro de esto? –le dice nervioso parado frente a la puerta de la torre-  
Fido: no sabemos que es esa cosa... pero... sea lo que sea... sabe donde estamos -le dice un tanto desanimado mientras tomaba a Spo y lo ponía en una bolsa de su chaleco-  
Spo: sabes que no me gusta estar en tu bolsa... _huh? _*se agacha dentro de la bolsa y levanta un poco el anillo para Sabrina* ...  
Fido: se que no te gusta... pero necesito que estés ahí... por si algo ocurre, estés protegido... y puedas salir corriendo con ese anillo… -le comienza a decir mas decaído-  
Spo: porque tuviste que decirlo de esa manera...  
Fido: es la única... bueno... listo? -le dice mas nervioso mientras se sujetaba del marco de la puerta-  
Spo: si *Se agarra firme de la orilla del bolsillo*  
Fido: bien... *apoyándose del marco de la puerta, pisa con fuerzas el primer escalon frente a el, hundiéndolo y haciendo que todos los escalones se volvieran lizos, para luego, impulsarse con fuerzas hacia adelante siguiendo la gran resvaladilla*

_Forma practica y segura de bajar esa gran cantidad de escalones, usando esa trampa como un juego infantil, Fido se deslizo por todas las escaleras, a gran velocidad y siempre manteniéndose de pie con un gran equilibrio... y así, bajando en silencio y rápido, Spo decidio romper ese silencio..._

Spo: oye Fido...  
Fido: si?  
Spo: perdón por preguntar pero... porque siendo un perro... eres novio de una gata?  
Fido: *suspira* veras Spo... los gatos son en realidad increíbles criaturas... tienen unas grandiosas habilidades que los perros no poseen y realmente ninguno puede aspirar a poseer...  
Spo: eso significa que...  
Fido: significa... que estoy con ella por 2 cosas... porque quiero aprender esas habilidades que poseen los gatos...  
Spo: y porque mas?  
Fido: y porque la amo...  
Spo: ...

_Después de decir esas palabras, Fido se dio cuenta que adelante en su camino se encontraba una armadura blanca completamente, con la espada clavada en el suelo para no caerse, y Spo, al verla, comenzó a alarmarse, mientras que Fido en cambio, se puso a pensar y por su mente corrió una idea..._

Fido: Spo... esta es una de esas habilidades de las que te dije...  
Spo: WHAAAA CUIDADO!  
Fido: GAAHH!

_Con mucho esfuerzo y casi perdiendo el equilibrio, Fido dio un pequeño salto contra la columna que rodean las escaleras, y de esa, dio otro mas grande contra la pared , pasando por encima de esa armadura sin riesgos, y para luego caer de vuelta sobre las escaleras, para seguir su deslizamiento hasta el final de estas...  
durante el descenso, Fido se encontró con multiples de esas armaduras, todos esperándolo para atacarle, mas Fido, nunca perdió su habilidad y las evadió siempre.  
una vez llegado al pasillo que conecta la torre al resto de la propiedad, Fido comenzó a correr rápidamente por este, usando el poco valor y esperanzas que le quedaban como su motivación para el deseo de escapar de ese sitio maldito.  
al llegar al final del pasillo por el que corría, no pudo evitar escuchar una gran cantidad de pasos acercándoseles por un pasillo oscuro frente a ellos, por lo que Fido no dudo en correr a su derecha sabiendo que a su izquierda también se acercaban mas, fueron largos los minutos que Fido estuvo corriendo por ese pasillo, hasta que alfin, y por desgracia, en su camino se encontró algo, o mejor dicho... alguien..._

Spo: _huh?_ HAAAAAA! –comienza a gritar fuertemente de repente-  
Fido: WHOA SPO! -grita por el susto recibido- PORQUE DIABLOS GRITAS ASÍ?! –le grita molesto-  
Spo: E...E-E-E-EL-E-EL-E-E... –seguía balbuceando señalando junto a Fido-  
Fido: que te pasa he?  
- _gusto... en... verte de nuevo... perro _–le dice una voz cansada junto a el-  
Fido: huh?! *voltea un tanto alarmado* GAAAHHH! –grita aterrado saltando hacia atrás y callendo sentado al suelo* DIOS MIO... PERO QUE!.. PERO... PERO!  
Spo: HAAAA! *se mete dentro del bolsillo de Fido*  
Fido: DIOS MIO... ERES...E...ERES...  
Oviblion: _hola... perro... _–volvio a decirle con la misma voz cansada-  
Fido: gaahh *Se cobre los ojos con el brazo* dios... Oviblion... que te paso? –le dice aterrado, dejando correr unas lagrimas por debajo de su brazo-  
Oviblion:_ ahora no importa... porfavor... escucha...  
_Fido: *se quita el brazo de enfrente aterrado y voltea a verlo*  
Oviblion: _escucha Fido... debes... salir de aquí_  
Fido: y como se supone que saldré de aquí? –le pregunta mas tranquilo limpiándose las lagrimas pero aguantando el llanto-  
Oviblion:_ llevamos en esta casa ya ocho horas... esta a punto de...amanecer... aprovecha la luz... del dia... para correr por el bosque y escapar...  
_Fido: ...  
Oviblion: _Fido? –_le pregunta observándolo con una vista cansada y sin esperanzas-  
Fido: *se pone de pie y se acerca a el*  
Oviblion: _no pierdas tiempo... corre_ _gah! Haaa..._

_Oviblion no pudo terminar de decirle que ya se fuera, debido a que Fido no tomo tiempo pensar su acción, su decisión estaba hecha, y la ejecuto tal cual la pensó, al estar cercas, Fido se dio un cuarto de vuelta a su derecha, para luego, y con fuerzas, patear con su pierna izquierda el corazón de Oviblion, aplastándolo contra la pared y destruyéndolo, acabando con la existencia y la esencia de Oviblion de esa estructura maldita, dejándolo finalmente descansar, igual que como el resto de sus amigos ahora descansan…  
después de ya no escuchar nada, Spo sale de la bolsa de la chaqueta de Fido, y con terror observa la gran mancha de sangre de la pared, donde minutos antes estaba colgando el corazón de Oviblion, sabiendo la respuesta de que paso… pero preguntándose el porque Fido lo habrá hecho.  
después de unos minutos de estar ahí, quieto totalmente, y con grandes lagrimas corriéndole el rostro, Fido comenzó a escuchar nuevamente aquellos paso metálicos que tanto les atormentaron durante toda la noche, causando que este comenzara a sentir miedo de nueva cuenta, y comenzara a correr nuevamente, buscando la manera de bajar al primer piso.  
durante su carrera, Fido observo todas las paredes de los alrededores ensangrentadas, para después, encontrarse con la parte superior del cuerpo de Hylian, y metros mas adelante, encontrar sus piernas.  
después de largo rato de buscar, finalmente encontraron unas escaleras, al fondo de un largo pasillo, bajando al primer piso, cruzando un pasillo, en el cual, por todo el suelo habían pedazos de un cuerpo que ellos ya reconocían, siendo Ventus quien no les permitió pasar, no les quedo otra opción que rodear, corriendo por otro pasillo.  
durante su nuevo recorrido, Fido no pudo dejar de notar que en cada área, había un lugar para una armadura decorativa, así como tampoco pudo dejar de notar, que esos lugares estaban vacios…  
mientras corría por ahí, Fido paso junto a una gran puerta de cristal, por la cual, del otro lado, podía observarse el patio interior, así como también los cuerpos sin vida de Aaron, White y Alex, y al fondo, una fuente rota, la cual, el sentía escalofríos al verla, sin saber que en esa fuente es donde descansan los restos de King.  
Fido continuo corriendo, hasta llegar al otro extremo de ese gigantesco pasillo, teniendo como único camino, un pasillo totalmente oscuro a su derecha.  
estando ambos preparados, Fido comenzó a correr por ese pasillo oscuro, y Spo, siendo su guía, advirtiéndole a la distancia si había algo aproximándose guiándose por el gran oído que poseía, lamentablemente… llegar al otro lado no pudieron…_

Fido: GAHH! *cae al suelo* HAAAA!  
Spo: WHAA! *sale volando de la chaqueta de Fido cayendo unos metros mas adelante junto al anillo* auch… haaa.. FIDO! –grito alarmado intentando buscarlo-  
Fido: GAAHH! SPO!  
Spo: Fido!, donde estas?!  
Fido: VETE!  
Spo: q-que? –pregunto con el corazón roto al escuchar lo que dijo Fido-  
Fido: QUE TE VALLAS, VETE AHORA!  
Spo: NO ME IRE SIN TI! –le grito desesperado mientras recogía el anillo-  
Fido: PORFAVOR SPO VETE YA!  
Spo: NO!... LOS DOS SALDREMOS DE…  
Fido: TENGO UNA MALDITA LANZA EN EL PECHO!  
Spo: … *su corazón y su mente se detuvieron en ese instante al escuchar tales palabras, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar y un profundo sentimiento de dolor comenzó a rodearlo*  
Fido: *escucha aquellos pasos metálicos acercándosele* Spo, porfavor… tienes que irte ahora –comenzó a decirle con lagrimas en los ojos-  
Spo: pero… Fido… yo…. No … esto… -comenzó a balbucearle con lagrimas corriéndole el rostro-  
Fido: porfavor Spo… vete… tienes que irte ahora…  
Spo: pero… pero…  
Fido: porfavor Spo… vete… sálvate y cuida de Sabrina… te lo pido como amigo…  
Spo: no puedo… no quiero abandonarte Fido… NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO! –comenzó a llorar desesperado golpeando el suelo- no quiero… porfavor no me hagas hacerlo nooo…  
Fido: porfavor Spo… te lo imploro… vete  
Spo: no… no qui…  
Fido: QUE TE LARGUES DE UNA VEZ! –le grito ya furioso- porfavor Spo… no quiero que mueras… quiero que te salves…. Vete porfavor  
Spo: …  
Fido: porfavor…  
Spo: _gahh… _*Se pone de pie, se da la vuelta y se pone el anillo sobre el cuerpo como si fuera un lazo* entonces…  
Fido: adiós Spo… cuídate…

_Como ultima recibida de su parte, Spo comenzó a correr por ese gran pasillo, llevando consigo el anillo dedicado a sabrina, llevando en su mente esas ultimas palabras de su mejor amigo, y muy detrás de el… escuchando fuertes pasos metálicos, los cuales, al poco rato se dejaron de escuchar, dejando a Spo con la intriga del porque, pero este, sin poderse dar el lujo de ir a investigar.  
pasaron los minutos cual si fueran horas… Spo seguía corriendo en un silencio abrumador, solo se encontraba el encerrado en su mente aun recordando lo que dijo Fido... pero unos ruidos ya conocidos… lo sacaron de su mente…_

Spo: _se escuchan pasos… _-se decía a si mismo mientras corría desesperado- _no… no puedo, no debo voltear… _*se le veía corriendo sin parar por un pasillo un tanto oscuro* _porque…. Porque paso esto? _ *tropieza, cae al suelo y rueda unos cuantos metros* haaa… no... no podre… -decía en voz baja mientras grandes lagrimas le recorrían el rostro- nunca saldré de aquí… lo… haaa… lo siento… *se comienzan a escuchar unos ruidos extraños acercándosele* _n-no… por favor…. Que todo acabe ya… _ NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MAS!

_Cuando Spo dio ese grito, un rayo de luz de sol comenzó a entrar por una ventana, iluminando el área donde estaba, dándole a Spo la oportunidad de ver aquello que le perseguía, permitiéndole ver, que era una brillante armadura plateada la que estaba detrás de el, al verla, sus ojos se llenaron de terror, y ese terror se convirtió en tristeza, al ver bien la armadura, y notar que en el tobillo derecho de esta, se encontraban aferradas dos patas, correspondientes a las manos de Fido, y estas, aun sangrando.  
Spo, a pesar de estar aterrado por lo que miraba, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y comenzó a correr de nueva cuenta, logrando finalmente ver la salida al frente, y sin poder ignorar el hecho, de que aquella armadura ya no se movia de donde estaba, solo observándolo.  
cuando Spo se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta, sus ojos se iluminaron, porque comenzó a ver que la puerta se estaba abriendo, y del otro lado había alguien ya conocido, el no pudo esperar ni un segundo mas, y salto con gran fuerzas hacia ese alguien haciéndole retroceder un paso, haciendo que cerrara la puerta de nuevo, y quedándose el abrazándole, llorando, a lo que ese alguien respondió_

-hey, Spo tranquilo… estas bien? –le dice con voz tranquila, una gata de tiernos ojos amarillos como el oro, de pelaje totalmente negro, portando un collar dorado y colgando de este, el lije de Anj, cruz egipcia cuyo significado es vida- que tienes?  
Spo: Sabrina… no… yo…haaa.. lo siento, lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento –comenzó a decirle llorando y totalmente aterrado-  
Sabrina: oye tranquilo… lo sientes que?... que tienes… y donde están Fido y Max?... tengo algo que decirles  
Spo: ellos… gaahh… ellos… haaa… ellos están muertos! –le dijo difícilmente apretando el estomago por el llanto-  
Sabrina: que ellos QUE?! –exclamo confundida-  
Spo: ahí dentro… unas cosas los mataron… yo quería ayudar a Fido… pero… pero…  
Sabrina: *extiende su mano hacia la puerta y la comienza a abrir*  
Spo: NO LA ABRAS! –le grita aterrado jalándola del collar- porfavoor! –le replico llorando e hincándose de nuevo en su mano-  
Sabrina: oye… tranquilo… creo que solo estas tenso… *Abre la puerta mirando el interior*  
Spo: *observa por encima de su hombro* _pero que?!... –_se dijo a si mismo sorprendido al ver el interior de la mansión como la vieron originalmente-  
Sabrina: y bien?... yo no veo… _huh?! –_exclamo a si misma sorprendida al comenzar a percibir una fuerte presencia que les observaba- … es mejor que vallamos a que descanses Spo –le dice tranquila mientras volteaba a verlo- huh?... oye Spo…  
Spo: …  
Sabrina: SPO! –le grita tronando los dedos frente a el sacándolo de su pensamiento-  
Spo: HAAA QUE?!  
Sabrina: que es eso? –le pregunta curiosa-  
Spo: que cosa?  
Sabrina: eso *señala el anillo alrededor del cuerpo de Spo*  
Spo: haa… *se lo quita de encima, comenzando a llorar un poco nuevamente* Sabrina… yo…  
Sabrina: huh?  
spo: Fido… me pidió que te entregara esto –le dice con voz sumamente dolida mientras levantaba el anillo frente a ella-  
Sabrina: que?!  
Spo: el… tenia planeado pedirte tu mano en matrimonio hoy… y yo le había ayudado a practicar… pero… haaa…. Ahora… solo… porfavor, acepta el anillo –le dijo con el alma rota, agachando la cabeza y soportando las lagrimas-

_En ese momento, Sabrina comprendio todo… se dio cuenta que lo que Spo había dicho fue real, pero… ella no quizo demostrarlo… en lugar de eso, Sabrina se llevo a Spo y lo dejo con Joey, con el cual el comenzó a tranquilizarse hasta quedar dormido, finalmente descansaba, y ella, decidida, esa noche decidio ir a esa mansión, a averiguar que fue lo que paso con su amor… fue su peor error_

_Esa misma noche…_

Sabrina: muy bien asqueroso engendro… MUESTRATE! –grito furiosa mientras caminaba por el segundo piso de la mansión- DONDE ESTAS?! –seguia caminando sin darse cuenta que algo caminaba detrás de ella- _grrr.. odio a estos malditos fantasmas de la actualidad cobardes… ni siquiera tienen las agallas de enfrentarse a un ser vivo alerta, solo atacan cuando no los vez…_ *Se para frente a una línea de armaduras* _dos negras, purpura, caqui, dos celestes, tres rojas…_hummm… *Se da la vuelta y apunta su linterna hacia atrás de ella, terminando viendo frente a ella una gran armadura, la cual llevaba cargando junto a ella una larga hacha ensangrentada* je, así que aquí estas espectro maldito *levanta un poco la linterna, dándole la oportunidad de observar que esa armadura era color café, con la zona del torso color negra* _dios no…_ *la armadura levanta el hacha lista para matarla* _Fido? _–se dijo a si misma con el alma desgarrada, al ver debajo del cuello de esa armadura la letra F rasgada, seguido de que esta le dejara caer encima el hacha, eliminándola en ese mismo instante-

_Tal cual aquel espectro en la luna le dijo a Fido, ''sus almas ahora me pertenecen'' se referia a que ahora, todos ellos que murieron, se volvieron parte de la colección ''decorativa'' del lugar, manteniendo sus almas encerradas en cada armadura, y manteniéndolas prisioneras en ese castillo maldito, manteniéndolas perdidas en el tiempo y en el espacio… por siempre confundidas, por siempre asesinando, por el resto de la eternidad._


	11. capitulo1 un nuevo comienzo (final real)

spo: estas… emmm. Seguro de esto? –le pregunta nervioso sujetándose de la oreja de Fido-  
Fido: si.. *Abre la puerta viendo las escaleras, se escucha a la distancia de estas los pasos de aquellas armaduras* seguro  
Spo: tu crees que funcione?  
Fido: talvez *pisa con fuerzas el primer escalón haciendo que todos los peldaños se aplanen, los pasos de las armaduras se escuchan torpes, pero aun avanzando* estas cosas ya están aprendiendo… -dice preocupado-  
Spo: entonces…  
Fido: es mala idea ir por aquí *cierra la puerta y empuja un gran mueble hacia esta tapándola* será mejor buscar otra manera de bajar y pronto –comienza a decir un tanto alterado-  
Spo: como que podría ser?  
Fido: mmm *se pone a mirar toda la habitación* AJA! –exclama alegre- quizá con esto nos alcance –dice un tanto alegre y nervioso a la vez que comenzaba a tomar distintas cobijas, sabanas y prendas de ahí en la habitación, incluida una manta blanca que se encontraba en el suelo junto a un estante para cuadros- espero que con estas alcanze *toma la manta en el suelo y se queda quieto unos segundos*  
Spo: estas bien?  
Fido: haaaa *Se comienza a escuchar un respiración un poco mas agitada, luego suelta la manta y la deja en el suelo*  
Spo: que ocurre?  
Fido: no se… esa cosa… -comienza a decirle un tanto alterado-  
Spo: que? –pregunta curioso viendo la manta-  
Fido: no.. nada.. olvídalo, con esto nos alcanza –dice ya mas calmado a la vez que se pone a enredar cada tela una con otra-  
Spo: exactamente cual es tu idea? *se escucha mas fuerte los pasos de aquellas entidades* hay no! –comienza a decir mas nervioso-  
Fido: haaa tranquilo haber *deja las sabanas y comienza a empujar un gran armario hacia la puerta* GAAH!  
Spo: crees que esto los detenga? –le dice preocupado-  
Fido: almenos.. GAAHH LO SUFICIENTEEEE! *da un fuerte empujon al armario dejándolo frente a la puerta* haaaa, esa cosa.. pesa.. haaa, demasiado –comienza a decir cansado mientras se ponía de vuelta a enredar las mantas-  
Spo: vamos… *salta de encima de Fido, toma una manta y le pasa la punta de esta* yo no podre hacer mucho….  
Fido: solo estar aquí conmigo haces mas que suficiente Spo… *toma la manta que le dio Spo y la hace nudo con la que ya tenia en la mano* sígueme pasando mas Spo, rápido!  
Spo: si!

_Así, perro y raton comenzaron rápidamente a amarrar mantas, sabanas y ropa entre si, para hacer algo similar a una gran soga, cuando finalmente terminaron, Spo subio de vuelta a la cabeza de Fido, y este, tomo la manta mas gruesa y la ato en un tubo que salía encima de la ventana_

Fido: *toma a Spo y lo pone en la bolsa de su chaleco*  
Spo: hey, sabes que no me gusta estar en tu bolsa!.. _huh? _*se agacha dentro de la bolsa del chaleco y levanta un poco el anillo para Sabrina*  
Fido: se que no te gusta ir ahí Spo, pero te necesito ahí… -comienza a decirle un tanto desanimado-  
Spo: pero….  
Fido: *toma la gran cuerda de mantas y las arroja por la ventana* por si ocurre algo, estés protegido… y puedas salir corriendo con el anillo… -le dice mas serio y triste a la vez que saltaba parándose en el marco de la ventana-  
Spo: porque tuviste que decirlo de esa manera… -le responde un tanto triste mientras se sujetaba de la bolsa-  
Fido: como sea… *se escucha un fuerte golpe en la puerta* no hay tiempo ya, AHORA O NUNCA! –grita mas seguro y preocupado a la vez que saltaba fuera de la ventana sujetándose de las sabanas-

_Comenzaron el descenso, el comienzo fue rápido y precipitado, Fido no se había sujetado bien de la manta y tuvieron alrededor de 5 segundos en caída libre hasta que finalmente pudo sujetarse, mas el detenerse, no fue ni cercas de lo que tenían en mente…_

Fido: HAA! –grita de dolor al detenerse de golpe-  
Spo: FIDO, ESTAS BIEN?! –le pregunta preocupado sacando la cabeza de la bolsa al escuchar el grito de Fido y un fuerte sonido-  
Fido: HAA.. mi… haaa… mi mano –comenzó a decir sumamente adolorido, observando su mano derecha totalmente enredada en las mantas, apuntando en otra dirección totalmente rota-  
Spo: HAA FIDO.. TU PATA! –grita aterrado al verla asi-  
Fido: GAAHH! *con su mano izquierda se agarra de la sabana y se levanta un poco* haaa, Spo, por favor desatórame… RAPIDO! –le comenzo a decir desesperado con lagrimas corriéndole el rostro-  
Spo: HAA SI! *sale del bolsillo de Fido, trepa por su cabeza y luego su brazo hasta su mano* sujétate bien!  
Fido: *gira un poco su mano agarrándose firme de la manta y mordiendo esta por el dolor*  
Spo: _resiste! *_agarra la sabana* OCUPO QUE TE LEVANTES OTRO POCO!  
Fido: *con gran esfuerzo se levanta otro poco*  
Spo: HAAA! *jala la sabana enredada liberando la mano de Fido*  
Fido: haa! *deja de morder la manta frente a el respirando mas tranquilo y bajando la mano* bien Spo…. Haaa… regresa a mi bolsillo… rápido… -le comienza a decir aguantando las lagrimas-  
Spo: si! –le contesta obedeciendo- estas bien Fido?  
Fido: s-si… *comienza a bajar de rapel lentamente, con su brazo totalmente enredado en la sabana para sujetarse, y dejando esta deslizarse poco a poco permitiéndoles bajar seguros*  
Spo: Fido…  
Fido: si?  
Spo: seguro que estas bien?  
Fido: haaa… si… -dice aun adolorido volteando hacia abajo viendo cuanto les faltaba para escapar-  
Spo: hay no.. Fido! –grito aterrado jalando el chaleco de Fido-  
Fido: haa, que pasa Spo? –le pregunta medio molesto volteando a verlo-  
Spo: LA VENTANA! –grita nuevamente aterrado apuntando sobre ellos-  
Fido: huh? *voltea hacia arriba* PERO QUE DEMO… *Fido no pudo terminar su oración, debido a que sobre ellos, saliendo de la ventana, se encontraba una de esas armaduras viéndolos fijamente, para luego, voltear hacia la manta con que se sujetaban, y sin dudarlo, cortarla con una gran daga antigua*WHOAAA!

_Con el cruel acto de esa armadura, le caída precipitada de Fido y Spo fue inminente y sin escalas, cayendo desde la mitad del torreón donde se encontraban, equivalente a caer desde un 6to piso.  
sin saber ya que hacer, totalmente preocupado y viendo el suelo acercándose, Spo gritaba aterrado sujetándose con fuerzas de la chaqueta de Fido, y Fido en cambio, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, giro su cuerpo para ver hacia debajo de ellos, notando a la distancia restos de una armadura perforada por una gran hacha, asi como también restos de vidrio en el suelo, en ese momento, Fido tuvo una idea…_

Fido: *se encorva un poco agarrando a Spo*  
Spo: WHOA?! QUE HACES?! –le pregunta alarmado-  
Fido: TOMA EL ANILLO!  
Spo: QUE?!  
Fido: QUE AGARRES EL ANILLO TE DIJE!  
Spo: *toma el anillo de Sabrina* pero para… HAAA!

_Sin previo aviso y sin dudarlo, Fido rápidamente y con fuerzas lanza a Spo hacia esa ventana rota, haciendo que este se golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo y se separara del anillo, mas el golpe de Spo no fue tan fuerte, como el sonido que se escucho en eco por ese pasillo oscuro donde se quedo Spo.  
mientras Spo intentaba incorporarse, su cuerpo se paralizo, al escuchar en eco desagradable para sus oídos y su mente, un fuerte ruido de un golpe, de varios huesos romperse, comenzó a rebotar por las paredes de el pasillo donde Spo ahora se encontraba, y este, tomando valor y temiendo lo peor, decidio ir a la ventana por la que entro, inclinarse un poco por esta sujetándose de un vidrio, y aterrarse por lo que miro…  
con la mente rota y con grandes lagrimas nublándole la visión, Spo observo por esa ventana el cuerpo de Fido, tirado en el suelo junto toda la cantidad de mantas que estaban usando para descender, recostado de espaldas contra el suelo, permitiendo ver a simple vista los grandes daños que el golpe causo.  
Desde donde estaba, Spo podía ver fácilmente algunas costillas de Fido saliendo de su pecho, una gran herida en su nuca, dejando salir grandes cantidades de sangre, causando el incremento de aquel charco en el que se encontraba recostado, y también desde ahí, Spo alcanzaba a ver a la perfección, aquella mirada en Fido llena de terror, ya que, incluso muerto, el miraba aquella luna maldita.  
Spo en ese momento comprendió lo que paso, su amigo había muerto, y el solo tenia una cosa que hacer… entregar ese anillo en su memoria, por lo cual, corrió por el, lo tomo, se lo puso en el cuerpo a modo de banda y corrió con el, y mientras corria, spo comenzó a dudar de su capacidad, su mente comenzó a colapsarse y su deseos de huir disminuían, pero un par de ruidos detrás de el, lo sacaron de ese profundo terror en que se encontraba…  
_

_Spo: __ se escuchan pasos… _-se decía a si mismo mientras corría desesperado- _no… no puedo, no debo voltear… _*se le veía corriendo sin parar por un pasillo un tanto oscuro* _porque…. Porque paso esto? _ *tropieza, cae al suelo y rueda unos cuantos metros* haaa… no... no podre… -decía en voz baja mientras grandes lagrimas le recorrían el rostro- nunca saldré de aquí… lo… haaa… lo siento… *se comienzan a escuchar unos ruidos extraños acercándosele* _n-no… por favor…. Que todo acabe ya… _ NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MAS! -grito totalmente aterrado, grito tan potente, que las aves del bosque cercano se fueron volando asustadas, mas después de ese grito, solo hubo silencio…

_A la mañana siguiente… en babylon gardens, frente a la casa club de los perros fieles…_

-entonces, no saben nada de ellos?... nada de nada?  
-no… y bueno… papa ya esta muy preocupado  
-a mi realmente no me molesta que Fido haya desaparecido…  
-enserio, como es que no puede importarte en lo más mínimo, ES TU HERMANO BINO!  
Bino: pues no, no me importa –le contesta desinteresado un perro de color marrón claro, con orejas y cola café oscuro, portando un collar color verde y un lije dorado con la letra B grabada en este- porque he de importarte alguien que solo me fastidia he?  
- HUYYY! BINO JURO UN DIA QUE TE VOY HA…  
- WOW WOW WOW!.. tranquila Sabrina, relájate  
Sabrina: haaaa *da un largo suspiro a la vez que se lleva al rostro su pata, una gata color negro, de ojos dorados, con un collar amarillo y colgando de este un lije dorado de la cruz de ankh* simplemente no puedo tranquilizarme joey… me molesta a como no tienes una idea de que dos hermanos de este idiota mas aparte otros mas hayan desaparecido y todavía no le importe! –le dice molesta señalando a Bino-  
Joey: bueno, bueno… se que te molesta –le comienza a decir tratando de calmarla, un perro color caqui, de una apariencia similar a Bino, con orejas y cola de color café asi como también el ojo izquierdo, portando un collar verde igual al de Bino, y con un lije con la letra J gravada en este- a mi también me molesta, Fido y Max también son mis hermanos y estoy preocupado por ellos, pero… que podríamos hacer?  
-que tal si vamos a buscarlos nosotros mismos?  
Sabrina: podría ser peligroso Bailey…  
Bailey: y que importa… los de mi raza somos de los mas fuertes! –dice un tanto furiosa una perra, de raza husky, de pelaje gris azulado, con pecho, boca, parte de las piernas y parte de la cola de un color gris claro, trayendo puesto un collar marron cubierto con un pañuelo color cian- podemos con lo que sea  
- nunca digas eso prima..  
Bailey: porque no fox?  
Fox: bueno… -comienza a decir otro perro junto Bailey, de color predominantemente gris, con pecho y parte de la cola en un tono mas claro, portando como collar 2 placas de identificación y sobre estas un pañuelo amarillo- porque aunque uno diga ser el mas fuerte de su raza, siempre hay humanos mas fuertes o mas hábiles que nosotros –le comienza a decir un tanto molesto-  
Bailey: porfavor, como quien he?!  
Fox: como el sujeto que me intento secuestrar… recuerdas que te conte? –le comienza a decir mas molesto- no importa que raza seas, es peligroso…  
Joey: además.. la policía ya esta buscándolos  
Sabrina: ya todos sabemos que la policía no va a encontrarlos…  
Fox: como puedes estar tan segura?  
-porque ellos no se perdieron en este mundo…  
Fox: _huh?_ *voltea hacia atrás de el* que quieres decir Tarot?  
Tarot: quiero decir que ellos cuando desaparecieron, se fueron de este mundo –les comenzó a decir una Pomerania de pelaje predominante color beige, con pecho, hocico, parte de las piernas y parte de la cola color beige claro, asi como una marca de un tono mas oscuro sobre la nariz, portando un collar del mismo color de su pelaje, con un lije del ojo de horus de color dorado colgando de este-  
Joey: te… te refieres a que ellos… -comenzo a decirle preocupado-  
Tarot: no puedo decirte si están vivos o muertos… pero si puedo decirte por donde se fueron… y como llegar con ellos  
Sabrina: tu crees que podamos ir por ellos y traerlos de regreso? –le pregunta un tanto preocupada-  
Tarot: si, si los encontramos podemos traerlos…  
Bino: y que pasaría… si los encontramos sin vida? –pregunto un tanto nervioso, causando que todos los presentes bajaran la cabeza mostrando gran preocupación- ooh…  
Tarot: si ellos murieron… no puedo prometer traerlos de vuelta con nosotros…  
Sabrina: pero abrían muerto en otro lugar.. no aquí!  
Tarot: aun asi… esta la posibilidad de que pueda traerlos de regreso, pero antes de ver si podemos tenemos que ir a ese lugar donde ellos se perdieron, buscarlos y encontrarlos… si los encontramos sin vida… pues… deberemos traer cuando menos algo propio de ellos aquí… asi yo podría conocer que paso con ellos… y ver si logro hacer que los espíritus nos los traigan de vuelta…  
Bino: siempre supe que estabas loca –le dijo molesto volteándose en otra dirección-  
Joey: sabes que Bino?... ya basta.. no te pongas en ese plan, mira que ella es la única que nos da alternativas para encontrar a nuestros amigos –le comenzó a decir molesto-  
Bino: mira tu no me vas a hablar asi –le comenzó a amenazar haciéndole retroceder-  
Joey: …  
Fox: HEY! *jala a Bino volteándolo con el* tu no te pongas a amenazarlo… el tiene razón, es hora de que te calmes y pienses como se debe! –le dijo molesto viéndolo a los ojos-  
Bino: haaa cállate Fox esto no te incumbe –le contesto furioso empujando a Fox-  
Bailey: *agarra a Bino de su collar y lo levanta agresivamente* es mejor que te calles en este momento si no quieres conocer mi puño –le comenzó a decir furiosa mostrando unos ojos llenos de ira-  
Bino: heee….

_Una gran discusión se comenzó en ese lugar, mientras que en otro… una serie de amigos se preguntaban insistentemente…_

-no pueden desaparecer asi como asi…  
-porque lo aseguras?  
-tu sabes que el trasero de dante es lo suficientemente grande como ser visto a 3 kilómetros de distancia  
-eso si lo se… de sobra, no necesitas repetírmelo ndito  
ndito: entonces… -comenta un potro, de cuero verde aqua, delgado y de patas altas, con la crin y cola de colores azul marino con azul celeste y las pesuñas azul celeste, trayendo en ambos costados un triángulo grande conformado por tres triángulos dorados pequeños- para que preguntas dumbstep?...  
dld: mira, para empezar ya te dije que me llames dld, porque al parecer, tu JAMAS podras mencionar mi nombre –le dice un tanto molesto un pegaso un poco mas bajo que ndito, de pelaje blanco con crin y cola azul marino, trayendo por cutiemark un rayo con dos alas  
ndito: no es mi culpa que tus padres te hayan bautizado con el nombre mas raro y extravagante que pudieron imaginarse –le contesto molesto llevándose un casco a la cara-  
dld: mi nombre no es extravagante  
ndito: pero si es lo mas complicado que pudieron imaginar  
-YA CALLENSE! –les grita furioso otro pegaso, de pelaje negro, con unas marcas azul oscuro corriéndole por este, con melena y cola negra con azul y con una cutiemark de un corazón atravesado por una espada ensangrentada y un ala de dragón roja, desgastada- que fácil se salen ustedes dos de tema!  
ndito: haaa ya cállate Oviblion, que quieres?  
Ovi: pues vengo por lo mismo que hablan… desde anoche me siento extraño…  
dld: porque?, algo te cayo mal?  
Ovi: no idiota… desde anoche no siento la presencia de Wolf… desde anoche me siento… libre…  
ndito: y?  
Ovi: ayer dijo que iria con Ventus, Alex y los demás a revisar una antigua leyenda…  
dld: cual es tu punto?  
Ovi: prepárense y consigan algún tipo de arma…  
-QUEEEEE! –exclamaron ndito y dld al unisono-  
Ovi: esta noche iremos a buscar a nuestros compañeros… cuando estén listos  
dld: y porque no ahora que es de dia?  
Ovi: tienes algún arma con que defenderte en este momento? –le dice retador poniéndose frente a el-  
dld: emmm bueno… pues…  
Ovi: primero conseguiremos armas… luego iremos a buscarlos… a final de cuentas se a donde fueron… -sentencio Oviblion dejando en claro el plan-

_Mientras el trio de pegasos se preparaba para su caminar… en otro mundo distinto, pasaban otras cosas..._

-esta seguro de eso profesor?  
-si…  
-seguro que el podrá… pues… ya sabe… Vivir?  
-si Serray, si podrá… Aaron ya crecio lo suficiente…  
Serray: pero profesor… -le dice un tanto nervioso, un joven humano de unos 16 años de edad, que llevaba puestos por ropa, unos jeans azules, una camisa manga larga negra con rojo, gafas oscuras y un cinto con hebilla plateada con una estrella en ella- me refiero… se que usted estudia esto y todo eso…. Pero… no cree usted que es peligro este tipo de experimentos?

Serray: o sea, puede que el viva y se adapte… pero imagine que hará eso cuando se entere que fue un experimento de laboratorio…  
-ya vivi por eso Serray… ya hice un experimento como este anteriormente, fue perfecto todo… incluso el me acepto como su padre…  
Serray: de quien habla?  
-recuerdas al hermano de White?... Oviblion  
Serray: se refiere al hermano bravucón?  
-si… el es algo similar a lo que es Aaron, pero Oviblion era una segunda personalidad de White, encarnada…  
Serray: a que viene eso?  
-si el… siendo de naturaleza agresiva, podía controlarse… Aaron, será mas razonable… por mucho…  
Serray: …  
- haaa… *presiona un botón y un liquido de un gran cilindro comienza a drenarse*  
Serray: profesor, digame… para que me llamo exactamente… -le pregunto serio parándose junto a el-  
-White desapareció… y Oviblion junto con el… necesito que tu y Aaron vallan a buscarlos…  
Serray: y porque no llama la policía?  
-la policía es una incompetente, y Aaron no podría ir con ellos… *el cilindro frente a el se levanta dejando ver dentro a un zorro, de pelaje color azul oscuro con pecho y mandíbula inferior de color blanco, con la punta de la cola igual blanca y manos y pies completamente negros y con lo que parecía un tatuaje natural, de color azul en el pecho con la cabeza de un raton, el cual tenia unas orejas largas, hacia atrás y en forma de rayo y un gran circulo mas claro en lo que era le mejilla, tenia un peinado largo, de color negro con un mechon azul* alfin… hola Aaron…  
Aaron: huh?  
Serray: haay mis ojos *se voltea* profesor, podría darle.. emm… ropa?  
-ho.. sierto… *le pasa una bolsa con ropa a Aaron* cámbiate, o te enfermaras  
Aaron: *toma la bolsa* emmm…. Gracias *saca de la bolsa ropa interior, unos pantalones café, una camisa manga larga color negro y una corbata roja, se los pone todos exceptuando la corbata* exactamente… que acaba de pasar? –pregunta desorientado volteando alrededor-  
-escucha Aaron… yo te estuve cuidando un largo tiempo… gracias a mi pudiste crecer y desarrollarte… y hoy, necesito pedirte un favor…  
Aaron: que clase de favor?  
-White… mi hijo, tu hermano… esta perdido… y necesito que tu y Serray lo encuentren…  
Aaron: quien es… Serray?  
Serray: soy yo –le dice el joven junto a el- mucho gusto –le dice cortes estirando su mano hacia el-  
Aaron: mucho… emm… gusto? –le contesta aun confundido tomándole la mano y apretándosela-  
Serray: haaay espera!  
Aaron: huh?! *lo suelta*  
Serray: haaaa… mi mano desgraciado!.. haaaa –decia molesto sobándose la mano-  
Aaron: haa lo siento –comenzo a decirle preocupado-  
Serray: haaa, ya quítate… solo.. aléjate de mi!  
-Serray calmate, escuchen, enserio es importante que hagan esto por mi… ya perdi a la madre de White antes, no puedo permitirme perderlo a el también –comenzo decir dejando salir unas lagrimas- enserio…. Haaaa, necesito toda su ayuda con esto  
Serray: claro profesor, yo le ayudare  
Aaron: si, yo también  
Serray: *Se para frente al padre de White* profesor, que necesita que hagamos? –le dice calmado tranquilizándolo-  
-bueno.. haaa… *saca una camisa blanca de un uniforme escolar* esta camisa le pertenece… Aaron.. tu tienes un gran olfato… crees que podrias… tu sabes…  
Aaron: QUEEE!  
Serray: anda, no seas delicado… apoya! –le decía entredientes molesto-  
Aaron: haa… esta bien –contesto molesto mientras tomaba la camisa y la olía-  
- y bien?  
Aaron: haaa *Baja la camisa y comienza a correr*  
Serray: HEEE ESPERA! –le grito alarmado a la vez que comenzaba a correr detrás de Aaron-  
-_porfavor…. Encuéntrenlo a el y a Oviblion.. y tráiganlos a casa… _

_Asi fue, como los 3 grupos decidieron aventurarse en la búsqueda de sus amigos, todos con la esperanza de encontrarlos sanos y salvos y esperando poderlos traer de vuelta a sus hogares, pero nuevamente… el destino hizo de las suyas… al enredad nuevamente sus caminos, forzándolos a llevar una mala pasada a todos de nuevo…_

_Esa noche, frente a la mansión abandonada…_

Tarot: … *Se detiene*  
Sabrina: huh? Ocurre algo maestra?  
Fox: que pasa hee? –dice deteniéndose junto a ambas-  
Tarot: esto…. No esta bien… -comenzo a decir, dando una mirada de preocupación y odio hacia aquella mansión frente a ellos-  
Bailey: Tarot que te pasa?  
Tarot: grrrr….. *seguía gruñiendole a la casa*  
Joey: mmmm… *Se acerca a la puerta y la abre un poco*  
Tarot: GAAH! *corre rápidamente dentro de la mansión*  
-OYE ESPERA! –gritaron todos al unisono a la vez que entraban corriendo, incluido Bino, a quien llevaba Fox atado con cuerdas y un tanto golpeado- Tarot! –comenzaron a gritar al escuchar el gruñir de ella-  
Tarot: NI TE PIENSES MOVER DEMONIO MALDITO –se escuchaba su grito y gruñir en la oscuridad-  
Sabrina: demonio? HAY UN DEMONIO AQUÍ?! –grito alarmada a la vez que sacaba una linterna y la encendia buscando a Tarot- donde estas… *la señala en una esquina de la casa sujetando a algo debajo de ella*  
Joey: q-q-que-que hay ahí? –comenzo a decir asustado-  
Tarot: NI… lo pienses! –seguia amenazando -  
Ovi: haaa ya muévete! –se escucho su voz ronca por toda la sala a la vez que Tarot salía volando unos metros atrás-  
-PERO QUE DEMONIOS! –gritaron varias voces al unisono-

_En ese momento, todos sacaron sus linternas y luces comenzaron a señalar en distintas direcciones, sorprendiéndose por lo que miraban… Tarot pudo observar como lo que tenia contra el suelo, era un aquel Pegaso negro con azul, y junto a este otros 2 Pegasos, de entre esos dos pegasos, uno esta viendo en otra dirección, observando a Serray, el cual se encontraba un tanto atemorizado sujetando su linterna observando a Fox, mientras que Joey, se encontraba atemorizado observando a aquel zorro antropomórfico.  
todos estaban altamente extrañádos, tenían miedo de lo que estaban observando, era algo sumamente nuevo para todos, mas sin embargo, dos de ellos parecían conocerse perfectamente… _


	12. capitulo2 descubrimiento (TH 2)

_el__ ambiente seguía tenso, era una situación bastante peculiar para todos, nadie sabia lo que ocurria, nadie sabia quienes eran los demás o de donde llegaron, lo único que sabían, y tenían total certeza de ello, es que dos de ellos se conocían a la perfeccion mutuamente_

Ovi: BRUJA!  
Tarot: INUTIL! –se gritaban mutuamente la Pomerania y el pegaso-  
Ovi: LOCA!  
Tarot: IDIOTA!  
- GRRRR! *se comenzaron a gruñir mutuamente mientras pegaban sus frentes uno contra el otro*  
Aaron: como cuanto tiempo estarán asi? –pregunta un tanto desinteresado, sentado en el suelo a junto a todos los demás-  
Sabrina: ni idea… nunca había visto a Tarot asi –le responde extrañada-  
dld: para nosotros si es normal… relativamente…  
Serray: a que te refieres?  
O vi: ESCORIA DEL PARAISO!  
Tarot: BASURA DEL INFIERNO!  
Sabrina: bueno, ya llegaron a los insultos del inframundo  
Serray: ya lo veo –responde desinteresado- entonces, como que es normal en ella hee?  
ndito: en ella no… en el *señala a Oviblion* el es asi, es muy peleonero y agresivo  
Fox: si?  
ndito: si  
Fox: je… quizá se lleve bien contigo prima –le dice con una sonrisa burlona a Bailey-  
Bailey: muy gracioso primito –le contesta molesta-  
Bino: oigan.. no quisiera molestar pero…  
fox: ahora que diras Bino?  
Bino: bueno… pues… PODRIAN DESATARME YA!? –les grita desesperado tirado en el suelo-  
Fox: preguntale a Joey  
Bino: debes estar en broma sierto? –le vuelve a decir molesto-  
Fox: no es broma… -sentencia volteándose con Aaron-  
Bino: haaaa *da un largo suspiro* Joey, ya esta bien, desatame  
Joey: no…  
Bino: QUE?!  
Joey: QUE NO!... no te desatare Bino hasta que aprendas ya a comportarte! –le dice molesto-  
Bino: JOEY, TE JURO QUE SI NO ME DESATAS EN ESTE INSTANTE…  
Bailey: SI NO TE DESATA QUE?! –le grita furiosa gruñéndole en la cara-  
Bino: haaa, nada  
Bailey: eso pensé…  
Ovi: PERRA!  
Tarot: HAAA NO ME DIGAS?!  
Serray: HAAA YA BASTAAAA! –grita al aire desesperado-  
-huh?! –exclamaron todos al unisono volteando a verlo-  
Serray: haber, cachorro y pegaso….  
Tarot: MI NOMBRE ES TAROT IRRESPETUOSO!  
Ovi: Y EL MIO ES Oviblion! –le gritan ambos molestos-  
Serray: COMO SE LLAMEN!... haaa demonios era lo único que les faltaba gritar! –comienza a decir desesperado jalándose el pelo-  
Sabrina: estoy de acuerdo con el humano… se describieron mucho entre ustedes  
Tarot: huy…. Sabrina, tu eres una aprendiz, no tienes ni la mas remota idea que es para un médium como yo encontrarme escoria como el *señala a Oviblion*  
Ovi: escoria?!... deja te digo tu maldita basura, YO SOY UN DEMONIO DE ALTA CATEGORIA!  
Tarot: SI FUERAS UN DEMONIO DE ALTA CATEGORIA NO ESTARIAS EN ESTE MUNDO! –le dice brusca mostrando una gran ira y desprecio hacia Oviblion-  
Ovi: …  
ndito: wow, wow, wow.. alto *empuja a Oviblion un poco hacia atrás parándose el enfrente de Tarot* mira, mejor ya no sigamos con esto si?  
Tarot: TU NO..  
ndito: shhh *le pone su casco en la boca* por favor… mira…mejor dejemos de discutir si?... nosotros solo venimos a buscar a unos amigos nuestros… -le dice calmado mientras le quita su casco de encima a Tarot-  
Tarot: …  
Sabrina: mira Tarot, ellos vinieron por lo mismo que nosotros…  
dld: a que te refieres?  
-A QUE ELLOS TAMBIEN VINIERON A BUSCAR A SUS AMIGOS!... –dice una voz seria a la distancia sobre las escaleras-  
-huh? –exclaman todos al unisono volteando a ver las escaleras-  
dld: a que te refieres?, Ignos?  
Ignos: *da un largo suspiro mientras decendia, un unicornio de cuero azul oscuro, con la melena con un fleco frente al ojo derecho, la cola peinada en 3 puntas, ambos de color plateado con dorado, trayendo en su costado una marca, de una cruz frente a dos alas de dragón* todos ellos también vienen buscando a sus amigos…  
Sabrina: como lo sabes? –pregunta curiosa-  
Aaron: _huh?_  
Ignos: *da otro suspiro a la vez que se daba la vuelta y caminaba un poco hacia hacia el fondo del pasillo*  
-OYE! –gritaron al unisono la gata y el zorro antropomorfos, a la vez que corrian por las escaleras siguiéndoles, y detrás de ellos dos, el resto del gran grupo-  
Sabrina: *se para junto a Ignos que se encontraba viendo por un gran vitral roto* dime, como lo sabes?! –le dice preocupada y nerviosa-  
Ignos: pues…  
Aaron: _huh?_ *mira por la ventana a donde miraba Ignos* GAH!  
-huh?! –exclamaron todos al unisono todos viendo por la ventana, seguido de todos comenzar a sentir un gran terror correr por sus cuerpos- HAAA!

_En ese momento, todos entraron en un gran pánico, el darse cuenta que la casa donde habían entrado era distinta, al observar por ese gran vitral como la casa se expandia con grandes pasillos en todas direcciones, viendo una fuente destruida a la mitad de lo que parecía un patio, y en ese mismo patio, la mitad del cuerpo de un pony pegaso, a un humano que le faltaba una pierna, y varios pedazos de carne de algún cuerpo estrellados en el suelo, correspondientes al pegaso Aaron, a alex y los restos del cuerpo del pegaso rojo, spyro.  
fue en ese momento, en que las diferencias de Tarot y Oviblion, desaparecieron totalmente, solo para enfocarse en una sola cosa…_

Tarot: hay dios no… que paso aquí? –comenzo a preguntarse desesperada, caminando en círculos a punto de llorar-  
Serray: bueno… heee, creo que encontramos a Alexander…  
Aaron: no creo que eso sea una buena noticia  
Serray: claro que no lo es…  
Ovi: … *se ve recargado en la orilla de la ventana observando el cuerpo de aquel pegaso*  
ndito: *se pone junto a el observando el patio* dime…  
Ovi: si?  
ndito: tu sabes que paso aquí?  
Tarot: _huh?!_ *al escuchar eso se detiene y comienza a escuchar su conversasion*  
Ovi: intento ver que paso… pero… WHOA!  
_-_ HUH?! –exclamaron todos al unisono, al ver como Tarot estaba jalando con fuerzas a Oviblion, tirándolo al suelo y poniéndose ella sobre el, sujetándolo contra el suelo-  
Tarot: PERO QUE?! –le pregunta furiosa gruñiendole-  
Ovi: NO TE IMPORTA!  
Tarot: VAS A DECIRME AHORA!  
Ovi: Y PORQUE HE DE HABLAR CONTIGO?!  
Tarot: huy maldito hijo de *levanta su brazo a punto de golpear a Oviblion, pero algo detiene su brazo* _huh? _ *gira la cabeza quedándose sorprendida al ver quien la sujetaba*  
Joey: por favor Tarot… no lo hagas –le dijo con una voz bastante apagada y con la cabeza baja-  
Tarot: suéltame Joey –le dice furiosa entre dientes-  
Joey: *empuja a Tarot quitandola de encima de Oviblion, seguido de ayudar a este a levantarse*  
Tarot: AUCH! OYE!  
Ovi: huh? *Se termina de parar*  
Joey: *se arrodilla frente a Oviblion* por favor… tu no nos conoces y nosotros no los conocemos… pero te lo ruego… -comienza a decirle con la voz entrecortada, dejando ver unas lagrimas caer de su rostro- a-ayudanos a encontrar a nuestros amigos…  
Ovi: yo…  
Sabrina: _Joey… _ -piensa reflejando tristesa al verlo-  
Joey: mi.. haaa… mi hermano se perdió con ellos… Fido.. por favor, ayúdame a encontrarle.. te lo pido  
Tarot: …  
Ovi: *voltea a ver a Tarot, esta comienza a gruñirle, seguido da un largo suspiro* esta bien… les dire lo que quieran saber… siempre y cuando… las cuerdas de el *señala a Bino* estén en el hocico de ella *señala a Tarot molesto*  
Tarot: espera QUE?!... no permitiré que tu me vallas a tratar asi! –le dice molesta parándose frente a el-  
Ovi: entonces lo siento!... pero en ese caso no les dire nada…  
Joey: por favor pegaso… ayudanos!  
Ovi: hey, hey, hey… en primer lugar, mi nombre es Oviblion, para que lo recuerdes!  
Joey: si Oviblion… si lo escuche la primera vez…  
Ovi: esta bien… *comienza a caminar, mas no avanzo mucho antes que se detuviera* _gaahhh…_ suelta mi cola, perro…  
Joey: no te la soltare…  
Ovi: suéltame… -comenzo a decirle mas ancioso-  
Joey: no te soltare…  
Ovi: porque no he?  
Joey: porque mi nombre es Joey… para que lo recuerdes… y porque no te dejare ir hasta que me ayudes a encontrar a mi hermano –le dijo serio, levantando una mirada furiosa hacia Oviblion-  
Ovi: *ve a Joey* humm… esta bien… vengan… -dice en un tono fastidiado mientras bajaba las escaleras, seguido por todos los demás, exceptuando a 2 individuos...-  
Sabrina: bien Tarot… dimelo  
Tarot: que quieres que te diga?  
Sabrina: porque eres asi con el?  
Tarot: nunca lo entenderías… -dice molesta volteándose a ver a la ventana de nuevo- nunca lo entendería ninguno… -le dice con una voz mas desalentada bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos-  
Sabrina: tal vez no lo entendamos nosotros… pero tu entiende que el es quien mas pistas podría darnos ahora… seras mi maestra… pero hoy te pido que por favor, no lo arruines –le dijo seria a la vez que comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, mas pronto se detiene- haaa… *Se da la vuelta suspirando* vendrás?  
Tarot: *da un largo suspiro* ya que… *la sige bajando por las escaleras*

_Ese fue el momento en el cual el grupo pudo estar unido y todos conviviendo correctamente…_

Ovi: yy.. listo *le hace un ultimo nudo en la cuerda amarrando el hocico de Tarot*

_Olviden lo que dije…_

Joey: bien, cumplido… ahora dinos, que es lo que sabes? –le dijo serio sentado con brazos y piernas cruzados, frente a el-  
Ignos: wow, tranquilo Joey… primero, creo que es mejor que nos conozcamos no crees?  
Fox: y eso para que?  
Serray: bueno, quizá sea porque actualmente, y en mi caso… estoy rodeado de animales parlantes… y según yo el único animal parlante con el que venia es el *Señala a Aaron junto a el*  
Aaron: HEY!  
Serray: que quieres que te diga, es sierto  
Fox: haaa esta bien… como lo hacemos o que tenemos que decir?  
Ovi: nombre… no se, algún gusto, su trabajo o porque están aquí, que se yo  
Joey: bien… mi nombre es Joey, haaa… me gusta jugar dragones y calabozos… y estoy buscando a mi hermano, Fido Byron  
Fox: mi nombre es Fox, vengo a acompañando a mi prima Bailey  
Ovi: y quien es Bailey?  
Bailey: aquí estoy –dice la husky acercándose a el- mi nombre es Bailey y vengo a buscar a mi novio, King milton  
Sabrina: mi nombre es Sabrina d' angelo, soy aprendiz de médium… y vengo a buscar a mis amigos *voltea a ver a Bino igual que todos*  
Bino: _huh? _ *observa al resto* que?  
Ovi: quien eres tu y porque viniste?  
Bino: y porque he de contestarte?  
Bailey: *voltea a ver y a gruñirle a Bino*  
Bino: haaa ok… mi nombre es Bino…y yo no quería venir… me trajeron…  
Ignos: porque?  
Joey: Bino es también mi hermano… y también hermano de Fido…  
Bino: me trajeron a la fuerza por buscar a Fido… _como si me importara _–dijo susurrando-  
Sabrina: ya nos presentamos…. Es tu turno –le dice seria a Oviblion-  
Ovi: bueno… mi nombre es Oviblion, como su amiga *señala a Tarot* ya lo noto, soy un demonio… encarnado gracias al odio profundo odio y tristesa de un individuo! –dijo con voz mas exaltada-… y ese individuo, desaparecio aquí… su nombre es White Wolf  
Sabrina: un… demonio?  
Serray: _huh?... que.. nombre… dijo?! –_se pregunto a si mismo impactado al escuchar su nombre y el nombre de quien buscaba-  
dld: larga historia… como sea, mi nombre es dubmstep, soy un pegaso, y vine a buscar a mis amigos  
ndito: mi nombre es flash disgrace, pero todos me dicen ndito, vine aquí a buscar a mis grandes amigos Berser y hylian, y mi mejor amigo, dante  
Ignos: mi nombre es Ignos, como ven yo no poseo alas, es porque no soy pegaso, soy un unicornio… vine aquí buscando a mi mejor amigo ventus fast… *voltea con Serray* es.. su turno  
Serray: bueno… pues, mi nombre es Serray, vine aquí a buscar a los hijos de un amigo de mi padre, sus nombres son White wolf… *voltea a ver a Oviblion* y Oviblion…  
ndito: *voltea a ver asombrado a Serray* _q-que nombres dijo?! _–se pregunto a si mismo asombrado-  
Sabrina: _pero… _ *comienza a voltear a ver a Serray y Oviblion constantemente* _ellos… no tienen ninguna similitud… _  
Oviblion: tu estas buscando… a mi? –pregunta sorprendido señalándose-  
Serray: no… a quien yo busco es… bueno… casi humano…  
Ovi: huh?!  
Serray: tiene una apariencia similar a la mia *se señala a si mismo* pero tiene cosas.. como tu cola, tus alas, tus marcas y eso –comienza a decir nervioso señalando a Oviblion-  
Ovi: y a ese White Wolf…  
Serray: es como el Oviblion que busco, pero de piel… emmm… de pelaje azul celeste, sin marcas y con mechones de pelo blancos  
Ovi: se escucha… como a quien yo busco…. Pero a quien yo busco es un pony, similar a mi…  
Aaron: como sea… mi turno! –dice alegre intentando animar las cosas- al parecer, mi nombre es Aaron, no soy nacido por naturaleza, parece que soy un experimento, vengo…  
dld: *agarro a Aaron de los brazos y lo gira, para luego apoyarse en su pecho sorprendiéndolo* COMO DIJISTE QUE TE LLAMAS?!  
Aaron: pues… Aaron… porque?  
ndito: la mitad… de cuerpo que se podía ver desde la ventana era un amigo nuestro… su nombre también era Aaron…  
Serray: hablando de esos cuerpos… el que estaba en el suelo con un agujero en el estomago… se llamaba berserker alexander…  
Ignos: ese es otro de nuestros amigos… un alicornio de pelaje negro y melena blanca… también lo estamos buscando…  
Fox: cualquiera podría decir que estamos buscando al mismo individuo en este momento…  
Bailey: porque lo dices?  
Fox: porque eso parece…  
Joey: asi es… pero dime Oviblion… tu sabes de algo que todos nosotros desconocemos, verdad? –le pregunta nervioso y un tanto apenado  
Oviblion: si…  
Sabrina: que es?...  
Oviblion: verán… nosotros los demonios tenemos una ventaja en casos como estos… de que solo buscando la esencia del fallecido, podemos ver la manera en que murió… pero… *Se escucha un fuerte golpe detrás de el* _huh?! *_voltea detrás de el buscando el origen del golpe*_haaa, no puede ser_ –se dice a si mismo fastidiado llevándose una mano a la cara-  
Tarot: haaaaa *Se ve tirada de cabeza recargada en la pared, ya sin la cuerda en el hocico* alfin… haaaa –dice cansada mientras se levanta-  
Ovi: haber, HABIAMOS QUEDADO EN UN TRATO!  
Tarot: EL TRATO EXPIRO! …. Haaaa… los demonios no pueden hacer eso… ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso! –le dice molesta parándose frente a el-  
Ovi: si podemos, oh grandísima IDIOTA!  
Tarot: COMO ME LLAMASTE?!  
Sabrina: wow wow wow wow… *jala a Tarot alejándola de Oviblion mientras ndito y dld lo sujetan a el* por favor, cálmense!  
Tarot: no le creas Sabrina…. Son puras mentiras! –le dice preocupada junto al resto de sus amigos-  
Ignos: *Se acerca con ella* en realidad… no son mentiras Tarot… es verdad…  
Tarot: que?... como diablos puedes creer que alguien puede ver un hecho pasado en el cual ni siquiera estuvo presente?! –le dice desesperada por lo que oye-  
Ignos: se que es difícil de creer… pero es verdad….  
Tarot: entonces… que lo demuestre!  
Ovi: haaa… .no puedo… -dijo en voz baja, agachando la cabeza-  
Tarot: LO SABIA!  
Ovi: NO ES QUE NO SEPA… es que… no hay esencias…  
Tarot: que?...  
Ovi: no hay esencias… ahorita que estábamos en la ventana intentaba ver como murió Aaron… pero… simplemente no lo encontré… no estaba su esencia en ningún lugar… -comenzo a decirles con un tono de voz mas preocupante-  
Fox: como que no hay esencia… QUE ESENCIA?!  
Ignos: entre los demonios… *voltea a ver a Tarot* y los médiums… la ''esencia'' de una criatura, es lo que nosotros conocemos como ''el alma'', un espectro que vive dentro de nosotros que nos da nuestra personalidad y vida…  
Ovi: cuando una criatura muere… su esencia, o alma, sale de su cuerpo y queda vagando en los alrededores del cuerpo, hasta que un angel o un demonio va por el …  
Tarot: que tiene que ver eso?  
Ovi: bueno… los demonios, cuando encontramos una esencia, podemos ver en su memoria la manera en que murió…  
Tarot: osea que…  
Ovi: ahora no puedo ver como murieron…. Porque no hay ninguna esencia…  
Fox: osea que un angel o un demonio ya vinieron por sus almas?  
Ovi: eso es lo mas extraño… un angel o un demonio tarda días en ir por un alma… usualmente las almas se quedan días rondando los alrededores del cuerpo antes de que las recojan…  
Tarot: eso significa que…  
Ovi: sus almas no están…no se las han llevado…  
Joey: _huh? _*levanta las orejas escuchando el aullido de un lobo a la distancia* _… _*Se pone a caminar a una ventana*  
Ovi: esas almas están perdidas, dentro de esta mansión… debemos encontrarlas y….  
Joey: en que mansión? –pregunta al fondo de todos, perdido viendo por la ventana-  
Ovi: haaa *Se lleva su casco a la cara* en la mansión que nosotros entramos… no se a donde entraron ustedes…  
Sabrina: en una mansión abandonada al final de la cuadra…  
Joey: pues…  
Ovi: la nuestra estaba a la mitad de un bosque…  
Serray: la de nosotros en la sima de una colina.. también era una antigua mansión….  
Joey: pues… voto porque estemos en la mansión de Ovi…  
Sabrina: porque lo dices Joey?  
Joey: porque estamos a la mitad de un bosque… -dice aterrado señalando la ventana-  
Bino: tienes que estar idiota Joey.. –le dice molesto mientras caminaba hacia el- es imposible que nosotros… *se queda callado viendo por la ventana*  
Sabrina: que pasa Bino?  
Bino: si estamos en un bosque… -dice igual de aterrado comenzando a caminar hacia atrás-  
Tarot: es un juego verdad –dice nerviosa bajando las orejas-  
Aaron: nope… si estamos en un bosque… -dice indiferente viendo por la ventana-  
Bino: al diablo ya no me interesa que paso aquí… -dice asustado mientras se daba la vuelta- yo me lar… HAAA! *algo lo golpea en el rostro tirándolo al suelo y dejando brotar gran cantidad de sangre*  
-BINOOOO! –gritaron todos al unisono al ver a Bino caer al suelo, pero su grito de preocupación se volvió en un fuerte grito de terror, al ver caer frente a ellos, un cráneo, de forma canina… con algunos pedazos de piel y un aroma reconocido-  
Fox: gahh… es-ese.. ese es…  
Bailey: *se voltea cubriéndose la boca*  
Bino: huh? *se voltea dejándole ver una gran herida en la frente* es…  
Tarot: *se hinca junto al cráneo y lo levanta aterrada a punto de llorar* p-p-… peanut? –dice con la voz cortada y el corazón roto, dejando escapar unas lagrimas, las cuales solo fueron una anticipación, del gran llanto que pronto ella iba a soltar…*

_Ese momento fue solo la primer advertencia para ese grupo… el corazón de todos se lleno de miedo al tener frente a ellos el cráneo de Peanut, confirmado únicamente por su aroma.  
además del miedo, el corazón de cada integrante del grupo se lleno de tristeza, al estar todos reunidos alrededor de Tarot, tratando de consolarla al estar ella llorando, con el corazón totalmente destruido.  
mientras todos ellos intentaban consolar a Tarot, incluido Oviblion… desde el segundo piso de la mansión, unos pasos metálicos se daban a escuchar… también junto al sonido de unas cadenas arrastrándose…_

_Mientras tanto, en una habitación en oscuridad total…_

- n-n-no te p-preocupes… es-estaremos b-bien aquí…. Tu tranquilo…. To-to-t-todo saldrá… bien… muy bien… jeje… JA! –comenzaba a decir una voz en la oscuridad, con un tono que dejaba notar fácilmente una gran perturbación, estaba aterrado… confundido… y solo el creía, que no estaba solo…


	13. capitulo3 dolor (TH 2)

_Ese momento, hasta ahora el mas duro para todos los presentes, no era nada mas y nada menos, que el comienzo de lo que se convertiría en su peor pesadilla._

Sabrina: vamos Tarot… ya… cálmate… respira... –le dice tranquila, abrazando a Tarot intentando consolarla-  
Ovi: oye… deja… *extiende su casco hacia Tarot intentando agarrar el cráneo*  
Tarot: ALEJATE! –le grito furiosa, con grandes lagrimas corriéndole el rostro y saltando hacia atrás alejándose-  
Fox: oye que haces? *empuja a Oviblion hacia atrás*  
Ovi: mira, no quiero problemas…  
Bailey: pues deja te digo que no ayudas acercándote ahora!  
Sabrina: *los ve discutiendo*  
Ovi: en realidad si quiero ayudar pero…  
Fox: pero nada, aléjate!  
Sabrina: esperen! –les dice seria apartándolos y parándose frente a Oviblion- que es lo que quieres hacer?  
Ovi: mira… necesito ese cráneo…  
Joey: p-para que? –le pregunta un tanto aterrado-  
Ovi: quizá… me sirva para ver que paso con el…  
Bino: haaa, como te va a servir eso, estas LOCO?!  
Ovi: minimo… si no encuentro una esencia… creo poder trabajar igual si tengo un cuerpo… o una parte del muerto…  
Sabrina: *voltea a ver a Tarot, quien aun estaba abrazando ese cráneo, llorando y soportando las ganas de gritar de ira* es… necesario que sea ese cráneo?  
Ovi: … *baja la cabeza*  
Sabrina: entonces solo lo quieres para fastidiarla… valla demonio… *Se da la vuelta*  
Ovi: *pasa debajo de Sabrina subiéndosela al lomo y luego sube corriendo las escaleras*  
Sabrina: WHOA?!  
Fox: OYE! *corre detrás de ellos junto con Bailey*  
Ignos: Oviblion! *corre siguiéndolos*  
Ovi: *Se detiene frente a la ventana* bien…  
Fox: HEY! *salta contra Oviblion y este solo abre su ala y empuja con esta a Fox hacia atrás* NO MOLESTES Y LARGATE!  
Fox: haaa.. *Se levanta mareado* TU NO…  
Sabrina: FOX! *grita molesta*  
Fox: huh?  
Ovi: *solo se queda observando a Fox a los ojos*  
Ignos: *ve a Oviblion, seguido voltea con Fox* vengan… *los jala un poco indicándoles que regresen*  
Fox: yo no me muevo de aquí –dice molesto sin dejar de ver a Oviblion-  
Ovi: tengo algo importante que decirle a ella… es privado, podrias darnos espacio? –le pregunta calmado sin dejar de verle-  
Fox: si tienes algo que decir… dilo en mi cara también –le comenta agresivo acercándose al rostro de Oviblion-  
Sabrina: *suspira* por favor Fox… vallan abajo y cuiden a Tarot…  
Fox: bajare contigo Sabrina, no dejare que te pase nada *la toma de la mano*  
Sabrina: *jala su brazo soltándose de Fox* por favor, puedo cuidarme sola  
Bailey: bien… vamos primo *lo toma del brazo jalándolo un poco*  
Fox: *da un largo suspiro* le pasa algo pegaso….y te juro que si morimos aquí, quien te haya matado a ti sere yo! –sentencio agresivo dándose la vuelta, bajando junto con Bailey e Ignos-  
Ovi: que amigable…  
Sabrina: lo dice el que me trajo aquí por la fuerza… que es lo que quieres?  
Ovi: bueno… necesito ese cráneo que tiene ella… necesito quitárselo…  
Sabrina: porque?... tienes dos cuerpos ahí abajo! –le dice molesta señalando la ventana rota- porque quieres ese cráneo si tienes dos cuerpos enteros a tu alcance?  
Ovi: haa *suspira* calmate… mira, recuerdas que ella me llamo ''escoria''?  
Sabrina: si…  
Ovi: pues te lo pongo asi.. que una ''escoria'' como yo, si puede identificar que ese cráneo no es natural…  
Sabrina: que… dijiste? –pregunto asombrada-  
Ovi: escucha… el cráneo ese no es verdadero…  
Sabrina: como no va a ser verdadero?, hasta esta impregnado en el aroma de Peanut!  
Ovi: si.. pero mira! *agarra la cabeza de Sabrina jalándola con fuerzas a la ventana haciendo que se apoye en esta* que es lo que vez?! –le dice furioso-  
Sabrina: *ve el cuerpo del pegaso Aaron* la mitad del cuerpo, gaah.. de un pegaso *se cubre la boca evitando vomitar*  
Ovi: bien.. ahora.. que es lo que no vez?  
Sabrina: el arma homicida?  
Ovi: no tarada…. *se apoya en la ventana quedando junto a ella* huesos…  
Sabrina: …  
Ovi: el cráneo no es real… porque nuestros amigos apenas se fueron ayer… hace 24 horas exactamente, no puede descomponerse a ese grado un cuerpo en escasas 24 horas… es imposible  
Sabrina: …  
Ovi: necesito ese cráneo…. porque su trabajo actual es separarnos… y por lo que veo…. *voltea a ver la fuente destruida* aquí necesitaremos mucho trabajo en equipo y ese cráneo falso… nos lo esta impidiendo…  
Sabrina: si es falso… donde podría estar el original?...  
Ovi: no lo se… podría estar vivo… o puede que si este muerto, pero sea como sea… los sentimientos de tu amiga están siendo fácilmente manipulados… ella podría llegar a cometer una estupidez por esto…  
Sabrina: que recomiendas?  
Ovi: aleja a tus amigos de ella en lo que le quito ese cráneo... –le dice con voz fría mientras se daba la vuelta-  
Sabrina: una ultima duda…  
Ovi: cual?  
Sabrina: como es que tu sabes de esto? –le pregunta extrañada-  
Ovi: porque yo hacia este tipo de cosas… -le vuelve a decir con la misma voz fría mientras bajaba las escaleras-

_El primer plan ya estaba marcado y se iba a comenzar enseguida, Sabrina no confiaba en Oviblion por lo que Tarot le dijo… pero se quedo en dudas, al notar la preocupación de Oviblion por Tarot.  
ambos bajaron las escaleras, Oviblion tenia en mente su objetivo, y mientras bajaba no le quitaba la vista de encima a ese cráneo, en cambio, Sabrina, estaba nerviosa por lo que Oviblion le dijo, de que acertadamente Peanut podría estar muerto, lo que significaría, que todos sus demás amigos podrían estar muertos o perdidos…  
ambos llegaron a la planta baja, Oviblion camino un poco al corredor del fondo sin dejar de ver a Tarot, quien aun lloraba recargada a un gran reloj de péndulo, Sabrina se acerco con Joey, Fox, Bailey y Bino y les empezó a hablar tranquila, separándolos poco a poco de Tarot y reuniéndolos con los demás.  
ya reunidos, Ignos noto el lento acercamiento de Oviblion hacia Tarot, y sin dudarlo dos veces… decidio aportar su propio granito de arena…_

Ovi: *Se para enfrente de Tarot* …  
Tarot: *levanta un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de Oviblion solo levantando la mirada, dejando notar una mirada llena de odio y desprecio, mezclada con tristesa y dolor* que… quieres?! –le dice con una voz furiosa y dolida-  
Ovi: entrégamelo… -le contesta calmado, estirando su casco hacia ella-  
Tarot: … *mira el cráneo entre sus manos* aléjate de mi y de el… -le responde furiosa, moviendo sus manos con el cráneo lejos de Oviblion-  
Ovi: porfavor… quiero ayudarte… *intenta alcanzarlo*  
Tarot: NO! *le empuja el brazo he intenta levantarse*  
Fox: huh?! *se da la vuelta y los ve* HEY ALEJATE DE ELLA!  
Bailey: GRR! *se da la vuelta he intenta correr* _pero.. que demonios?! –_se dice a si misma sorprendida al no poder mover su cuerpo-  
Joey: haa.. que… que pasa?! –dice aterrado al no poderse mover-  
Ignos: no van a ningún lado… -dice serio y frio mientras se miraba como su cuerno brillaba-  
Fox: SUELTAME AHORA!  
Sabrina: por favor.. Cálmense! –les dice intentando tranquilizarlos-  
Bailey: SABRINA QUE PLANEAS?!  
Sabrina: solo cálmate Bailey por favor!  
Tarot: NOOOO! –se escucha su grito desesperado-  
-HUH?! –exclamaron todos al unisono volteando a ver, para solo observar a Oviblion pisando a Tarot contra la pared usando uno de sus cascos traseros, cargando con uno de sus cascos delanteros el cráneo frente a el-  
Tarot: devuélvemelo! –le decía desesperada llorando- intentando liberarse-  
Ovi: lo siento… pero no… tengo que alejarte de esto!  
Tarot: HAAAA! *le muerde la pierna con que lo sujeta*  
Ovi: HAAA! –grita desesperado por el dolor-  
dld: Oviblion!  
ndito: *corre hacia el*  
Ovi: ALEJATE! –le grita a ndito-  
ndito: que?!...  
Tarot: … *aprieta con fuerzas la pierna de Oviblion, dejando correr entre sus dientes hacia el suelo una gran línea de sangre*  
Ovi: de-ja-la… *tira el cráneo hacia Ignos* DESASTE DE ESA COSA!  
Ignos: *suelta a todos y atrapa el craneo, para luego con su magia lanzarlo contra una pared destruyéndolo, dejando caer solo polvo al piso, el cual, desaparece antes de llegar al suelo*  
Tarot: GGRRRRR! *comienza a gruñirle mientras le aprieta mas la pierna con su hocico*  
Fox: Tarot! *corre hacia ellos*  
Ovi: ALEJATE! –le grita deteniéndolo-  
Fox: que?... –dice sorprendido, poniendo la misma cara de sorpresa que todos al escuchar eso-  
Ovi: tranquilos… *voltea a ver a Tarot, viéndole el hocico, parte de su cuerpo y el piso manchado de sangre, pero con el rostro lleno de lagrimas* déjenla… que se desquite…  
- huh? –exclamaron todos al unisono confundidos, mas sin embargo, todos obedecieron y se sentaron, nerviosos y asustados por lo que miraban-  
Sabrina: _Oviblion tenia razón… ese cráneo… _*voltea a ver la pared donde había sido estrellado el cráneo* _no era real… _*voltea a ver a Oviblion y Tarot* _pobre… el acepta un fuerte dolor por alguien que no conoce… _*da un largo suspiro, se pone de pie y camina hacia ellos*  
Ovi: ALEJATE!  
Sabrina: no… -dice calmada mientras sigue avanzando a ellos-  
Ovi: que?!  
Sabrina: *se hinca junto a Tarot* maestra… por…. Porfavor… -le dice asustada, intentando agarrar a Tarot*  
Tarot: grrr!... *aprieta con mas fuerzas a Oviblion al sentir cercas a Sabrina*  
Ovi: gaah!.. DEJALA!  
Sabrina: porfavor maestra… basta ya *pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Tarot*  
Ovi: te juro que si me arranca carne, te arrancare yo ati carne!  
Sabrina: cállate Oviblion!... –le dice molesta- porfavor maestra… basta… -le comienza a decir, ya con la voz muy decaída a punto de llorar- porfavor… no lo entiende?... el la ayudo… suéltelo! –comienza a decirle con la voz cortada moviéndola un poco-  
Tarot: grrr… *voltea a ver a Sabrina, dejando que ella note que sus ojos, ya no eran del mismo tierno color dorado que solian tener… ahora eran rojos llenos de ira, y dejándole a Sabrina claros los planes que Tarot tenia….* GAAH!  
Sabrina: WHOA! *salta hacia atrás al ver que Tarot salto contra ella*  
Ovi: NO! *pone su casco entre Sabrina y Tarot, haciendo que esta ultima le mordiera otra vez el brazo, para luego soltarle el casco y morderlo del cuello* GAHH!  
-OVIBLION! –gritaron todos al unisono al verlo caer siendo mordido por tarot, mas sus gritos se convirtieron en suspiros gélidos, al ver como de su cuello comenzaba a brotar sangre sin control-  
Ovi: gaahh… *deja de moverse, quedándose quieto respirando con dificultad*  
Tarot: grrrr… *deja de apretar tanto el cuello y se queda quieta ahí junto a el*  
Ovi: *voltea la mirada a con Sabrina quien aun se encontraba aterrada pensando lo que paso* hey… Sabrina… -le dice con voz baja-  
Sabrina: _huh?_ *voltea donde Oviblion*  
Ovi: je… me deb..  
Tarot: GRR! *aprieta un poco mas el hocico*  
Ovi: gaah…. Me deberas una cena cuando menos por esto…  
Sabrina: *comienza a ver el charco de sangre que se comienza a formar debajo de el* Oviblion no…. No quise… no quiero que tu… no…  
Ovi: tranquila…  
Tarot: GAAH! *jala un poco el cuello de Oviblion dejando escuchar un ligero desgarre*  
Ovi: GAH!... tran…. Tranquila… estare bien, soy… un demonio a final de cuentas… solo…. Déjenla… no.. se acerquen… -le comenzó a decir respirando con dificultad-  
Sabrina: es… esta bien… -le dice aun perpleja pensando en lo ocurrido-  
Joey: *se sienta en el suelo y comienza a buscar en su mochila*  
Bino: que haces?  
Joey: busco las vendas…. –le contesta desinteresado sin quitar la mirada de su mochila-  
Bino: para que?  
Joey: *saca dos rollos de vendas de su mochila* para Oviblion… *voltea a verlos, ya con ambos totalmente quietos, solo moviendo un poco sus colas, Tarot indicando que se esta calmando y Oviblion indicando que sigue con vida* debe… ser un dolor inmenso lo que esta pasando el ahora… -dice nervioso agarrándose el cuello-  
Bino: que?... planeas ayudarlo?!  
Ovi: GAAH!  
-huh?! *todos voltean a verlos, se ve a Sabrina de pie y Tarot apretando el cuello de Oviblion*  
Ovi: porfavor Sabrina.. quédate… ahí..  
Sabrina: es…esta bien… *se queda parada en donde estaba sin moverse*

_Los minutos pasaron… Tarot poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse y a liberar a Oviblion, hasta que finalmente, pasada una hora y media, lo solto, quedándose ella desmayada, dejando que Joey, Serray y dld le dieran primeros auxilios a Oviblion, mientras que Bailey, Sabrina y Fox se iban a por Tarot, dejando que Fox la cargue, dejándola descanzar.  
el momento fue tétrico, los presentes vieron algo que jamas creyeron vivir para ver… cachorrita, tan tierna como Tarot, atacar de tal forma a un pony a quien recién conocen, y peor aun, verla atacar a su propia discípula con intenciones claras de matarla._

después de varios minutos de atender a Oviblion, finalmente Joey y dld lograron parar el sangrado de su cuello mientras Serray se ocupaba del sangrado de la pierna, hasta que, finalmente, pudieron parar completamente todo sangrado de Oviblion y, ayudándole a levantarse, lo llevaron a el y a Tarot al segundo piso, caminando todos juntos, todos alertas… todos aterrados

Joey: vamos.. tranquilo… todo estará bien Oviblion… -le dice calmado mientras caminaba junto a el-  
Ovi: estoy tranquilo… y estoy bien….  
Ignos: aunque estes bien Oviblion… debes descanzar… *da la vuelta siguiendo un pasillo por el cual se veía gran cantidad de sangre en piso y paredes*  
Bailey: dios… que… habrá pasado aquí?! –le dijo a Ignos aterrado-  
Ignos no lo se… pero es el único pasillo en el que mire una habitación abierta… teóricamente…  
Fox: a que te refieres con ''teoricamente''? *le pregunta curioso-  
Ignos: bueno… *se detiene frente a un gran agujero en la pared*  
Sabrina: que es esto?  
Ignos: no lo se… vamos sigan… no es bueno detenernos… *sigue caminando con todos detrás*  
Fox: entonces?  
Ignos: *suspira* el cerrojo de la puerta fue forzado, y la puerta tiene un daño como si algo la hubiese pateado con muchas fuerzas… *da la vuelta entrando a una habitación un tanto elegante, con la puerta dañáda, frente a la puerta una larga ventana que recorre todo el pasillo por donde caminaron, de la cual, varias secciones estaban rotas, y en el suelo dentro de la habitación, junto a la cama… un jarrón antiguo roto* es aquí…  
Fox: *ve una gran cama dentro de la habitación* haaa perfecto… *camina a ella y recuesta a Tarot en esta*  
Joey: vamos… *ayuda a Oviblion a caminar a la cama y sentarse junto a esta* haaaa, seguro que estas bien?  
Ovi: si…  
Fox: *entra en una puerta dentro de la habitación, metiéndose en lo que parecía un baño, para luego salir cargando una cubeta pequeña con agua*  
ovi: que aras?  
Fox: hay que limpiarla.. no podemos dejarla toda manchada con sangre… *le contesta serio y sin voltearlo a ver mientras se quitaba su pañuelo y lo metia al agua*  
Ovi: yo lo hago… *se pone de pie*  
Fox: aléjate! *le contesta furioso alejándose de el*  
Bailey: primo… *pone su mano en el hombro de Fox*  
Fox: huh? *voltea con Bailey*  
Bailey: tranquilízate…  
Fox: pero…  
Sabrina: porfavor Fox, Oviblion me salvo, podemos confiar en el …  
Fox: …  
Ignos: además… tenemos que investigar un poco mas… debemos ver si encontramos al resto de nuestros amigos…  
Fox: esta bien…. *exprime el pañuelo y se lo entrega a Oviblion* cuidala… entendido?  
Ovi: descuida… cuidare que no me vuelva a arrancar parte de la pierna –dice molesto y de manera sarcástica mientras agarraba el pañuelo-  
Fox: bien.. vamos… *se pone de pie*  
-wow, genial! –se escucho un alegre alguien-  
-huh? *voltearon todos los demás al origen de la voz*  
Serray: jeje *se le ve feliz, cargando entre sus manos una gran oz, color negra con afiladas puas metálicas corriendo por todo el mango, con una gran navaja inferior, en la parte superior una estrella de 5 puntas, similar a un pentagrama, de la cual entre punta y punta se formaba la gran navaja que era la oz, y apuntando hacia el mango, bajo la navaja grande, dos navajas cortas en forma de garra de dragón, especiales para un corte y desgarre* haaaa… adoro mi bonita suerte! –decia alegre con una gran expresión de felicidad en el rostro-  
Bino: que se supone que haces con eso?  
Serray: bueno… quedármela! –dice alegre mientras posaba la oz en el piso-  
Aaron: no te pertenece…  
Serray: no.. pero almenos servirá para protegernos en caso de que nos encontremos con alguien que nos quiera dañár.. DAAAHHH –le dice burlon sacándole la lengua-  
Ignos: una mejor pregunta.. de donde la sacaste?  
Aaron: pues.. de ahí *señala un estante donde se encontraba un soporte para esta*  
dld: ok, no se si los antiguos dueños de esta mansión eran unos idiotas al dejar algo como eso ahí.. o si este lugar es lo suficientemente raro y agresivo como para regalarnos un arma…  
ndito: voto por lo primero  
-yo igual… -dicen todos al unisono exceptuando Sabrina, quien aun se encontraba pensativa-  
Ignos: anda… vamos *le extiende su casco a Sabrina*  
Sabrina: huh? *voltea a verlo*  
Ignos: tenemos que ir a buscar pistas… necesitaremos estar todos juntos…  
Sabrina: pero.. no debemos separarnos.. y ellos? *Señala a Oviblion y Tarot*  
Ignos: estarán bien… Oviblion sabe defenderse… -le dice tranquilo mientras se inclina un poco dejando que se suba en su lomo al igual que Serray- ndito, dld, vamos ya  
-si! –dijeron los dos pegasos mencionados al unisono, seguido de salir todos por la puerta y comenzar a caminar-  
Ignos: *se detiene frente a la puerta* cuídate Oviblion…  
Oviblion: estare bien… vallan ustedes con cuidado… -le dice sin voltearlo a ver, solo remojando el pañuelo en el agua-  
Ignos: bien… *cierra la puerta*  
Ovi: *las marcas azules de su cuerpo comienzan a brillar dando una muy tenue luz azul* _me dolio mucho las mordidas… pero iba a ser peor que mataras a tu amiga… _-se dice a si mismo mientras le limpiaba la sangre a Tarot- _piensa mejor la próxima vez… demonio no es sinónimo de maldad…_

_Asi se quedaron Oviblion y Tarot en esa habitación oscura, mientras que el resto del grupo se adentraba a los peligrosos pasillos malditos, teniendo cuidado de ninguno activar ninguna trampa, a pesar de que por su caminar, ya se miraban todas activadas…_

Dld: _de donde abran salido todas esta cosas?_ –se preguntaba a si mismo mientras caminaba entre las trampas ya gastadas por el pasillo, viendo muy a la distancia la vuelta- _esperemos… todos estén bien… hylian… dante… vamos por ustedes…_


	14. capitulo 4, perdon (TH 2)

_Los minutos pasaban, ese grupo seguía corriendo por los pasillos en busca de sus amigos, esperando encontrar el final de ese pasillo y comenzar una búsqueda exhaustiva… pero en lugar de eso… lo que encontraron al final del pasillo fue una horrible tragedia…_

Ndito: haaa que tan largo es este pasillo? –dice desesperado mientras caminaban ya todos juntos- PARECE QUE FUERA INFINITO!  
Ignos: no lo se… pero contrólate ya! –le dice molesto-  
ndito: es que… haaa PORFAVOR!.. ya me desespere de no ver…  
dld: EL FINAL!  
ndito: si…. El final del pasillo y…  
dld: ALFIN! *sale corriendo empujando a ndito aun lado*  
Serray: wow, corre rápido el tipo…. –dice un tanto sorprendido cargando su oz nueva en el hombro-

Ignos: el siempre es para sorprender…  
Sabrina: porque lo dices?  
Ignos: es un pegaso… pero es mas rápido corriendo que volando  
Aaron: y eso porque?... que no los pegasos vuelan?  
ndito: asi es… pero a el no se le cansan las patas cuando corre y las alas si… asi que el lo que hace es correr rápido usando sus alas para impulso…  
Aaron: eso significa que el no puede volar?  
Ignos: n…  
-HAAAA *Se escucha el grito a la distancia frente a ellos seguidos de un potente golpe*  
Bino: que rayos fue eso?! –pregunto alarmado-  
Sabrina: no lo se pero no sono bien –dijo alarmada mientras se baja de Ignos y comenzaba a correr-  
Ignos: SABRINA ESPERA! –grito asustado mientras corria detrás de ella y todos los demás del grupo le seguían-  
-haaaa! –se escuchaban unos gemidos al final del pasillo, perdidos en la oscuridad-  
Sabrina: HAAAAA! –se escucho totalmente aterrada, petrificando la mente de todos los demás, llenándoles de miedo el corazón…-

_Los minutos se volvieron eternos, todos se quedaron inmóviles al escuchar tal grito, pero incluso con miedo, todos volvieron a la carrera en busca de Sabrina y al llegar con ella, no pudieron detenerse a preguntar que paso…_

_-_WHOAAA! –gritaron todos al unisono, a la vez que resbalaban en el piso y se iban todos juntos a estrellarse contra la pared, sobre dld-  
Sabrina: haa!, están todos bien?! –les pregunta alarmada, parada junto a ellos viéndolos-  
Fox: haaa… si.. estamos bien.. algo suave nos detuvo el golpe  
dld: mmmph.. .MMMM!  
Fox: huh? *se levanta*  
dld: haaa, gracias.. tu trasero quedo en mi hocico *dice molesto siendo cubierto por todos* oigan.. esta muy oscuro, sea quien sea el que tenga la entrepierna gris le agradecería que se quitara de mi cara!  
Bailey: haa lo siento… *Se pone de pie apoyándose en la pared*  
dld: gracias.. ahora el que tenga su rodilla en mi estomago le agradecería que LA ALEJARA DE MI… ME ESTA APLASTANDO!  
ndito: haaa… *Se le ve con la cara pegada a la pared* yo estoy sobre ti.. pero no es mi rodilla…  
dld: WHAT THE FUCK!  
ndito: haaaa *pone sus cascos delanteros en la pared, y los cascos traseros en el estomago de dld para separar su cara de la pared*  
Ignos: haaa… *se levanta mareado junto con Serray* menos mal.. que tu cosa esa no nos hizo daño…  
Serray: descuida.. la tenia siempre en alto para evitar eso…  
Aaron: menos mal.. sino la hubieras usado involuntariamente…  
dld: huaaaa…_ ndito.. porfavor! _–decia sin nada de aire al tener los cascos de ndito aplastándole el estomago-  
ndito: haaaa… ya..casi….haaa… *Se relaja un poco dejando de aplastar a dld*  
dld: haa.. gracias… *todos se quitan de encima de el* alfin… *se intenta levantar un poco* huh?.. HEE N… HAAAa!  
Ndito: *se vuelve acomodar para salir de pegado de la pared, pero dld al haberse movido, hizo que el casco izquierdo de ndito se moviera unos centímetros mas abajo*

_El dolor, se dice que el dolor mas grande existente es el rompimiento de una pareja, el dolor en el corazón que se da, seguido de ese, el dolor de la perdida de un ser querido, un ser amado que juraste estar con el por toda la eternidad… pero en realidad, no hay dolor mas fuerte, que aquel por el que ha pasado todo hombre en este mundo…_

Dld: HAAAA MIS PELOTAAASS! –grita desesperado intentando quitarse a ndito de encima, ya con lagrimas en los ojos*  
ndito: ya… casi… salgo!  
dld: HAAAAAAA!  
- auch… -dicen al unisono Fox, Bino, Joey, Aaron y Serray a la vez que se cubrían su entrepierna con sus manos, y en el caso de Ignos, exclamaba lo mismo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cruzaba sus cascos delanteros frente a el cubriéndose-  
- huh, que hacen? –exclamaron al unisono Bailey y Sabrina mientras los miraban a los chicos actuando asi-  
Serray: cuando volvamos a casa, si va con nosotros le comprare un pastel y tres kilos de helado…  
Ignos: cuando volvamos a casa yo le regalare una silla de hielo…  
Joey: creo que necesitara transplante…  
Aaron: ami nunca me ha pasado eso, por eso de que yo acabo de despertar… pero se ve muy doloroso…  
Sabrina: solo querias ser popular sierto?  
Aaron: si  
Sabrina: haaa *suspira a la vez que se llevaba su mano a la cara*  
Dld: HAAAAAA! –comenzaba a gritar ya con un tono chillante, como de mujer-  
Ndito: HAAA! *deja de hacer presión, levanta su casco izquierdo listo para patear esa área donde estaba apoyado*  
Dld: *ve el pie de Ndito levantarse* _no… porfavor no… que esto pare… _- comenzó a pensar con un una lagrima corriéndole el rostro-  
Ndito: HAAAA *intenta dar una fuerte patada contra la pared, y todos al verlo se taparon la boca aterrados, mas su casco nunca llego a la pared… o a Dld… debido a que este ultimo, reacciono a tiempo…*  
Dld: HAAAA *apoya sus 4 patas en el cuerpo de Ndito y lo patea, lanzándolo lejos de el contra todos los demás que estaban observando*  
Ignos: HAAA CUIDADO! *se agacha junto a todos evadiendo a Ndito y dejando que este se estrellara contra la ventana detrás de ellos, rompiéndola y dejándolo caer* Ndito! –grito asustado al verlo caer por la ventana-  
Serray: NO! *se levanta y corre a la ventana seguido por todos* huh?!  
Ndito: *se le ve volando a unos centímetros de la ventana* ufff, menos mal que soy pegaso…  
Ignos: si.. menos mal… -dice mas relajado- bueno.. tu como estas Dld.. Dld? *voltea a verlo, este solo se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose agarrándose la entrepierna* heeemmm…  
Aaron: huh? *comienza a olfatear*  
Dld: *se pone de pie* haa.. maldito…. –dice con la voz baja aun sumamente dolido-  
Ndito: *entra por la ventana* lo siento Dld…  
Dld: ya que.. *da unos pasos acercándose a la ventana*  
Aaron: *gira la cabeza rápido, luego regresa con Dld* CUIDADO! –le grita aterrado-  
Dld: huh? *se detiene y ve a Aaron, seguido de girar la cabeza volteando a su izquierda* pero que dem… HAAA! –grita fuertemente a la vez que algo lo golpea y lo arroja metros atrás-

_Si antes, las circunstancias no habían hecho ya su situación terrorífica, lo que presenciaron, era equivalente a ver la muerte frente a ellos… finalmente, ellos habían encontrado a uno de sus amigos… pero no estaban nada felices de haberlo hecho…_

Dld: _haaa, que… que paso?! _ -decia mareado mientras intentaba levantarse- _esos… esos son gritos?... _ –se preguntaba a si mismo al escuchar fuertes gritos aterrados – _que… que es esto? _ *pone su casco frente a el, viéndolo de color rojo totalmente y, enredado en este, varias líneas rojas* _esto es… es…_ -comenzo a decir mas nervioso abriendo mas los ojos, notando que se encontraba cargando un corazón, el cual se encontraba enredado por las arterias alrededor de su casco- OOO POR CELESTIA! –grito aterrado poniéndose de pie al instante, notando en el suelo a un unicornio, de color blanco y melena negra, rodeado de un gran charco de sangre y con todos los intestinos fuera - ...

_Todos se encontraban aterrados caminando en todas direcciones, Sabrina y Bailey se encontraban aterradas gritando abrazando a Aaron y Ndito respectivamente, Joey se encontraba en el suelo, sentado con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y Bino caminando en todas direcciones repitiéndose a si mismo ''esto no esta pasando'' al igual que Ignos, pero todos en general, se detuvieron de lo que hacían y sentían individualmente, para tener un mismo sentimiento colectivo, al ver en el suelo frente a ellos, al pegaso dubmstep, conocido como Dld, sentado, cargando el cuerpo de Hylian por el cuello, abrazándolo y llorando desconsoladamente.  
ese fue el momento en que un mismo sentimiento los domino… todos olvidaron el terror que sentían de haber visto a un pony, muerto, partido por la mitad con sus órganos colgando, estrellarse con fuerzas contra uno sus compañeros, olvidaron ese terror, para convertirlo en un fuerte sentimiento de tristesa.  
el tiempo seguía su curso, no se dieron cuenta el tiempo que había pasado desde que Dld comenzó a llorar, pero ya comenzaba a calmarse, se comenzaba a relajar y a soltar el cuerpo de hylian, recostándolo en el suelo, para finalmente, solo quedarse sentado junto a este, observándolo con las orejas bajas y con la cola doblada hacia el frente de el, dejando notar a simple vista lo destruido que se encontraba…_

Ignos: *se acerca donde Dld* oye… amigo… estas…  
Dld: si… si lo estoy…  
Ignos: esta bien… *suspira y ve el cuerpo de hylian* haaa, creo que… es mejor volver con Oviblion y Tarot…  
Dld: no..  
Ndito: que? –dijo sorprendido aun abrazando a Bailey-  
Dld: aun… haaa.. *se limpia las lagrimas, manchándose un poco de sangre el rostro* aun.. podemos encontrar a los demás… ellos.. haa.. ellos.. –comenzo a decir nervioso a punto de soltar en llanto de nuevo-  
Ignos: tranquilo… relájate, primero necesitamos que te relajes para poder continuar, entendido?  
Dld: si…

_Asi, ese grupo decidio quedarse donde estaban, para darse el tiempo de respirar y relajarse, pero sin darse cuenta ninguno, que del sotano del castillo donde ahora estaban, un grupo de entidades comenzaba a moverse…  
mientras tanto, en la habitación pasada, Tarot comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento…_

Tarot: _huh? Donde… donde, estoy? –_se preguntaba a si misma mientras abria lentamente los ojos-_ haaa, no veo… nada… _ *gira la cabeza volteando hacia arriba* _haaa, donde estare… y en donde estarán todos?... *_gira su cabeza a la izquierda*_huh?_  
Ovi: te han dicho que tienes lindos ojos? -le dice despreocupado, cruzando miradas con ella-  
Tarot: WHOAA! –grita aterrada a la vez que saltaba hacia atrás, hacia la orilla de la cama-  
Ovi: WOW! *la agarra de una pata evitando que se callera* tranquila… *la jala de nuevo hacia el, haciendo que tropiece y caiga boca abajo a la cama* aun no te digo nada sobre tus tiernos y afilados colmillos –le dice molesto, subiendo sus cascos delanteros en la cama frente a ella dejando ver la venda ensangrentada que traía en uno de ellos-  
Tarot: que quieres?... donde están todos?! –le comienza a decir asustada intentando levantarse-  
Ovi: heee quieta! *le pone un casco en la cabeza y la acuesta de nuevo manteniéndola ahí* tu ya me hiciste suficiente daño… es hora de que ahora me pages por ello…  
Tarot: queee?!  
Ovi: tienes idea de lo que me hiciste?  
Tarot: …  
Ovi: el cráneo que tenias cargando… que decias que era de un tal Peanut, valla tu a saber quien es… -comenzo a decirle molesto-  
Tarot: el… es mi novio… -le dijo con voz triste dejando escapar algunas lagrimas-  
Ovi: pues… lo siento, pero deja te digo que ese cráneo, era falso…  
Tarot: que.. pero.. era…  
Ovi: falso, te dejaste cegar por la ilusión de un demonio, creía que eras mas inteligente…  
Tarot: …  
Ovi: además de cegarte… también estuviste a punto de matar a tu amiga! –le comienza a decir mas molesto- nos pusiste en riego a varios por tu actitud, porque no podíamos hacer nada sin que tu te voltearas contra alguien, y en MI caso, me mordiste dos patas y el cuello!  
Tarot: … *cierra los ojos en silencio, dejando salir mas lagrimas corriéndole por el rostro* yo.. yo…  
Ovi: tu… TU QUE?!  
Tarot: LO SIENTO! –le grita desesperada, rompiendo en llanto-  
Ovi: que?...  
Tarot: yo… lo lamento, no quize… no… no quería dañar a nadie.. yo lo siento… no…  
Ovi: … *quita su casco de encima de Tarot* haber… ya… relájate… yo….  
Tarot: *se levanta contra Oviblion y lo abraza del cuello* lo siento, yo no quería lastimar a nadie! –le comenzó a decir desesperada, dejando correr grandes lagrimas por su rostro hacia el cuerpo de Oviblion-  
Ovi: _haaa… duele… _-se decía a si mismo al tener a Tarot abrazandole y apretándole la herida que traía en el cuello- Tarot… relájate… todos… están bien… -le decía con la voz dolida-  
Tarot: lo lamento tanto, yo no quería lo juro!... porfavor dime que nadie esta herido, donde están todos… no me digas que dañe a alguien y por eso me dejaron!... –comenzo a decirle aterrada abrazandolo con mas fuerzas lastimándole-  
Ovi: gahh!... Tarot.. haaa...  
Tarot: porfavor dime que no me abandonaron!... –volvio a repetirle llorando mas-  
Ovi: …  
Tarot: *levanta la mirada y observa con sumo terror los ojos de Oviblion… interpretando su silencio, rompe en llanto desconsolada, apoyándose en Oviblion abrazandolo tristemente*  
Ovi: ellos no te abandonaron… -dijo calmado, jalándola contra el abrazándola-  
Tarot: _huh?_ *para de llorar un momento, empuja a Oviblion un poco separándosele y voltea a verlo* Oviblion… estas…  
Ovi: *se limpia una lagrimas del rostro* no llores, tu no estas sola… tus amigos volverán por ti… eso tenlo seguro, nunca te abandonaran…  
Tarot: mis… amigos?... peor.. los tuyos también deben volver!  
Ovi: como tu lo dijiste anteriormente Tarot… soy un demonio, escoria del infierno… la única compañía que he tenido a lo largo de mi existencia han sido únicamente 2 pegasos… de los cuales… uno esta muerto…  
Tarot: y el otro?  
Ovi: esta conmigo… solo porque yo formo parte de aquel pegaso muerto…  
Tarot: … *baja la cabeza apenada*  
Ovi: si vuelvo… sin el, me quedare solo...  
Tarot: …  
Ovi: haaa… *se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a Tarot, evitando que lo vea* aprovecha a tus amigos… no sabes… cuando los perderas…  
Tarot: Oviblion… tu.. no estas solo tampoco… -le dice apenada sentándose en la orilla de la cama y luego bajando de esta-  
Ovi: porfavor.. no seas idiota… salga de este lugar o no ya no tendre a nadie esperándome…HUH?! –exclamo alarmado volteando a ver su pata delantera sana- que haces?! –le dice molesto-  
Tarot: *se ve calmada, abrazando la pata de Oviblion* no estas solo… mira… no… emm. No me gusta mucho la idea realmente… pero…  
Ovi: deja de fastidiarme Tarot… porfavor…  
Tarot: es que… yo podría ser tu amiga…  
Ovi: QUE?!  
Tarot: Oviblion… lamento mucho… enserio… lamento muchísimo el haberte atacado… realmente yo no recuerdo nada… solo recuerdo el cráneo y tener a Sabrina apoyándome junto a mi, después de eso… solo el despertar en esta habitación…  
Ovi: …  
Tarot: quiero… disculparme contigo… quisiera remediar lo que te hice… y bueno.. actualmente no se me ocurre como hacerlo…. Por ahora… quisiera brindarte mi amistad… para que tu no estes solo... –le dice tiernamente, pero demostrando tristesa, con las orejas bajas y la cola quieta-  
Ovi: hace media hora estabas inconciente… da como resultado que hace exactamente dos horas, ESO no te importaba.. y hace media hora… mi vida no parecía importarte tampoco…  
Tarot: hace dos horas yo no te conocía… y hace media hora tu mismo lo dijiste… fui una estúpida…  
Ovi: …  
Tarot: si asi lo quieres… no aceptes mi amistad… pero déjame estar contigo, no quiero que estes solo…  
Ovi: porque ahora te importo?...  
Tarot: tu me cuidaste…y protegiste a mis amigos… de mi… quiero saldrar mi deuda…. –le volvió a decir con la voz quebrada abrazandole con fuerzas su casco y dejando correr algunas lagrimas-  
Ovi: _disculpa… aceptada… _ -se dice a si mismo a la vez que subia y recostaba a Tarot en la cama-  
Tarot: _huh? _–exclama para si misma confundida-  
Ovi: olvídate de eso… -le dice tranquilo mientras sus marcas comenzaban a brillar un poco mas fuerte- por ahora… hay que descanzar en lo que tus amigos vuelven… -le volvió a decir con la misma voz mientras se daba la vuelta y se comenzaba a recostar en el piso-  
Tarot: te dormiras?  
Ovi: si…  
Tarot: y quien vigilara la puerta?!  
Ovi: la puerta esta cerrada… mientras no hagamos ruido… todo estará bien… -le relajado mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos- _huh?! _–exclamo para si mismo, sorprendido, mientras abria de golpe los ojos, levantaba la cabeza y miraba su lomo-  
Tarot: … no quiero… que estes solo… lo siento… -le dice con la voz cortada mientras se recostaba junto a el abrazandolo-  
Ovi: … *da un largo suspiro* _esta noche será larga… _*levanta la cabeza para observar un reloj que ahí se encontraba*_ mierda… eterna para ser precisos!_ –se dijo a si mismo aterrado viendo el reloj, seguido, voltea a ver a Tarot y vuelve a suspirar- _por ahora.. es mas importante descanzar…_ -se dice a si mismo mas tranquilo, mientras tomaba a Tarot y la volvia a recostar en la cama, seguido de el subirse también y acostarse volteando en dirección opuesto a ella-

_El par alfin comenzaba a llevarse bien…. Realmente, la actitud de Oviblion sorprendio a Tarot, dejándole ver que todo lo que ella decía era un gran error… obligándola a pedir disculpas… obligándola a callar todos los comentarios sobre Oviblion…. Pero nada la obligaba a que fuera su amigo…. Será posible… que realmente…. Un demonio y una médium se lleven bien?... o…._

Tarot: _estare enamorada?... no… no puede ser…_ -comenzo a decirse a si misma un tanto asustada ahí acostada- _no podría…_ *Se da la vuelta viendo a Oviblion*_aunque… esa actitud… no es de un demonio… pero…_*levanta su brazo acomodándolo sobre el cuerpo de Oviblion, abrazandolo y tomándolo como almohada*_esa actitud… si es de un angel…_ _-_se dijo a si misma mientras quedaba profundamente dormida-

_Ambos quedaron dormidos en esa habitación, nerviosos por lo que pasaría o por lo que sus mentes les hacia pensar… pero… lejos de esa habitación… había otro grupo mucho mas nervioso y aterrado…  
a lo lejos, el gran grupo siguió su camino en busca del resto de sus amigos, en su trayectoria encontraron la otra mitad del cuerpo de hylian, asi como también distintas armas, de las cuales, Aaron decidio tomar una gran espada que ahí se encontraba, la cual, al tomarla, comenzó a cubrirse de unas extrañás flamas negras, casi invisibles, pero aun asi haciendo acto de presencia frente a todos, aterrándolos antes de desaparecer.  
después de tomar esa espada, siguieron su camino… hasta que en un determinado momento, una voz en la oscuridad cercana a ellos les hablo, con una voz tenue, sin vida, paralizándolos a todos en ese instante… todos comenzaron a buscar la voz en todas direcciones… pero… solo Serray, saco una linterna y la encendio…_

Serray: *apunta la linterna a la pared, sus ojos comienzan a mostrar un gran terror asi como también comenzaron a escapársele algunas lagrimas de miedo, todos junto a el tomaron la misma expresión, Sabrina y Bailey se dieron la vuelta cubriendo sus rostros en el cuerpo de Aaron evitando ver, el terror en ese momento era inmenso… indescriptible… mas no era comparado, con lo que iban a escuchar…* o-o-o….  
- gusto en verte… de nuevo, Serray… -dice con la voz cansada, levantando la mirada a verlos con una sonrisa, aterandolos a todos-  
Joey: HAAAaaa_aaaaa_ *cae al suelo desmayado*  
-je… que dramático-  
Aaron: des… haaa *gira la cabeza volteando a otra dirección* descuida… yo estaría igual que el sino fuera porque ellas me abrazan*  
Ignos: por el amor de las princesas… que te paso?!  
-: me defendi…  
Serray: o-o-o-o-o… *seguía balbuceando sin poder a completar su oración*  
- si Serray.. soy yo… como esta papa?  
Serray: el…es…haa…est..hee…haaa.. *cae al suelo desmayado, poniéndosele los ojos blancos y dando un giro, terminando de espaldas en el suelo*  
-tomare eso…. Como que esta bien… je… -dice con la misma voz cansada, bajando la mirada-

_Justo ahora, todos piensan que ver a un pony cortado por la mitad, un humano sin una pierna y con una gran herida en la espalda, y otro pony partido a la mitad, pero con todos sus órganos colgando… solo eran un paseo en un campo de rosas…. Al ver la cabeza de un chico, con una cabeza de forma similar a la de Aaron, pero con el hocico mas corto y orejas mas pequeñás, con un pelaje negro y unas marcas azules, colgado en la pared, sujetado por una navaja exrañá… y debajo de el, colgando, todas las venas, arterias he intestinos que conforman su cuerpo, colgando hasta el suelo._

Sabrina:_ Tarot estuvo a punto de matarme… es un gran terror ver a un amigo contra ti.. pero.. dios… esto… esto es inhumano… _ -se decía a si misma con lagrimas en los ojos-


	15. capitulo 5 reencuentro (TH 2)

_Finalmente, Aaron encontró a uno de los chicos que había sido mandado a buscar, el resto del grupo había encontrado lo que parecía un sobreviviente, y curiosamente… todos dijeron una misma palabra…_

-HAAAA! –gritaban todos aterrados por doquier, exceptuando Joey y Serray quienes se encontraban desmayados en el suelo, asi como Tarot y Oviblion que aun seguían en aquella habitación-  
Ignos: _por celestia... esto no es posible… no es posible, no es posible, no es posible.._ –se repetia a si mismo aterrado evitando voltear a ver al Oviblion antropomorfo-  
Sabrina: gaahh! *se ve arrodillada alejada del grupo, a punto de vomitar al igual que Bailey* esto.. haa esto es….  
Bailey: lo se… dios… *se comienza a echar aire con la mano*  
Fox: *Se acerca a ese Oviblion en la pared* tu.. en… enserio estas….  
Oviblion: despojado de mi cuerpo, colgando solo mi cabeza de la pared colgando de estas todos mis intestinos directamente al suelo?  
Fox: hay dios mio… *se da la vuelta cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos* iba a preguntarte si estabas vivo.. pero me lo acabas de contestar….  
Oviblion: pues… si… estoy vivo…  
Aaron: tu eres… de casualidad.. emmm  
Oviblion: mi nombre es Oviblion… alter ego arrancado de la mente de Wolf y metido en un cuerpo nacido de una probeta de ensayos…  
Aaron: aaa mira que bien, yo nací igual, mucho gusto mi nombre es Aaron *extiende su mano hacia Oviblion* …  
Oviblion: no se si papa te hizo estúpido o tu solo te haces… *le dice molesto*  
Aaron: lo siento… creo que el saludo se me fue de la mano…  
Oviblion: descuida… solo tu aroma me dice que eres un completo idiota….  
Aaron: OYE!  
Ndito: vale, hay que reconocerlo…  
Dld: que?  
Ndito: para estar en tan mala situación, tiene las agallas de insultar a otro… HEEE CALMATE! –le grita a Aaron asustado al ver como este comenzaba a apretar la cabeza de ese Oviblion contra la pared-  
Aaron: ami no me vas a andar insultando!  
Oviblion: pierdes el tiempo… ya no siento nada… si quieres dañarme.. porque no pruebas en mi corazón? -le contesta con dificultades al tener la mano de Aaron sobre el-  
Aaron: _huh?!_ *baja la mirada y observa el corazón de Oviblion*  
Sabrina: he? *voltea y ve a Aaron llevando su mano hacia ese órgano* ALTO NOO!  
Aaron: ami no me ofendes… *toma el corazón de Oviblion y comienza a apretarlo*  
Oviblion: GAAAHH! –gritaba con sumo dolor a la vez que grandes líneas de sangre le brotaban por nariz y boca-  
Sabrina: DETENTE ANIMAL! –le gritaba aterrada y llorando-  
Ignos: YA SUELTALO! –le gritaba molesto intentando jalar a Aaron lejos de Oviblion sin resultado alguno-  
Aaron: A MI ME RESPETARAS IMBECIL!

_Aaron al parecer, no le gustaba ser ofendido, preferia que se le diera el mismo respeto que el brindaba, y al no obtenerlo con Oviblion, parece que perdió el control de si mismo…  
la desesperación se incremento, Sabrina ya se encontraba aterrada llorando al ver a ese Oviblion, toser grandes cantidades de sangre, al igual que al ver, como aquel zorro que les acompañaba, era quien estaba acabando con la vida del hasta ahora, único sobreviviente .  
los minutos seguían avanzando, Ndito, Dld, Fox, Bino y Bailey luchaban contra Aaron para que soltara ese órgano vital, mas sin embargo, ninguno consiguió nada, mas que incrementar la rabia de Aaron.  
Aaron ya no solo estaba apretando el corazón de Oviblion, sino que también ya estaba jalándolo, forzando a las arterias que lo sujetaban a estirarse, llegando al grado de algunas comenzar a amenazar con romperse, amenazando con dejar ver una muerte inminente…  
el tiempo siguió su curso, el corazón y las arterias parecían ya no soportar mas, por suerte, Aaron finalmente decidio liberar a Oviblion, aunque…. No fue la liberación, que todos deseaban…_

Oviblion: GAAHHH! –gritaba con sumo dolor en la voz, tosiendo grandes cantidades de sangre encima de aquellos que se encontraban frente a el-  
Sabrina: PORFAVOR DEJALO! –continuaba gritándole a Aaron, sujetándole el brazo intenado hacerlo soltarle-  
Bailey: grrr! *se le miraba furiosa mordiéndole el antebrazo a Aaron con fuerzas, ya generándole heridas*  
Aaron: jeje… YA SUELTENMEE! –les grito a todos furioso, a la vez que de un solo movimiento, jala y arranca el corazón de Oviblion-  
Oviblion: GAHH!... haaa…. *comienza a jadear, bajando la mirada observando su propio corazón en la mano de Aaron* g…gr…g…  
Sabrina: HAY DIOS…. NO NO NO NO NO… -comenzo a repetir aterrada mientras intentaba agarrar las arterias sangrantes de Oviblion-  
Oviblion: no oye.. haaa.. déjalo…  
Sabrina: no.. no puedes.. no no no no… *seguía repitiendo aterrada*  
Oviblion: haa, tranquila…  
Sabrina: NO TE DEJARE MORIR ENTIENDES?! –le grita desesperada, volteándole a ver a los ojos mostrando unas grandes lagrimas correr por su rostro-  
Oviblion: hay alguien.. que necesita mas…. Ayuda…  
Sabrina: q-que?... –le respondio con un tono entrecortado, abriendo los ojos mostrando el terror que sentía, pero el alivio de escuchar que hay alguno de sus amigos aun en buenas condiciones-  
Oviblion: pasillo… de la luna… un…. Pequeño… *comienza a cerrar poco a poco los ojos*  
Sabrina: NO.. DESPIERTA! –le comenzó a gritar asustada agarrándole las mejillas y moviéndolo un poco- PORFAVOR DESPIERTA!  
Oviblion: …  
Sabrina: NOOOO! –comenzó a gritar mientras recargaba su cabeza en la pared quebrando en llanto-  
Ignos: Sabrina… tranquila…  
Aaron: …  
Sabrina: era…. El era el único que sabia que donde estaban…. Haaaa… -comenzo a decir entre llantos-  
Aaron: igual el ya estaba dado por muerto Sabrina… no importa ya… -le dice tranquilo arrodillándose junto a ella- lo siento… pero el tenia…  
Sabrina: GAAHH! *se da la vuelta rápido dándole una bofetada a Aaron con sus garras fuera, causándole 5 largas heridas en el rostro, viéndolo con gran odio, generando un silencio abrumador en el resto del grupo..*  
Aaron: WHOAA! *cae sentado al suelo, seguido de ponerse una mano en las heridas viendo que estaba sangrando* PORQUE HICISTE ESO LOCA?! –le grita furioso poniéndose la mano de vuelta en la mejilla-  
Sabrina: EL NO DEBIA MORIR!.. ERA EL UNICO QUE SABIA QUE PASO!  
Aaron: EL YA ESTABA CONDENADO A MORIR, ENTIENDELO!  
Sabrina: HAAA! *salta contra Aaron*  
Aaron: HAAA! *cruza sus brazos frente a el cubriéndose de aquella gata que le salto encima, mas esta nunca llego* huh? *levanta la mirada y ve a Sabrina flotando frente a ella* _pero que…_  
Ignos: ya basta! –les dice molesto a ambos, dejando ver su cuerno encendido y dejando notar que era el quien sujetaba a Sabrina- DEJEN DE PELEAR YA!  
Sabrina: SUELTAME IGNOS!  
Ignos: GAAHH! *lanza a y sujeta a Sabrina con su magia contra una pared a la vez que a Aaron lo tomaba y lo sujetaba contra el techo* LOS DOS SON UNOS IDIOTAS!...  
Sabrina: COMO ME LLAMASTE?! –le grito furiosa-  
Ignos: UNA IDIOTA! –le respondio en el mismo tono-  
Sabrina: …  
Ignos: *baja a ambos con su magia y los sienta en el suelo* Sabrina, el ya no tenia esperanzas de vida… era mejor que muriera… y Aaron… NO TENIAS QUE MATARLO!  
Aaron: porque no ha?... que no es mejor que muriera?  
Dld: hubiera sido mejor dejarlo vivo un poco mas animal… el podía decirnos que fue lo que le ocurrio a nuestros otros amigos!  
Serray: haaa… *Se levanta sobándose la cabeza* que paso?... –dice un tanto confundido volteando alrededor- haaa mi cabeza… _huh?.. que es esto?_ -se pregunta a si mismo nervioso al sentir algo cercas de el- _heee….. _HAAAAA! –grita aterrado al girar la cabeza a observar que tocaba-  
Ndito: que pasa?! –pregunta aterrado volteando a ver a Serray-  
Serray: WHOAAAA! *se ve corriendo en círculos desesperado con ambas manos arriba*  
Dld: *corre con Serray, lo taclea y sujeta contra el suelo* que tienes, que pasa?! –le pregunta preocupado-  
Serray: WHOAAA! *comienza a pegarse en la cara aterrado* NO PASO.. NO PASO NO PASO NO PASOOOO!  
Dld: QUE PASA?!  
Bino: WHOAAA YA VI QUE PASA?!  
-huh?! *exclamaron todos al unisono volteando con Bino*  
Sabrina: huh? *voltea con Joey* hay dios.. hay mis ojitos *Se voltea cubriéndose la cara igual que Bailey*  
Dld: que ocurre? *suelta a Serray y voltea con los demás*  
Serray: WHAAAAA… HAAA *se da media vuelta y comienza a arrastrarse la cara en el suelo*  
Dld: _huh?_ *ve a Serray, luego voltea con Joey, este se ve con una sonrisa en el rostro y pronto se da la vuelta, continuando dormido pero boca abajo* _y ahora este porque tan feliz?..._ –se pregunto a si mismo- vale ya,.. díganme, que esta pasando?  
Bino: hay Joey… siempre has tenido de esos problemas… y hoy lo demuestras en publico…. –dijo en voz baja a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la cara-  
Dld: huh? *voltea con Bino* de que diablos hablas?  
Serray: porfavor… *se levanta dejando verle la cara toda sucia y golpeada en el suelo con grandes lagrimas desesperadas* díganme que yo nunca toque esoooo!  
Dld: TOCAR QUE CON UN DEMONIO?! –le grita a todos desesperados-  
Joey: haaaa, mi cabeza… *Se levanta con una mano en la cara algo mareado* dios.. que raro sueño tuve… -dice aun algo confundido-  
Dld: que soñáste bello durmiente? –le pregunta sin voltearle a ver-  
Joey: primero soñé con que estábamos frente a una cabeza parlante, luego de la nada habían varias ga…. *voltea con Bino y Fox y estos solo lo estan observando*garrafas de Bino… y unas perritas y emm…. –comenzo a decir mas nervioso-  
Dld: hee? *voltea con el* bueno lo de la cabeeee…. *mira a Joey con un ''amiguito'' colgando* HAAAA DIOS JOEY.. CUBRETE PERVERTIDO! –le grita desesperado volteando en otra dirección cubriéndose el rostro-  
Joey: _pervertido? _ *agacha la mirada viéndose la entrepierna* HAAAAA *Se cubre con ambas manos* heeee lo siento –comenzo a decir nervioso y sonrojándose mucho- no…no fue mi intención!  
Sabrina: cállate Joey… solo.. cúbrete porfavor!  
Joey: ya lo hago… eso hago!  
Serray: PUAJ… CERDO!  
Joey: NO ES MI CULPA QUE TU ANDES HACIENDO ESO!  
Serray: MALDITO HIJO DE… _huh?! *_voltea a su derecha y observa la cabeza de Oviblion* WHOAAA! *Salta hacia atrás tropezándose con su oz y callendo encima de Joey* haaa –dice algo atarantado-  
Joey: _huy no…._ Haaa, y te quejas de mi no?! –le dice molesto tirado en el suelo con Serray encima-  
Serray: HAAAA! *se voltea y le da un puñetazo en el rostro a Joey, con la suficiente fuerza como para obligarle a girar la cabeza en otra dirección*  
Joey: HAAAA! *se da la vuelta en el piso y se cubre la cara con sus manos*  
Serray: MALDITO CERDO DE PORQUERIA! –le grita furioso mientras se ponía de pie- no te me vuelvas a acercar! *se acerca a Joey a punto de darle una patada, pero ya con el pie arriba, este se le vuelve imposible moverse* que demonios?!  
Ignos: YA BASTA ANIMAL!  
Sabrina: Joey! *corre con el a ayudarle al escucharlo llorar en el suelo* hey.. estas bien? –le pregunta preocupada abrazandolo-  
Ndito: oye amigo… tranquilo, ya –le comienza a decir a Joey tratando de calmarlo-  
Bailey: oye imbécil que te pasa?!... acaso no puedes ser mas delicado idiota?! –le comienza a gritarle furiosa a Serray en la cara-  
Serray: TU NO ME HABLES ASI PERRA!  
Ignos: huh? *ve el puño de Bailey apretándose cada vez mas y mas* hay no… *cubre a Bailey con su magia*  
Bailey: AMI ME RESPETARAS! *le grito furiosa, dejando verle los ojos totalmente rojos, ignorando la magia de Ignos y soltándole un potente puñetazo en el rostro de Serray, lanzándolo unos metros atrás*  
Serray: GAAH! *se levanta sobándose la cara* dios… pero que fuerza! *voltea a ver a Bailey*huh? WHOAAA… VALE YA ENTENDI! –comenzo a gritarle aterrado al verla avanzando hacia el con la misma mirada llena de ira y desprecio-  
Fox: wow wow wow… *agarra a Bailey de los brazos sujetándola igual que Ignos con su magia* tranquila prima… calmate!  
Bailey: SUELTAME FOX…. A ESTE LO MATO YO!  
Ignos: porfavor tranquilízate… es solo un idiota, déjalo ya!  
Fox: tenemos que encontrar a nuestros amigos, relájate!  
Bailey: NO… SUELTAME FOX!  
Dld: tranquila porfavor, Serray hizo una idiotes nada mas, calmate porfavor! –comenzaban a suplicarle todos-  
Bino: *ve a Joey* no creo que sea una idiotes mas grande de lo que es Joey… -dijo en voz baja de manera indiferente-  
-huh? *dijeron todos al unisono volteando con Bino, incluido Joey con una gran herida abierta sobre la ceja*  
Bino: *se voltea con los demás* ya déjenlo, solo es una pelea de un par de idiotas, siendo el idiota mas grande la victima… -comienza a decir en voz mas alta-  
Ignos: de que diablos estas hablando Bino –le dice un tanto molesto-  
Bino: no se preocupen por Joey, el siempre es asi… siempre termina golpeado o llorando… por eso siempre fue la vergüenza de la camada… -dijo de manera cruel sin importarle lo que decía-  
Sabrina: OYE… no seas asi Bino, Joey no es ninguna vergüenza! –le dijo molesta poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el-  
Bino: haaa si, DEMUESTRALO!  
Aaron: YA CALLATE BINO!  
Ndito: HEY JOEY! –grito alarmado llamando la atención de todos-  
-huh? *todos voltearon y solo vieron a Joey dando la vuelta en un pasillo* Joey! –gritaron todos al unisono a la vez que se ponían a correr hacia donde se fue Joey-

_El momento comenzaba a volverse mas critico… en el mismo instante en que todos dieron la vuelta para perseguir a Joey, presenciaron el momento en que frente a Joey, una puerta de trampa se abria, dejándolo caer, literalmente, vieron como se lo tragaba el piso, desapareciendolo ante sus ojos.  
aterrados, todo el grupo corrió a donde Joey desaparecio y comenzaron a buscar por todo el suelo alguna manera de abrirlo sin resultado alguno.  
paso el tiempo, todos buscaban desesperados ese mecanismo para liberar a Joey, todos estaban asustados, he incluso Bino se encontraba desesperado buscando, corriéndole lagrimas por el rostro, repitiendo en silencio mil maneras de pedir disculpas, susurrando mil deseos de tener a su hermano menor, Joey, junto a el de nuevo, y en esta ocasión, deseando saber que es lo que haría su hermano mayor…_

Bino: _fido.. el que haría ahora… dios donde estas Joey?!... no me hagas esto porfavor… sal de donde quieras que estes porfavor! _ -comenzaba a repetirse a si mismo, desolado recargándose en el suelo destruido, comenzando a llorar por su hermano- JOEEY!... JOOEEEYY! –comenzo a gritar desesperado y ya llorando-  
Fox: Bino, ya porfavor… calmate… calmate.. –comenzo a decirle con la voz cortada, abrazando a Bino intentando calmarlo, pero a la vez, el también queriendo quebrar en llanto-  
Bino: mi hermano nooo… no quiero que le pase nada… nooo.. –comenzo a decir llorando sobre el hombro de Fox-  
Ignos: _el es como spyro… -_comenzo a decirse a si mismo- _siempre dice que odia a alguien…. Pero en realidad ese alguien… es lo mas importante para el…_  
Aaron: haaaa *da un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba en el suelo* no se que es peor ahora… si todos los cuerpos que hemos visto… -dice un tanto estresado viendo el pasillo por donde llegaron, luego voltea a ver donde Joey cayo- o el que Joey desapareciera…. Haaa *da otro largo suspiro recargándose en la pared* WHOAAA! *cae de espaldas tirando aquello detrás de el* haaaa… acaso a todos nos deberá doler la cabeza el dia de hoy?! *se sienta de nuevo sobándose la nuca*  
Sabrina: huh? *voltea a ver a Aaron y ve el pedazo de pared caído detrás de el* que diablos… *camina hacia donde Aaron*  
Aaron: estoy bien.. tranquila…  
Sabrina: *se para frente a Aaron*  
Aaron: hey.. bueno… si tanto insistes.. *levanta su mano intentando agarrar la cintura de Sabrina*  
Sabrina: *pone su mano en la cara de Aaron y lo empuja aun lado tirándolo*  
Aaron: HEY! HAAA –grita a la vez que caia de cara al suelo-  
Sabrina: que… es este lugar? –le comenta a todos entrando un poco a ese lugar que abrió Aaron accidentalmente- huele… haaaa *Se tapa la nariz* huele a…  
Ndito: *se para junto a ella* huele terriblemente a muerto…. Uff.. *Se tapa la nariz también*  
-QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?! –grita una voz aterrorizada-  
-WHOAAA! –gritan Sabrina y Ndito aterrorizados saltando hacia atrás-  
Ignos: QUE PASO?! –les grita alarmado corriendo a con ellos-  
Ndito: hay… hay algo ahí dentro! –le dice aterrado señalando frente a el un lugar en oscuridad total-  
Ignos: heee?! *voltea hacia ese pedazo de pared derrumbado, observa en el suelo una puerta con el mismo diseño de la pared* _una pared falsa… *_camina hacia ella, entra un poco* otra habitación… ufff… apesta a…  
-LARGATEE! –grita de nuevo aquella voz a la vez que un jarrón le pega en la cara a Ignos lanzándolo hacia atrás-  
Ignos: HAAA! *cae de espaldas junto a Sabrina y Ndito* MALDITA COSA! *Se pone de pie y comienza a cargar energía en su cuerno*  
Sabrina: ALTOO! –le grita aterrada jalando a Ignos-  
Ignos: que?!  
Sabrina: espera porfavor!...  
Ignos: que quieres que espere?!  
Sabrina: *Se pone de pie y camina a esa nueva habitación, y detrás de ella, el resto del grupo, exceptuando a Bino que aun se encontraba buscando por el piso*  
-LARGOO! –volvió a gritar aquella voz a la vez que otro jarrón se dirigía a Sabrina, pero esta alcanzo a evadirlo, y Aaron, alcanzo a atraparlo-  
Aaron: wow, es un jarrón chino muy antiguo! *rasca con la uña un poco de este* POR DIOS ESTA COSA TIENE SIGLOS!  
Sabrina: *entre cierra los ojos un poco para poder observar, comienza a distinguir dentro de la habitación una cama y muebles, recargado en una pared una silueta como de alguien sentado, y sobre la cama, una muy diminuta silueta, pequeña y con grandes orejas* _no… puede… ser… _-se dijo a si misma sorprendida- eres.. eres…  
-s-s-Sabrina?... eres tu?... –pregunto dudosa aquella voz en la oscuridad-

_Finalmente lo que todo el grupo estaba esperando, un sobreviviente….finalmente lo tenían enfrente, finalmente podían hablar con el… lamentablemente… no se encontraba en las condiciones que uno desearía…_ _lentamente, Sabrina comenzó a acercarse a aquella silueta pequeñá sobre la cama, con la voz temblorosa y con lagrimar corriéndole el rostro, la sangre de Oviblion aun goteando entre sus dedos y con el pensar quebrantado, como un cristal roto, finalmente, ella alcanzo aquella cama y se arrodillo junto a esta, a la vez que el pegaso Dld, finalmente encontraba el interruptor, encendiéndolo…_


	16. capitullo 6 conciencia (TH 2)

_Las luces se encendieron en el momento en que Dld activo aquel interruptor, la mirada de Sabrina se llenó de felicidad al ver frente a ella al pequeño ratón que acompañaba a Fido, finalmente mirar una cara amigable a salvo…  
el pequeño ratón, dejando verse cansado y confundido, solo retrocedía a pequeños pasos alejándose de Sabrina, dudando de si mismo si lo que estaba viendo era real o no.  
todos tenían un sentimiento mezclado, entre el alivio de encontrar a alguien sano y convida…y la tristeza que producía, ver a ese alguien con las patas ensangrentadas y temblando de miedo… se generó un fuerte y profundo silencio, solo unos ligeros respiros se escuchaban, provenientes de Sabrina quien intentaba contener las lagrimas al igual que Spo… mas de ese silencio, solo uno de ellos decidió romper el hielo…_

Aaron: emm.. ejem… *tose un poco llamando la atención de los presentes* oigan….  
Sabrina: _huh_? *Voltea a con Aaron* que ocurre?  
Aaron: están bien?... –les pregunta un tanto confundido al verlos tan callados-  
Sabrina: emm.. hee…  
Aaron: por cierto.. Quien es el enano? –le pregunta indiferente señalando a Spo-  
Sabrina: *se pone de pie voleando a ver molesta a Aaron* su nombre es Spo… y lo respetas! –le contesta molesta-  
Aaron: huy… disculpa madame! –le responde un tanto fastidiado por su actitud-  
Sabrina: _idiota… _ -se dice a si misma mientras volteaba con Spo, lo tomaba con sus manos y lo levantaba- Spo… enserio… que alegría verte a salvo…  
Spo: ami… es una alegría mas grande Sabrina… poder volver a ver… -comenzó a decirle con la voz cortada, a la vez que caminaba por sus manos y le abrazaba la nariz- yo… no creía que podría volver a mirarte –comenzó a decirle ya con la voz dolida, dejando escapársele algunas lagrimas al igual que Sabrina-  
Dld: awww… que tierno momento… -comenzó a decir con una voz suave viendo con ternura a Sabrina y Spo- pero oigan… chicos.. podría preguntarles algo? –les pregunta con una voz un tanto escéptica-  
Sabrina: haaa… *se pone a Spo en el hombro, seguido de secarse las lagrimas* que ocurre… haa… dumbstep?  
Dld: bien.. en primera te dije que mejor me llames Dld porque hasta ahora nadie a podido decir correctamente mi nombre –le comenta un tanto fastidiado-  
Sabrina: bueno Dld.. que ocurre?  
Dld: bien.. déjenme les digo que este momento es muy bonito y todo eso.. un hermoso reencuentro….  
Ndito: _creo saber a donde ira todo esto…_ -comenta en voz baja-  
Ignos: hee? *voltea con Dld al escucharlo*  
Dld: dos criaturas que se conocen previamente se reencuentran…  
Ndito: me refiero a que es lo que quiere decir Dld… -le dice a Ignos en voz baja sin llamar la atención de los demás-  
Ignos: enserio?... cual es su punto entonces?...  
Dld: pero porfavor podrían decirme… PORQUE CARAJOS HAY UN PUTO CADAVER AHÍ?! –grita desesperado y un tanto aterrado, señalando un cuerpo de un perro, sentado en el suelo y recargado en la pared, portando un chaleco con el logo K-9 en este-  
Sabrina: DIOS MIO FIDO! –grito aterrada al notar el cuerpo que señalaba Dld-  
Aaron: HAA… maldición! –exclama un tanto aterrado y molesto, girando la cabeza en otra dirección y cerrando los ojos-  
Sabrina: DIOS MIO SPO!... haaa que le paso a Fido?! –le pregunta aterrada y a punto de quebrar en llanto de nuevo-  
Spo: EL ESTA BIEN! –les grita furioso a todos-  
-QUEEE?! –exclamaron todos al unisono-  
Spo: *salta de la cama y corre hacia Fido* ya vinieron por nosotros Fido… *comienza a trepar por su brazo* volveremos a casa… -le comienza a decir con una voz quebrada mientras lo abrazaba del cuello-  
Serray: emmm… el esta…. Heeee…  
Aaron: _locoooo! –_dijo en voz baja mientras daba vueltas a su dedo junto a su cabeza-  
Bailey: *le pega un zape a Aaron* TEN MAS RESPETO!  
Aaron: AUCH!.. que quieres que diga hee?! El… _huh? –_exclama confundido al notar que Sabrina comienza a caminar hacia Spo y Fido-  
Sabrina: Spo.. el… el esta… -comienza a decirle con la voz cortada soportando las lagrimas- el….  
Spo: EL NO ESTA MUERTO! –le grita desesperado y volteando a ver a Sabrina con cierto odio- EL ESTA BIEN!... es… haaa… es un gran perro de la unidad canina de la policía… es… haa… muy resistente… y… haa.. –comienza a decir ya sin poder soportar tanto el llando- el solo.. esta… gahh… no….  
Sabrina: Spo… *extiende su mano y agarra a Spo* porfavor… entiende… Fido….  
Spo: QUE NO! –le grita furioso nuevamente, mordiendo la mano de sabrina haciendo que esta lo soltara y el callendo al suelo- haa…. Fido no puede morir… es… un gran perro policía… -comienza a decir llorando ahí en el suelo sin levantarse-  
Sabrina: …  
Spo: tiene que salir de aquí.. haa… tiene que casarse contigo… ya… haaa…. Ya tiene el anillo… gaahh.. el.. el…  
Sabrina: _anillo?!_ –se pregunta a si misma sorprendida por lo que escucha-  
Serray: *se voltea con Ignos rascándose un oído* emm, debo admitirlo, no me bañe esta mañana y creo que la mugre ya me afecto el cerebro…. Podrias decirme… de casualidad el pequeño dijo…. Que el perro se casaria con la gata? –le pregunta confundido-  
Bailey: juro que si no te callas, te morderé la cara hasta arrancártela! –le contesta entre dientes amenazándole-  
Serray: y eso que hee?!  
Bailey: y luego te arrancare la lengua y te la meteré por el…  
Ignos: YA BASTA! –le grita a los dos callándolos- esto es un momento muy delicado!.. Podrían comportarse?! –les comienza a decir molesto regañándolos-  
-lo sentimos.. –dicen Serray y Bailey al unísono, ambos bajando la cabeza con pena-  
Sabrina: *da un largo suspiro, seguido de voltear a ver a Fido* … _como pudo… pasarte esto…_ -se dijo a si mismo conteniendo su llorar, a la vez que con su mano tocaba la mejilla de Fido- _gahh….que.. haaa… que fue lo que te paso?! _–se pregunto a si misma a punto de quebrar en llanto-  
Ndito: *se acerca a con ella* Sabrina.. oye… quería…  
Sabrina: QUE QUIERES?! –le grita furiosa provocando que Ndito diera un ligero salto hacia atrás-  
Ndito: emm… bueno yo… quería decirte… que lamento mucho esta perdida tuya… pero…  
Ignos: _que diablos haces Ndito…? -_se pregunta a si mismo al ver la situación-  
Fox: _aquí rodaran cabezas si ese Pegaso lo arruina…_ -se dijo a si mismo un tanto tenso al escuchar lo que Ndito le decía a Sabrina-  
Sabrina: pero.. QUEE! –le vuelve a replicar furiosa, dejando escuchar mas clara su voz dolida-  
Ndito: bueno… podemos… llevar el cuerpo de Fido con Tarot y Oviblion… quizá…  
Sabrina: para que?... de que servirá ahora… -comienza a decir llorando, volteándose con Fido y abrazándole- de nada ya servirá… lo he perdido.. lo perdí… haa…  
Spo: QUE EL NO ESTA MUERTO ENTIENDE! –vuelve a gritarle furioso mientras saltaba sobre Sabrina-  
Ignos: WOW! –exclama alarmado mientras que con su magia atrapaba a Spo- tranquilo pequeño… ya.. _huh?_ –exclama en voz baja al ver a Spo también llorando-  
Spo: el no esta.. no… el no puede morir… Fido.. haa.. Fido es… gghhhh.. –comienza a balbucear, intentando soportar el llanto mientras se doblaba en el aire, sujetado por la magia de Ignos-  
Ignos: lo siento pequeño… pero… *acerca a Spo hacia el, poniéndolo sobre su cabeza* pero es mejor ya aceptarlo… para que su alma encuentre su merecido descanzo…

_al pronunciar Ignos esas palabras, Spo se tiro sobre su cabeza desahogando toda la pena que tenia encima, comenzó a llorar un largo rato, sin cesar, gritando múltiples veces el nombre de Fido, asi como también gritar los nombres de sus demás amigos… Fido, King, Max, Peanut… todos, uno a uno comenzó a mencionarlos entre llantos, y los presentes, no ocuparon estar con el ni preguntarle nada, ellos solos ya imaginaban que fue lo que había pasado…_

_mientras tanto… perdido en un área oscura…_

Joey: _gaahh.._ *Se seca algunas lágrimas*_ que cruel fue Bino ahora… eso.. haaa… eso realmente… fue excederse…_ -se decia a si mismo molesto y secándose unas lagrimas mezcladas de ira y tristeza- _aunque…. Haaa… gahh…_ *se cubre un ojo con su mano* _tiene razón… soy… gahh… soy una vergüenza…_ -comenzó a decir en voz baja, mientras se cubria el rostro con ambas manos y comenzaba a llorar ahí mismo- _soy una vergüenza para mi familia…. Fido es fuerte… Bino es listo.. yo…. Haa… no soy nada… no… no meresco esa familia!..._ –comenzaba a decirse a si mismo desalentado, llorando cada vez mas- gaahh.. no…. –dijo firme, limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro- _no mas… haa… ya basta de dar vergüenza a esta familia…._ –comenzó a decirse, de manera firme mientras se incorporaba a 4 patas para avanzar- _les demostrare…. Que puedo ser mejor… no sere una vergüenza…_ *se agacha un poco mas* demonios… este lugar se vuelve mas pequeño… -dice en voz alta al tenerse que agachar otro poco- _espero poder salir de esta y poderme reunir con todos… ahora si Bino me va a escuchar!...-_se dijo a si mismo decidido mientras continuaba su avanze-

_Mientras tanto, corriendo entre los pasillos…_

Serray: VAMOS… TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR PRONTO CON ELLOS! –le grita desesperado mientras corria junto a Ignos-  
Ignos: NO TIENES QUE REPETIRMELO! –le contesta molesto mientras corria cargando el cuerpo de Fido- _anda… resiste… esta cercas!... _–se decía a si mismo alarmado mientras continuaba su carrera-

_Un buen descubrimiento… y un buen equipamento, fue con lo que el grupo ese se topo en esa habitación…_

Ndito: ya… tranquila Sabrina… todo estará bien.. –le decía un tanto alterado intentando calmar a Sabrina-  
Sabrina: porfavor.. solo quiero.. yo solo.. GAAHH! *se gira y abraza a Ndito llorando*  
Ndito: GAAHH… Sabrina.. tus garras!  
Bailey: haber… deja te ayudo… -le dice tranquila mientras se inclinaba y tomaba la mano de Sabrina-  
Sabrina: GAAH! *aprieta con fuerzas el pellejo de Ndito al sentir la mano de Bailey*  
Ndito: GAAHH! Mejor… haaa… dejala.. no hay problema! –comenzó a decir dolido dejándosele salir una lagrima de dolor-  
Aaron: hummmm *exclama curioso mientras abría las puertas de un armario en la habitación*  
Dld: que se supone que haces hee? –le pregunta un tanto molesto parándose junto a el-  
Aaron: sabes… es extraño…  
Dld: que es extraño?  
Aaron: *mete la mano en el armario, momentos después la saca cargando una gran hacha doble* es extraño… que la casa este llena de armas…  
Fox: que quieres decir? *se asoma al armario* WOW! –exclama sorprendido-  
Aaron: porque… hay armas en el closet?  
Fox: bueno…  
Ndito: quizá sean para cortarse las garras! –les dice dolido entre dientes mientras Sabrina le apretaba mas el pellejo-  
Fox: no creo que sean para eso.. *Saca del armario una espada y un escudo* estas cosas… realmente si es muy raro que estén en lugares como estos…  
Bailey: porque lo dicen chicos?  
Fox: intenta razonarlo un momento prima… en la habitación donde dejamos a Ovi y a Tarot se encontraba la oz que trae Serray, y aquí, ahora, hemos encontrado muchas mas armas…  
Bailey: osea que….  
Dld: o este lugar sufria de muchos ataques…  
Aaron: o estamos destinados a pelear contra algo…

_Destino… una cosa que pocos creen en ella pero que todo el mundo sigue obligatoriamente y sin excepción, era lo que en ese momento, todos comenzaron a temer… las palabras de Aaron podrían ser ciertas… pero ellos se preguntaban, contra que era lo que podrían pelear?.. que era aquello que podría atacarles?...nunca imaginaron que sus preguntas iban a ser pronto respondidas…_

_Mientras tanto… en la habitación principal…_

Ovi: *se ve acostado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos y solo observando la pared* …  
Tarot: haaa… *da un largo suspiro a la vez que se volteaba con Oviblion* emmm… oye…  
Ovi: que…  
Tarot: quería decirte….  
Ovi: …  
Tarot: _lo siento.._ –le dice en voz baja, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla seguido de abrazarlo con delicadeza del cuello- yo… fui una tonta…  
Ovi: …  
Tarot: gracias por ayudarme… a no cometer una fatalidad… *apoya su cabeza sobre la de Oviblion*ojala hubiera algún modo de remediar lo que te hize…  
Ovi: …  
Tarot: enserio…. Me Sali mucho de control… y…  
Ovi: *se da la vuelta y agarra a Tarot*  
Tarot: haa que haces?! –le pregunta alarmada-  
Ovi: GAAH! *levanta a Tarot con fuerzas a la vez que el se giraba hacia afuera de la cama*  
Tarot: HAAAA! –grita aterrada sin saber que hacia Oviblion-  
Ovi: GAHH! *salta hacia aun lado de la cama, callendo en tres de sus cuatro patas, y con la faltante sujetando a Tarot contra su pecho*  
Tarot: O-OYE ES-ESPERA!... CON ALGUN MODO NO ME REFERIA A ESTO!.. NO ESTOY PREPARADA PARA ESTAS COSAS… ALTO!–le comienza a decir alarmada-  
Ovi: huh?! –exclama algo extrañado por lo que decía Tarot-  
Tarot: a-ademas… tengo novio.. no puedes hacerme esto!  
Ovi: quee?! –le dice sorprendido por lo que escucha- haaa *da un ligero suspiro* no te creas con tanta suerte… *la baja y la pone en el suelo*  
Tarot: _huh?!_  
Ovi: *se acerca a la cama y comienza a olfatearla*  
Tarot: que haces?...  
Ovi: alguien se quedo dormido aquí…  
Tarot: emmm, yo… recuerdas?  
Ovi: no tu… alguien mas…  
Tarot: y… como lo sabes?  
Ovi: hay una parte de su esencia aquí….  
Tarot: que?!  
Ovi: …  
Tarot: con esencia yo entiendo alma… como puede haber parte de un alma en esta cama?! –le pregunta alarmada y muy extrañáda a Oviblion señalándole la cama-  
Ovi: cuando ese alguien decide olvidar todo lo que paso… para intentar estar bien consigo mismo…  
-HAAA! -se comienza a escuchar del otro lado de la puerta dos gritos constantes-  
Tarot: huh?!  
Ovi: que es tanto ruido?! –pregunta molesto volteando a la puerta-  
Ignos: *abre la puerta con su magia y entra corriendo junto con Serray* PRONTO.. LOS NECESITAMOS! –grita alarmado mientras irrumpia de golpe-  
Tarot: _huh?_ –exclama en voz baja a la vez que miraba el lomo de Ignos- _haa.. ese.. ese es…. –_comenzó a decirse a si misma sorprendida viendo el cuerpo que traía Ignos en la espalda-  
Ovi: para que nos ocupan?!  
Ignos: haaa! *corre a la cama, se gira y tira el cuerpo de Fido sobre esta* tienen que ayudarlo!  
Ovi: *ve el cuerpo de Fido* a un cadáver?! –le pregunta molesto y confundido-  
Tarot: *se acerca a la cama*_dios… _-se dice asi misma aterrada, a la vez que se cubria la boca con su pata- _Fido…. Que te paso…_ -se repitió a si misma, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, dejando correr unas lagrimas por sus mejillas…-

_Su tristeza era profunda, la confusión de Oviblion era grande, la desesperación de Serray e Ignos parecía no tener un limite… todos en ese momento se estaban moviendo en todas direcciones… pero solo un movimiento de uno, lleno de terror el corazón de Tarot, asi como también de alegría, y llamo totalmente la atención de Oviblion… porque un solo movimiento, el traslado de una mano escasos 20 centimetros… genero tal reacción en todos?... la verdad es fácil…_

_Los muertos no se mueven…_


	17. capitulo 7 traicion (TH 2)

_Un profundo sentimiento de terror comenzó a inundar el cuerpo de Tarot al sentir ese movimiento sobre ella, y, debido a ese sentimiento, su mente no le permitia levantar la mirada, para observar que la estaba tocando.  
por otro lado, Oviblion, observaba asombrado lo que tenia enfrente, el miraba como el cadáver de Fido, extendia por su cuenta su mano, y acariciaba la cabeza de Tarot, pero incluso haciendo esa acción, no dejaba de parecer un cadáver…_

Ignos: TE DIGO QUE ESTA VIVO! -le grita furioso a Oviblion- debes ayudarlo!  
Ovi: no… no se le puede salvar… -dice en voz baja dándose la vuelta-  
Tarot: QUEEE!? –exclama sorprendida levantando la cabeza, seguido voltea a con Oviblion- ESTAS LOCO, COMO QUE NO?!  
Ovi: pues… no, no se le puede salvar Tarot… -dice tranquilo, con voz fría mientras se sentaba en el suelo- _el ya no esta vivo… _-comenzó a decirse a si mismo en voz baja-  
Serray: el… que?  
Ovi: asi como lo dije… el… *se abre con fuerzas la puerta* huh? *voltea a la puerta*  
Bailey: RAPIDO! –gritaba desesperada parada frente a la puerta-  
Tarot: _pero que… _*comienza a olfatear* Sabrina!  
-QUE?! –exclamaron al unísono Serray, Ignos y Oviblion, al escuchar lo que dijo Tarot, seguido de ver como por la puerta, entraban corriendo Fox y Aaron, cargando entre los dos a Sabrina, y esta, con una gran mancha de sangre a lo largo de todo el pecho, después de ellos dos, entran corriendo Ndito, Dld y Bino, y este ultimo, cargando a Spo sobre su cabeza-  
Ignos: POR CELESTIA! –exclamo alarmado corriendo a la cama donde estaban acostando a Sabrina-  
Serray: por dios, que le paso?!  
Tarot: SABRINAA! -gritaba desconsolada arrodillada junto a ella-  
Sabrina: gaahh… haa… *se retorcía adolorida, mientras le salía grandes cantidades de sangre por una gran herida en su pecho*  
Tarot: no… tranquila… no te mueras resiste!... *comenzó a decirle desesperada y a punto d ellorar, intentando cubrirle la herida con las manos*  
Ovi: …  
Ignos: OVIBLION, AYUDALA! –le dijo molesto señalando a Sabrina-  
Ovi: esta bien.. *camina y se para aun lado de Tarot*  
Tarot: _no, resiste, estaras bien… todo va a salir bien…. –_susurraba, ya comenzando a llorar-  
Ovi: *pone su casco sobre Tarot*  
Bailey: que diablos va ha... HEY! –le grito a Oviblion molesta, y se sorprendió al ver que Oviblion lanzo aun lado a Tarot- MALDITO DESGRACIADO! –le grito furiosa comenzando a correr hacia el-  
Ovi: _no hay tiempo para sutilezas…_ -dijo en voz baja, a la vez que una flama negra lo comienza a cubrir, seguido de poner su casco en el pecho de Sabrina, y en cuestión de segundos, desaparecer-  
Bailey: *se detiene junto a la cama, donde estaba parado Oviblion* DONDE ESTAS?! –grito furiosa volteando a los lados, luego voltea hacia abajo viendo a Sabrina- _haa, pero que?! –_se dijo a si misma sorprendida, al ver como alrededor del cuerpo de Sabrina comenzaban a salir las mismas marcas azules de Oviblion, asi como también, una ligera flama negra comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo.

_Todos comenzaron a ver con asombro lo que ahí estaba pasando, las excepciones eran Ignos, Dld y Ndito, que ya sabían lo que ocurria, y Tarot, que fue quien decidió interrumpir…_

Tarot: HAAAA! –comenzó a gritar, a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre Sabrina, momentos después, comenzó a alejarlas como si jalara algo, para después, saliera volando por los aires Oviblion, terminando estrellado contra un armario-  
Ovi: _haaa…_ -comenzó a susurrar derrotado debajo de los escombros del armario-  
Tarot: ALEJATE DE ELLA DEMONIO! –le grito furiosa viéndolo-  
Bailey: _como.. lo… _QUEEE! –exclamo sorprendida, al ver como de la gran herida en el pecho de Sabrina, solo quedaba una lijera marca, como si hubiese sido un rasguño solamente-  
Tarot: *voltea con Bailey* y ati que te pasa?  
Sabrina: haaa… mi cabeza… -comienza a decir mareada, mientras se sentaba en la cama- haaa, que paso?..  
Tarot: huh? *voltea y ve a Sabrina con la herida serrada* pero… tu…  
Ovi: denada… *se levanta de entre los escombros* es un placer…. Cansarme por otros… -le dice con voz cansada mientras caminaba hacia ellas-  
Tarot: de… que estas hablando? –le pregunta confundida-  
Ovi: haaa.. *Se sienta en el suelo, se ve como sus vendas comienzan a enrojecerse mas* me siento… mal…  
Ignos: tus heridas aun no sanan…  
Ovi: necesito… descanzar…  
Ndito: *se para junto a el* si lo necesitas… puedes…  
Oviblion: jamas…  
Ndito: pero tu…  
Ovi: JAMAS DIJE! –le grita molesto- te morirías mucho antes de que yo lograra curarme…  
Tarot: a… que te refieres? –le pregunta aun confundida-  
Ovi: solo… haaaa.. *se acuesta en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus cascos delanteros* necesito… descanzar… -les dijo como ultimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos- _solo necesito… dormir unos minutos… y ya…_ -se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido-  
Tarot: enserio el…  
Ignos: *se sienta junto a Oviblion* el es asi… como ahora no tiene su fuente de energías con el… a el le cuesta mas mantenerse activo…  
Sabrina: *se sienta en la cama volteando con todos*y eso significa…  
Tarot: que todo lo que haga le debilitara demasiado… no?  
Dld: si no descanza cada que haga algo.. podría incluso morir de fatiga…  
Aaron: osea que es un perezoso…  
Tarot: no, significa que el podría morir en un intento de salvarnos…  
Ignos: hablando de… lo que el hizo al entrar en el cuerpo de Sabrina… fue ayudarla  
Sabrina: QUE EL HIZO QUEE?! –exclamo sorprendida-  
Ignos: Oviblion tiene la capacidad de adueñarse de cualquier cuerpo, o bien usarlo momentáneamente… asi como también puede curar las heridas de ese cuerpo que ese poseyendo en el momento  
Bailey: pues… hizo un gran trabajo… -comento con voz baja- gracias Oviblion…  
Ovi: _denada…_ -dijo el solo en su mente-  
Sabrina: haaa, como sea… que tanto fue lo que paso? –vuelve a decir mareada, poniéndose una mano en la frente- huh.. Fido! –exclamo alarmada recordando lo que ocurrio- DONDE ESTA!  
Tarot: HAA ES VERDAD! –grito alarmada corriendo a la cama, y Sabrina arrodillándose junto a esta para verlo-  
Sabrina: *Se queda observándolo* realmente… no puedo creer que el… haaa.. –comienza a decirle con lagrimas en los ojos- que el este a salvo…  
Tarot: si… es un alivio…  
Ovi: _el no esta vivo… -_se escucho su voz recorriendo la habitación-  
-huh?! –exclamaron todos alterados buscando el origen de la voz-  
Ovi: _el esta muerto… aléjense de el…_ -se volvió a escuchar su voz en el aire-  
Tarot: *voltea a ver a Oviblion* de que diablos estas hablando?  
Ovi: *se pone de pie con unos tantos de esfuerzos* el esta muerto… no lo toquen… -les dice con voz cansada a Sabrina y Tarot-  
Sabrina: QUEEE?! *voltea a verlo* ERES IDIOTA?! –le grita molesta-  
Ovi: no lo soy… pero..  
Tarot: CALLATE!... que acaso no viste como el se movio?!...  
Ovi: si pero…  
Tarot: SI ESTUBIERA MUERTO NO SE HUBIERA MOVIDO!  
Bailey: es verdad, yo también lo mire moverse!  
Fox: y yo… -comenzaron todos a decirle a Oviblion -  
Ovi: …  
Ignos: no seas cruel Oviblion… yo también lo vi moverse… estuve ahí…  
Ovi: *camina y se para junto a la cama observando el cuerpo de Fido*  
Spo: dime que lo puedes curar… -le dice triste desde arriba de Bino-  
Bino: porfavor… dime que si….  
Ovi: esto no es su amigo…  
-QUEEE?! –gritaron todos al unísono-  
Sabrina: COMO QUE NO… LO ESTOY VIENDO Y LO VEO MOVERSE.. EL ES…  
Ovi: *agarra a Sabrina, la jala al piso arrodillándola por la fuerza y tumandola sobre la cama* cállate y escucha… -le contesta con una voz fría sin voltearla a ver-  
Tarot: HEY.. NO LA..!.. GAAHH!  
Ovi: *jala a Tarot y la tira sobre la cama encima de Fido* cállate tu también.. y las dos presten atención…  
Tarot: *se levanta apartándose de encima de Fido* PERO QUE TE… -comienza a gritarle molesta, pero un ala se pone frente a su hocico- huh? *voltea aun lado*  
Dld: porfavor, dale el don de la palabra no crees?... tiene algo que decirles…  
Tarot: … esta bien.. –dice mas calmada pero notándose molesta aun-  
Ovi: ustedes dos…. Son médiums no?  
Sabrina: yo… yo soy solo una aprendiz… -dice un tanto decaída bajando la cabeza-  
Tarot: yo soy su maestra… si soy médium completa…  
Ovi: bien… dime, le enseñaste sobre ubicación y posesión de almas?  
Sabrina: se sobre ubicación de almas… pero no de posesión…  
Tarot: la posesión de almas no es algo recomendable de enseñárle en el nivel que ella esta…  
Ovi: no importa la posesión… me interesa la ubicación de almas… dime… *voltea con Sabrina* sabes ubicar cuantas almas hay en una determinada localización?  
Sabrina: que?  
Tarot: de que diablos hablas?  
Ovi: haa demonios… haber… si yo te llevo a una casa abandonada, tu puedes ubicar si hay o no hay almas ahí?  
Sabrina: si…  
Ovi: y si te llevo con una criatura poseída… puedes saber cuantas almas hay dentro de esa criatura?  
Tarot: aun no hemos detallado muy bien esa clase…  
Ovi: no me importa si la tienen bien detallada o si es una maestra en eso…  
Bailey: entonces cual es tu pregunta?  
Ovi: *voltea con Bailey molesto, luego regresa la mirada con Sabrina y esta le corresponde volteándole a ver* puedes.. o no saber…  
Sabrina: si… si puedo…  
Ovi: que necesitas para saberlo.. o que utilizas?  
Sabrina: bueno… para yo ubicar en una casa… utilizo una tabla de Ouija..  
Ovi: y para cuerpos?  
Sabrina: bueno…  
Tarot: recuerda Sabrina.. *le toma de la mano* debes sincronizarte con el alma del otro, y encuentras todo lo que no le corresponde…  
Sabrina: sierto… -le dice tranquila dando una ligera sonrisa de seguridad- gracias maestra…  
Tarot: no hay de que..  
Ovi: hazme un favor… *voltea con Fido* en el siento diversas presencias, puedes ubicarlas?  
Sabrina: si… *suelta la mano de Tarot y toma la Fido, seguido de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a concentrarse* …  
Tarot: exactamente esto… -comienza a preguntarle de vuelta a Oviblion- para… MMMPGHHH!  
Ovi: shhh… dejala concentrarse –le dice tranquilo sujetándole el hocico a Tarot-  
Fox: _que tramara este Oviblion? –_se preguntaba a si mismo mientras miraba a Oviblion con desconfianza-  
Bino: _porfavor… que este bien… porfavor… -_se decía a si mismo nervioso-  
Sabrina: … _pero…. El…_ -comienza a decir en voz baja mientras una lagrima comenzaba a recorrerle el rostro-  
Ovi: *acerca su hocico a la oreja de Sabrina* _ahora lo vez?..._ *le susurra en el oído *

_Esas ultimas palabras de Oviblion, fueron las que hicieron llorar a Sabrina, sacándola de lo que hacia, para ella inmediatamente tirarse sobre Fido llorando, desconsolada y destruida, al saber que el cuerpo que tenían ahí, no era mas que un cascaron vacio… un cuerpo con vida, sin un alma en su interior.  
el momento, de felicidad para casi todos, se torno en un momento sumamente frio y de tristeza, al estar escuchando el llanto de Sabrina por su amado, pero todos cuestionándose el motivo, al verla llorando, mientras Fido movia su mano sobre su espalda, mas nunca reaccionando… siempre con los ojos cerrados y sin decir una palabra .  
los minutos pasaron cual si fueran horas… Fox se encontraba sumamente desesperado de lo que esta viendo, Bailey se encontraba intentando apoyarlo… Tarot se encontraba hablando con Ignos sobre todo lo que vieron en su recorrido, intentando ignorar el llanto de Sabrina, pero sin poder evitar que este le desgarrara el corazón…  
por otro lado…Bino salio de sus casillas, y por primera vez comenzó a sentir un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y desesperación, al darse cuenta que ahora no tenia a ninguno de sus hermanos… por primera vez y para sorpresa de Fox, Bino se tiro al suelo desesperado, llorando a ríos, desconsolado y solo, solo repitiendo entre llantos, que todo sea un mal sueño.  
en cambio, Aaron, Serray, Ndito y Dld decidieron salir de la habitación, para relajarse un poco, mas su relajación nunca llego, ya que al estar afuera, podían observar por la ventana los cuerpos de Alexander, el Pegaso Aaron que buscaban, la fuente destruida… y por desgracia de Serray, alcanzaron a ver otro cuerpo a la distancia, oculto de la vista por unos escombros..._

Serray:_ con que… ahí estaba… _-comenta en voz baja-  
Dld: que dices? –le pregunta confundido volteando a verlo-  
Serray: oye Aaron…  
Aaron: si?  
Serray: ven.. rápido… -comienza a decirle moviendo su mano llamándole-  
Aaron: que quieres? –le pregunta un tanto fastidiando yendo donde Serray- que pasa?  
Serray: que es aquello de alla? –le pregunta nervioso señalando con su dedo aquello que veía-  
Aaron: emmm… *se inclina un poco intentando ver* gahh… dame eso! –le dice molesto quitándole su oz a Serray y rompiendo el vidrio con el mango de esta-  
Ndito: WHOA…QUE TE PASA?! -le pregunta asustado por lo que hizo-  
Aaron: *se inclina un poco sacando la cabeza por el cristal roto* no lo distingo bien…  
Serray: oye Ndito…  
Ndito: si?  
Serray: podrias ir tu a ver que es?  
Ndito: QUEEE?!... y porque yo?!  
Serray: porque tu vuelas bien, anda porfavor…  
Ndito: *mira por el cristal roto, luego da un largo suspiro* esta bien… -contesta un tanto nervioso a la vez que salía volando por la ventana en aquella dirección-  
Ndito: _realmente el salir no me daba miedo, me gusta volar y todo eso… pero yo tengo un pésimo presentimiento… _-se decía a si mismo Ndito mientras volaba y luego aterrizaba junto a aquello que señalaba Serray-_ gahh… este sujeto… se parece… -_comienza a decirse a si mismo sorprendido mientras observaba aquel cuerpo, el de un chico, semihumano, con orejas, hocico y cola de caballos, con grandes alas en la espalda, partido a la mitad y con una gran herida en la garganta- _si… este debe ser… el otro chico que Serray y Aaron buscan… _*acerca su rostro al del cuerpo* son… muy… *la cabeza se parte por la mitad* GAHH! –grito asustado saltando hacia atrás callendo sentado- haaa celestia… eso si fue un susto!... –comenzó a decir nervioso- mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo-_ haaa, mejor regreso a avisarle a Serray.. –_se dijo a si mismo mientras se daba la vuelta- _huh?! _–voltea en otra dirección- ….  
Serray: que esta haciendo?... –cuestiona con los demás mientras ve que Ndito comienza a caminar en otra dirección-  
Dld: no lo se… que es… HEY! –grito alarmado al ver que Ndito comenzó a correr en aquella dirección donde observaba…

_Ndito no comenzó a correr engañado, el estaba escuchando gritos provenientes de algún lugar, gritos desesperados de auxilio que le comenzaron a llenar de terror la mente, pero que no podía ignorar por una simple razón: la voz que escuchaba, pertenecía a Joey.  
se encontraba corriendo desesperado, intentando encontrar el origen de los gritos de Joey, buscando por todo el pasillo, hasta que finalmente, mas adelante, donde los gritos se escuchaban mas fuerte, se encontraba un pequeño rectángulo faltante en una pared, por el que salían los gritos de Joey y, alrededor de este, se encontraba una gran mancha de sangre, asi como también una gota de sangre no paraba de caer por la pared, comenzando a generar un pequeño charco de ese fluido en el suelo, comenzando a alterar a Ndito… haciéndolo dudar… pero asiéndole correr un solo pensamiento…_

Ndito:_ debo salvarlo… a como de lugar…  
_joey: AUXILIOOOO! –volvio a gritar desesperado-  
Ndito: YO TE AYUDO! –le grito corriendo hacia aquel rectángulo en la pared, notando unas líneas alrededor dejándole notar que se podía agrandar, para luego, abrir ese pedazo de pared dejándole ver hacia adentro… dejando ver grandes manchas de sangre a los lados de ese espacio, dejando ver a Joey de frente… haciendo que le corriera un nuevo pensamiento, el cual, dijo en voz alta…- por... haaa… que te paso… Joey… -le pregunto aterrado-  
Joey: al….algo… me ataco… -le contesto con voz temblorosa, dejándole notar a Ndito el sumo terror que el sentía por su cuerpo…*  
Ndito: *le extiende su casco a Joey, y lo ayuda a salir despacio, logrando ver como tenia varias heridas en el rostro, brazos y pechos* por celestia… parece que fue dura tu caída en esa trampa… -le dice preocupado viéndolo-  
Joey: no fue… la caída…  
Ndito: entonces?...  
Joey: *se acerca con Ndito y lo abraza del cuelo* ….  
Ndito: oye… tranquilo… ya estas… _huh?_ *gira un poco su mirada hacia Joey*  
Joey: porfavor… -le dijo con voz cortada, dejando correr unas lagrimas por su rostro hacia Ndito- llévame con mi hermano… quiero estar con el-  
Ndito: s-si…. *se agacha dejando que Joey se subiera sobre el* sujetate fuerte…  
Joey: *abraza a Ndito del cuello*

_Asi, Ndito abrió sus alas, comenzando a volar de regreso con los demás al pasillo, cargando sobre si a Joey, herido y asustado, pero aun con vida, mas sin embargo, durante el camino, no puedo evitar notar que el pasillo donde se encontraban Dld, Aaron y Serray, se encontraba ahora vacio, y la puerta abierta, un tanto alarmado, Ndito apresuro su vuelo, cayendo a gran velocidad contra el vidrio roto, para después frenar apoyándose en la pared y luego correr a la habitación, donde se encontraban todos alrededor de la cama, desesperados, sujetando entre todos a Sabrina y a Bino, mientras se encontraba Oviblion sentado junto a la cama, y parado junto a el, Serray, sujetando su oz como si la acabara de clavar contra algo.  
estando aterrados y desorientados Ndito y Joey, solo vieron en silencio como Oviblion se hacia aun lado alejándose de la cama, dejando ver sobre esta las piernas de Fido manchadas de sangre, quedando, seguido de ver como Serray jalaba su oz con fuerzas, lanzando una gran cantidad de sangre contra la pared, manchándola completamente, para luego caminar hacia los demás, permitiéndole a Joey, ver el cuerpo de su hermano Fido, con la mitad de su cuerpo desgarrada, también permitiéndole a Ndito, ver como todos soltaron a Sabrina y a Bino, dejándolos caer arrodillados los dos, llorando con fuerzas y a todo pulmón.  
Ndito no sabia lo que había pasado… y Joey… solo observo, que su hermano fue asesinado frente a el…  
_


	18. capitulo 8 pistas (TH 2)

_Mal __lugar, mal momento… una entrada en un mal tiempo puede cambiar totalmente la expectativa de una cosa, puede poner al débil como el agresor, asi como también puede darle libertad al culpable… en este caso, una acción de piedad, se volvió un asesinato para Ndito… y una traición para Joey…  
la ignorancia en una situación… puede llevar a alguien a cometer actos erróneos… he incluso, cobrar vidas…_

Serray: bien… ya esta…  
Joey: GAAHH! –se escuchaba un grito corriendo hacia el-  
Serray: huh? *voltea* WHOAAA CUIDA… -grita aterrado, pero luego es tacleado por Joey tirándolo al suelo, para luego, Serray cubrirse la cara con sus brazos-  
Joey: MALDITO BASTARDO –gritaba furioso mientras intentaba golpear a Serray quien se cubria- TE MATARE YO MISMO ANIMAL! –le comenzó a gritar mas desesperado, dejando a todos los demás notar unas largas lagrimas de ira y tristeza correrle por el rostro-  
Serray: QUITENEMELO DE ENCIMAAA! –gritaba desesperado solo cubriéndose-  
Aaron: YA DEJALO! –grita furioso levantando por la cintura a Joey y tirándolo de espaldas contra el suelo- CONTROLATE!  
Joey: SUELTAME! –grita igual de furioso a la vez que le da un puñetazo en el rostro a Aaron-  
Aaron: GAAHH! *Se da la vuelta agarrándose la cara* _maldito bastardo… _-se dijo a si mismo mientras se quitaba la mano de donde lo golpeo- _me golpeo en el arañazo de Sabrina…_  
Joey: HAAA! *se levanta rápidamente y corre de nuevo a Serray*  
Serray: haaa NO NO NO NONO!  
Ovi: YAAA! –grito molesto mientras se ponía en medio, seguido de darse la vuelta dándole una patada a Joey en el estomago dejándole sin aire-  
Joey: GAAHH! –tose fuertemente, dejando caer al piso varias gotas de sangre-  
Tarot: Joey! –grita alarmada yendo hacia el, seguido de voltearse contra Oviblion- PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!  
Ovi: antes de atacar…. Tiene que escuchar  
Tarot: NO ERA PARA QUE LO…  
Ovi: *le pone su casco en el hocico* shhhh… *la suelta y voltea con Joey* hey, mírame! –le dice molesto levantándole la cabeza a Joey-  
Joey: gaahh…. Que….que quieres?! –le contesta con el mismo tono molesto y cansado-  
Ovi: no lastimes a Serray… al contrario… dale las gracias…  
Joey: como QUIERES –grita molesto apartando el casco de Oviblion- que le de las gracias si MATO A MI HERMANO!  
Ovi: haaa *da un largo suspiro*mira… si yo te lo digo.. no me lo vas a creer…  
Joey: NI AUNQUE ME LO DIGA NADIE!  
Sabrina: *pone su mano en el hombro de Joey*  
Joey: _huh?_ *voltea a ver a Sabrina* oye… estas…  
Sabrina: *Se seca unas grandes lagrimas del rostro*yo.. haaa… yo te lo explicare…  
Joey: _hee?! …_

_Dicho y hecho, Sabrina, Bino y Joey se sentaron en la cama junto al cuerpo de Fido, la sangre corria por las sabanas hacia ellos, manchándoles el pelaje y dándoles un extraño sentimiento de miedo, mientras el resto del grupo, se apartaba y salía de la habitación para darles tiempo…._

Joey: entonces… *pone su mano en la gran herida en el pecho de Fido* porque lo hicieron?  
Bino: ami aun no me queda claro…  
Sabrina: ustedes… saben lo que es el alma… no?  
Joey: solo se… que es aquello que sale del cuerpo cuando morimos… -dice un tanto decaído sin dejar de ver el cuerpo-  
Sabrina: asi es…  
Bino: yo se… que esa es la identidad de cada uno, aquello que nos brinda nuestra personalidad…  
Sabrina: asi es Bino… es la identidad de cada uno…  
Joey: a que viene esa pregunta… eso… no nos responde nada… -comienza a decir con la voz entrecortada-  
Sabrina: verán… *agarra la mano de Joey haciendo que este voltee con ella* mira Joey…. Un alma, es un espectro que reside dentro de los cuerpos mortales… su función es mantener ese cuerpo trabajando… es como las baterías de los mortales…  
Bino: y eso que tiene?...  
Sabrina: verán… al igual que un juguete, debido a un fallo, este puede trabajar sin que se lo ordenes… en el caso de Fido… fue un juguete, funcionando sin baterías…  
Joey: n-no entiendo… -menciona un tanto nervioso- como que un juguete funcionando sin baterías?  
Sabrina: veras.. cuando nosotros encontramos a Fido, el estaba totalmente muerto, no se sentía ni su corazón…  
Bino: si lo recuerdo…  
joey: …  
Sabrina: después de un momento, se movio un poco, por su cuenta… y creíamos que estaba vivo…  
Bino: _pero luego… lo trajimos aquí…_ -comento en voz baja-  
Joey: _huh?_ *voltea con Bino* que quieres decir?..  
Sabrina: quizo decir…  
Joey: _huh? _ *voltea con Sabrina*  
Sabrina: que aquí, fue donde Oviblion descubrió que el no estaba vivo…  
Joey: como que no estaba vivo?... me acabas de decir que se movio! –comenzó a decirle mas alterado-  
Sabrina: porfavor Joey.. calmate…. –comenzó a decirle tranquila, pero dejando notar gran tristeza- es difícil de admitirlo.. pero era verdad… Fido no estaba vivo…  
Joey: pero…  
Sabrina: Oviblion me dijo… que el alma de Fido ya no estaba en su cuerpo… intente buscarla pero… era verdad… *suelta la mano de Joey y toma la de Fido* el ya no estaba con nosotros…  
Joey: pero… como… *voltea a donde Fido y nota una mancha negra del otro lado de la cama* _huh?_ *alza un poco la mirada*  
Ovi: eso es algo que yo te puedo explicar…  
Joey: HAAAA! –grita aterrado saltando aun lado y callendose de la cama- _auchi…._ –se dice a si mismo sobándose-  
Bino: WOW… DE DONDE SALISTE?! –le grito asustado poniéndose de pie al instante-  
Sabrina: *Ve a Oviblion* oye… crei que estarías afuera con los demás!  
Ovi: algo me decía que necesitarías mi ayuda…  
Joey: *Se pone de pie* pues si… dime, si se necesita un alma para mantener un cuerpo moviéndose, como es que todos dicen que Fido se movio?!  
Ovi: un alma es como una batería, y al igual que una batería, un alma puede quitarse y reemplazarse….  
Bino: eso no suena… nada bien…  
Ovi: no es nada bueno tampoco… aquí su amigo… *señala a Fido* le robaron el alma de su cuerpo antes de su muerte… por lo tanto, en teoría, nunca murió…  
Joey: …  
Ovi: su cuerpo… desde que lo encontraron, ha estado intentando robar un alma cual sea….segun me contaron, intento robar el alma de Sabrina… y según vi, intento también robar el alma de Tarot frente a mi!  
Bino: pero como que robar un alma?  
Ovi: cuando un alma es separa de su cuerpo antes de morir, el cuerpo comienza a vagar en busca de un alma que lo complemente… para poder sentirse vivo de nuevo…  
Joey: ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!  
Ovi: GAHH! *salta sobre la cama asustando a todos, brincando contra Joey tacleándolo, mas nunca lo tiro*  
Sabrina: GAAH! –grita alarmada al verlo saltar- _huh? _*voltea con Joey, lo ve parado con una expresión sorprendida, y justo detrás de el, Oviblion con la cabeza baja* OVIBLION, PORQUE FUE ESO?! –le grito molesta-  
Ovi: *Se da la vuelta, se ve le ve cargando una extraña esfera blanca, la cual, a los pocos momentos, explota dejando ver la imagen de Joey, pero de color totalmente blanco y casi transparente* oye Joey…  
Joey: … *voltea a verlo*  
Ovi: te presento… a tu alma… *levanta su casco señalando aquel espectro blanco, el cual, mostraba un rostro lleno de terror*  
Bino: hay no… hay dios…. –comienza a decir alarmado alejándose de ellos-  
Ovi: tranquilo Bino… *toca el espectro blanco, este se vuelve una pequeñá esfera blanca y se mete al cuerpo de Joey de nuevo*  
Joey: GAHHH! HAAAA! –comienza a gritar aterrado arrastrándose por el suelo alejándose de Oviblion-  
Ovi: QUIETO! –le grita molesto pisándole la cola-  
Joey: NO ME LASTIMES! –le empieza a gritar aterrado-  
Ovi: GAAAHH! *Agarra a Joey y lo arrodilla frente a el* escucha… no te lastimare… porque te necesito…  
-QUE?! –gritaron al unísono Bino y Sabrina-  
Joey: como… que me necesitas…?  
Ovi: aun no nos dices… como te hiciste esas heridas que llevas en el cuerpo…  
Joey: …  
Ovi: hasta ahora… eres el único de nosotros que ha sido atacado… ahora.. NECESITO QUE ME DIGAS QUE TE ATACO! –le grita furioso asustándolo-  
Joey: HAAA! –grita aterrado saltando hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas-  
Sabrina: OYE!  
Bino: TRANQUILIZATE!  
Joey:_ déjenlo…_ -comenta en voz baja-  
-_huh? –_exclamaron al unísono Bino y Sabrina volteando a ver a Joey-  
Joey: *Se pone de pie* n-no se.. que fue lo que me ataco… y-yo…  
Ovi: tu que?  
Joey: yo solo mire… como una gran espada intentaba cortarme…  
Ovi: una gran espada?  
Sabrina: como que… una gran espada?  
Joey: no lo se… solo… estaba atorado en esa trampa por donde cai… luego escuche unos pasos metálicos, y en cuestión de segundos mire una espada entrar por un agujero en la pared… de suerte, solo me hizo esta herida.. *Se señala una cortada en la mejilla*  
Bino: y todas las demás?  
Joey: esa espada… comenzó a entrar y salir repetidas veces… apenas y conseguia esquivarlas…  
Ovi: mmmm…  
Joey: *se sienta en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas* tenia mucho miedo…  
Bino: ya todo esta bien Joey…. Ya.. –comienza a decirle tranquilo mientras se sentaba junto a el- todo paso hermano… ya esta todo bien…  
Joey: haaa *voltea a ver a Bino extrañado, seguido de cambiar su mirada de sorprendio a enojado, empujando a Bino lejos de el* tu aléjate de mi… -le dice molesto-  
Bino: hey porque, por preocuparme por ti?!  
Joey: no creas que aun no me olvido.. *se pone de pie* QUE FUISTE TU EL QUE ME LLAMO ''VERGÜENZA DE LA FAMILIA'' –le grita molesto viéndolo con odio-  
Bino: …  
Sabrina: *Se para detrás de Joey y le pone la mano en el hombro* oye Joey.. no deberías…  
Ovi: déjalo…  
-QUE?! –exclamaron todos al unísono-  
Ovi: *empuja a Sabrina alejándola de Joey, seguido de ponerse detrás de Bino*  
Bino: y tu que diablos crees que haces? *se pone de pie* GAAHH!  
Ovi: *golpea la rodilla de Bino forzándolo a arrodillarse* tu… te quedaras ahí… y escucharas…  
Joey: …  
Bino: Y PORQUE HE DE HACERTE CASO?!  
Ovi: fácil… *pone una gran navaja apretando la garganta de Bino*  
Sabrina: OVIBLION, QUE HACES?!  
Ovi: _lo ofendiste de la peor manera… es hora de que tu escuches lo que el tiene que decir…_ -le susurro al oído sentenciando lo que ahí ocurriría, obligando a Bino a prestar a atención…-

_Pasaron un rato ahí dentro, seguía Joey contándole todas las verdades a Bino.. Sabrina nunca había visto a Joey actuar asi, ni Fido le conto alguna ocacion en que Joey se hubiese puesto en ese modo.  
Bino saco de sus casillas a Joey… finalmente alguien lo puso en su lugar…  
después de que Joey dijo todo lo que debía decir, hubo un gran silencio entre los 4 en la habitación, para luego, ese silencio ser roto por un llanto entre ambos hermanos… y ese llanto, ser roto por una desesperada intromisio…_

Ignos: *abre la puerta fuertemente* PRONTO! –grita alarmado-  
-_ huh?!_ –exclaman los cuatro de la habitación simultáneamente a la vez que voltean con Ignos-  
Ignos: TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA! –les grita aterrado a la vez que detrás de el, se ve Fox salir volando de un lado de la puerta al otro-  
Ovi: *ve a Fox* QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO?! –le pregunta alarmado-  
Ignos: hay unas cosas viniendo hacia aca… NI CON MAGIA LOS HAGO RETROCEDER! –comienza a decir mas desesperado-  
Sabrina: es mejor hacer caso! –dice alarmada mientras corria a la puerta-  
-SI! –dijeron al unísono Bino y Joey a la vez que comenzaban a correr detrás de Sabrina-  
Ovi: *Se para frente a la puerta y observa aquello que mencionaba Ignos* _esas… esas son…._  
Sabrina: ARMADURAS CAMINANTES…?! –grita alarmada viendo a un gran grupo de armaduras de distintos tamaños y colores acercándoseles, cargando gran variedad de armas cuerpo a cuerpo- debe ser una broma!  
Tarot: sea una broma o no.. esto no lo hacemos ninguno de nosotros… TENEMOS QUE ESCAPAR DE ALGUNA FORMA! –comienza a decir aterrada al ver como del otro lado del pasillo también se acercaban varias de esas armaduras-  
Aaron: que diablos son estas cosas?!  
Ovi:_ …_ *voltea a ambos lados tranquilo*  
Ndito: QUE HACEMOS OVIBLION!? –le grita aterrado parándose junto a el-  
Ovi: *ve a Fox en el suelo con una gran herida en el brazo, seguido camina y se para frente a Tarot* dime…  
Tarot: *lo ve* que quieres?!  
Ovi: sabes purificar cuerpos?...  
Tarot: QUEE?!  
Ovi: si quieres salir con vida de aquí… necesitare que me protegas al escapar…  
Tarot: … *lo ve dudosa, seguido baja la cabeza* are lo que quieras… si nos sacas de aquí… -le dice un tanto molesta-  
Ovi: gracias… *una ligera flama negra comienza a rodearle el cuerpo* no se tarden demasiado… -les dice a todos tranquilo-

_La tranquilidad con que Oviblion dijo esas palabras, fue lo que mas llamo la atención de todos los presentes, pero con el transcurso del tiempo, esas palabras no fueron nada, a comparación de lo que vieron después…  
las flamas que cubrían el cuerpo de Oviblion, comenzaron a desvanecerlo mas y mas, para instantes después, Oviblion correr en dirección a las armaduras que se acercaban por el lado por el que habían llegado… que llegaban por el camino a la salida…  
una vez que Oviblion estuvo cercas, salto hacia todas las armaduras, volviéndose una extraña flama negra que comenzó a atravesarlas todas, para después, una a una comenzar a caer al suelo en pedazos, abriéndole el camino a todos los demás para que pudieran correr… pero solo para Tarot, poder ver al final del pasillo, el cuerpo del Pegaso negro, tumbado en el suelo inmóvil…  
no tardaron mucho todos para empezar a correr por ese camino que les dejo Oviblion, asi como tampoco, esos pedazos de armaduras en el suelo, no tardaron mucho en comenzar a moverse de nuevo, volviéndose a formar poco a poco las armaduras, generando un sonido de metales que llenaba lentamente de terror los corazones de los presntes… sonido que paralizaba las mentes de todos ellos, mentes, de la cual solo una, se mantenía pensando lo mismo…_

Tarot: Oviblion! –grito aterrada lanzándose junto al Pegaso negro- OVIBLION… HABLAME! –le gritaba aterrada moviéndolo desesperadamente-  
Sabrina: PRONTO TAROT.. TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!  
Tarot: NO PODEMOS DEJARLO!  
Ignos: *levanta a Oviblion con su magia* TODOS CORRAN YA!  
Fox: GAH! –se tropieza callendo al suelo-  
Ignos: ANDA FOX RAPIDO!  
Fox: NO PUEDO..haaa..ME DUELE LA PIERNA!  
Dld: HAAAA! *corre con Fox y lo sube a su espalda*  
Fox: gracias…  
Dld: agradécemelo después! *comienza a correr*  
Sabrina: *salta sobre Dld y se va con el*  
Ndito: APURENSE! –les grita a Bino y Joey a la vez que los subia a su lomo y corria detrás de Dld-  
Ignos: SUBANSE RAPIDO! –les grito a Tarot y Bailey-  
Bailey: Y ELLOS?! –le pregunta desesperada señalando a Aaron y Serray-  
Aaron: NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO! –grita desesperado a la vez que agarraba a Bailey y la sentaba sobre Ignos-  
Serray: DEBEMOS IRNOS YA! –grita igual a la vez que subia a Tarot sobre Ignos, seguido de salir corriendo por donde fueron Ndito y Dld-  
Ignos: VAMONOS! –le grita a Aaron a la vez que comenzaba a correr-  
Aaron: agarrate fuerte…. –le dice a Spo quien se encontraba en su hombro-  
Spo: si… *se abraza del cuello de Aaron*  
Aaron: *ve hacia atrás todas las armaduras ahora corriendo hacia ellos* VAMOOOS! –grito furioso a la vez que comenzaba a correr por el camino en que se fueron todos los demás-

_La carrera por su supervivencia había comenzado, todos se mantuvieron unidos todo el tiempo.. llevaron sus diferencias y tuvieron sus discusiones, pero gracias a ello todos se dieron cuenta de las habilidades que cada uno poseía… habilidades.. que ahora les llegan como anillo al dedo…  
todos corrian con miedo, algunos pensando que iban a morir, otros pensando que lograrían escapar si se mantenían corriendo… Tarot mantenía su mente en la salud de Oviblion… pero solo una… se mantuvo aferrada al pasado…_

Spo: _esto…. Esto ya había pasado… _-abraza con mas fuerzas el cuello de Aaron, dejando escapar unas lagrimas que pronto comenzaron a correr el cuello de aquel zorro antropomórfico- _se esta repitiendo… todos.. gahh.. todos…. Todos moriremos… todos vamos a morir… n-no.. no puede… no quiero.. gaah.. _NO QUIERO MORIR! –comenzó a gritar desesperado quebrando en llanto- NOOO.. NO QUIERO!  
Aaron: CALLA SPO.. NO AYUDAS ASI!  
Spo: GAAHHH!.. NOOO…! –seguía gritando mientras lloraba con fuerzas, quebrando poco a poco los corazones de todos, haciendo que uno a uno, comienzen a llorar desalentados, mas ninguno se detuvo-  
Ignos: AARON, YA CALLA A SPO! –comenzó a decirle furioso, volteando a verlo y dejando ver como por su rostro corrian unas lagrimas de desesperación-  
Aaron: ESO INTENTO!  
Dld: POR ACA! –les grita a todos a la vez que comienza a bajar rápidamente las escaleras, detrás de el, todos bajan también-

_El terror era inmenso, como Spo dijo, todo se estaba repitiendo… pero esta vez… su destino no era el mismo… porque esta vez… habían dos criaturas entre ellos… que podían salvarles la vida, he incluso, podrían hacer frente a ese espectro que anteriormente había asesinado a todos…  
después de un largo rato de correr, todos llegan a lo que seria el comedor, una habitación muy amplia, con una gran mesa en medio con unos candelabros con velas encendidas en llamas azules, los platos puestos en la mesa… todo listo como si ahí fuesen a darse alguien un banquee…_

Ignos: HAAA _*_tira a Oviblion sobre la mesa*  
Tarot: CON CUIDADO! –le grita alarmada mientras se subia a la mesa y revisaba a Oviblion- anda Oviblion.. resiste… resiste… -comenzó a decirle desolada mientras intentaba despertarlo-  
Joey: haber.. deja te ayudo.. –le dijo mas tranquilo a Fox mientras comenzaba a tratarle sus heridas-  
Serray: que… CARAJOS!... fue eso?!  
Sabrina: mas que eso.. *voltea con Ignos* que es lo que le paso a Oviblion?!  
Ignos: esta cansado…. Como ya les dije… el cuerpo de donde el saca su energía ya no esta… necesitamos encontrar a wolf ahora!  
Tarot: oye!  
Ignos: _huh? _*voltea con Tarot* que?  
Tarot: Ndito dijo que se podía con cualquiera!...  
Ndito: el problema es que para que ese ''cualquiera'' pueda ayudar a Oviblion, se necesita a alguien con un gran poder espiritual o con un gran odio dentro de su cuerpo  
Ignos: asi es… sino, ese alguien podría morir…  
Tarot: yo podría hacerlo!.. yo tengo!.. WHOAA! –cae al suelo de espaldas tirada de la mesa-  
Ignos: Tarot! *voltea a la mesa* haaa Oviblion!  
Ovi: YA DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDEZES TAROT!  
Sabrina: OYE, ELLA SOLO QUIERE AYUDARTE!  
Ovi: *jala a Sabrina de su collar hacia el* me ayudan mas dejando de pensar estupideces que diciéndolas en voz alta! *la empuja hacia atrás*  
Tarot: *se vuelve a subir a la mesa junto a Oviblion* Oviblion, dime, estas bien!?  
Ovi: si…. Si lo estoy.. haa… dime…. Sabes purificar almas?...GAHH! –grita adolorido mientras se giraba bruscamente en la mesa-  
Tarot: emmm.. hee….  
Ovi: hay…. Varios demonios junto a mi alma…. Necesito… que me los quites de encima!  
Bailey: CREIA QUE ERAS UN DEMONIO DE CLASE ALTA! _Huh?!_  
Tarot: *pone sus manos sobre Oviblion, la mano izquierda en su pecho y la derecha en su frente, instantes después, sus ojos comienzan a dar un fuerte resplandor color verde, momentos después, varias sombras comienzan a salirse del cuerpo de Oviblion, desapareciendo en el aire, para luego, Tarot caer agotada, recostada sobre el pecho de Oviblion* haaa, haa… estas…. Mejor? –le dice cansada y jadeando-  
Ovi: si… mucho mejor… haaa… *hace a Tarot aun lado dándose espacio para bajarse de la mesa, ya de pie, pone a Tarot en su lomo* bien… ahora sabemos, que fue lo que ataco a Joey…  
Joey: ni que lo digas…  
Ignos: pero Oviblion…  
Ovi: que?  
Fox: que diablos… eran esas cosas?  
Ovi: JA… *da una corta carcajada*  
Tarot: de que te ries?!  
Ovi: *pone su casco en su pecho, este poco a poco comienza a meterse en su cuerpo, momentos después saca una esfera blanca brillante* esas cosas… son nuestros amigos…. –dice con un tono frio mostrando la esfera blanca-

_Sus dudas ahora... comenzaran a contestarse… _


End file.
